When You're Afraid of Breaking Time
by Ninjagorulz
Summary: You know the idea of getting 'sucked into your favorite show,' but this is my twist! Unlike everybody else, Myrana is faced with being pushed into Ninjago with no powers, and no special attention from the Ninja. There's no 'I instantly fall in love with XYZ,' or 'I made a wish and it came true.' Myrana is faced with the trials of life, and her decisions will have consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning starts in 3rd POV because it is the intro then switches to 1st POV. Also, I decided to finally post this thanks to STARWARSROCKS. I can't believe you liked that, because I wrote that two years ago, and it was bad. Really, really bad. I think I'm better now, I've learned to write with more detail, and actually appreciate paragraphs. This beginning is still a bit sloppy, but my writing gets a bit better over time. Please enjoy, and I hope that you find this a lot better than my old stories!**

Myrana, no one special, no one powerful, just a quiet girl who liked to observe. She wasn't good at classifying who people were like, or their habits, but found that she was good at looking at alternative ways to achieve one's goal. Myrana could be manipulative or just plain weird. Her personality depended on what she needed to be. Yet she always remained quiet, and even she didn't understand herself and her actions.

Myrana wasn't old, actually she was still quite young. Only about thirteen, but found herself being much more like an adult, or at least that's what she'd been told. Myrana didn't like all of the things adults liked, preferring to stay within a young mentality. She knew the faster she grew up, the less of a happy childhood she could enjoy later. Yet, Myrana was not innocent to anything the adults knew. Swears, crimes, and even bloody images and thoughts were a part of her everyday life but it never bothered her.

Though despite all of this, she liked to watch TV, or just be online. Her favorite show was Ninjago, and she loved how the show grew up with her. From being a kids show to including more in depth themes along with more mature insults. Even though the words and themes were just a bit more mature, they were safe for kids but gave older people a laugh.

One day, as she was watching Ninjago in her black hoodie, she thought of going back to the pilot episodes. The very beginning of Ninjago, where Ninjago started to become what it is today. Finishing the episode she was currently watching, she moved back to the very first episode, watching as it stated "Way of the Ninja." Though the screen turned black as soon as it finished.

Blinking, she tried to restart the program, until as she blinked again, she was behind a shop. Looking at herself, she found she was a Lego. Eyes widening, she let out a small squeak but hoped that no one would find her. Myrana looked in front of the shop and saw Sensei Wu? Rushing back behind the store, she started to internally panic, and thought about running. " _If I am to run, where would I go? The mountain of a million steps is where the monastery is and I'd rather not break time here._ " The last thought about time made Myrana backtrack. She certainly can't interact with the Ninja if she wanted everything to go as planned. However, staying in place was still a bad idea. If time went wrong, she'd certainly have to fix it. Besides, she had no money, home, or identity in Ninjago.

" _Jamanakai Village! I hate to steal… So I'll see if someone can pay me for a simple job. Besides, then I can look over Lloyd later on. If not then I will have to steal, but only when it gets dire._ " Myrana thought to herself. She heard Kai and Nya start to fight the skeleton army. Taking this as her chance, she ran to where the villagers were, while putting up her hood in order to keep her identity safe.

"What's the fastest route to Jamanakai?" I asked a scared villager. "T-that way!" They pointed towards north, and turning towards that way, I comforted the villagers with the notion that they would remain unharmed.

Walking, I found that it really wasn't that far away. The mountains appeared quite quickly and I was able to spot Jamanakai. It was quite high up and there was only one road leading to it. However, I was incredibly lucky when a cart was slowly turning to go up the path. I ran over and jumped inside quietly. Relaxing, I waited until we reached the top of the mountain, seeing the limited stars Ninjago had. As he started to slow down even more, I jumped out, making a loud crunching sound, but the man continued up the slope, with only a short bit to reach the top. I followed, hearing each step make a crunch with the pebbles beneath.

Walking into the dimly lit village, I saw the man turning towards a home with a horse stable. Instead, I focused on where to find a warm place. Luckily, my jacket really was good at keeping me warm, but even I feared hypothermia. Finding one house with a fireplace, I sat down and slept next to the wall behind where the fire would be. It was warm and now I started to sleep cozily, waiting for the sun in the morning.

* * *

The sun really hates me. It chose to wake me up as soon as it rose above the peak, which was pretty early. However, I got warmer much faster, so I had to give the sun credit for that. Getting up groggily, I walked around the mostly silent town. No one was up yet, except one man and his struggle to get his shop set up. He was carrying an enormous amount of stuff, and so I rushed in my tired state to help him. Helping others was in my nature, and I found that helping people was nice. Grabbing some boxes, even though I was small and had to stand on his cart to get to them, I jumped down and helped the man move them. He was suspicious of me at first, but I followed him and so I earned his trust.

"Hey, do you know any easy paying job that I can do? I really don't have too many skills other than math." I mumbled.

"I could use someone, and there aren't many people to employ, so I could have you help me move boxes." The man replied.

"Wow! Thank you! However, I might need some help. I can't read or write. I know that's a bit much to ask for… But I'm not educated very well. Do you think you can teach me?" I asked, hoping he might accept.

"Sure. I think I can help out with that." The man affirmed. I smiled and started to work with him. I learned his name was Vastu. Vastu was very nice, and he started teaching me symbols on the boxes, telling me where to put them. As the shop was set up early, he started to take out cards and showed me how to write and read them. Lucky me, it was actually just Dutch put over a filter, like Wingdings. So, I was very happy to find this out, and told Vastu that I knew how to read now, just not write. He was very surprised, and I told him that we wrote with the same system, just different letters. Poor Vastu was a bit confused, but soon saw the logic.

"You must come from a very interesting place then." Vastu laughed.

"Interesting doesn't even begin to cover it. Though, it's really far away from here. I don't think I will stay here for too long, but just enough to get some money for travel or food. I don't have plans on staying here. However, I know where I need to go. It'll be rough, but I think I can wing it." I gently told Vastu. Vastu looked very sad, and started to ask me why.

"I can't tell, but you'll understand. I'll tell you the day I will be leaving when it arrives. Though I will spend time with you. You've been nothing but kind and helpful to me and I feel that I should return that. Do not worry, when I leave, I will be sure to send mail." I promised. Vastu looked a bit happier now, and we started to work together again as people were coming to the cart to buy.

* * *

It had been a month. A month since I got here, and I was wondering when Lloyd would finally show up. I had learned how to use money, I've even got a travelling pack for when I'll leave town! Yet still he hasn't showed up.

Then I heard the signature laugh. The laugh of Lloyd Garmadon before he attempted to demand candy. Vastu tried to drag me away, and I merely told him it was Lord Garmadon's son. Lloyd was not a threat until later. Vastu hid anyways, but stayed with me at the cart. True to my word, little Lloyd Garmadon made his entrance and demanded candy. I watched silently, until he pointed at me.

"You! I demand candy from every house in this village!" Lloyd yelled, trying to get me to do what he wanted. I did not reply, just stared at him. Lloyd cringed back after a moment of my staring and soon I noticed the Ninja. The villagers started to realize who this was and started throwing vegetables at him. Vastu was about to join, but I stopped him.

"He has guts if he's brave enough to stand up and demand for something in a village square. Yes, he might of done so foolishly, but he was still brave. With that being said, I'm afraid that today is the day Vastu. Though I thank you for all that you have taught me. I will be leaving in a while. May your days be peaceful in my absence." I whispered to Vastu. His eyes looked very sad and old, but they knew that I was going to be alright. Vastu did not reply, but rather hugged me and told me to have good travels and gave me the pack. I smiled, and started to leave, but I only went to the sign Lloyd was hung off of, while discarding the pack out of his sight for a moment.

The poor kid, had bravery and got treated like this. Yes his cause might have been wrong, but even he didn't deserve to get stuff thrown at him. Buying a small candy from a nearby stand, I went to help Lloyd get down. Borrowing a ladder, I took him off the sign and managed to sneak a candy into his pocket.

Lloyd didn't know how to react, rather just ran off with an evil laugh and saying he'll be back. In this moment, I realized my first mistake. I had let my identity be known, and that was completely stupid of me. I grabbed my pack and started moving. Growling, I searched for a stand that sold ninja-like hoods. Finding a cheap one, it was black and looked a bit raggedy but I appreciated it all the same. Now all I needed to do was wait, and to do that I needed the perfect place, the entrance to town.

* * *

Waiting was something I could deal with. I had already been doing so for a while. Lucky me, I did not have to wait long, since I took a small nap and was woken by the sound of marches. I opened my eyes and looked down, making sure that none of the Hypnobrai would be able to hypnotize me. However what surprised me was to see none other than Lloyd's feet.

"Give me all the candy you have!" He once again demanded me, unknowing of my identity. Thank goodness I had kept the pack out of his sight.

"I do not have candy, but rather advice. Treat those how you wish to be treated. I will brush this off once, but do not mistake me for a fool." I finished, giving off a passive-aggressive tone. Lloyd's feet shifted away from me and soon I heard his call of attack and to take candy from the town. In this mess, I was targeted as well.

One hypnobrai attempted to grab me and make me look into his eyes, but instead I shut them once more and focused on sound. Hearing the snake hiss, I punched him in the mouth, and heard him cringe in pain. Grabbing a defense pen from my pack, I started stabbing wherever I heard a noise. I only opened my eyes to look beneath me to tell where I was. Eventually I reached where Lloyd had a wheelbarrow of candy and I stopped my relentless attacks and found I had injured a few Hypnobrai, leaving wounds on them. Sighing, I found some abandoned cloth and gave it to the snakes.

"I attack with no mercy upon my opponents. I'd rather you not cross me again. I still care for your lives, but I have deadly reflexes. Please, stay away from me later on. If you need to identify me, call me… Starlord." I smirked underneath my hood, internally laughing at my inner joke, but I still was upset about the wounds.

As I finished my job, I looked to see Zane freezing Lloyd's wheelbarrow wheel. I watched to see the fight we all knew unfold, seeing each Ninja fight without Spinjitzu. I saw as Cole approached Skales with the staff, and saw Cole get hypnotized for a moment. However, everything went according to plan, with Cole putting the staff in the fountain. After this, Cole had seen me and looked at me curiously. However he got distracted by Lloyd's yell of retreat. I turned away, starting to leave Jamanakai, and towards the next place I could get to, Ninjago City. Certainly I could get towards the abandoned subway station or sewer. Though Ninjago City was far away, and trying to walk there would be impossible.

As I walked down, I followed the road, waiting until I reached a somewhat busy road. It wasn't a highway, but there were people. Doing the best equivalent of a 'thumbs up' I stood at the side of the road for quite a while until one man in a truck came over.

"Where are ya headin?" He asked with a thick accent, yet still wore very city-like clothing.

"Ninjago City. Will this cost anything?" I answered.

"Well, y'all migh be a bit young, but I'm goin there too so it'll be free." He said kindly, and I could tell he was speaking the truth. However there was pity in those eyes. Most likely because of my size and age. I nodded happily, and I joined him. Ninjago was peaceful, and any help was better than none. 'Stranger Danger' could only get me so far.

"Why 're ya wearin' a mask?" He asked me.

"I keep it for privacy. I am afraid of people watching me." I spoke quietly. It wasn't the full truth, but it wasn't a lie. The real reason was to keep others from seeing who I was.

"Interestin'. Sound's like ya have somethin' to hide." The man replied offhandedly.

"I hide my identity. I have none and I wish not to earn one." I admitted, knowing that I had no legal identity, and had only met a few people. Watching the trees slowly start to diminish, I stared and thought, waiting to get to Ninjago City.

* * *

"I wish to thank you sir. You have done much for me, and yet you still refuse payment. If that is what you want, then I truly believe you are kind. Though I may not be able to pay with money, I would like to tell you a story to make up for all of this." I proposed.

"Alrigh' I'll let yall tell me a story. What's it gonna be like?" He asked curiously.

"I wish to tell you the story of King Midas. It is quite the interesting tale if I do say so myself, and so it started out with a king. King Midas, to be precise to the tale. Midas had one day found a follower of the god Dionysus, in which he did not harm, in his garden. Dionysus, happy that Midas had not hurt one of his own, decided to give Midas a gift. This gift, was to have whatever he wished for most in life. Midas wished for anything he touched would turn to gold. Dionysus knew this was not the wisest of ideas, and warned Midas of the dangers of such wish. Midas ignored the god's warning, and asked for Dionysus to grant it. Obeying his wishes, Dionysus gave Midas the ability to turn anything he touched to gold. This touch is now infamous to be known as the 'Midas Touch.' Fascinated and excited, Midas went on to touch many things, the first being a rose." I paused and saw the man very interested now, leaning forwards slightly to hear my tale better.

Continuing, I spoke louder and with more emotion than before, "True to Dionysus' word, the rose turned to gold, but the rose lost its fragrance. Midas was a little disappointed, but brushed it off, knowing he could still smell them without touching. Continuing, he touched items in his castle, watching as they all turned to gold, until he had accidentally started to attempt to eat. When he did, he found the food turned to gold, and water did the same."

The man now seemed to be slightly fearful, unsure of where the tale was going. I merely kept talking, telling the popular tale. "Midas became frantic, knowing that he had made a mistake, and feared he'd never be able to eat or drink again. Begging Dionysus once more, he asked how to get rid of the curse that was once believed to be a blessing. Dionysus told Midas to dive into a river nearby, which would get rid of his touch. Doing so, Midas had run to the river and completely doused himself. Gold sank down the river, and had made a nearby village rich for many years to come. King Midas learned to be less greedy and started to pay attention to the world around him. To this day, many still relate to the touch, even if it was merely mythology, a story made to teach a lesson from my home." I finished my tale, looking at the now astonished man before me.

The man merely clapped, and I smiled underneath my hood.

"Amazin' I don't know how ya did it, but ya really told quite the tale. I'll be sure to tell others about it." He smiled and bid me farewell. I felt good, it was nice to make others happy. It was just as fun to scare, but sometimes happiness won in the end. Moving in towards downtown, I found a sewer cap. It wasn't big enough for my pack. Sighing, I had to think of a new plan, as I expected each cap to be the same size.

Perhaps the place where Skales had met up with the other leaders would be a good place, and that would be on the other side of the large city. Sighing, I started my walk. There was a long way to go.

Passing through the square, I watched as people hurried around. I didn't see Dareth's dojo, and I believed that for the better. Leading on, I saw skyscrapers and a lot of media. I didn't care to read them, I just kept moving in a straight line. Once I reached the outskirts and found the building above the snake's future hideout, I broke in and started to set up. No one lived here anyways right? For me though, it was perfect and somehow managed to still have clean running water. Perhaps I could finally relax for a bit, but I had to keep my items still move-ready. Who knew when Jay would get here?

* * *

Okay, I am moving way too fast, but it's okay! I've managed to keep my rations down well, and let everything fall into place well enough. I think today that I should go back to the city and see if there is any news with the Ninja. After all, the media is quite helpful. However, that would mean packing up everything I have put out. Though was there really much to be packed up? No, not really so I'd rather just move. Staying in one place makes me too attached.

Picking up what I had, I grabbed some spare water and headed out. The road I walked on went directly into the city. My mask made everything a lot hotter, but I could live with it, as it wasn't burning hot. Thinking, I wondered why it took so long for Jay to get here. Then I discovered my mistake. Jay was supposed to get to that house after the Great Devourer, which wasn't until episodes later! Man, I really am rusted when it comes down to season one… Then I have to become a stowaway on the Bounty, and that's hard enough already. Planning out how I was going to do this, I knew exactly how I could get down to where the snakes were hiding. It would take a bit of money, which I had gladly stored up around two and a half thousand. It would cost at least fifty dollars, even though they called it Jyn.

Walking into the city, I looked for a tool store and found one. Slowly striding into the store, I got a two adjustable wrenches, and a lock. I would have to hide the evidence anyways. Being the paranoid child I was, thanks to police shows at home, I bought some latex gloves. It cost much cheaper than expected, only around twenty dollars. Striding back out of the store, I looked for an abandoned subway station. I didn't know where it was, so I knew it would take time.

* * *

Hours. Hours and hours of searching until I finally found it. I even found time to buy some more rations and get water before finding this place! However, in my search, I found nothing about the Ninja at Megamonster Amusement Park, which meant Jay hadn't unlocked his true potential, which meant it was before "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" at least.

Walking down the pathways, I found the door that was chained. I must be on time, which is bad since I should always be early. Using the adjustable wrenches, I put the two inside the lock top, and started to use them as levers. They certainly made a loud sound, and I knew if the snakes were here, they'd soon be sending people after me. I pulled out the chains enough for me to get through the gate, then closing and sealing the gate with the new lock. Striding down the new hallway, I followed my rusty memory down the path to where the snakes were.

Lo and behold, I was right, as there were Constrictai coming my way. I merely pulled out my defense pen, and watched as they made a slow advance to me, laughing.

"Wow, we were worried about this?" The Constrictai to my left jeered. They advanced further, and I put myself in a defense position.

"I am here to observe, not to fight. I will remain peaceful if you do the same." I cautioned the snakes. They laughed harder. So, I chose this moment to take a look at the three snakes before me. Each one had a sword, and so were close-ranged fighters. I was too, which helped my cause. One brought down his left hand hand to grab me, and in reflex, I moved right out of the way and grabbed the snake's lower arm with my own left hand. My next choice was to take the defense pen and stab it in the middle of his lower arm. He yelled in pain, and I cringed a little at the noise. Now he was desperately trying to pull away while I held the pen firmly.

"Do not touch me." I spoke venomously, looking directly at the other two attackers. They stepped back, and I removed the pen. The pen was now covered in blood, and the wound bled profusely. Taking off and opening my pack, I pulled out a gauze for him, in which I had a lot of. I knew that I was violent, and so I chose to get a lot of medical supplies after Jamanakai. Wrapping it around the wound, I took care in my work. The red stained through the first few layers, then eventually remained white. When I finished, I stood and cleaned the half-weapon. Putting on latex gloves now, I closed everything in my pack and grabbed it. Slinging on the pack, I continued stepping carefully upon the cement floor.

"I'm sure you will wish to return to your generals, no?" I suggested as I looked back at the three snakes, two helping the injured one. They looked at me once and just stayed there.

"Fine, then I will tell them of your predicament. Regards from me, the Starlord." I said with an air of authority.

Finally, I reached where the snakes were and I found that the Ninja were just barely starting their process of separating the now met-up tribes. I stood and watched, waiting for Pythor to notice the now insulting Ninja. All according to plan, he called for some snakes to capture the Ninja, and I knew he would be successful in all but one. However, Jay came towards me, and started dragging me with little success of getting away from the Constrictai.

"Let go of me now. I already stabbed one of your kind, and I left the three in the hallway. I am able to do so again." I demanded, giving one snake a death stare. They merely smiled and hissed at my threat. So, after a few seconds, I grabbed a snake's arm to the right of me, and chose to dig my pen into it, this time with much more fury. Hearing this constrictai scream and pull away even harder, I saw Jay looked horrified out of the corner of my eye. The ones holding me instantly let go and two rushed once more to help the one I currently held the pen in. Jay was still in the hands of the other snakes, which was all according to plan. Pulling out the dirty pen again, I opened my pack once more and grabbed gauzes. I wrapped up the bleeding wound, seeing it drop a small puddle on the floor. I then proceeded to close my pack once more and watch as Jay was taken away. The blue Ninja didn't care anymore about capture, but chose to gawk in horror at me once again, cleaning my pen. Jay was carried off, trembling along with the very scared snakes.

I saw there was a little blood on my shirt. It would be hard to clean off, but doable. I needed an apron to keep my clothes clean. Sighing, I waited for Zane to finally make his way back to free his teammates. I didn't have to wait too long and saw Zane in his pink suit, another good thing, swoop towards his captured friends upon a rope.

"Hey! A pink ninja!" A constrictai yelled out. All according to script, which was good. Soon the Ninja were making their escape, while Cole looked back at me and was about to speak to me, when Jay pushed him into the next tunnel frantically. Jay was actually being helpful, even though I was sure he just wanted to protect his team. I walked up to where they were, getting passed by snakes, who knew of my recent attack thanks to gossip that spread quickly.

However, as I reached the top I heard Pythor shout at me from the floor below me.

"You need not know anything about me, other than I am the Starlord and I only am here to observe! Do not attack me Pythor P. Chumsworth, and I will not attack you! Also, do let it be known that there are three Constrictai in the tunnels I left behind, You may wish to help them!" I shouted down, hoping he got the message to leave me alone and just let me be should I 'crash in on his party.' He just yelled some more, and I only hear words melting together as I didn't pay attention. Pythor passed me soon instead, and felt that the urge to get the Ninja was more powerful than to speak with me. I did not care, and followed him slowly, until I found the newly frozen tunnel. Ice was slippery, and I had experience thanks to Jamanakai with this terrain.

Jamanakai. I had not yet contacted Vastu! How could I have discarded this deed so carelessly! With a new resolve, I stepped across the flat ice with precision balance, getting across in a matter of minutes, and reached the surface within a short time. Rushing across the cement, I searched desperately for a library.

* * *

It took me half an hour, as I had not yet discovered very much of the city. I did take a small detour and bought an apron. I had around two-thousand three-hundred ninety-five dollars left. I needed to finance, and I knew it. Reaching a library computer, I found a program that would let me write. Thank goodness I was fluent in Dutch, as to create plans at school others could not understand. As my claws somehow managed to press all the tiny buttons, I wrote out my letter:

 _Dear Vastu,_

 _I know I have not written to you in a while. I am sorry about that, I have no excuse for it. Though I wish to tell you of how I am doing. Everything has been going according to my own plan, and even though there have been some bumps… Nothing has gone far from what I expected. I am in good shape, and I still have a lot of money. I cannot give away my current location, as I am fearful of people watching me, even if I know the fear is quite silly. Also, I wish for you to refer to me as 'Starlord' in your letters from now on. I must keep my identity secret, as what I am doing requires me to keep myself hidden._

 _I know you are probably thinking I am doing something illegal. I am not, do not worry about that! It would be foolish to enter such business. Rather, I am observing a group and so I need to make sure they do not find anything about me. I wish to thank you for everything you helped me with. I really needed it, and should I have been in this situation without your help, I would not be as successful as I am now._

 _Is Jamanakai doing well without me? Hopefully you can find some new help, I'm sure there are some people looking for a job. Is the shop doing well after what happened? I remember Jamanakai was shaken up after that._

 _There is not much more to me to inform you about. Just do make sure to give the mailman a heavy tip, he does quite a lot for his job, especially for his age. Also, I do hitchhike when I need now. I trust the citizens of Ninjago very much. I wish you good luck and safe days._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Starlord_

I finished and printed out my letter. Not bothering to save the document, I made an envelope and wrote down Vastu's address. I wrote nothing else on the letter. Luckily, I don't believe it needed a stamp.

I walked out of the library, now searching for the mailman. Rather, after a long time I found the Post Office, and I put the letter into a send box. Hopefully it would get to Vastu. Smiling underneath my hood, I walked out back into the city and found the sky was getting darker. I would need a place to stay, and the Ninja's next attack would be at Ouroboros, which I had no idea on how to get there. Then Zane would be at the Birchwood Forest, which was too cold and too far for me to reach. Though Mega Monster Amusement Park was doable but expensive. Would most likely cost a good chunk of my money. Though I need to see if what needs to happen happens. I might as well get a tent set up somewhere in an alley, it's the best I'll get.

Finding a nearby alley, I did such and found that there was no one in the alley. Likely because it was well lit and kept clean. The small tent provided shelter, while my sleeping bag provided warmth. It was better than nothing, and so I fell asleep quite soon.

* * *

Waking up was alright, as the sun woke me up later during the day, and I found that when I walked out of my tent, nothing had changed. Smiling as I cleaned up my tent and sleeping bag into my pack, I thought about how long it should be until Jay showed up at Mega Monster. Probably one to two weeks, according to previous measurements.

I knew I had to walk outside of town to hitchhike. The citizens of the city had only their goals in mind. Starting my journey, I did ask one person the general direction of Mega Monster. It was east, which was to the left of my current direction. So I moved towards the eastern side of town, finally finding a road I could hitchhike on. It took a while, but then a woman finally pulled over for me.

"Hello there, where are you going?" She asked.

"I wish to get to Mega Monster Amusement Park. How much will it cost?" I asked after saying my destination.

"Aww, for someone as small as you? Free!" She cooed.

"Thank you very much ma'am. I will be sure to repay you afterwards with a story." I thanked her kindly.

"No problem!" She smiled, and I joined her in the front seat.

"What do you want to tell me about yourself?" The lady asked as we pulled back into traffic. I told her that I wore the mask for privacy, and that I had plans to stay near Mega Monster to meet someone in a while. I did not specify on that very much.

The lady told me about her current living situation, as she was still quite new to financing and having to get a job. She told about how she didn't like having to do so much work, and I listened to everything she had to say. Listening was the key to getting anyone's trust. I spoke small talk with her for a while until we reached my destination.

"Well hey, I just want to say you were fun to talk to!" She smiled.

"I have yet to tell my story, no? What kind of tale would you like to hear?" I asked the kind woman.

"How about a scary one? I haven't heard one in a while." She asked, curious to see what I could come up with.

"I may not have the whole work with me, but perhaps I should tell you a classic tale of my home. This man created the horror genre, and today people from my home study from him. He is Edgar Allan Poe, and was truly an amazing writer. His classic short story is Tell-Tale Heart, and is quite a chilling tale…" I started, and proceeded to tell the classic horror tale. She listened carefully and gasped many times. My retelling was not perfect, but managed to hold most of the horror the original did. As I finished my tale, the woman looked blown away.

"Wow, you really know your stuff! You gave me chills down my spine. Thanks for telling me that story, it was amazing. It'll sure be something to say to my friends." The woman complimented. I thanked her, and headed off to camp around Mega Amusement. I built my small tent once again, and started to begin waiting. It would be a long wait, for sure. Yet every second would be worth it to see how everything ends.

* * *

About three weeks had passed. It's practically almost always an episode per week. Maybe the creators were onto something when they always put it on one day a week. As I resurfaced from my tent to check on the amusement park, I saw Pythor making his entrance. Then that meant I needed to pack up and do my job once again. I payed for a ticket, which was around seventy-five dollars. Ouch, my poor wallet was crying. Walking in, I followed Pythor until I found the restaurant Jay should be at. Changing my course, I quietly entered the building. I saw Jay and Nya sitting at their booth, and Jay was doing his best to hide behind a large sandwich. Good, everything was going according to plan. That was until he looked at me, and yelped. Grabbing his spoon and cowering to the corner of the booth, he trembled before me. Nya looked confused at me, and started to try to talk to me.

"Hey, why are you wearing a mask?" Nya asked as she approached me.

"Privacy." I replied quickly. I needed to focus on Jay.

"Privacy huh? Well, I know the feeling. So, what's your name? I'm Nya." Nya smiled, and held a hand out in greeting.

"I go by the name of Starlord." I answered, shaking her hand firmly. I did my best to look at Jay and I noticed he had grown fangs. Then all was going to plan, and Jay looked relieved that I was keeping Nya busy as he ran off to bathroom to hide his new teeth.

"Interesting name, so what did you do that made Jay so scared?" Nya asked as she looked back to see Jay was gone.

"I merely fought some serpentine. They did not heed my warning, and so I acted." I responded cryptically. Her bracelet started blinking, much earlier than it should have. Not a good thing, but could possibly be overlooked. Nya excused herself, and I casually walked out of the restaurant, now looking for the not-scary ride that Pythor was at. I remember the appearance, just not the name. Finding the ride, I walked inside ignoring the shouts for me to stop.

"Starlord. Interesting to see you again." Pythor echoed as the other snakes dug for the fangblade.

"Yes, I am here to observe once more. Please do continue, I will not stop you." I spoke monotonously, watching as Pythor continued to dig. I observed the snakes for a few more minutes until Pythor unearthed the fangblade.

"The first fangblade is ours!" He proclaimed as almost all the Ninja ran in.

"Not so fast!" Kai shouted, holding his sword of fire proudly above his head. True to the weapon's owner and name, the blade was set on fire. Jay was missing, which was to be expected.

"Really? That's the best you got?" Cole sighed. Good, the bickering was about to start, and I found that already it was funny to hear them complain about something as simple as what kai said.

"I couldn't think of anything on the fly." Kai admitted back to Cole.

"Well how about, 'Time to burn!' or uh, 'Jump on this fire rock!'" Cole offered, with a bit of a snappy tone to his voice.

"Then next time _you_ lead!"

"Next time I will!"

"Oh yeah, if you can catch up!"

"Oh come on, you gotta follow my lead!" Cole finished as they started to focus on the real problem at hand.

"Watch and learn, brothers." Zane said cryptically, as he activated his true potential. His eyes turned a light shade of blue, and his shurikens pulsed with light. Holding them away from his body, circles of white light emanated from his chest and the two shurikens. His body began to glow with a white light, and the shurikens continued to push out circles of white. Pythor and Skales backed away in uncertainty, and watched as the ice ninja had ice particles fly near his hands. A light blue beam appeared vertically around Zane, glowing intensely. His feet left the ground, and Zane returned the shurikens to a relaxed pose at his sides. A mere second passed, and he reopened his arms and the beam expanded, blinding everyone temporarily, even me. What remained was Zane and his friends trapped in a large jagged piece of ice, with shocked expressions.

The serpentine laughed loudly, seeing Zane make a fool of himself. They soon ran out of the ride, me tailing them very well. Though I was only a sprinter and did no long distance running. As I stepped outside of the ride, I saw the Samurai X, or Nya to be precise. A magnetic beam took the fangblade from Pythor's claw hand, and into the hands of Nya's mech. She was really good at building machines, and to afford it no less.

"Stop him!" Pythor ordered his army, and the Samurai attempted to fly off, but the rockets would not activate properly. Good, just like it all should be. Nya ran instead, and I tailed behind the snakes. They knew better than to attack me, and if I gave out a warning, I meant it.

Nya jumped over a roller coaster, while I just ran through the non-existent supports underneath. She then proceeded to climb up a rollercoaster, and I knew to stop and watch from the ground. Seeing the suit climb up to the peak, it stood and started rolling down the track at high speeds, twisting right, upside down, then right again until she latched onto a ferris wheel. The snakes followed, and were in the cart above her. Falling back to Earth with little trouble, she held onto the fangblade and headed towards the rocket kids spinning ride nearby. The snakes continued their pursuit, yelling and thrusting their weapons to the sky. Nya jumped back off, and ran away while a hypnobrai in the back stopped his chase and instead chose to steal cotton candy.

I followed Nya until some Constrictai managed to bring her mech down. Pythor hissed in delight, and slowly moved towards the soon-to-be-revealed samurai.

"Finally, the mystery man is revealed." He hissed out, enjoying Nya being captured on the ground. A Constrictai pulled of the mask, and they all gasped at Nya. She responded with a scared, panicked look on her face.

"Or should I have said, 'mystery girl!' Who's going to save you now?" Pythor chuckled. I waited a moment and found Jay covered in a scarf, yelling for Nya.

"Nya! Where is she? Hey!" He yelled out to get the serpentine's attention. It worked, that's for sure. Pulling out his golden nunchucks connected with lightning, he started spinning it rapidly above his head. I heard it charge up, then the serpentine started laughing uncontrollably at Jay's half-formed tail. I suspected that the tail was a lot like a constant voice crack to the snakes, something humorous to laugh at.

"Oh what happened? Snake bite your tongue?" Pythor mocked Jay loudly. The snakes kept laughing and I went to go by Nya, wanting to keep a watch on her. Even if Nya was chained to the rollercoaster that the mech was just on.

"You're with them aren't you?" She accused.

"No. I observe Nya. Nothing more unless I am needed." I replied and she called out for Jay to help. Jay came over as fast as he could, and a Constrictai pulled a lever, setting off the ride. Wow, I have to give some credit to the Constrictai, they do a lot of the work in Pythor's plans.

"Later alligator! Let's go boys!" Pythor proclaimed as Jay jumped into the moving rollercoaster's cart to save Nya. I watched from below, and the two completely disregarded me. I watched as the ride headed up, and I saw the broken track near the end with a ring of fire. I watched the lightning ninja's scarf fly off and waited about another thirty seconds before Jay began to glow and change into his ninja suit. His body was semi-transparent, lightning sparking all across his body. Teleporting in front of the rollercoaster's carts, Jay pushed against it. Slowing down the cart effectively and let little sparks of electricity fly all over the carts. He stopped it just before the ring of fire, and surely was exhausted as he stopped glowing and collapsed on the cart.

The two got off the rollercoaster and started to drag me towards the amusement park's entrance. Both held one of my arms, Nya on the right, Jay on the left. I pulled against them first then jumped forward to get my defense pen out of my right pocket instead. Holding it firmly, I started to speak.

"Let me go Nya, Jay. I would rather not hurt you." I growled, and Jay let go of me immediately.

"Jay, I think he's with the serpentine! You can't just let them go." Nya said puzzled, while Jay desperately tried to get Nya to let go. I moved my defense pen to my left hand. Admittedly, I was right handed so this was a weakness, but I could stab with any hand.

"They'll hurt you! Let them go! I don't want you to get hurt any more! They really mean what they say!" Jay argued back at Nya. Jay grabbed Nya's hand and pulled, while putting another hand on my arm and trying to separate us. After about five seconds she finally let go in hopes to get Jay to calm down. I nodded towards them, and started to go back through the amusement park. I rode one ride so that I could give them the opportunity to leave.

When I returned to the entrance, they were gone. All was going as it should. However, my next destination was to get back to Ninjago City, and find where Cole's dad lived. It wouldn't be hard to get back to Ninjago City, as it was practically Ninjago's version of New York. Everyone wants in but hardly want to get out.

* * *

 **Well, I hope this was good.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GOOD SPRING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I guess I'm back again. I have tests coming up soon, but this is all pre-written (However, not complete). I'm hoping that people actually enjoy this story, compared to my old ones. Which absolutely sucked, since Demetra was an obvious Mary Sue from the beginning of middle school (For those not in America, I was younger than a teenager). Along with that, the grammar and punctuation with paragraph spacing was horrible. Also, thank you Seeker3, your review helped me think that this story was worth continuing to post.**

 **Enjoy, I suppose. Time doesn't really start to distort too much until season 2, but Starlord certainly causes mayhem between the Ninja beforehand.**

* * *

Hitchhiking is kind of my thing now, but it's the only way to get around Ninjago for me. It is actually much easier here in Ninjago than home for sure. This time I had caught a ride with a very hippie-like man. However, contrary to my home culture's view on hippies, this man was actually quite kind and rather did not believe or even understand drugs or other things they were associated with. He just wanted some people to get along and come together as one. Like popular kids and the nerds, they usually don't mix very well in Ninjago. Though this man wished to do just that. He honestly did creep me out sometimes, but I could not judge very much because I had done much worse.

"You seem like you would enjoy a happy-ending story. At least one that ended in peace." I guessed about the man while he nodded.

"Yeah man, I always enjoy peace. Oh hey, we're almost there! Can't wait to meet with some new friends man!" The man replied happily.

"Well, may I tell a story to you and your friends? It is the best I can do since you helped drive me here." I asked, using my story as payment. It's become a new trend for me. I think the stories would probably work as currency for everyone I meet. After all, being so young and cute made me the subject of free rides.

"Sure man!" He answered with enthusiasm. We reached Ninjago City, and found his friends. Two girls and another man. I met them, forgetting their names quickly. I was never good with names.

"Sadly, I can't stay too long. I am looking for where Lou from the Royal Blacksmiths lives so I will tell my story then leave. Sorry if I seem to leave the party early because of this. Perhaps we may meet again." I lied at the end, I had no plans on seeing them again.

"Well we can help with that, I'll tell you where to find Lou after your story." A woman offered. I smiled under my hood, nodding.

"Then let me begin my tale. It is the tale of Beauty and The Beast… A classic from my home." As I told the story of the Disney movie, I watched each one look sad when people had prejudice against the beast. Then throughout the story they gasped and put in their opinions of peace and kindness, and I always listened. As I reached the end of the tale, they were happy with the ending.

"A tale like that really does deserve to get something in return!" The man who had not driven me exclaimed.

"Here's where he lives, I think you can find it. After all, most people know where he lives, but don't bother him." A woman said as she winked, giving me the idea that people didn't know where he lived and I was lucky or something. According to the address, it would be downtown and somewhat close to the suburbs.

"Thank you ma'am. I needed this!" I replied happily, keeping up an act of a happy child. She needn't know of my true plan. The lady was happy to send me off and gave me some food for my travels. Free food, today was a good day.

Beginning my walking again, I found that it was getting easier to walk long distances. This was good, and would probably help me in the future. My shoes were doing alright, and they were not falling apart. I watched as people walked beside and against me as I stepped on the square pieces of grey concrete below me.

"There's mail for you!" A mailman on a bike called for me, in which he was old and had a straw hat like Sensei Wu. Taking the letter he worked hard to get to me, I gave him a nice ten dollars.

"Wow, er, thank you! You're really nice!" He said happily.

"Your job is hard and I know you go to great lengths to get your job done. Finding me was one of them. I'm sure you won't reveal your secrets anytime soon, will you?" I replied, smiling underneath my hood while bowing slightly to the old worker. He merely winked, and left off on his simple bike. Finding an alley, I looked at the letter's address. It said my appearance, and nothing more. Not even 'Starlord.' That was probably for the better. Opening the envelope, I read what was written.

 _Dear 'Starlord,'_

 _I am glad you are doing well! I was worried after a while, and you know 'snail mail' got it's name for a reason. Nonetheless, I am ecstatic you are alright. I saw you were at Mega Monster Amusement Park where the Samurai and Ninja were. Is that the group you were observing? If they are, then at least I know you are in good hands should you get found._

 _Jamanakai is recovering well, though we all miss you. Even if you acted much older than you were. I have gotten a new worker, his name is Rahu. He is doing well, and I have told him a little about you, but not your appearance from what you have told me. Rahu is very different from you. He is open and doesn't take criticism well. Yet he has a kind heart like you. Perhaps you had to leave, but you did spend every moment trying to make everyone happy in their own way. Even Lloyd Garmadon, as I saw you gave him a piece of candy and took him down from the sign._

 _Yet after all this time, I still worry for you. Do let me know if there is anything I can do to help. I am more than happy to supply something! Also, I have seen you becoming a growing item in the news. People are wondering how you show up at a scene before the Ninja do. In fact, people are looking to find and show your identity. There is no bounty on you or anything of the like, just growing popularity. Keep low 'Starlord,' and know that I eagerly await your reply._

 _-Vastu_

I looked up from my letter. I was becoming more popular? Interesting, then I really would have to keep low. The Ninja don't exactly deal with the press, but who's to say they won't chase after me too? This was another factor I had not accounted for. A cloak would just look more suspicious, and would only work once. Besides, I had to ration myself. I was already losing money. I had only about two thousand and three hundred dollars left. Putting the note in my pack, I headed out for the address once more, taking note on how people reacted around me. I surely didn't need the defense pen if someone came up to me. One kid without a parent approached me.

"Are you the mystery kid from Mega Monster?" He asked me at eye level.

"Yeah. What do you need?" I asked carefully.

"Can I have your auto-" The kid was cut off by his mother dragging him away, and explained 'stranger-danger.' Popularity was not something I wanted, so I rushed to get to Lou's house. Finding it in a small clearing, which I don't know why existed, I walked beside his house. I set up a small tent in the shadows, and put everything into place. Sleeping bag unrolled and one or two food rations set out. I chose to wait once more, and saw the blade cup was a week from now. So Cole would arrive in five to six days. That was just enough since I had food rations for eight days. Back to waiting, the one thing I have found myself to be good at.

* * *

Finally those four were here after a week! Patiently waiting was good, but I got annoyed after day three. I had planned out my next few days in their absence. I was to find a public pool to at least clean myself. It's been far too long, and I don't know why I have disregarded hygiene like this. Yes, I brushed my teeth etcetera, but a shower was practically impossible. From experience however, public pools had showers and hair products, so I could take advantage of that. However, as the Ninja started to talk, I packed up all of my items.

"Alright, hand 'em over." Cole lightly asked his team to put their weapons in a case.

"Ah ah, but no mortal shall possess all four!" Jay joked in a sing song voice.

"Very funny." Cole deadpanned.

"You want to remind me again why we can't keep our weapons?" Kai asked with annoyance.

"I _told_ you, my dad can't find out I'm a ninja, and I don't feel like making up excuses why I'm carrying a giant scythe around with me. Just remember the plan. We find out who has the fang blade trophy, we snatch it, and then we get the heck out of town." Cole re-explained. As he reached Lou's door, he knocked.

"Just a moment!" Lou yelled through his house. When he opened the door, Cole greeted him.

"Hey, dad! How long has it been?" Cole put on a cheerful facade.

"What, you too good for the doorbell?" Lou snapped, and slammed the door shut in his son's face. Cole stood shocked at his father's door. Only making a squeak of confusion.

"Use the bell son." Lou spoke from inside his house once more. Cole moved his hand to press the doorbell, and then pressed it.

" _Welcome._ " Lou's doorbell sang.

"Hehe, come on in son, it's been forever! What did you bring, a quartet? Come in, come in! I've got a kettle of lemon honey tea on the stove right now!" Cole's father exclaimed as he let the ninja inside. Walking to their small window, I sat underneath and listened to their conversation. It was hard to hear them at first, as Lou had his music on. Then I heard the music suddenly stop, and Lou was the first to speak.

" _Martha_ Oppenheimer?" He questioned. Zane saved Jay's slip up, and Cole asked his father about how to get the blade cup. Lou started to monologue about the cup and I drained out his explanation. I've heard it before.

"Harmony." The ninja did their best to sing. Even I did better with my old friends, and I was never in choir! Sighing at the horrible sound, I waited another second before it ended. Then Cole was about to argue with his father as Kai came in and convinced Lou to train them. All was going to plan then.

After a while, Lou began to train the ninja in the art of dance. I listened as they worked to get their small dance routine right. Lou started to criticize the Ninja's work, then called for a break. While the Ninja were starting to chat among themselves, I moved to another side of the building. The Ninja would leave and practice at any moment. They walked out Lou's door, and I watched the four do their best to get all the moves right. Then I saw Skales and Pythor appear from a nearby sewer drain to my left. I merely looked at them for a moment, then went back to listening. Though my attention was now drawn towards the two snake generals.

"It appears we are not the only ones interested in this competition." Pythor noted before he went into his little dialogue to explain to the audience what he was going to do, subtly of course.

"I sense another presence here." Zane noted after the snake's disappearance. I suspected that Zane meant me. In hopes to get away without being too suspicious, I walked behind Lou's house, and out of the clearing as best I could without being seen. It was a close call, as I turned a corner, I heard Kai exclaim there was nothing there. I was very lucky there was grass, not just concrete, otherwise the four would have heard me on my way down.

Moving my way throughout the city, I found a public pool. Finally I would be able to take care of some of my own personal hygiene. Doing what needed to be done, I finished my shower in the enclosed area for girls. My hair had dried thanks to the hair dryers, and I left looking much cleaner. In which all this cleaning gave me an even better idea, to go to a laundromat and clean my clothes. A laundromat was not too far away, only about three blocks. Getting enough change for what little clothes I needed to clean, I started the process.

The washer filled with water and soap, and soon started to tumble. It would take about fifteen minutes to finish it. Sitting down in a nearby chair, I napped until I heard the machine ding.

Moving my clothes to the dryers, I put in more money and watched the dryers completely dry my clothes in ten minutes. This place would certainly stick around on my mental map of Ninjago City. Packing up my clothes, I walked back outside and found that my face was put up on a poster, looking to find my identity. It was a classic tear-the-numbers. Growling, I took the whole poster down, ripped it all up and put it in a trash bin. I did not need posters of myself anywhere.

There was one place I needed to get to tonight, and it was the talent show. Stepping swiftly once more, I headed out for the y-shaped building that housed the talent show. As I walked past many people, they gave me curious looks, even some following me for a while then leaving. This was not good, and laying low was practically impossible in a city unless I did a whole makeover with my outfit.

Finally finding the building, I went inside to buy tickets. Once I paid a small price for the ticket, which I was surprised by, I walked into the auditorium. They didn't say much about the seating, so I went up front, and sat next to a serpentine, as no one decided to sit with them.

"Aren't you the Starlord?" The hypnobrai wearing a fake beard next to me asked.

"Yes, I have returned to observe once more." I answered his question. The snake inched away from me in fear.

"Please don't hurt me…" He pleaded quietly.

"I have no reason to do so. I warn before I defend myself. You merely exist, so I have nothing against you." I replied, watching the show begin to start. Though as the acts went by, I found myself focusing on the other snakes next to the one closest to me. They all looked scared to see me, even Skales kept his small distance. Then my ears figuratively began to bleed.

"My poison lies over the ocean, my poison lies over the sea, my poison lies over the ocean, please bring back my poison to me!" The four snakes sang on stage horribly. Everything was off tune, and even cringey people cringed. The serpents next to me cheered, and I heard Nuckal and Kruncha cheer from the distance. I sighed, and waited for 'Spin Harmony' to show up.

Then the Ninja made their entrance, dancing to the beat of 'The Weekend Whip' by The Fold. I took this as my cue to sneak backstage while everyone else was cheering and distracted. Weaving throughout sandbag ropes and set items, I made it to where Cole would get his true potential. I stood in the corner, leaning against it. I listened and heard the Ninja finish off their act with a triple-tiger-sashay. I smiled underneath my hood. Everything was going well, but when would that end? I knew very well that my mere existence and appearances was causing a shift. It wasn't a matter of if, it was a matter of when something would change.

That's when the Ninja came in, laughing about their dance skills. Cole stepped in sadly, holding the blade cup.

"We did it!" Jay cheered.

"No, Cole did it. Because of you Ninjago will sleep safely tonight." Kai corrected Jay.

"Thanks, but go on and celebrate without me. Winning this, just doesn't feel the same without my dad being able to-" Cole was cut off.

"Cole!" Lou called out to his son.

"Dad?" Cole's attitude brightened as he turned to see his dad not too far away.

"I saw it all son, I saw it all." Lou smiled as Cole ran to hug his father, and Lou did his best with his cane.

"You, saw me dance?" Cole asked with a much happier tone.

"More importantly, I saw you fight. Those serpentine were up to no good, trying to steal the show and I saw you stand up for what is right! I was wrong, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard to follow in my footsteps. Everyone is born with a special talent inside that's just waiting to get out. And you were born to be a ninja." Lou finished proudly, smiling towards his son.

"You're not mad?" Cole asked, now happy with his father.

"How can I be? My son is a hero!" Lou shouted.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt your little family reunion, but did you know," Pythor started, now tearing off his fake beard, "It's me, Pythor!"

"How exactly did you think you could fool anyone with only one piece to disguise yourself. You don't even remotely look humanoid when you are purple, have a long neck and red eyes! If anything, I'd say you were lazy in your attempts to disguise yourselves! You too Ninja, try wearing a different color scheme next time you hide, along with a new removable hair-do." I called out, startling the Ninja and Pythor alike.

"Starlord. Three times I've seen you lately. I'd say this is a new change." Pythor commented, while ignoring my comment. The Ninja gawked at me for a moment, while Jay hid behind Zane.

"The fang blades were just closer this time, along with these guys. I do have to take time to travel and adjust to new areas." I replied, watching as Jay started to tremble again. However, they refocused their attention to Pythor.

"Well, I didn't want you to miss out on our big show-stopper!" Pythor called out, as some snakes began to topple over items above. All according to script, although probably not good to be seen in this situation. Cole threw away the fang blade, as he knew exactly where the objects were going to fall.

"Dad!" Cole called out as he ran to save his father. I merely watched, knowing Cole would unlock his true potential. I heard Pythor chuckle, and slither away. The lights crashed, unleashing a cloud of dust, which even I was affected by.

"He took the fang blade!" Jay managed to cough out.

"Cole!" Kai cried out, now running towards the debris. I continued to watch and wait, I was not to interfere. The Ninja now looked towards the open case full of their elemental weapons, with Cole's scythe glowing brightly in a golden tint.

"He found his true potential!" Zane exclaimed, as the debris started to have strands of light brown fly around the inside. The strands grew thicker and brighter, swirling around the debris like electrons. Cole started to yell a war cry of sorts, while pushing up a light. Then the source of light was revealed to be Cole, semi-transparent with brown light pulsing around him. The strands surrounded him, going faster and faster as he threw the set light away from himself and pulled up his father gently.

"Wh-what? How did we survive that? Son?" Lou gawked at his pulsing son, while Cole just closed his eyes and flew upwards slowly. His arms in a position, as if he were embracing something.

"Cole's found his true potential! His relationship with his father must have been holding him back!" Zane exclaimed.

"He's indestructible!" Jay yelled out in astonishment. However, I knew nothing was indestructible.

"Great, now I really am the one who hasn't figured out my special power!" Kai complained to himself. Cole's energy diminished quickly after his statement. Dropping down, Cole's eyes returned to their Lego black, and the light vanished.

Shaking his head he asked, "Is everyone alright? What just happened?"

"We're all okay son!" Lou proclaimed happily to Cole.

"Then I no longer have purpose of being here, goodbye Ninja, I will see you once again soon." I spoke out my goodbye to the Ninja. Though talking was a mistake I noticed too late.

"Why exactly do you keep following us? I've seen you multiple times throughout or our fights, yet you never get touched!" Cole called out, and I froze. I had to answer somehow, I could not just leave an open-ended conversation. I hated it and made it a part of my life to keep the conversation going until it could properly close.

"I will keep that information to myself, Cole. Jay will probably tell you the reason why I don't get touched however." I spoke back, hearing Jay's muffled cries of Cole to stop talking.

"What have you done, because I am not okay with it! Jay is scared senseless right now because of you, a kid!" Kai called out to me. I finally turned around, realizing that I would have to converse with them anyways, so why not sooner rather than later?

"Violence is something unknown to Ninjago. Stabbing is a horrendous crime in your eyes, yet in mine it is something I know very well. Jay had seen me warn some Constrictai in the subway. They did not listen, so I stabbed one in the arm. I did give them bandages afterwards, but I did the stabbing anyway. So, the serpentine know better than to hurt me. After all, I am merely here to observe unless I am truly needed. That applies to you too Ninja, I am peaceful unless you attack me. I will observe you, and that is all I intend." I finished, warning the Ninja not to attack. I looked at the four, and found Jay hiding behind Zane once more, desperately pulling at his shoulders to get him to move.

"Funny joke kid. Now tell us the truth." Cole demanded as he jumped down from the pile, now walking towards me and away from his father. I took this as a warning sign and pulled out my pen. Jay stopped pulling Zane and now tackled Cole.

"No! Don't get too close!" Jay yelled out. I relaxed my hand around the pen, and watched Jay carefully.

"Jay, get off of me, what's wrong with you?" Cole grumbled as he tried to stand back up.

"They aren't lying Cole." Was all the blue ninja said.

"Who are you then? I have heard your name of Starlord, but I have no other information about you in my databases other than speculation." Zane attempted to question me as he took a brave step towards me.

"You shouldn't have anything more than speculation about me Zane. I am not meant to be found. Though do not suspect me for a villain or criminal for I am neither. I just watch to see if everything goes as it should." I avoided Zane's question.

"If you made Jay this scared and if what you said is true, then you're a baddie in my book either way." Kai glared at me.

"Then you are a fool. However, I don't expect you to truly know violence. Let it be known that no one has a perfect record. I have spoken enough with you, I believe it is time to leave." I finished, turning away from the elementals. Though I kept my ears on alert, waiting to hear if a ninja came within close contact. As I started stepping away, I heard a swoosh coming towards me and I instantly turned around to find Kai about to grab my left arm with his right hand. I held my pen high, and was about to stab him in the arm in a panic when Jay knocked me down.

"You will not hurt my friends!" He yelled at me, but still had trembling claw hands. I growled and instead used my pen in my right hand to punch Jay on the left side of his head, effectively making him dizzy, confused and panicked. I then turned my focus to Kai as he was about to grab my right arm, but he had let go of my other arm in order to stop me. I tossed my defense pen to my left hand, and now hit him on the right side of his head, watching as he yelped in pain with metal hitting flesh. Using this brief moment of confusion to get away, I pushed him off and started to sprint away.

I could use the elevator, or the stairs, and the stairs won due to the amount of people there was. I ran down the steps, doing my best to get away. Then a golden shuriken flew in front of my face, and it was if time had stopped. I saw my face distorted by the intricate patterns upon the weapon, and I stopped to see it stick to the wall. I looked to see where it came from, and saw Cole and Zane were nearby. They were gaining, and I was losing speed. So I did the only sensible choice, and started being amazing by jumping down the sides of the stairs, going down a floor at a time. This turned out to be a dumb idea as Cole and Zane were ninja and mastered this skill long before I had. I stopped when I felt Zane's hand grab onto my left shoulder, and I took my pen that had been relocated back to my right hand and promptly stabbed his hand. Zane yelled out in pain, with a wobble to his voice. I pulled the item out quickly, and saw Cole look dumbfounded at my act towards Zane.

I started running again, while Cole helped his brother. Doing my best to lose them, I ran onto whatever floor I was on and looked for another staircase. It took me about five minutes before I found it, and I began to speed-walk down them. I was too tired to keep running at this point. Eventually stopping for a moment as I reached the fifth floor, I panted heavily for a minute.

Then I heard a door open, and I panicked. Rushing down the stairs once more, I ran out of the building to get as far as possible. I made it about another block before I stopped entirely, panting and gasping for breath. People easily noticed me and started to crowd around me. Growling once more, I pushed through the crowd roughly and headed off to find an alley. It didn't take long before I did and I did the usual of setting up the tent and sleeping bag, noticing I had a only a day left in rations. I needed to buy more, which would cost about fifty dollars. Yet, that could be dealt with in the morning. Right now I wanted to sleep after my long day, and nothing more.

* * *

I had slept well, and I knew that today would be a work day. I needed rations and somehow get to The Fire Temple. Kai was to earn his true potential there, and Garmadon would make his appearance. Though should the Ninja see me once again, it certainly would be an... Interesting confrontation. Packing up all of my items, I set off to find a grocery shop. However, before long there was one store that I passed that had a ninja-like hood that could change colors to whatever the owner needed. It was surprisingly cheap, only five dollars, and so I took it immediately, changing the color to a shade of white to hopefully seem like I used the hood for medical issues. After that, no one recognized me, which honestly made the people of Ninjago seem like oblivious people.

Finding the store I was looking for, I walked in and started to step down the aisles to find food that I would be able to ration. Seeing what I needed, I grabbed them quickly and went up to the cashier to pay the amount needed for another three weeks worth of food. It was sixty dollars, and I bought the food with no remorse for paying extra. Moving on, I walked back out of the store and put everything into my pack. I still kept the pen in my pocket, just in case something happened. Thanks to the fact I only stabbed Zane, I did not have blood on my clothes or apron so I was at least thankful for that.

Stepping carefully and sadly out of town, I once again stood at the edge of the road, putting up my claw to get someone to pull over. I was saddened by my deed. I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Zane since one blow with anything metal could be practically fatal should something short-circuit. I started to think, and barely noticed that a car pulled over to pick me up. Inside was a woman, looking very plain and uniform, but when she spoke, it was like having a hurricane of cheer hit your face.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The woman asked curiously, almost acting like a child.

"The Fire Temple please! I'm a bit tired, so forgive me if I stare outside. How much will it cost?" I asked the lady, putting on a cheerful facade.

"Not a single Jyn! You're way to cute to pay anyone anything!" The lady cooed. I nodded and followed her into the car. Then we set off to where Kai would unlock his true potential, The Fire Temple.

I had once again been caught up in my tornado of thoughts, and almost missed the fact I had finally gotten to the temple, despite it actually being a volcano. I walked out of the car with the lady, and insisted to tell another tale. Which lucky for me, she wanted a tragedy. Now was the perfect time to let out my own troubles in the form of a tale. "The Odd Life of Timothy Green," a wonderful sad story I was ready to share. The lady didn't understand at first, but started to get why it was a tragedy when I started to point out he leaves dying on his body. At the end she was near tears, and managed to actually give me money. An odd surprise, but I took it nonetheless. A good solid twenty dollars, which I took happily. Maybe once everything was said and done for the second season, I could get a storytelling job.

Once again I knew I had to set up camp. So, I put my little tent behind a large rock to hide from most people. As I did the usual, I started to think about my act. Zane would be repaired easily, so the Ninja would not be deterred in their missions. Though what if I had stabbed another ninja, like Cole? It would take a long time for the wound to heal, and could cause a major time setback. How could this setback effect the world of Ninjago? How was I going to be treated later on? A criminal or a horrible person in the Ninja's eyes, that's for sure at least.

I continued thinking along those lines for the next week, and I ate less of my rations. When I heard the Bounty come flying around, I sighed and packed up my tent. I learned this was a physical and emotionally dangerous job, and I needed to stay strong throughout it. It would all be happy in the end anyways, so every bit had to be perfect. Making my slow walk to the volcano, I heard Nya say they had company. I changed my hood back to black, and watched as the Ninja look down on me from their ship. I did nothing to them, and just waited for them to climb down and help save Lloyd. Then I thought about grabbing the anchor before they left, so that I could travel upon the Bounty to their next mission. I could also meet Garmadon and ask how his teeth still manage to exist if he brushes it with a file. That or they could put me in a cell and start protecting everyone they could, including the 'Dark Lord.' Whatever happens, I'm sure it will be better than having to hitchhike everywhere.

So, as I walked to the entrance of the temple, I heard the Ninja catch up. Though it sounded as if Sensei Wu was trying to calm his students, and Garmadon walked quietly.

"Peculiar, you've managed to plant fear into the hearts of the Ninja, and yet you are small. Do tell what you have done, so that I may use it in the future." Garmadon requested. I looked directly at him, and he was taller than normal thanks to his four arms, so it was like trying to face someone six foot tall when you were only three feet tall.

"Ask them Garmadon. I will not speak to you of it. Besides, I do wish to ask, do you truly believe you are evil? Because you are merely a man who wishes to conquer. I knew of the people who wanted nothing but to destroy. If the Ninja thought about what I did was bad, then the acts of crime I have seen would make them terrified to exist. Anyhow, how do your teeth still exist? I have heard rumors that you brush your teeth with a file, so wouldn't your teeth become smaller and smaller until they were no more?" I finally finished, avoiding his question and asked one of my own. He also looked doubtful of my tales of seeing worse crime.

"You dare question whether I am evil? Have you see-" He started to reply to me but I cut him off.

"True evil hides within the light, and manipulates everything around them! True evil does nothing more than destroy! True evil does not care about who or what they strike down! True evil is not you. True evil does not exist here. You are merely a man who chose to conquer for his own sake." I finished, watching as Garmadon looked at me in surprise. I had slipped up again, showing my knowledge of evil. Sighing, I ran into the temple, waiting to find Pythor unearth the next fangblade.

"It's the Starlord!" One snake instantly called out as I walked in.

"Yes, I have returned once more." I responded, seeing the snakes start getting nervous, yet the snakes digging still did their job. Hearing a clank, Pythor pushed away the snake digging, and pulled out the red fang blade.

"The third fang blade is ours!" He called out, now looking at his new shiny blade. He started to chuckle, until he noticed the Ninja in the reflection.

"Ninja! Attack!" Pythor ordered, and the snakes around me began to let out battle cries.

"Light as a leaf, attack like there is no tomorrow!" Sensei Wu yelled while getting in a defensive position. The Ninja started to fight, and I watched Kai closely. He then was put under pressure and pulled out his sword. It began to catch fire, and he knocked down the snakes around him with the same blade.

"Kai, the weapon is compromising our safety!" Nya warned him frantically. I took this as my cue to get close to the temple's exit.

"Let's get out of here! But not before we leave them with a party gift! Boys!" Pythor ordered as he headed towards his Constrictai-made exit. Those Constrictai really are hard workers. I saw three other Constrictai dig holes throughout the temple, making everything unsafe.

"They're making the volcano unstable!" Zane pointed out the obvious. I mean come on, the rumbling and falling rocks weren't enough to give it away?

"Any minute, this place is going to blow! We've got to get out of here!" Jay realized.

"Not without my son!" Garmadon barged in angrily.

"Dad!" Lloyd called out in fear to his father. Garmadon, now thoroughly motivated, jumped forward from rock to rock, until he reached the end if the serpentine's escape line, taking down each one with their own sword. He first slashed at a Fangpyre, then two Constrictai, then hitting every snake that came down at him to stop him.

"Huh? Lose the boy!" Pythor ordered as he noticed Garmadon starting to advance. The fangpyre holding him dropped the boy in the cage down to where two rocks were now splitting. Garmadon looked to his son, and then fought the current snake he was up against, tossing him to the side. Then, in front of Garmadon was one final snake, a Venomari, with one large spear. The Venomari put his spear down on the ground menacingly, then the two ran towards each other, ready to strike. Garmadon swiftly grabbed the spear meant for his chest and flipped the snake over himself. More snakes raced down to stop the four-armed man, in which Garmadon merely jumped over. He swiftly grabbed his son from the lava, in which almost a third of the cage had melted. Lloyd was barely holding onto the side of the partially missing metal cage.

"Dad!" Lloyd called out in relief and care.

"Son." Garmadon said softly as he hugged his son tightly. It was actually kind of a cute father-son moment. That was until Kai rushed past the two, running to get Pythor and the fang blade.

"The fang blade's mine!" Kai called out, while the other Ninja warned Kai to stop. Kai was undeterred as he pulled out his sword to throw it at Pythor's hand what held the fang blade. True to his aim, the sword and the fang blade collided, and then were forced into the rock wall behind them. Pythor hissed loudly with anger. His hiss was almost a roar, while glaring down at Kai.

"Hurry! We must leave here at once!" Skales warned Pythor, and Pythor followed after being frightened by a burst of lava.

"Leave it Kai! It's not worth your life!" Jay called out desperately to Kai, while I stood behind Jay.

Kai just kept running to where the blades met, while the lava beneath rose.

"But what about Kai? Kai!" Lloyd yelled to the fire ninja. Then the land beneath little Lloyd broke, and Garmadon didn't grab his son in time. Time was going accordingly, and I felt now would be the time to stowaway on the Bounty.

"Lloyd!" Garmadon called down to his son.

"Dad!" Lloyd called back, scared and helpless. I heard them both as I left the volcano quickly. I was not invincible, even if I just managed to live without getting heat stroke in that volcano. Obviously cartoon magic was at work in that place. Managing to get to the Bounty's anchor, I climbed up, thanking my days of carrying heavy boxes so that this was easy. Once I reached the deck, I waited for three of the Ninja to climb back out. They hurried out within a matter of seconds, while I was hoping all went to time's plan. If not, Ninjago was certainly going to die.

Nya and Garmadon called out for their loved ones as the volcano finally erupted. Then Kai's fireball became recognizable to me, and I smiled happily, cheering on the fire ninja.

"Thank goodness they're alive!" I yelled out, letting my success flow throughout me. Time points that depended on things like Kai's sacrifice were worrying when I put myself into the equation. I could change everything, and that's why I kept myself out and about, watching these Ninja.

"It's Kai! He found his true potential!" Jay called out, finally realizing it was Kai. As the two flew down to the boat, Kai stood and took off his hood, revealing his glowing skin and outfit. He smiled, and then after a second promptly passed out thanks to exhaustion. I walked to the bridge, with the tired Ninja following along with little Lloyd. Once we walked inside, he stayed close to his father, and started to ask questions tiredly.

"Dad is it really you?" He asked.

"It is son." Garmadon replied.

"Dad, why do you have four arms?" Lloyd asked again.

"He's going to be okay!" Cole proclaimed, and everyone cheered but me, I just bowed slightly.

"Dad, why is the person from Jamanakai here?" Lloyd questioned. I froze in my bowed position.

"I've been moving around Lloyd, that's all." I quickly answered him. I didn't want the Ninja to start asking more questions. Then the script came back into play.

"Thank you Kai." Garmadon said happily as he stood with his son.

"How did you survive? How did you find the secret to unlocking your true potential?" Zane asked Kai curiously.

"I knew when I had to make a choice. I wanted the fang blade so badly, to prove I was great enough to become the green ninja, but then I figured it out. All this time, all of my training to become the best ninja wasn't in preparation to become the green ninja, but to protect him." Kai finished while looking at Lloyd. Everyone started to gawk at Lloyd.

"What is everyone looking at me for?" Lloyd asked confused. Kai, Cole and Nya started to place the golden weapons around Lloyd. The weapons glowed with a green light around Lloyd, floating peacefully.

"Lloyd is the green ninja! I had thought it would be one of you, but it was him the whole time!" Sensei Wu proclaimed. Even though it was a minor plot hole, wasn't it Morro Wu thought would be the green ninja first? I couldn't help it as Morro became my favorite character in Ninjago, with Zane being number two. Wu went into how the Ninja were supposed to protect Lloyd, and said the battle lines had been drawn. I'd say the line was just the beginning of Garmadon's end in season five, and sadly he would never come back. Garmadon would turn out to be the first main character death in the series, and so the future would certainly follow the darker path.

"Yeah, this is heavy and all, but whatever happened to the fang blade!" Jay yelled out, knowing the fang blade had a high priority too.

"That blade is strong, and I am certain it survived the explosion. Pythor most likely has it in his possession." I told Jay, at least informing the Ninja that Pythor had the blade.

"How would you know?" Cole asked suspiciously.

"Classified Cole, you should know I keep most of my information under a mental lock and key." I replied monotonously.

"Okay then, well, why exactly did you stab Zane?" Cole asked angrily, stepping shakily towards me.

"I was rushing, and if the shuriken nearly hitting my face didn't give me an adrenaline rush, then him grabbing me sure did. Same reason I nearly stabbed Kai, he ran towards me and was about to stop me from leaving with force. So I had used my only instinct, fight. Though I do choose to run if the situation is bad enough." I responded truthfully.

"What kind of place did you live in to give you such an instinct? Ninjago has been peaceful for many years, and would not provide situations in which that instinct is necessary." Zane asked, starting to catch on to something. Surprisingly, he was not afraid, which interested me.

"Classified Zane, that's something I will not answer, and I have no intentions to do so in the future. However, I find it interesting that you are not fearful of me, unlike the rest of your team. Care to share?" I asked right back.

"No, I will rather play your game. I will only answer you if you answer something from me." Zane proposed, and I smiled underneath my hood. He wanted to try and do what I did, even though I knew practically everything about them? As if it would work on me.

"Not bad, trying to use someone's rules against them. Though do not ever rule out motivation Zane. It can push someone further than you think." I spoke, seeing Zane become interested.

"Motivation? Interesting word, what made you think of motivation?" Zane asked.

"Something you'd never understand." I cryptically answered Zane. Something told me he knew what he was doing and so I needed to keep up my guard. Honestly the word motivation came from me thinking about how America formed. The British were skilled, but America's motivation made up for a lot of it, and how they changed the game of war.

"Never understand? I highly doubt that. I am a nindroid, capable of calculating many things faster than a human ever could. Do tell me what you believe I will never be able to understand." Zane said, subtly trying to get me to slip up.

"Do you truly understand the human brain? Can you truly look at what it can create and destroy? Do you see it not for mere electrical inputs and outputs, but what it could do in it's small span in the universe? Tell me, has anyone, human or not been able to understand? No, and so I take a look at what can happen, and why. While you may just see facts, little tidbits in the cosmos, I see what this world can bring. Do you see what I mean? No, you can't, and neither will the rest of Ninjago." I angrily finished, getting angry by thinking about what Earth could do. Destroy or create, genocide or growth. It was all the same. Zane now looked interested, most likely trying to analyze what I have said.

"You have become angry, over what humanity is. Tell me, why would this be? I have looked at humanity and seen kindness all around. Why are you so upset at the very fact of being human?" Zane asked, and I knew he was inching closer to a mental weak point. Not good, and I needed to lead him away.

"Look at me, and you'll see the answer." I replied once more, while the rest of the Ninja understood, Zane didn't.

"What do you mean?" Zane questioned uncertainly.

"I think they mean what they've done. You know, the snakes and you?" Jay told Zane, giving him the answer for me. Good, hopefully this thing was over.

"Ah, yes. Then answer me this Starlord. Why are you observing us in the first place if you obviously hate doing it? There is a motive to you and, I wish to know." Zane nearly demanded. This was just something I could not answer, so I knew I would have to take a new route.

"Classified once more. I have given you enough information to analyze. Now, I suspect we should all rest. It has been a busy day for all of us, and do not worry, I have my own sleeping bag to sleep with." I finished, ending our little session. Zane seemed to almost smile, yet he still kept a good poker face.

"They're right, we really should get some rest. We'll have a short break, then Zane can cook." Kai agreed, yawning in the process. Everyone left but me and Wu, even Garmadon seemed to know to leave.

"You would be considered a stowaway onboard wouldn't you now?" Wu half asked half stated.

"I have intentions of staying for a while. Do not worry, if you cannot afford to feed me, I still have two and a half weeks of rations for myself." I stated, knowing there were risks with having Zane and Kai near me all the time. Questions or accusations could lead to a slip up, and I did not want that.

"Then to stay you must answer this truthfully, and no avoiding the question. Why have you harmed my pupils?" Sensei asked sternly, and an old fire ignited inside his eyes.

"I had been afraid while running down those stairs. Zane had grabbed me, and I was doing my best to escape the threats. My fear overwhelmed me, and so I hurt him in my rush. I am not proud, I am not happy. Yet I must live with this decision, much like you have had to live with yours. I was only there to observe, and they acted as rashly as I did. I will see you after the break." I answered, and found a storage room to sleep in. It was dark and cozy, which I enjoyed, and I so I slept in the dark room with my sleeping bag around me.

* * *

 **I haven't much to say. I have homework, so I guess I'll work on that.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken up by Lloyd, as apparently he was the bravest. Luckily, he gently woke me up, instead of doing something like pouring water over me. I hadn't known how long I had slept, yet I saw the Ninja, except Zane in which he was absent, looked relieved for some reason.

"Er, how long did I sleep? I just chose this dark room, so I have no idea how long it's been." I muttered out, while Garmadon seemed to like my room choice.

"It's been about an hour. These guys were really afraid after looking for you and not finding you. They thought you were out to hurt them or something. Zane's almost finished with dinner, would you like to eat?" Lloyd asked my kindly.

"Wow, uh, thanks. Yeah, I'll come and eat with you. Also, you guys are pretty awesome for cooking for me even though I was unplanned and practically unwanted." I thanked the three Ninja.

"You're being nice, what changed?" Cole asked.

"Though I may be a bit violent, I am not a cruel heartless being. I still have emotions, but I just don't show them easily." I replied, getting up and walking towards the bright light behind the door.

"Follow us, we know where the dining room is. You'll have to sit next to Garmadon, we don't have any other open seats." Kai stated, looking back at me.

"I'm alright with that, are you Garmadon?" I asked the old 'evil' man.

"Yeah, besides, you seem to understand darkness." He offhandedly replied.

"Sometimes I like to think of light and darkness as two disagreeing parents. One parent wants to teach one way, and the other wants to teach the exact opposite way. Light gives out energy, and lets you face your enemies head on, while sometimes the energy can become too much and burn. Darkness hides you, no matter your deeds and sharpens every other sense than sight. Yet, it does not give out energy, and so there is a balance between the two so that we can actually live in this situation. Though sometimes we can all become biased, and one can love one subject over another." I shrugged, watching as Garmadon and his son gave me slightly surprised faces. I kind of expected it.

"Well, here it is, and Zane has already set out everything!" Jay said happily as he raced to his seat. I followed to sit next to Garmadon, as his plate had only 'condensed evil' on it.

"Dinner is served!" Zane said happily, and I thanked him for making room for me. Sitting down, I started picking meaty foods, hoping to get some more protein in my system. The Ninja were oddly silent, and I watched as Garmadon started eating like he had never eaten before. A piece landed on my plate, and being too curious for my own good I ate it. It was kind of stupid to eat it, and I expected it to taste much different, but it was actually very sweet. I pushed my plate slowly to where Garmadon's plate was located, and I shoveled food onto my plate. He stopped, confused as to why I took his food.

"When I was with my friends back home, we would steal each other's food all the time. One time I had actually shoveled rice into my mouth from another friend while she was distracted so she smacked me on the back while eating and told me very sternly 'no!' It was fun for me because I got more food. Also, this tastes much better than I expected. I thought it would taste like burning flesh, metal, jet fuel and other explosive materials." I told him as I started to eat the 'condensed evil' rapidly. The Ninja stared at me stealing from Lord Garmadon, and we soon had a fork fight with one another. He had his fork in his top right hand, while I held mine in my right hand. Our forks were almost in an arm wrestling position, while we were both evenly matched. Garmadon looked to be barely even trying, while I was putting in a lot of effort. He had to be strong to carry the golden weapons, because they're made of gold, meaning those weapons were very heavy. I played a bit of a dirty trick, and pushed my fork forwards, Garmadon easily slid back, and did the same to me, and so I started to slide too.

"Hey, you stole enough from my dad already, stop please." Lloyd Garmadon asked, and I instantly obeyed and finished what little bits I had left on my plate. Garmadon stopped too, and went back to his food.

"That was disturbing." Kai deadpanned as he saw me happily eating.

"Trust me Kai, some people don't have the luxury of eating, and that would be a feast." I stared back at him, knowing of starvation.

"Anyways, so why do you want to stay on our ship Starlord?" Kai asked as he tried to change the subject.

"Well, even though I do get around, I find it much easier to travel with you than to do what I do usually. Especially with my growing popularity amongst the people of Ninjago, since I have appeared often in your battles." I replied while swallowing down some beef.

"Also, I want to ask why you eat with your mask on. It seems unnecessary and inefficient." Zane stated with his head tilted.

"It's for privacy, as I have no identity in Ninjago, and I wish for it to stay that way. However, I wish to ask how you are holding up emotionally. I know that what I had done was almost like an unforgivable crime in your eyes. You don't have to give details, but just let me know if you are doing alright. I've seen Jay has been getting better, at least when I'm around." I asked the Ninja before me, watching their surprised expressions as I showed I cared.

"Uh, well we're certainly afraid. We haven't gotten over that yet, and chances are we won't for a while. Though we are learning to deal with you, and your cryptic self. Honestly you're as cryptic as Sensei, but even darker than Garmadon." Kai answered me, it almost seemed as if the conversation was only between us, and the others were simply spectators.

"That makes sense, but I don't think I pull off cryptic well. I'm just lucky that you guys can be oblivious to a lot of things." I replied to Kai's description of me. I really wasn't good at cryptic, and I knew I easily slipped up.

"Why did you answer to me so quickly? I asked you to stop and you did, when I kind of expected you to ignore me." Lloyd questioned with a tired look on his face. Maybe the one hour wasn't enough for him.

"You asked me nicely, and I have respect for you. You're brave, especially when you were in Jamanakai. Even though you demanded for candy, standing up to people above you is hard, and you didn't give up until you were overthrown by the Ninja." I spoke truthfully, watching as Lloyd started to contemplate.

"I remember that, and someone took me down from the sign later, and gave a piece of candy to me. They were the one who just stared at me a lot." Lloyd admitted, reminding me of my old deed. I nodded, remembering that day.

"Now, look at how everything has progressed! You guys are trying to deal with me and Garmadon, along with capturing the fang blades. It isn't easy, and you guys are managing just fine! I've had to leave my first shelter, and move out through Ninjago to follow you guys, and make sure everything goes as it should. This has been tough for all of us, and we all know it. Yet, we push on, and I'd say we're pretty great if we can do all this. You too 'Lord of Darkness,' we are all together right now, and so everyone counts." I finished meaningfully. Everyone was surprised at my sentimental speech. Though we all started to eventually chat, no longer accusing or asking personal questions, just people hanging out.

* * *

I was currently helping Zane clean up. I was an unexpected guest, and so it was the least I could do. There were about four more dishes that needed to pick up, and some 'condensed evil' would be on the table. I ate those pieces every time Zane was in the kitchen. I was sure he knew, but I did it anyways.

"You've shown a side of yourself today that I have not seen before in our previous meetings. I had no idea you had such sentimentality towards us." Zane noted as I brought in another dish.

"Well, that's due to me creating a different persona on the battlefield. I hide myself, so that weaknesses may be harder to find. It's also something I used to do in my everyday life anyways, I've only ever truly opened up to a small amount of people." I admitted, picking up another plate, and this one had a lot of juice on it.

"Please, I remember you told us earlier, however Kai forgot so he wished for me to ask you where you were from." Zane asked me, while scrubbing the previous dish.

"You know very well I have never told you. I do admire your persistence, but I would rather get to know about you right now. Sometimes, our pasts do not match with the present. I know well from experience with others. I would like to know about your current interests and hobbies." I quipped as I grabbed the last two dishes and started to clean them with Zane.

"I do like to partake in cooking, like you have just seen. I also find meditation and cleaning to be something enjoyable." Zane replied to my question.

"I am drawn more towards reading, writing, and drawing. However, I have had less funds to do so. Besides, my drawing is not expert. Though I have been improving as I have practiced over the years." I continued, answering my own question.

We finished the dishes and I walked back to my little storage room, opening the window wide so that tomorrow I would actually wake up. However, while I was about to go to sleep, a small pile of clean paper piled in underneath the closed door. I smiled, and picked up the papers. There was five pieces, and I smiled and took out my defense pen. Screwing off the bottom, I started to draw. After all, the defense pen was meant to be used as a pen as well as a stabbing device.

I started to draw myself as a normal person. I put in as much effort as I could, putting in individual strands, and all the little flaws I had on my face on Earth. I watched as everything came together, and I put it in my pack for protection. That would be a little piece of home that I would need to keep secret. I still had four sheets left, so I could draw on them later. Getting into my sleeping bag, I started to sleep comfortably.

* * *

Waking up to the sun's rays once more, I got ready for the day. I started to think about my home. I had pushed it towards the back of my mind a long time ago. Honestly, I didn't feel like it was important, even though I had cared about the people I had lived with. I really did care, but my mission was here. Besides, no one else knew of my pain.

Walking out my room, I tried to navigate myself to the bridge, or at least the deck. After about fifteen minutes of walking around, I found I was able to get there, and yet no one else was here. Shrugging, I went and sat down in a corner of the room, and started to do what I had been doing for a long time. Waiting, and nothing more.

It took a long time for Nya to show up, and she looked a little shaken. I didn't understand why, and so I looked closely at her posture. It was shifty, and she swayed side to side nervously.

"You are scared, or at least nervous. What has brought on this change?" I asked the shaking samurai.

"The boys will tell you later." She shakily whispered, and I knew the Ninja had done something stupid. Standing, I gained a glare on my face.

"I think I would like to know what has caused you to be shaken up so much. Please, can you let me know where they are?" I asked quietly. Nya shook her head silently. I could wander the ship to find them, but that would be pointless, and I'd rather give them a scare as they walk in. So to do so, I walked beside the entrance, and leaned against the wall. I glared at the floor, trying to think of what happened. I haven't given the Ninja any information, and yet Nya seemed very scared. I merely glared for another while until I heard footsteps. That's when I gained a dark look on my face. Their steps were very slow, creaky and shuffling. There were whispers, and I heard a paper shaking back and forth. Something happened last night, and I was not aware of it.

The small Ninja team started to walk in, with Cole first. As he took his first step into the room, I looked up.

"You've done something, and I wish to know," Cole jumped and I heard the other three yelp, "I can tell something is wrong with all of you. What have you done?" I asked darkly, and Cole merely handed me a paper. I looked at it immediately, and I recognized it quickly. It was nine-eleven, and there was a very sloppy picture of the two towers and the pentagon, all with planes and explosions in them. Then on the bottom was the number of the dead. I trembled and crushed the paper.

"What did you _do_? I have not told you about this! You have done something unacceptable Ninja! This knowledge is to be only known to me and my homeland! Having any person of Ninjago know of this is dangerous! This- this is what I have tried to keep from you for a good reason! I want you to explain, and do not spare any details! I need to know everything so I can do some damage control!" I yelled at the four, watching them tremble in fear. Wu and Garmadon walked in at my ruckus, and saw their frightened students.

"What have you done!" Wu yelled to me.

"Better yet, is what your students have done! They have learned of something only I know, and I want them to tell me what they did!" I yelled back, staring down everyone.

"We had questioned you at night. I was the one who questioned you, due to my knowledge on manipulating questions. I was doubtful at first, but they egged me on, all except for Jay, who heavily protested. I was only able to get you to do three things. I asked where you were from, and you said Alexandria, Virginia. Then I asked you how you were able to eat the condensed evil, and you said because you knew true evil. Then I asked you to draw me what true evil was and you drew that picture. Planes crashing into buildings and the death count was," Zane paused shakily, "Two thousand nine-hundred, ninety six. Then you started to ramble and fell back asleep." Zane finished quietly. I stood in silent fury.

"Do not ever attempt this again! With this knowledge being known to anyone other than me is dangerous! I fear Ninjago may become much like my home should you keep attempting to learn this! Now, I want you to never speak of this situation ever again. This is dangerous information that Ninjago should stay away from. Do not ask me again about any related information, because that is not the only thing in my arsenal of terror." I warned the Ninja, seeing them stand shakily and walk in, while Wu and Garmadon looked surprised at the Ninja.

"There were more than two thousand dead?" Wu asked me shakily, while Garmadon stood nearby his shaking brother.

"Yes, and I am not even counting the wars I know of." I stated back, looking directly into the old man's sad eyes. I turned past the two and went back to the storage room. Grabbing a piece of paper, I saw there was only three pages left instead of four. Makes sense, I used the pen to draw and I had used my own paper to do so. In my anger, I took off my hood and put it to my mouth. I screamed angrily, cursing into the sour fabric. I swore, which was something I only did in emotional situations. I kept yelling until I finally put my hood back on, looking out the window to see untouched land beneath me. So peaceful, but how would that stay if I was here, along with the Ninja learning too much.

What was I going to do with these curious Ninja? I just don't know how I will be able to keep them away. Hopefully my warning and information gave away enough to tell them to stay away. Then I needed to make sure that this information would never leave this boat. I knew Garmadon would eventually leave, and he would team up with the Overlord for a short while until he became possessed.

"Hey, I heard you yelling earlier. Are you okay?" Lloyd questioned innocently from behind my closed door.

"I'm alright, just a bit angry. They did something they shouldn't have, and now I'm mentally trying to pick up the pieces. I'll talk to them later, but first I have to calm myself down." I told Lloyd.

"Is it alright if I come in? You sound really upset." Lloyd asked again.

"Sure, why not. I've already got rid of most of my anger. I just kind of have to think for now." I replied, and Lloyd opened the door.

"It's been hard, hasn't it?" Lloyd asked, but I knew it was almost a statement.

"Very, very hard Lloyd. The Ninja have been too curious for their own good. I don't know what to do if someone else goes to the same lengths they have. I'm afraid Lloyd, I just don't want Ninjago to turn into what I fear. It's just so peaceful here, and even if there is danger, no one actually gets hurt. I'm afraid to change that. I j-just want everyone t-to…" I stopped, now starting to hug and dry sob on Lloyd's shoulder. I knew he wouldn't be able to understand. Yet, I put a lot of trust in him. He's the one I can talk to that has a similar mentality. The Ninja are sly and curious, while Garmadon would use the knowledge for evil later, possibly anyways. Wu has an old wise knowledge I'll never be able to understand. Lloyd's still a kid, and so he just works well for my own age.

"It's always been hard for all of us, hasn't it. I mean, I could've burned to death in the Fire Temple, and everyone else has been trying to figure you out. They're training right now as a punishment. Though I did overhear them last night. Zane wasn't lying, Cole and Kai really were pressuring him into asking you questions. Jay kept saying no, and that you would be really angry if you found out. Zane also seemed really scared to do it. Something about going against his morals. I don't know what they were so scared of and shaky about this morning. Uncle Wu and Dad just told me that you wanted to keep it secret. But, that's not the point. I just want to let you know, the future always gets brighter. It's not always easy to make it brighter, but the skies clear someday." Lloyd finished while hugging me back. It was nice to have a friend in this cold situation. Though this won't last, and I know it. Once Garmadon turns the Ninja into kids and Lloyd has to use the Tomorrow's Tea, he'll be an adult, and have an adult mentality. The best I can do is to be his friend while he's still young.

"T-thanks. I know I-I'm kind of a sobbing mess right now. Sorr-ry about that." I stuttered out as I started to calm down.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. We're all people, and we all cry sometimes. It's normal." Lloyd comforted me. I merely sighed and kept hugging him for a few more minutes. Then I eventually let go and sat down. He sat with me, making sure I was alright.

"I trust you the most Lloyd. I find that you're just easier to open up to, and you just know not to push people. I really appreciate you helping me out by just being here and talking to me. Admittedly, I do my best not to cry in front of others. I always feel like I burden them with my problems if I do." I said, my voice getting stronger the more I relaxed.

"Trust me, sometimes crying as a much smaller problem than other things. I mean, I've just been shown to be the green ninja, and I'll have to fight my dad. I really don't want to, and I just want to have him be happy with me. Though I'll never get that now. Where are your parents? I know my mom left me when I was young, and you already know my dad." Lloyd asked after showing his own problems.

"I don't know Lloyd. They could be alive or gone. I can't talk to them, and they can't talk to me. My homeland is unreachable, and I'm the only one from my home that is here." I replied, knowing that I'll never be able to contact Earth again.

"I hope you find them, or they find you someday. I know that we need our parents, or just someone to trust in our lives." Lloyd said as he looked down at his hands.

"Yeah, we really do." I agreed as I put an arm on his shoulder to comfort him. He sighed, and we sat like that for a bit longer.

"I'm going to go and check up on everyone. See you later." Lloyd informed me as he went out of the storage room and into the hallway. He closed the door quietly behind him. I was now alone, but I was much calmer.

I didn't have much to do now. Once I had finally calmed, there was just nothing. What was there to do now? Video games were not the same quality of those at home. However, I remembered I went to the bridge for a reason. So, I decided to go back. I was certainly still upset with the Ninja, but I knew now that I wouldn't make any rash decisions.

I saw they were actually looking at a sonar sweep of Ninjago underground. This meant this was the episode where Lloyd came to save the Ninja, and his dad helped instead. Nya was currently setting the course to an entry point, and Garmadon was the first to notice me.

"Back so soon? I would have thought you would spend a day in there." Garmadon stated, surprised at my appearance. The Ninja were not so controlled however, and started to shake a little.

"I have calmed myself, and Lloyd was nice enough to comfort me earlier. Do not worry, I have no intentions to do anything rash. It would be counterproductive, to me and to you. Yes, I will accompany you on your mission, but remember my reason as to why I am there." I told the Ninja, as they visibly calmed down.

"Alright, well, we've set a course for an entry point to the Serpentine's underground base. We'll be there pretty soon. Anything that you need, you should pack." Nya responded, still a bit shaky. Nodding, I made it back to my little storeroom and packed up the blank sheets of paper with my sleeping bag. It took little time, and soon I was on the deck, looking at the clouds just barely beneath the Bounty. I watched as the puffy clouds moved against us, yet they still held their form. This was more of filler episode, and I knew that the next episode was much more… Interesting. The 'Great Devourer' would be unleashed. I certainly would have to contact Vastu afterwards… Or perhaps I could before as the Mailman made a small entry at Ed and Edna's Scrapyard. Yes, this would be the most useful and productive option, as I have waited too long to contact him! Grabbing out one of the blank sheets, I wrote with my pen upon the rough wooden floor of the deck.

 _Dear Vastu,_

 _I have once again put off the task of writing to you for too long. I am doing alright, and I have found a solution to my popularity problem. I have found a color changing mask, and turning it white makes it seem I use it for medical purposes, not for a disguise. I'm glad you have a new assistant. I know you really were overworking yourself before._

 _Rahu must be a very interesting man. Hopefully I will be able to see him one day. Perhaps when all is said and done I will come back. After all, I will need to earn money, and I find a place like Jamanakai to be a good place away from the hustle of a city and such. I hope you can tell me a bit more about him._

 _You are right that I am observing the Ninja, yet they have recently decided to play a bit of a dirty trick. They asked information about me when I was half-asleep, and learned something that I deem too horrid for any Ninjago resident to learn. They know not to tell anyone else, the burden for themselves is already hard enough. Besides, now I am practically hitching a ride with them. I have come on their ship as a stowaway, yet they are kind enough to feed me. I still stay in a storeroom since I prefer the dark lighting._

 _Do not worry about me too much. I am fine, yet it still is the Ninja I am worried about. I know soon that something will change from what it should. Hopefully, with the upcoming event that I know is certain to happen, everything will go as planned. Please, do not go anywhere near Ninjago City, even for the anti-serpentine rally. There is to be something that would put you at risk, and I fear my appearance will cause you to get hurt. Though after the rally, I can see you during clean-up._

 _You may be asking why I say this, and that is something I am too afraid to admit. Though I will say I know the Ninja's future enemies, and their fights. Along with this, is their own fates. To a certain extent however. I stop knowing after the Yin-Yang eclipse on Day of the Departed. Please don't ask me about it. I fear this note may already give away too much information, and I ask you destroy these last two paragraphs after reading them. Personal safety for the future, should it be known I wrote to you. I will not be able to contact you by 'snail mail' or any other sort of way once I set out on the voyage. You'll know when, and I hope to see you before I leave on the Bounty with the Ninja._

 _I hope that you are in safe conditions, and that sales are high. I wish you a good day, and bright futures._

 _Sincerely From Your Friend,_

 _Starlord_

I finished writing my letter, and folded it. I wrote down the address and put it in my pack to give it to the mailman. I hoped I could send it before the Great Devourer was unleashed. I probably wouldn't, but I wished to get the message to Vastu before he might be in danger. Then the Ninja had decided to walk out and started practicing on the deck. I decided to try as well, attempting to hone my stabbing skills. I decided to try and focus my momentum into one point, without making it obvious. I stayed near the front of the ship while doing this, keeping away from the Ninja. I managed to figure out how to keep my pen going in one direction swiftly without forcing myself to change my balance point, but I was limited to jabbing with the technique, but it was better than nothing.

"There is no room for error! The serpentine have shown that they have great powers, and to combat them you must turn their greatest strengths, into their greatest weaknesses! Kai, how will you defeat the Hypnobrai?" Sensei Wu called out from behind me, pointing towards the Ninja of fire with his staff.

"Their hypnotizing powers are useless if their opponent can fight without relying on their eyes!" Kai answered back, pulling a band of cloth around his eyes and swung his sword to prove his point. I knew to rely on my ears already, it was easy to rely on sound.

"Good! Jay, the Fangpyre is fast and his bite sharp!" Wu yelled to the blue Ninja.

"But if he can't bite into your skin, he can't turn you into one of them!" Jay yelled back, tapping his right metal covered arm with his nunchucks to show it would work. I was defenseless against that, other than just punching the fangpyre should I fear he may attack Though they knew my purpose, it would easily be proven by my unwillingness to save Lloyd.

"Yes! Cole, the Constrictai are strong," Sensei Wu yelled out again, pulling out a remote and pressing a button, "And they will not let go!" A net tightly bound itself around Cole's body.

"But, instead of fighting back, one must try to loosen up!" Cole called out, wriggling out of the net while saying so, "And a little soft-shoe, doesn't hurt!" He laughed out as he pushed the net around with his foot.

"Zane! The venom of the Venomari can make you see things, cloud your perception!" He stated, looking towards the white Ninja.

"Then I will use my new falcon vision!" He called out, and I watched his eyes turn blue as he looked through the falcon's eyes. Perhaps the Venomari can cloud perception, but not sound, which was the same weakness of the Hypnobrai.

"Very good, I have trained you well. You are all ready." Wu proudly said as his students looked towards him. Indeed he has, and I admire his tolerance of the four. However, he has dealt with such before.

"But what about you Sensei? Will you fight? We need all the help we can get." Kai spoke back, knowing that everyone would have to participate.

"My concern is that my old bones cannot keep up. But I will be there in spirit." Wu spoke, and I was to be there in spirit as well. Or more or less just in case time changes.

"We're approaching the Mountain of a Million Steps! You might all want to see this!" Nya said through the intercom. I looked towards the approaching mountain. It had been turned into the shape of a snake head. I guess they wanted it to be recognizable. I looked at it, and focused on it completely. Even though this was filler, the Ninja were once again put into a faith situation. Lloyd and his father would have to arrive at just the right time, otherwise the Ninja could start to be burned away at by acid. That would not a pretty scene. I winced at the thought of it, I'd rather not hear them scream, nor look at their burning Lego flesh.

"Well, he's gonna have to look after himself, because we made room for you!" Nya chirped as she flew down in her modified Samurai X suit. It was loud, and it caught my attention much more than the mountain.

"Well, you said you were concerned that you wouldn't keep up, so Jay and Nya re-jiggered the design so that you could come along. What do you think?" Kai asked Wu, while looking at the suit.

"I think? Shotgun!" Wu laughed as he flipped into the seat happily. I smiled at his actions underneath my hood, but wouldn't anyone at his age enjoy something like that?

"I will stay back with Lloyd. I don't enjoy saying this, but good luck." Garmadon said.

"Trust me, I'll need it." I merely whispered under my breath, thinking about how everything must go as it should, and should this fail, Ninjago would fall. In fact, Ninjago has always been at risk since my appearance. My life influences too many things, and the risks are now true risks, being out of my vision of Ninjago's timeline.

I walked over to the side of the deck, and looked back at Lloyd. It wasn't easy being him, and I saw he really looked sad at being alone. I stopped for a moment longer, thinking about what I could do to at least make him happier. Seeing people with a face like that, and one that I had accepted to hold my troubles, was something I was quite uncomfortable with. Yet I could not afford to stay for him. Not this time.

"Do something fun together, even if it is planning how to rule the world with hot glue and a couple of straws, but don't stop watching our mission. We will need you." I spoke to Lloyd, trying to at least make their last moments of peace together until the final battle somewhat enjoyable. Especially because Lloyd would grow up in a flash in his father's eyes, literally. I jumped off the ship without saying another word, not daring to look back for my own mental sake. Time was the important mission here, and I had to follow it.

"I thought you said this place would be heavily guarded, Zane!" Jay whisper-shouted, looking to the nindroid for an answer.

"Forgive me, even nindroids make mistakes." Zane replied, looking just as confused. I stepped back, watching the small group. Making sure not to give any hints away, I saw as Cole started walking towards the inscriptions on the walls.

"Hey, check this out." He said as he saw the pictures of themselves, all with mustaches.

"That doesn't even look like me!" Jay yelled out in disbelief.

"They're gonna pay for that." Kai growled as he looked angrily at the picture. The mustache wasn't that funny to me, it was just a mustache. I would love to see myself with a mustache instead.

"I mean, at least give me a decent mustache..." Cole trailed off as he pressed his hand against it, accidentally setting off a door behind it, "I uh, meant to do that." Cole lied shakily, but soon the Ninja were running in, while I merely walked behind them. I was in no hurry to get there, but the ninja certainly were.

When I walked in, I heard the end of Nya's distress call. It was not important to me. Rather, I grabbed my pen once more from the side of my pack, keeping a wary eye for any snake who wanted to fight me. Luckily, those who saw me just turned back towards the Ninja immediately, choosing not to even look at me for too long. Perhaps rumors were starting to spread, as I had not done enough to implement more fear.

"Forget them! We need to fight back! Ninja, show them what you have learned!" Wu ordered as he spilt hot tea on a Venomari, causing the snake to fall off. I saw as Skalidor, the Constrictai general, put Cole in a tight bind with his tail.

"I've always wanted to give you a big squeeze!" He taunted, as Cole muttered. I knew what he was saying, but even I could not hear him over the fight.

"What?" Skalidor cried out in disbelief as Cole escaped his clutches.

"Haha! Triple Tiger Sashay!" Cole called out, as he did his recently mastered dance move. I then switched my focus down lower to Kai, who was surrounded by Hypnobrai. I could not hear them, but I knew Skales was taunting Kai. In mere moments, I saw as Kai shut his eyes, and beat the snakes by using his fiery spinjitzu. I didn't pay attention to his little prideful line afterwards, rather looking towards Jay, seeing as his fight was one of the riskier ones. I saw Fangtom, leader of the Fangpyre approach behind Jay. He lunged down towards Jay's arm, which was covered by metal. His fangs could not penetrate the chrome colored metal, and so he yelled out in pain. Nya came in her Samurai X suit, complementing Jay.

"Don't mean to interrupt the lovebirds, but don't we have fang blades to capture?" Zane yelled out, noting that no one was on task. He was currently fighting a swarm of Venomari, until one spat venom in his eyes. Zane yelped in surprise, and he looked back at their small army in fear. That was until he changed to falcon vision, and now he stuck down his enemies with ease.

"Again you manage to appear. I suspect the Ninja are here as well?" Pythor hissed behind me. My reflexes kicked in, and I nearly stabbed him on the side, but I stopped an inch away from his purple scaly flesh.

"They are, and your trap is about to spring. I suggest you make your dramatic entrance." I told Pythor as I looked towards the surrounded Ninja. They were fighting to protect the fang blades, and I then noticed Pythor had hurried down halfway down the rock ramp already. He was fast when he wanted to be.

"I'll let you have the honors!" Cole told Kai, giving him a playful glare.

"No, after you!" Kai joked back, being just as playful in the battle. Then Cole ran forward, and after a short distance towards the blades, constraints in the shape of a snake shot up from the ground and clasped around Cole's wrists. They held Cole's struggling arms in place with ease.

"It's a trap!" Cole exclaimed as he looked back, warning his friends. They started to run, but bars shot down instantly, trapping the group of heroes. It was amazing how fast they shot down, but I was still very interested in how the episode would go. It needed to go correctly, and if it didn't I was here to help. The trapped Ninja struggled to try and pry the bars open. Nothing happened, which was good because nothing was supposed to happen.

"Did you know about this?" Zane called out to me, snapping me out of my observing mood. I shrugged casually, trying to brush off his question.

"Come, come, can this get any better? Seriously, you fell right into my trap." Pythor laughed as he jeered at the Ninja.

"This isn't good," Kai said, frustrated, "Where's Lloyd when you need him?" Kai sighed as the cage was being lifted into the air. I knew exactly where he was, somewhere on the Bounty, sure to come after us in hopes of help in his green ninja gi. However, we would have to wait, and that was something I was good at.

I watched as Nya's suit was taken away, and was put up on a chain. However, she turned on the transceiver before they chained it, and started to call the Bounty. The noise coming from the suit was annoying, but I rather focused on her message.

"Lloyd? Lord Garmadon! Is anyone there?" Nya yelled to the suit.

"It's me, I'm here Nya, but my dad... Left. How are you guys holding up?" Lloyd asked as I heard his voice through the suit. Good, hopefully Garmadon was going to get his skeleton army like he was supposed to. The suit's audio was now horrendous, and I winced slightly at the loud annoying sound. It was very unpleasant. It stopped when Nya threw a pebble at it, and it activated speech.

"We're fine, but we're a little held up at the moment. Our weapons have been taken, and we're locked in cages!" Nya exclaimed, explaining the situation to Lloyd.

"And Pythor's returned with the last fang blade!" Cole jutted in.

"Lloyd, where did your father go?" Zane asked, trying to understand Lloyd's problem.

"I-i told him to leave. He was trying to steal secrets." Lloyd said sadly, and I knew he was obviously disappointed in his dad.

"Ha, big surprise there. I told you about that guy, but you guys wouldn't listen." Kai snarked.

"My dad's going back to where he came from, but don't worry! I'll save you!" Lloyd proclaimed.

"You are not ready Lloyd! Your destiny is too great to risk!" Sensei Wu protested.

"I hate to break it to you Sensei, but if we don't get out of here before Pythor unleashes the Great Devourer, I think this will be the end of all our destinies." Cole rebutted worriedly.

"I'll get you out of there in a jiff!" Lloyd spoke, determined. Then all I heard was a crash from the suit, and that was the end of their conversation. All according to schedule, all according to plan.

"Together, we have taken back the four fang blades! When we return them to the city of Ouroborus, together we will unleash the Great Devourer! To the city of Ouroboros!" Pythor cheered out, slithering away to leave.

"We spent so much time, digging this underground fortress. It'd be a shame not to use it a little bit more." A Constrictai spoke out.

"At least let us celebrate capturing the Ninja." Acidus spoke out in agreement. Pythor and Skales conversed for a moment until Pythor spoke once more.

"Then tonight, we celebrate with the Slither Pit!" Pythor yelled out, and every snake cheered. I put my attention back to the Ninja. Kai was currently trying to focus on his weapon, but this place was made of Vengestone, which counteracted their powers. Kai then turned around, taking hair oil from Jay and Cole's checkerboard. Jay complained, but my attention was fully on Kai. He put the hair oil on himself, and started to walk over to the bars. Kai made it out, which was what was supposed to happen.

He then put chain around one of the bars, and climbed down the same chain. The announcer said something, but it was not important. The ground beneath Kai changed to a 'pit of venom.' It was supposed to, and Kai started to swing the cage with the chain. The others ran around, swinging Kai's chain further, along with the cage. Pythor noticed Kai, and started slithering towards his jump-off point. Pythor stood, waiting for the fire ninja. Kai made it to the other side, but Pythor was there to taunt him. I watched as he was put back in, and snake restraints were put on each of their right arms. They were put onto the bars, and I waited for Lloyd to appear.

It wasn't too long before he showed up, and he looked towards me curiously. I merely motioned for him to go ahead. The Ninja noticed Lloyd, and stood up. I watched as Lloyd gave himself a short pep talk, before he started running down the stairs. He tripped after a few steps, and rolled down the ramp painfully. I flinched, it obviously hurt him. He yelled out slightly in pain every time he landed upon the ground. He finally rolled into the crowd of snakes, which silenced immediately. Lloyd muttered before he began speaking to Pythor.

"Well, if we don't meet again Pythor! Unhand the Ninja, or suffer humiliation against the green ninja!" Lloyd yelled out clearly. Pythor began into a wheezing laugh and all the other tribes followed. Lloyd was the one being humiliated, but he didn't quit. He really was persistent.

"You and what army?" Pythor yelled, taunting the boy.

"What about my army of fists?" Lloyd yelled back. Punching the air, then doing a kick but had landed very unsteadily. I waited a moment, where was Garmadon? Pythor moved towards Lloyd, and I stood should I need to make a move. Then Garmadon's army moved in silently and quickly, surprising even me.

"What about this army?" Garmadon yelled back, glaring at Pythor.

"Dad?" Lloyd called out in happy disbelief.

"Lloyd! You helped me realize I do have a choice! If there is anyone that is going to threaten Ninjago, it better well be me!" He called back.

"The skeleton army? Why would they fight beside you? You betrayed them and Samukai long ago!" Pythor asked the army angrily.

"Because everybody hates snakes!" Kruncha yelled back, jeering at Pythor. The skeleton army laughed.

"Attack!" Pythor ordered, and Krucha did the same. The two armies merged, and Pythor grabbed the fang blades. He then slithered to a lever, which caused the cage with the Ninja inside to move down. I watched them closely, twirling my pen carefully. The cage started to hit the venom, and most of the cage's rack bottom had burned away. Lloyd needed to hit that lever, and quickly. He finally did, and the Ninja with Nya and Wu were released, but only just barely were the bars able to retract. The Ninja's weapons and Nya's suit were lowered, and they went to retrieve their weapons. Good, but everything seemed a moment out of sync. That was not good. The four spinjitzu'd their way to the main battle, and were beating snakes left and right. Pythor managed to somehow meet with Garmadon, and so they fought for a mere two seconds, before Pythor slithered away. However, he ran into the back of Cole, causing the four too look back at the purple snake.

"Going somewhere?" Cole taunted, and used his scythe to put it near Pythor's neck, and took the moment of distraction to steal the fang blades. Pythor hissed, then turned invisible, like how true members of his tribe were supposed to. The Ninja were now quickly coming up the ramp with their spinjitzu, and I took this as a cue to leave.

"Go, Ninja go!" Which was shouted by Krucha was the last thing I heard before I made it onto the Bounty. The Ninja followed behind, and soon we were flying away from the mountain. I stayed on the deck, while Zane stayed out with me.

"You knew about the trap, I can tell." Zane stated, looking at the view with me.

"Then you are just a good observer as I. Though did you feel the battle was... Off? almost unsynchronized?" I asked, quietly contemplating the issue of Garmadon's late appearance. I really had to go out on a limb there, and Lloyd may have gotten hurt should Garmadon have been any later. The Ninja could have been injured as well, since Lloyd was a moment or two off as well.

"Is that what you have seen?" Zane asked, looking at me instead of the ground below.

"Yes, your battle was supposed to be much more, timely I should say. Garmadon was late in his appearance, and Lloyd was late to save you from the cage. Little things like these have been shifted, and I fear there may be great aftershocks." I sighed as I saw the land give way to puffy clouds beneath us. So innocent, so peaceful.

"You know the timing of our battles?" Zane curiously lifted a brow at my statement.

"Somewhat." I gave him a simple answer. I needed some time to think. The storage room would be a good place. Zane just nodded at my response, and I turned away from the clouds. I absentmindedly said I was going back to my storage room. I re-unpacked, but I made sure to unpack very lightly. The Devourer would be unleashed very soon. Perhaps on the way to Torchfire mountain I could get the Ninja to stop in Ninjago City so I could send my letter. However, my main problem right now was thinking about the recent battle. Why was Garmadon late? This was an issue, and should moments like that come too late, the Ninja may get hurt or possibly killed! I started to pace the small dark room.

What if they got hurt? They were almost never supposed to get hurt! If they did, how would we move to the next episode? Even time itself was on a tight time limit. What if they found something more, and that affects their actions in the next fight? How could I possibly fix that? What if-

The door made a knocking sound.

"Hey, can I talk to you before going to the party?" Lloyd asked through my door. I looked at the door for a second, then walked over to the wooden piece to let Lloyd in.

"Sure, I can talk." I nodded, and he walked in slowly and sadly, his feet shuffling.

"Dad left." Was all he simply stated. I frowned underneath my hood. He really needed someone to hear his problems.

"Here, sit with me on the sleeping bag, and just let it all out. It helps." I spoke, moving to my sleeping bag and patting the area next to me. It was saddening so see Lloyd so melancholy. He slowly followed, then hugged my right arm. Lloyd was sobbing in it, and mumbled. I only caught "dad," "hurts," "gone," and "stay." I pet his head with my left hand, even though his hair obviously was hard like plastic, it managed to seem natural to me. Perhaps it came with the body change from my old self to a Lego. He kept weeping into my arm for another good while, until he finally looked up with such an upset face, but there was emotional relief behind those childish eyes.

"I-i just w-want-t to h-ha-ve a f-family." He sobbed out.

"Then I'll be my best to be the best sibling you could ever have." I responded, and his eyes lit up.

"R-real-ly?" He asked meekly.

"Of course. Besides, you are a pretty good little brother. You get into trouble and still manage to charm everyone." I laughed slightly, still petting his head. Lloyd gave me a wide smile, and tackled me.

"Whoa, careful there. Just remember, I am only supposed to observe so when you're in battle, I can only intervene if something goes wrong according to how it should all be. Though outside the battlefield, I'll do my best to be there for you." I warned slightly, but Lloyd hugged me tighter anyways. He didn't seem to care I was a girl, but I don't think he knew. In fact, no one knew! No one on this ship knew my real gender. Interesting, I hadn't noticed until now.

"T-thank you." Lloyd stuttered, finally getting off me.

"How'd it feel to hug a girl?" I smirked underneath my hood and his eyes widened.

"You're a girl?" He exclaimed, shocked with the information.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't mean I'm going to stop being there for you! Besides, I can sometimes be a bit of a tomboy." I smiled underneath my hood, and it seemed that Lloyd was still a bit shocked, his face being a dead giveaway.

"You okay?" I asked after a bit, and he shook his head to get out of whatever reverie he was in.

"Siblings only!" He called out, seeming very against romance. Well, so was I which worked out well for us.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I spoke, and it seemed Lloyd had calmed, happier and more at peace with having a sister instead of a lover. So was I, and after a few minutes of staying together awkwardly, we went out to the bridge to celebrate with the Ninja. They were dancing, while Nya offered some punch. I denied it, rather just wanting to watch. I was tired mentally, and this much socialization around me was already a lot for my brain to process. They talked about how the party was in honor of getting the fang blades, and Lloyd helped make it in honor of his father.

"Well, can you make sure to drop by Ninjago City Post Office, or any post office tomorrow or later this evening? I have a letter I wish to send." I told Nya, and she punched in some coordinates for me, too happy to really ask me questions. I smiled underneath my hood's fabric, and I started watching the party for a while, before leaving to the deck. The post office was not too far away, so I chose to wait once more. The green grassland switched to the suburbs of a city, and we lowered ourselves down so we were above a post office. Nya was nice enough to lower the anchor, and I climbed down the chain. It was still kind of scary, but I knew if something happened, I'd probably be in good hands.

As my feet touched the ground, I raced inside the post office. I saw the old mailman was there, and I tapped him on the shoulder hurriedly. I needed this letter to be sent within the next day!

"Please, can you send this today? I know it's a bit far, but it's very important!" I spoke frantically, and the old man nodded.

"You don't seem like the type to get worried often, and I remember you so I think that I can get this to," he paused looking at the address, "Jamanakai quickly. Besides, it seems like you both appreciate my work." He smiled, and I shook his hand rapidly in glee.

"Thank you so much! Here, take twenty Jyn, you really do deserve it, especially for going out on a limb for me!" I thanked him happily, starting to go back to the ship. I grabbed onto the anchor, and then I climbed up it quickly. Thank goodness the boxes in Jamanakai helped strengthen my arms, otherwise this would have been very hard. As I crawled onto the deck, I saw Lloyd had walked out on the deck as well. He ran to help me, pulling me up as I stood.

"Thanks Lloyd, I just sent a message to a friend of mine." I stated tiredly, now ready to get some sleep for tomorrow.

"Who?" he asked simply.

"Someone who I used to work with, I helped him in the back of his shop. We're friends, and we write to each other every once in a while." I told him, but not giving away Vastu's identity. He nodded and I brushed myself off, even though I was Lego and there was nothing to brush off.

"Huh, I don't talk to those who I knew. I was at Darkley's before I got kicked out." Lloyd sighed.

"Yeah, they can be kind of mean. I remember my friends at school, we used to steal food from each other, and once I even dug my fingers into the mashed potatoes so I could have them instead of my other friend. I also accidentally hit her with my spork." I thought about my old friends. We were crazy, and I was the craziest out of them all. Though once I entered Ninjago, I put up a more serious personality. However, to get around in Ninjago, I needed to utilize every aspect of myself to, sadly, manipulate the world around me.

"Really? Were you desperate for food or something?" Lloyd asked, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Nah, it was just because I liked potatoes, and so did she. We didn't get them too often at school, so we would fight over them. Actually, we liked to steal food from each other in general. They were fun times…" I reminisced about them. Once a different friend had tried to show their pain tolerance, so I grabbed their wrist, and dug my nails slowly into it. Somehow afterwards, it bled a little and scarred, along with her not being able to move her wrist well for the next week. I might have accidentally hit a nerve, but didn't kill it or anything. Afterwards, we kind of enjoyed pointing it out and made the saying of "best friends give each other scars!" Violence really kind of was a part of my nature, but only when asked to do so, or presented with a good reason for it. I stopped my daydream when I realized Lloyd was on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Wh-what kind of friends did you have? I wish I had them." He said in between laughs.

"They were crazy ones, and I was the craziest. Let's just say potatoes weren't the only thing I nabbed from my friends." I smiled under my hood, presenting Lloyd with my hand so he could stand.

"I wish I was there with you." He sighed as he took my hand and stood up.

"Trust me, my home had it's dark points too. My home was good and bad, but the bad things were much worse than Ninjago could ever dream of." I mumbled, and Lloyd seemed to know not to ask.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, how about you?" Lloyd asked me, starting to yawn.

"Yeah, we've got to get a good night's rest for tomorrow." I nodded, and we headed our separate ways. I went back to the storeroom, getting ready to sleep. After a small amount of time, I managed to finish, and I fell asleep in the sleeping bag.

* * *

 **It's 12:15 AM for me right now. I'm partially tired. I have gym/'Health' for school. I wrote an emotional part in the story just now. Oh well, I suppose I can say I'm about to start Ninjaball Run, but that will be more of a background episode where Myrana/Starlord isn't present. Then Child's Play is next. Things are getting real, I tell you! And I'm only on season two and with over 50k words. I'm so proud to have written this much. Hopefully some people in the world think this is good. I tried to create a character who was different, but in all the right ways. Myrana is my thinking process, and how I would understand the world. But Myrana doesn't get powers. No, not at all. She had a good life, no bullying, good school, good friends, and now she's causing unintentional mayhem.**

 **Myrana is meant to be very defensive, and lashing out when she is scared is something that is a reflex to her. She's also trying to do the exact opposite most fans would do, avoid the Ninja and not change fate. It happens anyways, as you can see. She does get a few power-like exceptions, but only because she is from Earth, not Ninjago. Aka, eating condensed evil. She doesn't get effected by things that are meant to turn other things evil, because Earth already showed her evil. In fact, it makes her a bit loopy if it is strong (Really strong, the least it would take is about twelve liters, or three gallons of condensed evil to get her the slightest bit loopy), due to it reminding her mind of Earth. Earth is home and natural to Myrana along with her body, so I believe that things that are meant to take over the body while Myrana holds remnants of Earth's past, is more likely to give her a nostalgia high of sorts. Evil is not like a poison to her, but more of a distracting tool. That's why I plan for Dark Matter not to work on her, rather causing her to act stupid and possibly give away tidbits of knowledge** **. Of course, she wouldn't give away the whole picture. Just references to the future or the past.**

 **And it hurts me to say this, but I know it's needed to make Myrana a good character, MYRANA WILL NOT GAIN ANY MORE KNOWLEDGE AFTER DAY OF THE DEPARTED. There is no reason for her to, and it would take away all the grounding real-world aspects I'm trying my best to nail into her. She is a bit emotionally unrealistic, as stabbing is still a pretty bad thing in most people's eyes. I don't get bothered by it, so I am trying to line her up between what little I understand of social rules, and what I believe in. It's easy to write her, but sometimes what she does needs to be thought over a few times. Though her age _is_ supposed to be the way it should. She is around my age group, and is as mature as I can be.**

 **Gosh, I've been writing all about my character down here, what am I doing? I think I'm trying to answer questions to things people haven't asked. Oh well, talking to myself isn't new. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the note... I guess?**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided I'd try to shorten the chapters, since the chapters _might_ be a little long. _Might._ Oh, and Seeker3, congrats on getting your account! Also, as an answer to your question, no, they shouldn't be. They are meant to be ruthless and fearless, and a girl with a pen will not scare them. They are also meant for combat, meaning the pen will probably do absolutely nothing to them. Of course, I am still writing this story, and I am only towards the end of season two. There will always be changes, and the story likes to write itself. Admittedly, the most interesting part so far comes up during the 'Double Trouble' episode. I hope you enjoy, and I sincerely hope that Myrana isn't a Mary-Sue. I've been trying to make sure she isn't.**

* * *

Waking up, I found it was sunrise, and I forgot to close the window curtains. Somehow the light manages to always go through my window. It was annoying, but I had to deal with it. I was already up now, so might as well prepare for Pythor. As I dressed, the boat started to rock and sway, until it started moving side to side consistently. As I saw out my window, we were now in a storm. I frowned underneath my hood, and started to pack up my supplies. My rations were still good, so everything would go well once the Devourer was unleashed. However, this storm meant Lloyd would be training soon, and I wanted to see him before Pythor ties him up. A bit morbid sounding at first, but really getting tied up was small compared to the future.

Walking to try and find the room, I heard the training room mechanisms startup nearby and I rushed into the room where it came from, and managed to catch Lloyd before he started his little beginning speech.

"Hey Lloyd." I said simply, and he yelped. As he jumped, he turned around to see me and visibly relaxed.

"Oh, hey Starlord. Want to see me beat this training course?" He asked, smiling in determined pride. I laughed, and motioned him to go on.

"Serpentine, it's time I spinjitzu'd you back into the filthy holes you came from." Lloyd spoke, trying to deepen his voice and spoke in a horrible western-cowboy accent. I kind of cringed a bit at it, it really was bad.

"Ninja kick, tiger claw, Ninja-go!" Lloyd yelled out, as he jumped forward, doing a weak kick, turning around and posing his hands, then spinning around without creating a tornado. He tripped on a piece of the course, then slammed into a fake foam person which threw him into a spinning punch bag, which slammed him back into the middle of the foam-person course, then he fell back again, groaning. Then Pythor flashed into existence, laughing above Lloyd. He disappeared again, and started to mock Lloyd.

"What a joke, you always were a boy who chased stupid dreams." Pythor sneered, as he started to pick up Lloyd, and tied him to the punching bag.

"Pythor? H-how did you get aboard?" Lloyd asked in shocked anger.

"You think that I would allow the Ninja to steal the fangblades from me?" Pythor jeered, getting out a piece of duct tape as Lloyd was now tied against the bag.

"You'll never get away with it! H-hey-" Lloyd was cut off, trying to speak against the duct tape now sealed on his mouth.

"As they say, out of sight, out of mind." Pythor hissed, while pushing the bag to tease Lloyd. He looked to me, giving a questioning look.

"Better to travel with the source, than in a secondary way. Don't worry, you will stay secret until you decide to reveal yourself. Sorry Lloyd, it has to be this way." I said sadly, as he looked betrayed. Pythor hissed in warning, should I break my word. I merely nodded to him, and he disappeared. Lloyd struggled to try and communicate through the tape.

"Remember Lloyd, my true objective. It is my objective for a reason." I spoke sadly, as I left the room, rushing upstairs to the deck. I was silent as I watched the Ninja start to converse with their sensei. I merely held onto the deck's handrails, waiting for the moment when Pythor would make his great appearance. It really was hot above the volcano, and I was slightly uncomfortable. However, it could be dealt with easily.

The boat suddenly lurched, and I saw as Sensei Wu and his students slide down the boat, while I hung onto the rail. Sensei started to fall down the plank that led outside the ship, and grabbed onto the edge, barely hanging on. He then let go of the plank, falling. I watched in my adrenaline rush, as Cole jumped after his teacher, along with Zane, Jay and Kai.

"You're not going anywhere old friend!" Cole yelled out to his teacher in good spirit.

"Nya, what's going on?" Kai asked hurriedly.

"Someone or something has overridden the system!" She frantically said through the intercom.

"Pythor's on board!" Lloyd exclaimed through the system, giving Pythor his cue. The Ninja, gasped, and Pythor looked back to see me. He didn't think much of me, but he looked pleased to know I did not expose him.

"Sorry if I don't lend a hand, but I'm really in a rush. Got this whole 'Devourer' thing going on. Toodle-oo" Pythor laughed, and the ship stabilized. He started to slither away with the fangblades, until Lloyd stood in his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, with a staff in his right hand.

"Little cliché, don't you think?" Pythor sneered, and Lloyd looked genuinely confused. I remember when I was younger and I heard that line. I didn't understand what cliché meant at the time either. I guess we shared that similarity.

"Uh, cliché?" Lloyd asked Pythor.

"Oh, I wouldn't expect a child to understand." Pythor sighed, and I gave him a glare. Us kids could be smart and clever when we want to be. I mean, look at me! I'm only thirteen, and I've managed to scare Ninjago's villains and their heroes easily!

"H-hey, I've grown up a lot!" Lloyd yelled back, a bit angered. He then shot forward, using the staff like a baseball bat with one hand. Trying to hit Pythor's neck, Pythor merely shaped his neck backwards, so every shot went beneath his head, but over his body. Lloyd really needed some training.

"Hm, puny strength, no fundamentals, sloppy footwork. You think you can defeat me?" Pythor laughed, until Lloyd started to stand proudly.

"I'm not trying to defeat you, I'm just trying to keep you busy until the cavalry arrives!" Lloyd exclaimed, as Nya came in with her Samurai X suit. Pythor started to shake and and whimper at the size and strength of the suit. Then Lloyd jumped up, and kicked forward, he managed to hit Pythor square in the face with his foot, and Pythor yelped in pain and surprise. He was knocked back into a wall, and Lloyd looked extremely happy.

"I hit him. I hit him guys!" Lloyd said in glee. The Samurai started to try and claw at Pythor, but rather he slithered around the machine.

"As much as I would like to play with your overgrown toys, I have a ride to catch!" Pythor yelled, then promptly jumped off the ship, landing on a platform below a Rattle-copter, a helicopter bitten by the Fangpyre. Now my main priority was the Ninja, as they were at the most risk.

"Don't let go!" Jay yelled, mainly talking towards Kai.

"You think I don't know that?" Kai glared back, until the plank moved out of underneath his feet. I heard them scream, and I looked over the edge, to see the Samurai. Good, they were safe and would live to fight again.

"C'mon, he's getting away!" Nya pointed out the obvious.

"Look, there!" Jay pointed, and I watched as Pythor was flying away. Lloyd looked at me, looking angry and disappointed, but went inside to the bridge.

"Are you going to help or what?" Kai asked me, and I turned around.

"You know very well my objective. Observe, and that is what I will do. Nothing more, nothing less." I glared, getting cranky thanks to the heat. Lloyd walked out of the bridge with a case, which I assumed had the golden weapons.

"If Pythor returns the fangblades to the city of Ouroboros, he'll awaken the Great Devourer!" Sensei Wu reminded worriedly.

"Well we're not going to let that happen!" Nya claimed.

"W-what about me?" Lloyd asked the Ninja, wanting to be involved.

"We need someone to stay with the Bounty." Kai stated simply.

"But did you see me kick him in the face? I'm an asset! I kick butt, and face." Lloyd proudly exclaimed, trying to convince the team.

"Patience kid, you're too important now that you're the chosen one." Kai said wisely.

"Patience hm?" Yoda much Sensei? "The student has become the teacher." Wu noted.

"What do you say we play a little 'catch up?'" Jay started.

"It's my favorite game!" Cole exclaimed, giving them the cue to jump off the boat, and head after the Serpentine. Lloyd and I were left behind. I couldn't form vehicles, so I had to stay. Lloyd looked at me again, giving me a glare.

"You left me in there." He simply stated, keeping a cool outside. Though I knew he was very angry and sad on the inside.

"Every detail is important Lloyd, when all is said and done, you'll understand." I spoke softly and sadly, looking away. It hurt to see him like this.

"I'm helping them if you won't!" Lloyd cried out, running to the bridge, and the flying ship started up rapidly, and went forward frantically and swerved. I tried to get into the bridge, going to help Lloyd for my safety and his.

"If you're going to fly this thing, try to fly it right!" I exclaimed, helping Lloyd move the ship a little higher, just above the rock spires below. As I helped guide him, he became better at controlling the ship. Then Ouroboros came into view.

"The lost city of Ouroboros." He said in amazement. Then we saw the end of the snake-converted truck. Lloyd dropped the anchor onto the front of the truck, and smiled.

"Hook line and sinker!" He cheered.

"To Ouroboros as fast as you can!" Kai yelled up, and Lloyd looked forwards for obstacles. He didn't need my help anymore.

"Aye aye captain!" Lloyd spoke back, putting on thrusters. We moved faster towards the snake city, and followed behind Pythor and Wu. I knew we would be too late anyways. Pythor and Wu finally crashed, and I saw his purple form move forward, then eventually Wu. The atmosphere became dark, as the Devourer was being awakened.

"Okay Lloyd, put us down right after that truck!" Kai ordered and Lloyd did so. He ran out of the room, while I stayed on board.

"Wait up guys!" Lloyd yelled as he went down the anchor, and onto the ground. I watched as the five ran into Ouroborus.

The Devourer emerged, and pounced.

Sensei would live of course, but he would remain inside the Devourer, until the Ninja gave Garmadon the golden weapons, and he defeats the giant snake. The Devourer roared, and Lloyd returned with Nya. I let them control the ship, and Lloyd watched out for the Ninja.

"Fire up the engines!" Nya ordered to Lloyd. He didn't respond.

"I said, fire up the engines!" She said again, and Lloyd acted.

"There's no wind, and we only have reserve fuel!" Lloyd exclaimed, trying to show the danger in starting.

"Use it!" Nya demanded, and the Ninja jumped in. Jay was the first to get up. He pointed towards a screen which had a camera focus on the Great Devourer.

"Uh, hate to tell you this, but objects in the mirror are closer than they appear!" Jay yelled in a panicked rush.

"Blasters on full!" Nya stated, and the snake fell behind and dug down.

"Woohoo! Take that you stupid snake!" Kai mocked the Devourer. Karma was sure to strike back for that comment.

"Uh, I think it heard you!" Jay slightly joked, but quite scared as the Devourer shot out of the ground, barely missing the Bounty with it's fangs.

"Nya, we've got to go faster! That thing is gaining on us!" Kai exclaimed worriedly.

"We're going as fast as we can! I'll try to make it to Scatter Canyon!" Nya explained as she drove the ship.

"The probability of us making it that far is less than eight percent!" Zane calculated hurriedly.

"Never tell me the odds!" Nya yelled back. Usually I'd think about how that was a line from Star Wars, but instead I ran out of the ship, knowing we'd make it but the Bounty wouldn't. The adrenaline rush I was having was clouding my thoughts, and I really wanted to help. However a logical side of me stopped me from doing so. I held onto the rails once more, and nearly fell back when the Devourer came up for another attack. We were losing speed, and I knew it. The Ninja and Lloyd started throwing objects over the side.

The Great Devourer ate everything they threw, and started to grow. Cole noticed this as well as I.

"Don't throw anything else overboard!" Cole ordered, and I looked to see Sensei Wu's teapot fall into the center of the giant snake's mouth. As we made it to the canyon, I held on tightly, feeling the boat swerve and swing. The Devourer disappeared behind us, and I knew I would have to hitch a ride with Nya to get off. I saw as in slow motion, the Great Devourer's tail slammed down on the front of the ship, causing everyone to abandon it. Of course it would return, but it still hurt to leave it.

Nya was nice and grabbed me and Lloyd, before we flew off the ship, and we watched as the beautiful red-themed ship fall down. The Devourer came up slowly behind the ship, then positioned it perfectly between its fangs. As it stood for a moment, we fled further away to underneath a rock. We then watched as it crushed the Bounty in one bite, then slithered away. The Ninja cried out in dismay and disbelief. It burrowed underneath the ground, and headed away from us.

"It's gone." Cole stated tiredly.

"That was too intense. All that action, makes you so thirsty." Kai panted.

"There's no time to rest. We need to warn people before it becomes bigger." Zane spoke sternly.

"Bigger? Bigger! That thing in one big bite just crushed our entire ship! We need to save as many as we can. We'll find some kind of refuge, somewhere safe to hide. Oh! The serpentine tombs! Yeah, they're underground, sure we'll be without sunlight for months but they're perfect!" Jay ranted.

"And what, just give up?" Cole argued back.

"You know as well as I do we have no chance at stopping that thing-" Jay started to rant again but was cut off by Kai.

"Hey stop it! Listen to yourselves, is this what Sensei Wu would have wanted? Us fighting, running and hiding, giving up?" Kai interjected angrily.

"But he's not here anymore." Lloyd stated sadly, and everyone's faces darkened. Silence fell upon the group for a second.

"But his teachings live on. Sensei once told me it's not the size of a ninja in the fight, but the size of the fight in a ninja. All this training, all of these battles we've had with skeletons and the serpentine. We've persevered through so much, we can't just give up now! A ninja never admits defeat. A ninja always picks himself up when he's down. Which is exactly what Sensei Wu would want to do right now!" Kai tried to motivate everyone with a speech.

"But how do we destroy a snake of that magnitude?" Zane asked Kai.

"Yeah, it's not like we have an extra sacred flute lying around to charm it! Or wait, haha, how about one of our awesome dragons? Oh I forgot, they took off and left us high and dry! Or hey, what about our golden weapons? Which will do nothing against a snake that size! Hehe, we are so hooped!" Jay ranted again, contradicting Kai.

"Jay's right, we would need a weapon so big." Cole agreed.

"Or an idea that's even bigger! Ha! Jay, you're a genius! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kai asked happily.

"Probably not, but go ahead." Jay motioned from lying on the ground.

"There's no time. I'll fill you guys in on the way." Kai yelled as he ran away from us.

"Where are we going?" Jay asked.

"We're going to destroy that snake once and for all!" Kai exclaimed. I took out a water canteen from my pack, chugged a bit, then put it back. I grabbed onto Nya's suit, and we started to fly towards Ed and Edna's junkyard.

"Why?" Lloyd asked from the other side of the suit.

"I had to Lloyd. Everything will fall into place, you'll see!" I yelled back.

"What could possibly be so important that you have to let things like this happen?" He asked, and I could tell he was near tears again.

"Everything Lloyd, all of Ninjago, and your futures! I have to protect them! You can't learn a lesson, without making a mistake!" I cried back, looking into his sad eyes.

"I'm going to put my trust into you and once this is all over, there had better be something huge for us all in the good way!" He called back, going out on a limb for me. I had better help as well.

"Then I'll teach you my ways, even though you aren't supposed to learn them here! Trust goes both ways, and I'm willing to take a risk for you." I looked at him once more, and his face seemed a little bit brighter. He smiled slightly, then we both focused on the open terrain.

We really were siblings, fighting all the time, but we still managed to care for one another.

As we reached the junkyard, I saw as the Ninja turned their vehicles back into weapons, and Kai was holding a blueprint. Somehow he managed to make it in just a short amount of time. I'm sure cartoon magic was at play here. Lloyd and I jumped off as Nya landed.

"Good idea Kai, if the Devourer likes to consume, this place is a full-on buffet!" Cole angrily stated. Wow Cole, it's not like the name Devourer was given because it likes to build!

"Looks like my parents are gone." Jay noted as he checked the trailer for Ed and Edna.

"Good, better for us." Kai replied, and put the blueprint on a nearby broken truck.

"It's so awesome!" Jay whispered in amazement with the plan. Lloyd was now trying to look over the Ninja, attempting to see the plan for the ultra-sonic raider.

"Zane, do you still have a recording of the sacred flute in your memory bank?" Kai asked, hoping Zane would have it.

"It might have been destroyed earlier, but I have it's exact tone recorded and ready for playback." Zane replied, playing the tone from his arm. Lloyd was still jumping, while I just stood behind the four, making sure they were doing what they were supposed to.

"Good, then there should be enough spare parts around here to build this whopper. We're going to need to create our biggest tornado of creation yet! This is going to be dangerous, and we can't have anyone around!" Kai stated as the mailman came our way, whistling on his bike.

"What's he doing here?" Cole asked, while Kai took the plan back. I ran with Kai and Jay to warn the mailman.

"Ah! You ninja are always sneaking around, giving people heart attacks. You're too quiet." The mailman stated, jumping at the sight of the Ninja and I.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. But you need to get of here, now!" Kai warned, without giving a reason.

"Oh, well I too have a job to do and that's delivering the mail. Which I plan to do." The mailman spoke snarkily as he walked over with two envelopes. He was going to put one inside the trailer nearby. However, Jay stopped him, and grabbed the envelope first, pulling it down and dropping it on the ground.

"Look, dude, my parents aren't even here. You really should be on your way." Jay said as he had an undertone of danger in his voice.

"Them too? Let me guess, are they at the 'take back Ninjago rally' too," He spoke as he handed me a letter from Vastu. I took it hastily, hopefully he took my letter seriously.

"Uh, 'take back Ninjago rally?'" Jay asked uncertainly.

"What? You guys haven't heard? Everyone's getting together for a rally in the city. You know, to raise awareness about all the serpentine problems that have been surfacing lately." The mailman spoke, as he started to think for a moment.

"Whoa, would you look at that? You guys are inspirational!" Lloyd cheered slightly, sitting on where the plan used to be. The rest of the Ninja also joined by my side.

"Wait a minute, you know what? You guys are right. Wherever you guys are, trouble is always around the corner. I think I'll be leaving now because whatever you guys are up to, I want no part of it." The mailman stated as he turned around, only to see the Great Devourer. I ran towards Lloyd, hearing the mailman exclaim 'Snake!' behind me. I needed to keep myself alive, and make sure not to interfere with the Ninja's plans. This was a point where I would have to rely on the Ninja, and hope everything went accordingly.

"Hey! It's now or never guys! Ninja-go! Fire!" Kai cried out, turning into his fiery spinjitzu tornado. His tornado moved in a spiraling direction towards an invisible center.

"Earth!"

"Lightning!"

"Ice!"

They moved together, forming a huge tornado with all of their elements. Pieces from around the junkyard floated towards the tornado, and many pieces flew in before the tornado dissipated. In it's place, was the ultra-sonic raider with three Ninja inside. Pieces of ice melted around the machine, and fire burned on the sides for a moment. I wasn't able to hear the Ninja inside. I could only watch as Zane shot out sound, attempting to hit the Great Devourer on his head. The Devourer merely ducked underneath the spirals of visible sound. The giant snake moved into a pouncing position, and the Ninja moved backwards to avoid the attack. The Devourer stopped, and then started to try and hit the Ninja as they moved around beneath the snake. As they moved, I saw as cables with claws shoot out towards the giant snake. Claws hit scales, and soon the Great Devourer was held down by the vehicle. I watched as the Devourer tried to rise, and the visible sound of the sacred flute shot out towards the Devourer's head. It hit dead center, and the giant snake roared and fell back in visible pain. The end of the Devourers tail snuck up behind the unsuspecting Ninja, and shot down on the back of the ultra-sonic raider. The glass top of the raider fell off, and I was able to clearly hear the Ninja.

"Zane!" The rest of the Ninja called out towards their damaged, and missing brother. I heard the Great Devourer hiss as it left, quite angered yet victorious. I saw the raider had it's back missing, with metal cylindrical containers covering where Zane was, on the split back piece.

"Is everybody okay?" Cole asked worriedly.

"Where's Zane?" Lloyd called out as he ran to the wreckage with Nya. I stayed behind, and held my letter tightly. I wanted to read it, and badly.

"Right here. That was close." Zane stated as he pushed away the containers, revealing his sparking, half damaged face. His right side had a normal face, while the other had exposed machinery.

"Too close." Kai sighed, and I heard the mailman leave on his bike. When I see him again, I will be sure to give him thanks. He deals with a lot, despite his little showtime.

"Perfect, now that was a total failure!" Jay angrily yelled.

"Not total! Did you guys notice on it's forehead? It has a weak spot!" Kai exclaimed.

"Oh great, let me make a note of that. Giant snake, has wee itty-bitty weak spot that'll be totally impossible to get at because that thing is too ridiculously huge to do anything to stop it!" Jay ranted, yelling loudly and flailing his arms.

"Are you done?" Nya asked, annoyed. Jay took a deep breath inwards, trying to relax.

"Yes." Jay responded.

"Because things just got worse. Look!" Nya exclaimed as she pointed to the direction the Devourer was travelling in.

"It's heading toward Ninjago City!" Zane noted worriedly.

"That's where my parents are!" Jay stated, knowing his parents were now in danger.

"So is everybody else!" Cole stressed, thinking about the citizens of the city.

"If it consumes the biggest city in all of Ninjago, there will be no stopping it." Kai stated, knowing it was fact. I took this as a cue to rip open my letter, and look at it's contents.

 _Dear Starlord,_

 _You've replied earlier than usual, and I read what you wrote. I won't go to the rally, as I know to trust you when you say something is dangerous. However, I wish to ask how you are doing mentally. I know that when your knowledge is violated, you get quite upset for a while. Other than that, I wish to know about your current set-up with the Ninja. I have seen that you do not help nor hinder the Ninja on their missions. Please don't spare details about that, I'm still very concerned for you, even though you have proven time and time again you are capable of doing things yourself._

 _I hope that you are doing alright with your… Extra knowledge. I now can understand why you may fear being noticed with your letters. I have found people of Jamanakai getting curious about you. They get close to your letters, but I never let them see it. I did as you said with your last letter, and rather actually burned the end of your letter. I wonder how you know all of that, but you had asked, well not to ask. So, instead I will rather say I am impressed. By the way I have seen the Ninja fight on TV, they must certainly not know._

 _Though yes, you have actually gained a fan in our small village. A small girl that lives on the outskirts dresses like you, and pretends to stalk people. It's a bit odd, but I believe that things like that come with popularity. I am glad you found a way to disguise yourself though, otherwise I'm afraid you might get mobbed._

 _It also seems you had the mailman deliver this specially. I gave him quite a heavy tip for that. I can tell you used your relations with him to get the message to me the day before the rally. I admit, I did the same by asking him to stay for a while, as I wrote this letter in reply. I guess we share that._

 _Your reply is eagerly awaited, and I will soon find out why exactly you have kept me away from the city while everyone else in Jamanakai is going. Except Rahu, which I have kept back due to your warning._

 _-Vastu_

I finished reading the letter, and I was glad Vastu kept Rahu in Jamanakai. It was even better to know the ending of my last letter was burnt. That made the information unreachable, which was good. However, others getting curious was bad. That meant I would have to become more cryptic, just like Vastu with saying 'Extra knowledge' in his letter.

"We've got to go Starlord, come on!" Kai yelled from his sword-turned-bike. Oh, they were already prepared? Well then, I guess I had better join them. The letter was now stuffed in a spare pocket in my pack. I ran to Nya, and Lloyd was already on her suit. I jumped up, and found a good sitting place. I nodded, and we flew off.

"You looked distant back there. What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"Just a letter back from my friend! It's just nice to hear back from him." I called back over the roar of Nya's suit. He nodded, and looked forward. We sat in awkward silence for a while until Lloyd desperately broke the tension between us.

"So um, how exactly are we going to stop the Devourer?" He wondered.

"Well, where I'm from, we would've blown the thing up many times over by now. It would be dead, and people would never know because the government would hide it. Maybe some crazy people who make up conspiracy theories would find out, but no one would believe them. For you guys, well I can't tell you that. Though I guess we'll all see." I shrugged, thinking about Earth's violent nature. Yeah, a snake like that probably would have been captured long before it grew to that size anyways, so we wouldn't have to worry about it.

"You really are from a violent place, aren't you?" Nya spoke, half stating, half asking the question.

"I am, but there was good in that place too. But I was shown negativity the most." I replied, knowing that the news shoved negativity in the world's face everyday.

"Well, I was in Darkley's and everyone pranked each other, and I once had fire ants put in my bed." Lloyd stated, and I saw Nya did her best to pretend she wasn't listening. I needed to remember she was here, as I would only share personal things with Lloyd.

"Trust me Lloyd, I know exactly how to repel and freak out guys. It only takes one trip to a store, and then you can completely repel normal men. Even Sensei I'm sure. Unless he were looking for something, then maybe he wouldn't care." I stated, and Lloyd looked curious. Nya was laughing, she probably knew what I was referring to.

"Lloyd, you'll learn when you get older." Nya said in between laughs. Though poor Lloyd looked even more curious and I just laughed and shook my head side to side.

"It's a girl thing Lloyd, you wouldn't want to know." I warned him, but my voice was still filled with mirth. That statement instantly got rid of his curious face, and turned into one of disgust.

"No thanks, I don't need to know." He stuttered out, and almost looked like a cornered mouse.

"Anyways, the thing I'm wondering is how we'll be able to pay for all of the damage. I mean, it's not like we're rich or anything, and money doesn't suddenly grow off of trees." I questioned aloud, and Nya answered my question first.

"Usually the city pays for the damage, and the people saving it don't have to pay for anything." Nya answered, and I took the answer. It was a better explanation than I expected, so I took it.

"So what exactly should we do during this flight? I mean, 'I Spy' won't really do much from up here. Truth or Dare is a bit too dangerous up here, and there's nothing we can do with our hands." I asked, trying to at least keep away the awkward silence.

"We can do roleplay, I guess. Maybe we can do the Starfarer comics!" Lloyd suggested happily. Nya lifted a brow from inside her suit, and I shrugged.

"Why not? Besides, maybe you can teach us a bit about the comics." I smiled beneath my hood, and Nya shook her head.

"I think I'll stay out of this, I'm not a comic fan." She spoke, and I nodded slightly. If she didn't want to participate, then that was her problem. Lloyd was Starfarer, and taught me a little about the Imperial Sludge. Let's just say I did the best evil, more psychotic actually, laugh anyone had ever heard in Ninjago, apparently beating even Garmadon's laugh.

* * *

We arrived in the city, and the Devourer had made it's appearance. It was currently slowly moving towards Jay's parents, and I watched as Jay jumped out of the ultra-sonic raider. He swiftly landed on his parents' car hood, and held out his nunchucks.

"Leave my parents alone! Lightning!" Jay cried out as he zapped the giant snake's head with tendrils of electricity. The Devourer reeled back, roaring in pain. It turned away, and headed towards Kai.

"Fire!" Kai yelled, pointing his sword towards the beast, a large plume of fire bursting from the tip of his golden weapon, onto the snake's face. It roared again, bringing up it's tail as it hissed. A news van was then tossed into the Devourer's face by Cole.

"Go, Ninja, go!" A news reported shouted. However, the Devourer aimed it's tail, and struck down with the bony-white curved tip.

"Ice!" Zane called out, freezing the pointy end and stopping it in it's tracks. The tail started to move again, and after a few movements, the ice shattered, and the tail fell onto the nearby discarded news van.

"I think we only made it mad." Jay started, panicking. I jumped off of Nya's suit, and onto the ground. Lloyd was able to fit with Nya, but I wasn't and I didn't plan to join them in the next scene. So, instead I chose to go around, helping to evacuate people from the city, giving them the best directions out. There were a few children who managed to get lost, so I brought them with me, telling them to hold hands. Every child obeyed, and I got them all back to their parents.

Once I finished that, I ran back to the center of the city, and saw Garmadon and the Ninja. It seemed like they hadn't initiated the deal yet. I ignored the ultra-dragon for now, I knew he would survive.

"You came back!" Lloyd called out happily.

"Give me the weapons! I'm the only one who can handle the power of all four weapons at once. It's the only thing that will defeat the Devourer." He stated, getting closer the the small group.

"I thought we were supposed to do everything in our power to not to let him possess the weapons!" Jay worriedly said.

"I've ran every other scenario through my servers. It appears to be the only way." Zane replied, looking towards his team.

"Give me the weapons! Only I can destroy it, or prepare to watch-" Garmadon was cut off by Kai.

"Quit your yammering, and just do it. When you have a chance to make the blow, it has a weak spot near it's forehead." Kai explained as he threw his sword to Garmadon.

"I-i don't think this needs to be said, but we're going to need these back." Jay told Garmadon as he gave up his nunchucks.

"I'll do my part, you just make sure he stays in one spot!" He chuckled out.

"Have fun!" I yelled out to him in good spirit. I kind of wanted to have a laugh, and that was the best I could get. He looked at me with a smile on his face, and merely started to laugh his signature evil laugh while running off.

"Stays in one spot? Stays in one spot! How are we supposed to do that?" Jay cried out in frustration.

"Don't forget, we're Ninja." Kai replied, and started his newly-formed plan. The rest of the ninja caught on quickly, and Nya took Lloyd and I to a nearby tower. It was the spot right where the Devourer would bite it's own tail. Good, now I could focus on the four from above.

Kai had just finished his run, and let Cole take over. He ran across the side of a building, lanterns fell in the Devourer's path. Jumping off, he switched to flipping off of cars, each one of them beeping in alarm as they collided. Then when he finished, he ran into a small alley and I could see him no more.

The Devourer moved up, and found Jay standing on top of the building. It hissed, and Jay started running building to building. After about three rooftops, he reached an unfinished building, and rolled inside. The Devourer followed in pursuit, and Jay fell into what most likely would become an elevator shaft. His true potential activated, and lightning sparked around his glowing semi-transparent blue body, until he reached the top of the building. Zane stood there, and an ice path was formed in front of them. The two jumped onto the light blue ice, and surfed along the surface. The Devourer continued to pursue the two until the end of the ice path, where it opened it's mouth and attempted to eat the two. This was a faith moment, and Kai could not afford to be late.

"No, no!" Jay screamed out as he flew off of the track.

"Now!" Kai ordered, and the ultra-dragon swooped in, saving the two Ninja. The Devourer bit on it's tail, and started to struggle with the end of it's tail caught between it's jaws. I cheered, they were going to be alright! Then the dragon landed on the same roof, and the Ninja jumped off.

"Where's Garmadon? It's not going to hold on for much longer." Cole observed as he looked at the giant snake.

"Look! Dad!" Lloyd called out from beside me, pointing to the skyscraper in front of us, while the sky turned dark and swirled above Garmadon.

"You are the reason evil runs through my blood!" Garmadon yelled to the giant snake beneath him, and the weapons he held gained a dark, swirling purple aura around them. A beam of blue light shot out in a circular shock wave in the clouds above him. Then a flash of bright light blinded me for a second, then Garmadon spoke once more.

"You bit me once. Now feel what it's like to be bitten back!" Garmadon called out in anger at the submissive snake below him. He jumped off, weapons glowing in all four hands.

"Go get 'em dad." Lloyd said proudly, and I put a hand on his shoulder. His father was falling right before him, and in a purple ball of light no less.

"Vengeance will be mine!" Garmadon yelled one last time, pointing all four weapons straight down, aimed for the Devourer's weak point. He then struck dead center, and the Devourer roared as green light emanated from his mouth and body. In half a second, a wave taller than many skyscrapers in the city moved out, covering everyone and everything nearby in the city.

"He did it." Jay spoke out in disbelief over the shouts of success below.

"No, we did it." Cole corrected, and we soon got off of the building and down to the ground below.

"Oh, our little ninja..." Jay's mom called out, hugging her son, along with her husband.

"There you are you big lug! Good to have you back!" Cole hugged his dragon's head as he landed.

"I don't see my dad." Lloyd pointed out, and I walked forward with him. I put my left arm around his shoulders.

"He should be around here somewhere." Kai spoke, looking for Lloyd's dad.

"Your analysis is incorrect. He is not here." Zane corrected Kai, looking for Garmadon too.

"Then our golden weapons are gone too! Huh, well isn't that convenient?" Cole angrily spoke, no longer petting his dragon.

"Look, his footsteps!" Nya pointed out, and I walked with Lloyd to see them.

"I have a feeling we'll see your father again soon." Kai stated, looking towards the green footsteps.

"I know, but that's what I'm afraid of." Lloyd almost whispered. I rubbed his left shoulder with my hand. Poor kid, still young and dealing with a family fight to put my world to shame.

"Huh? Sensei Wu!" Cole yelled out, seeing his Sensei among the wreckage beneath us.

"Wow!" Nya said, astonished as we looked for a moment.

"Would you look at that? He survived!" Jay called out, jumping down to him. I joined the cheering Ninja, running with them to their teacher.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to see you! The Great Devourer left a bad taste in my mouth! Ah, much better, and still hot!" Sensei Wu chuckled as he sipped his tea to get rid of the bad flavor.

"It's good to have you back uncle. But my father left, and he took the golden weapons!" Lloyd filled Sensei Wu in, and Sensei merely smiled.

"Ah, very true. The ability of the weapon is truly great. But the ability to better one's self, makes you limitless." Sensei wisely advised Lloyd.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." Jay smiled from behind Lloyd.

"Besides, we have what is most important, you." Kai spoke kindly, patting Lloyd's shoulder.

"The pupils have become the masters." Sensei pointed out to his students.

"Am I really going to have to fight my father one day?" Lloyd asked, his face falling.

"One day, but today we can feel good that Ninjago was saved, and tomorrow we can train for the day. Good will finally face evil, and a final outcome will be decided for all of time." Sensei Wu answered, and Kai entered in as Sensei started to walk with his hands behind his back.

"Uh, but don't worry! We're gonna teach you everything we know!" Kai interjected.

"And make sure you are prepared for that fight." Jay continued Kai's sentence.

"Because as we all know, good will always stand up to evil." Cole spoke up.

"And Ninja always stand up for what is right." Zane finished, and I stood back with Sensei Wu and Nya, as Wu nodded in pride.

"Go, Ninja, go!" The five cried out together, jumping into the air. I saw a flash of that ending screen, but it disappeared in a second. I smiled underneath my hood, it really was a cute moment. The five landed and started to laugh.

"I'll do my best to teach you too, Lloyd. I've got a few tricks up my sleeves, and even a few you can play on the Ninja." I spoke with mirth, and the Ninja raised their brows.

"Oh yeah?" Kai took it as a challenge.

"What can I say? Sometimes kids like us can sneak around and nab things like food. It's what I've done." I shrugged, smirking beneath my hood. It certainly was going to be fun teaching Lloyd.

"Yeah, I know she really knows how to sneak a few things here and there." Lloyd laughed, walking over to me.

"She?" Jay asked.

"Yep! Probably should've pointed that out sooner, but I really didn't care at the time. Besides at least I didn't scream memes at you about it." I laughed, and they looked a bit confused.

"Memes?" Cole questioned.

"Forget it. For now, let's just relax and clean up. You guys have just saved an entire city, you deserve a bit of rest. Right now, Ninjago is safe, and we can rest peacefully." I spoke giving Lloyd a sisterly one-armed hug. Lloyd looked up at me and smiled.

"Then it's settled. First, we've got to find a place to stay." Kai observed, and I might be able to help with that.

"I've got a small tent. We can fit about two people in there comfortably, three at best. Maybe we can find a store with better supplies. I have two and a half weeks of rations, which might last a week if we all share. Any extra hygiene stuff you have to buy. There's also a small sleeping bag I have, which we can make into a blanket." I shrugged.

"Alright then, I'm sure we can get a bit more housing stuff. We may be low on money, but I think we can get something done for tonight." Cole smiled, and we started to walk back to the city square.

"Are you doing alright Lloyd?" I whispered to the green ninja beside me.

"Not really, but at least I have you guys." He smiled back at me, and I smiled underneath my hood. It was nice to know that he cared.

"Well then, let's get a move on!" I cheered and the rest of the Ninja followed suit with a hear-hear.

* * *

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This is my best story so far, and I am hoping that it is much better than my previous series, Demetra. I must admit, Demetra was the queen of Mary-Sues, and I was just barely starting middle school when I wrote her. Now I like to believe I am a bit more experienced, and I'm trying to make sure that I add flaws to Myrana. If anyone can give advice on that, please do let me know. I'm still looking to improve.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've decided to try and limit every chapter to an episode each. If I kept going at the rate I was before, you would have reached where I am writing currently in three or four chapters. In total, I have a little over 70k words written for this story so far, and I am on 'The Last Voyage' episode. Admittedly, this is more of a filler. Next chapter is a little more interesting, and chapter seven will be _very_ fun. Enjoy this short one for now. **

**OH! Here are review answers:**

 **BraveS3: No, she won't tell a story to the nindroids or overlord. Likely she will just be silent, and comply if she gets caught. She's not invincible, and a punch hurts, especially from a nindroid. Besides, who wants to give the Overlord _ideas_ when he has the powers of a 'god' aka the First Spinjitzu Master. **

**Well, she has respect for all the serpentine in season three. They changed into a completely different society in a very short time, and had created their own ecosystem underground. Changing attitudes so quickly, and realizing that they could go a different way puts them in a bright light for her. She will treat them wit the utmost respect, and likely force everyone else to do the same**

 **The 'My' in Myrana is said like 'my friend.' Her name is practically pronounced like this... My-ron-uh. I come up with crazy names, and they're often mispronounced because of that. Don't worry if you got it wrong, it's like trying to say onomatopoeia for the first time. Thank you for always reviewing, it makes me very happy every time! You always have such interesting things in your reviews, and I am glad that you like the story so far!**

 **Vixenlovesninjago: Don't worry, this story will continue on until Ninjago ends, so we have a very long way to go. As long as Ninjago is alive, so is Myrana.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

We had gotten another tent for the night, along with a sleeping bag that was pretty cheap. It was good that we had that at least. After all, we needed something to shelter beneath. However, I was the one who paid for it, because none of the Ninja carried money with them. Which was kind of stupid, because they needed to realize that sometimes things like this would happen, and you needed emergency money. Currently the Ninja were setting up a metro sign. This was the start of the next episode, which was good.

"Ugh, finally. All fixed up and serpentine free!" Cole exclaimed, and held up the pole with Zane and Jay. Kai was making sparks with his hands, but that was all he was able to do.

"Argh, this is frustrating! Our weapons are gone, most of our elemental powers are gone," The Ninja in front of him slipped with the pole but recovered, and Kai kept speaking, "I mean we can still do spinjitzu. But I feel so, I don't know, limited! And thanks to the Devourer, our tank's out of commission, our dragons are hurt, and since the Bounty got destroyed, we don't even have a place to sleep!" Kai rushed out in frustration about his powers.

"Hah! Welcome to what the rest of the world is like. We live with normal physics, and have to actually use tools to achieve things. It's called humanity Kai, not everyone in the world has elemental powers. I mean look at me! I'm a kid and I've had to tail you guys down without having any powers, or many funds! It's tough and painful, but it's what the rest of the world has to tolerate everyday. We don't become Ninja, we don't have spinjitzu either, which is only something we could dream of, and we don't have powers. You just have to deal with what the world gives you, and hope that you can make something good with it. So get used to it, you need to learn to rely on simple things, that will remain constant. Like how if you put your hands out, you won't make fire. You have to get tools for that, like that blowtorch Zane is using. You want to make money? Go and work for it. Want to freeze something? Get the right chemicals or appliance for it. That's how reality works. Everyone is limited, and dealing with this limitation actually helps you when you are given more than you ask for, as then you know what to use and not to use." I responded to Kai's stupid statement. I mean come on! The rest of the world doesn't get powers, nonetheless spinjitzu, and he's complaining! What kind of person would complain to even be able to make sparks with their hands?

"What would you know about that?" Kai asked me dangerously.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I worked for a month tirelessly to get two thousand Jyn, and still sleep outside in the freezing temperatures, along with having to hitchhike to follow you guys, while I only slept with that one tent and a sleeping bag! And you guys had a flying ship, with running water, and freaking cannons! I've had to do so much, and I am not even thinking about the people from my home who would only be able to dream about having enough money to afford what I have. This pack I wear on my back, would be considered to be a holy savior if I gave it away to one of those people. Think twice before you say anything about hardships to me Kai. I promise you that there is very little you can put above my homeland." I warned, and I saw Jay shake a little out of the corner of my eye. He really was still scared, wasn't he?

"She is right Kai. No one ever said being a hero is easy. Though our good deeds may never make us rich, they make us rich in other ways." Zane noted to Kai.

"Yeah? Well I don't feel rich." Kai complained. Gosh, this guy was complaining about nothing! At least he wasn't homeless in a place like Europe where there is practically no sun all year.

"I for one, enjoy pitching in. I always wanted to feel like a part of a community. Hey, speaking of which, has anyone seen Nya? She said she was going to help." Jay asked, and Nya came down with a motorcycle, and Sensei Wu in a sidecar.

"And I have. I think I may have found us a place to live!" Nya called out to the Ninja.

"Really? But there's a waiting list a mile long to move into Ninjago City! How'd you do that?" Jay asked. I blocked them out and started to think. This was an episode that could be avoided, right? It was such a filler episode, right after all of the intense action. Perhaps I could convince the Ninja to get the dumpy apartment first, so that we wouldn't have to deal with getting day jobs and such.

I thought even more, I had to consider everything before actually making a time-changing decision. Avoiding a whole episode could be dangerous, and the effects catastrophic. I walked over to a nearby wall and leaned against it, closing my eyes. If I managed to convince the Ninja, Lloyd would not get captured, nor would the Ninja learn their lesson. What was I thinking? That would be a stupid decision to avoid this episode! I need discipline, and I am sure I'll get it in the form of Karma.

"Are you alright Starlord? You have been growling with your eyes shut for the past two minutes." Zane asked as he pushed my shoulder slightly, causing me to snap out of my trance.

"Oh, I didn't realize. Sorry, I was just thinking." I replied to Zane, and he didn't seem convinced I was alright. Jay was hiding slightly behind Cole, and Kai held a single brow up in question.

"Well, Nya managed to find a real estate agent for us, so we'll be looking around for a place to live. I'm guessing you want to come as well?" Cole guessed, and I nodded.

"Of course, I'm here to stay with you guys, but that doesn't always mean I'm going to help or hinder you. Just have to do my job." I shrugged, and Jay visibly relaxed.

"This one bedroom, one-half bath is a cozy dream! Who needs extras when everything is in arm's reach? Now wait until you see the lighting!" Patty Keys cheered, and switched on a light. The lightbulb flickered, fell then broke. Yikes, poor Patty trying to fit our budget.

"Who needs lights when you have this view?" She continued, and opened up a nearby window curtain, revealing a brick wall.

"Why do I smell old people?" Lloyd asked, while looking out the window too.

"Look doll, I'm trying to work around your budget. This is all you can afford!" She snapped, and I stood a little taller, even though I knew Lloyd was safe. I blame my overprotectiveness.

"Uh, this looks... Promising. Remember guys, Sensei told us our objective is to train Lloyd. Not, kick our feet up in a swanky suite. If this is all we can afford, this is all we can afford." Cole reminded his team.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Let's not rush into any decisions. I mean if it's really all about Lloyd, don't we need to live someplace that will make his training easier?" Jay stopped Cole from making his decision.

"Jay's right, if we have to get Lloyd ready to save Ninjago from his father, shouldn't he at least have his room?" Kai asked Cole, agreeing with Jay.

"Technically that does not matter. The onl-" Zane was cut off by Kai's arm digging into his chest abruptly.

"We're only thinking about the children." Jay slightly joked.

"I do have another property that you'll just love!" She cooed, and I squinted my eyes, but I knew not to interfere. I already thought about it, but a lesson needed to be learned today.

"You've been awfully quiet. What gives?" Lloyd whispered to me, and I tilted my head.

"Oh, I've just been a bit mentally busy. I don't want to change this, even if the lesson is kind of generic." I mumbled to the chosen one.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything." He replied, inspecting if I were alright.

"Same here." I whispered, and we followed Patty to a new building. As we went inside, she used a card to activate the elevator, and she selected the top floor. It took about a minute before we reached the top, the elevator quite roomy. It was like an IKEA elevator, big and had big windows. We exited, and only one door in the hallway remained. Everyone followed Patty to the automated door, and she put in a code. The door opened silently and slowly, and everyone gushed in amazement.

"Now, this is the eight bedroom hero suite. Floor-to-ceiling windows, digital wall televisions, state of the art game console." She stated out the perks of the suite, and I continued to glare.

"Uh, it seems a little out of our price range." Cole pointed out to Patty.

"Oh sure it costs a little more, but you deserve it! I forgot to mention, there is also a dragon keep on the roof." She offhandedly replied.

"Nice!" Cole smiled, seemingly convinced to buy the place.

"Maybe we can get a hero discount. After all, we are the Ninja who saved the city." Jay tried to manipulate the lady.

"I thought Lord Garmadon saved the city." Patty replied, and Jay folded his arms and kind of pouted. I would be angry if discredited too.

"Or we could get day jobs, to pay for the extra expenses." Kai suggested.

"We always said we could use a bit more responsibility." Zane noted, trying to convince everyone else.

"But we have to train Lloyd." Kai pointed out, and Patty smiled.

"Did I mention the in-house training facility?" She smirked as she pressed a button on a remote, and a wall opened up to show a training room.

"We'll take it!" All the Ninja exclaimed, agreeing on getting the place.

"Alright then, I'll get the papers." Patty cooed, and she left the room.

"Want to try out the training area?" I asked Lloyd, and he nodded.

"Yeah! I want to see if I can beat it this time!" He proudly said, running into the side room. I laughed and followed him, watching him about to try and hit a punching bag. He did, but it swung right back at him and he fell over, due to the punching bag colliding with him.

"Okay, you have a lot to learn. I'll teach you some basics, though I'm no Ninja." I told Lloyd, as I picked him up from the ground.

"Thanks, so what am I supposed to do?" He asked eagerly.

"First, let's just teach you how to perceive, or sense the world around you. It's one of the most important basics, as it's a warning system. Without it, you could easily get hurt. Even if you could defend yourself, the first move is important, and knowing when and where it comes from is something you need to know. Now, close your eyes." I ordered slightly.

"What?" He dumbfoundedly replied.

"Close your eyes Lloyd. I want you to rely on sound, and block my pokes. Just swat them away, or put your hand in front of it. I'll start out easy, then I'll make it harder." I said, and went silent as Lloyd closed his eyes. I stepped normally around Lloyd in a circle, and Lloyd took a sloppy defensive stance. I'd have to fix that later. He could easily hear me, and turned his right side wherever I moved. I moved my hand slowly, about to poke him, and he swat my hand away. Good, he knows to try and sense me. I made my steps lighter against the wood. He turned less, and I saw his face contort into one of concentration. I brought my claw hand out again, and he managed to stop it. He's still doing well. I hadn't changed my pattern of moving in a circle, but I would make this easy for him for a while. I now stepped almost silently around Lloyd, and he turned around, but kept missing where I truly was. So, he needed a bit of sound practice. That's normal, it takes practice and paranoia to truly master the art of listening. I put out my claw hand, and he swatted it away only when it was an inch away. I stopped moving for a moment, then resumed, my steps silent and calculated. Even though the floor did not creak, I still kept a mental map of it beneath me. Now I reached out to Lloyd's arm, and he only swatted me away when I touched him.

"You did good, but you need to learn to rely on the sound better and use other senses too. Perhaps next time, make clicks with your tongue, and listen to how loud the sound comes back to you. Using touch is good too, but only very carefully. Your environment may be sharp. Now try to use that advice, and see what happens." I advised, and I saw the Ninja watching curiously. I merely motioned them to be silent, and Lloyd followed my advice. Instead of clicking with his mouth, he actually snapped, and moved his arm around. I did not move, instead rather choosing to see if he could find me in the first place. He did, and kept snapping in my direction. I moved to his right, and he first moved his hand to the left a little, snapping and not hearing me, then moving to where I was located, a bit farther to his right. I put my hand out again, and he heard the ruffle of my clothes. My clothes honestly looked like paint, but somehow made a sound for this very occasion. He swatted away my hand, and kept snapping. He was learning fast, which was astonishing considering how long it took me.

I now moved faster around him, changing my direction every so often, and he stumbled to find me at first, still trying to figure out the sound technique, then eventually getting the hang of it, catching me every time. I smiled underneath my hood, Lloyd was doing great for his first day, and it had only been an hour so far. The Ninja left a while ago to find jobs, leaving Lloyd and I in perfect silence. I started to move away, and he became confused. He snapped every which way, unable to find me now. I now kept myself completely still, about five feet away. Lloyd started to walk around, trying to find his surroundings. He first walked towards the wall opposite to the exit of the room. Once he was about three feet away, he stopped, and snapped all across the wall, it seemed he now knew what it was, and turned to his right, which brought him to a corner. He was now snapping all over, finding out where he was.

He turned right once again, and got closer to me, now about only three feet away once more. He found me, but wasn't sure if I was a training course piece or not. So he snapped beside and around me, eventually finding me to be his target and continued to snap at me. I thought this was enough, and almost poked him one last time. He caught me, and I smiled once again. He was doing really well, and with more practice and use, he could master it.

"You can open your eyes Lloyd, I think an hour is good enough for that technique." I told him, and he immediately opened his eyes.

"Wow, we moved that far?" He asked, looking at where he was now in the room.

"Yep, and I say you did an amazing job. It takes most people a lot of time to master that skill, and you managed to get a good chunk of it done in an hour! That's pretty awesome if you ask me." I replied, and his eyes lit up.

"Well, uh, thanks! So, when am I going to learn to punch and stuff?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"If you want to learn that, you have to learn to keep a strong, flexible stance first. If you don't have a good foundation, everything falls down. So what I want you to do, is show me your best fighting pose." I calmly asked, and he put his feet back and forth, like a running position, and had his hands out in front of him. His footwork left much to be improved, and his hands were a bit off. To prove that this was bad, I moved over to his side, and shoved him lightly, he went toppling over, and fell on the ground.

"Hey, what was that for?" Lloyd almost whined, looking at me confused.

"Your foundation was weak, it was meant only for moving forwards or backwards. You need to be prepared for any attack, from any side. Here, stand up," I pulled Lloyd back up, and he stood normally, "I want you to instead put your strongest foot in front, and move it outwards slightly, then put your other foot backwards, and out slightly. Then put your palms open and about shoulder level." I ordered, and Lloyd did so. I fixed his stance slightly, moving his feet around by an inch or two, then moving his hands slightly down. I put my hand to his shoulder, and he didn't fall, and instead bent his knees.

"Hey, I didn't fall down this time!" Lloyd happily cheered.

"Just remember that pose, and make sure to keep your knees bent a little, otherwise you aren't flexible and you will fall." I warned, and Lloyd nodded.

"Okay, so how do I punch?" He asked, and I looked at his claw hand. I would have to test this too.

"Alright, get back in position. I'll do the same." I spoke, and I made the same position as he did while I stood to his left.

"What now?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Patience Lloyd, we'll cover patience later, but know you won't get everything immediately. Now, what I want you to do, is close one hand, make it into a fist. Doesn't matter which," I spoke, and I made my right hand into a fist, and he did the same, "and then I want you to slowly take that fist, and push it forward with your body, but make sure to keep a good balance, otherwise the opponent may dodge, and you will fall flat on your face." I spoke, and moved my fist forward, along with taking a slow step in that direction. Lloyd followed suit, and mimicked my every move.

Soon we had learned to punch well in front, and I made Lloyd practice his sound technique all around the apartment. He did well, finding nine out of ten objects I told him to find. We relaxed after that, starting to just play video games together.

The end of the day neared, and we watched the door open to find exhausted Ninja. I helped Cole get some ice water for his feet, and I got a wet towel for Kai. Lloyd didn't do too much, but that was because I took care of everything that needed to be done.

"My feet! I can't feel my feet!" Cole finally yelled out, looking down at his submerged Lego feet.

"There were so many of them, and they wouldn't stop!" Kai sighed, using the towel on his face, completely exhausted.

"My gears locked up several times. I didn't even know my gears could lock up!" Zane exclaimed, putting oil in his elbows.

"I don't even have enough energy to play video games." Jay spoke, collapsing in front of the video game console.

"But I thought you were going to train me when you got home." Lloyd stated, looking at the exhausted four.

"Sorry champ, but we can't until we make rent. How close are we Jay?" Cole sighed, looking towards Lloyd sadly.

"Is this jar getting bigger, we're not even close!" Jay yelled out, shaking the jar.

"And our rent is due tomorrow." Zane noted.

"I can pull a double-shift." Cole offered.

"And I can do overtime." Zane agreed.

"Maybe I can sling a few more pizza pies." Jay suggested.

"And I can make a little extra if I do the human piñata." Kai pointed out. Everyone looked at him, including me.

"Jeez, I thought kids were bad, but man that's really bad. Parents should teach kids not to do that in the first place. Here take this, I'm sure you'll need it." I said as I pulled out two medical painkiller pills, two for adults, one for children my age.

"Thank you, and please don't ask." Kai told the rest. I passed out painkillers to the rest, but Zane refused, due to them being ineffective on Nindroids.

"We'll need these, that's for sure." Jay said, and I grabbed some water for them all. This was practically taboo for Cartoon Network, but this was another actual world, and I planned for everything.

"Then our priorities are set, tomorrow, we make rent." Cole spoke, and Lloyd looked at Cole.

"And, uh, what about me?" Lloyd asked the earth ninja.

"How about you help out and fetch me some more ice, huh?" Cole asked, and Lloyd sighed. Somehow a week was fit into a day today, and I just rolled with it. The Ninja took their pills, and left.

"Let's just play video games, Lloyd. I think we've already done a lot today." I suggested, and Lloyd nodded. We played a dragon skill game, and I was evenly matched with Lloyd. After about five matches, Lloyd noticed Skales on the reflection of the screen. Lowering down on a window cleaning cart, he knocked on the window.

"Hello little kids." Skales mocked. I watched as Lloyd ran to the door, and it said it was locked.

"I know, I want it open!" Lloyd yelled fruitlessly to the door, and a perfect circle of glass from the window fell down, and shattered on the floor, Skales slithered in, and he kept well away from me.

"What do you want with me?" Lloyd asked, panicked.

"You seem to be the only thing your father cares about! But with you as my hostage, he'll have no other choice but to let me lead the serpentine! Hiyah!" Skales cried out a small proud screech. Lloyd screamed in return.

"Let's train..." Skales looked down at Lloyd. Sensei and Nya were not here yet. Why weren't they here? I had to save Lloyd if those two couldn't.

"Starlord, help!" Lloyd called out, closing his eyes, and dropping to the floor in a ball. I hissed at the snake, and attempted to steal his staff. He struggled against my small strength, and I let go quite soon after, just so that he would fall backwards. Lloyd started to bang on the door behind him, screaming for help.

"Time is not on track, so I must keep it the way it should Skales. I am sorry if it seems as if I am on the Ninja's side. I am still observing, but time had plans for you to lose. So you must lose, even if it must be by my hands." I growled, pulling out my defense pen. Skales trembled at the sight of the pen. He should be scared, I was now protecting my figurative sibling, and time needed to get back on track.

"Lloyd? What's going on in there?" Sensei finally called through the door, and when he heard Lloyd scream for help, he broke in and started to fight Skales, easily defeating him. I bowed to the two, and went to help Lloyd with Nya.

"I have a lesson for those four. Hide with me, and the Ninja will learn something valuable." Sensei told us, and we obeyed. Nya followed as well.

"Lloyd?" Cole called out.

"They're both not here." Zane pointed out.

"We shouldn't have left them." Kai sighed out.

"We shouldn't have taken those jobs in the first place. What were we thinking? Losing them both is by far our greatest loss." Cole sighed out, defeated.

"But it could be your greatest lesson." Sensei spoke out, holding Lloyd and I by the shoulders.

"Lloyd! Starlord!" The four called out in sync. It made me smile beneath the hood, they cared for me.

"You're okay!" Jay happily exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to be at first, but they helped me out in the end!" Lloyd pointed towards us all.

"I go away for a day and everything falls apart." Nya said as she shook her head.

"I guess you could say we learned we don't need all the fancy stuff. We just need each other." Kai pointed out.

"You want us to help you clean up?" Sensei asked.

"Well, we are a team." Kai replied.

"Nya, I think it's time for another road trip." Sensei told Nya.

"Hold on, I've got a better idea." Cole spoke out.

"Really?" Lloyd asked Cole.

"Yep, let's pack up and head down." Cole told everyone, but I was already still packed. The pack upon my back always held my stuff. Soon, we left the fancy building.

"It's not much, but this one bedroom, one-half bath is a cozy dream. Who needs extras when everything is in arm's reach?" Cole mimicked Patty Kays.

As Lloyd moved a stool, he accidentally hit the chest Jay and Kai were holding, which caused the two to drop it, and it landed on Kai's foot. Kai started holding his foot, and jumping in pain.

"Feels like home to me. Hey, at least we get to stay in Ninjago City for a little while." Jay optimistically said.

"And now without the distractions, we can put all of our energy into training Lloyd." Zane stated, getting pushed by Lloyd's stool.

"Who's there?" Lloyd asked, and Zane helped the boy carry the furniture piece.

"I know the serpentine generals got away, but you never told us, what happened to Skales?" Kai asked, looking towards his teacher.

"Oh, he found a home too. But it's not quite as roomy as here." Sensei spoke cryptically, and I knew exactly what he was referring to. Skales was now in jail, and tonight we could all sleep happily.

"I am so ready to sleep. I actually had to fight Skales, just for the sake of Lloyd. That's no small thing mind you, I only did it because time was at stake." I said tiredly, and I yawned. I lazily put my sleeping bag on the ground in a corner, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Like I said, filler. Also, if you would like a schedule for this, just let me know! (Because my update days are weird...) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next chapter!  
**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GOOD DAY, AND HAPPY EASTER A DAY LATE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Look at that, time has really flown by! Sorry guys, spring break took away some of my internet time, and I planned to post last week but you know the drill. However, this time... The chapter is not a filler!**

 **Also, Myrana has never taken any self defense classes. She's just had too much time on the internet and looked up the 'best fight moves' or something YouTube. Admittedly, she only knows like one or two moves. Otherwise, she's just swinging something around and her actual threat is in her future knowledge. I did actually look up defense moves so that I could accurately write this, because I like to have accurate things in this story. I looked up concussions, I've looked up other things that are spoilers, the fight moves, etc.**

 **Anyways, I want to thank you all for reviewing, following or adding this to your favorites! Enjoy!**

* * *

Yikes, It had been a rough sleep. I sat up to see Kai training with Lloyd. Lloyd was punching Kai's hands, which had oven mitts on.

"Fists of fury! Hah, huah, hah! You can't even see a move I'm so fast! Hah!" Lloyd taunted.

"Save the gloating, it can only be used against you by your enemy." Kai advised.

"Oh please, I'm ready to face whatever you throw at me!" Lloyd retaliated, and he kicked Kai backwards, and Kai ran into the wall behind him.

"I see the student has become the teacher. You will learn faster, with lessons from the four Ninja." Sensei Wu stated, knowing it was practically fact.

"Great, now that the lesson's over, how about some target practice, on Kai." Cole joked, with a pot on his head. Zane had on a flowery apron, and Jay was holding a spoon.

"You will each get your turn. But first, I don't want you to be late for your next lesson with Nya." Sensei told Lloyd, and Lloyd looked disappointed.

"Aw, but when will I learn spinjitzu?" Lloyd whined, looking at Sensei.

"Ah, patience. It only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found." Sensei told Lloyd, and Lloyd instantly slouched down, looking at the floor sadly.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll learn soon. Besides, if you think about it, you'd be learning faster than these guys, who are much older than us. They learned as adults, you get to learn as a kid. Better than nothing, right?" I told Lloyd in hopes to get his spirit up.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake, breakfast was a while ago. I can prepar-" I waved my hand at Zane's offer.

"It's okay. I think I should use up some of my rations anyways. I would rather have them now so that I may be able to pack fresh next time." I told Zane, and he nodded.

"Want to come with me to Nya's lesson?" Lloyd asked, giving me a hand up.

"Sure, I'll just pack my sleeping bag real quick." I said, and got the sleeping bag all set in thirty seconds. Huh, a new record.

"Let's go!" Lloyd cheered, and seemed to cheer up while I was around. We walked out of the room, and up a stairwell. I was already breathing hard by floor four, and I barely made it up set number five. I hate stairs now, and they are certainly spies for the Overlord or something. Not really, but they felt evil to me when I was almost ready to fall back asleep on the building rooftop.

"You alright?" Lloyd asked, panting only very slightly.

"Yeah, it's just that stairs are now my worst enemy." I sighed, and eventually caught my breath. Lloyd laughed for a bit at my joke, then we walked over to Nya, who was currently taking care of the ultra-dragon.

"Now that I've given him his medicine, he should be able to fly properly soon. But it's important to take care of him, because one day he'll be yours." Nya informed Lloyd.

"Mine? Really?" Lloyd asked in amazed disbelief.

"Sure, the elemental dragons were loyal to the four ninja, but ultra-dragon? He's meant for the green ninja." Nya smiled to Lloyd.

"Whoa, I never knew that!" Lloyd replied.

"See, even a samurai like myself can teach you a thing or two." Nya smirked.

"But, uh, I don't know how to fly." Lloyd stated to Nya, a bit worried that he wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility.

"It's all in the legs," Nya light-heartedly spoke, and Lloyd stomped his feet, "He'll be the fastest and strongest dragon in all of Ninjago!" Nya finished, and the ultra-dragon roared in good spirit.

"Looks like he's already feeling better!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Go try to get some air big boy!" Nya encouraged, and the four headed dragon lifted off. Hopefully he could land later, this was a city after all.

"Well, so what will Lloyd be learning today?" I asked Nya, and she shrugged.

"Just some battle poses. I can only teach so much, due to not being one of the Ninja." Nya offhandedly replied.

"Starlord taught me a good one a few days ago. It looks like this." Lloyd smiled, looking at me and doing the street fighter pose, practicing the punches in real-time. I joined him, and we slowed to be in sync.

"So what's the pose for?" Nya asked, and we stopped our movements.

"It's called the street fighter pose, and it is equally balanced for striking, grappling and sprawls. You can defend yourself against headbutts, and do some open palm strikes while protecting yourself. It good for that at least, but I'm not sure how to do poses with any sort of weapon." I shrugged, and Lloyd walked over to Nya.

"She also taught me how to use sound, I still need to master it, but I've done pretty well so far." Lloyd seemed to be bouncing a bit, seemingly very excited about my compliments for his lessons.

"Yep! Lloyd really wants to go to an expert level that even I don't know how to achieve. He wants to be able to find small things like rings or something, and be able to do the technique in loud environments. Along with that, he wants to achieve even more, which I can guess it will take a lot of time, even for him." I explained to Nya, and she looked interested.

"Can you demonstrate for me Lloyd?" Nya asked, and Lloyd nodded. He closed his eyes, and snapped. His snapping was a bit quieter than before, but was still pretty loud. He walked around the building, careful to snap downwards just in case he might reach the edge.

"Find me Lloyd." I told him, and I moved to my right by ten feet. He started to snap around, first finding Nya, but found she was too tall to be me. So he turned around, and headed in my direction. When he was seven feet away, he snapped more feverently, finding a possible target. Lloyd snapped around me, and then smiled.

"Found you!" Lloyd yelled, and I as a test I tried to poke him. He blocked it like usual.

"Yeah, you got me. Nice job, you're getting faster. Along with that, you found us in an open area, with steep drops no less. Keep it up, and I'll really have to find a challenge for you!" I laughed, ruffling his hair. Lloyd's eyes were now open, and tried to stop me from messing with his plastic hair.

"Hey! That was uncalled for! I call payback ruffles!" He cried out, and tackled me. He was now ruffling my hood roughly, and I submitted.

"Yeah, I kind of deserved that. Okay, you can stop now." I told Lloyd, and he got off of me. Nya was almost gushing over there.

"I know sibling love when I see it, and I have to say you two look so adorable together as siblings!" She cheered. It was a bit embarrassing to hear her say that, but I took the compliment anyways. I mean, what else would we be if we weren't good siblings? Lloyd shrugged, and I was the first to stand. I pulled him up, and we dusted ourselves off. Even though we had practically no dust on ourselves. Amazing logic, am I right?

Then Nya taught us both some basic battle poses, and taught Lloyd how to block and defend. I did the same, learning as well. This was good information to learn, I could use it if need be. However, I was limited in long-range combat. I needed to improve on that, and Zane might be able to help me with that. After a short while, Nya walked with us down the stairs, and found Zane walking up to find us.

"There you are, I wished to ask if Lloyd and Starlord would be able to accompany us on our trip to find a suitable training area in the city. Sensei apparently has a solution for our transport problem." Zane stated, and I nodded.

"I think I can let 'em go. Have fun guys!" Nya said, which caused Lloyd and I to race towards Zane. I lost to Lloyd, but he was running, and I was speed walking. Zane motioned to follow him, and so we walked down the staircase. Reaching the bottom floor, my feet were tired again, as the stairs were steep. I hated not having an elevator, and I glared at the stairs before turning to the Ninja. We walked outside with Sensei, and the wise old man begun to speak.

"It's time we searched Ninjago City for a more suitable place to train Lloyd." Sensei assigned the Ninja.

"But Sensei, Ninjago City is huge! It'll take us all day to find it on foot!" Jay complained.

"And without our golden weapons, we have no spinjitzu vehicles. How are we going to get around town?" Zane asked, looking at his Sensei questionably.

"You'll learn to travel with these." Sensei spoke, pulling out a coin with a hole in it. I already knew what it was, but I thought it would be funny to hear them assume silly things.

"What are those?" Cole asked, looking at the coin.

"They can transport you anywhere you want to go within the city." Sensei told them, explaining their purpose.

"Like a magic portal?" Cole related.

"Ooh! Or a spinjitzu vortex?" Jay assumed.

"Wait a minute, these are bus tokens!" Cole exclaimed, figuring out what the coin was. He held up the coin, only to look inside the hole.

"Then let's find a bus stop. Believe me, I've seen cities much bigger than this place, so I'd say that coin is pretty valuable." I shrugged, and Cole gave me a bit of a glare in annoyance. We set off in search for a station, and found one nearby.

The bus was plain, no seatbelts or anything. However, public busses never really did have seatbelts unless it was a double decker. I swung my feet, waiting to get to Dareth's Dojo. The buildings outside blurred, and I saw the people go by. I guess the metro must have been in construction still. We were all quiet, which was awkward on the bus.

Eventually we reached the dojo. Perhaps I could help Lloyd with his powers later on in the dojo. I remeber the Ninja told him to control it, but never gave a complete explanation on it. I'd have to ask the Ninja individually about how their powers felt.

"This where Lloyd's going to train?" Cole asked dubiously.

"It's better than our dumpy apartment." Jay stated, looking at the small dojo.

We walked inside, and I stood next to Lloyd, being an emotional support. Dareth walked out, being the drama king he was.

"Welcome to Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo. And I Dareth you to join my dojo." He spoke, mispronouncing Sensei every time. He then performed a sloppier kick than Lloyd when he was untrained. He continued to do sloppy moves, until he knotted himself up in the beads behind him. A few of the Ninja said 'uh' in confusion. He managed to twist himself free, and continued to boost his own ego.

"Face the wall of karate trophies. If you look closely, my name is on all of them. That is because I am a highly skilled karate machine." Dareth boasted. If I had met him in school, he would be the exact kind of person I would avoid. However, I knew he got better at handling his ego.

"Look Dareth, we were wondering if you could share your dojo. You see, we've been put in charge of training this little guy to become the greatest ninja in all of Ninjago." Kai told Dareth, and I wanted to correct Dareth's ego quite a bit.

"Not possible, for I am the greatest in the land. How many trophies do you have?" Dareth replied, and continued to boast.

"Look pal, we're the guys who just saved the city from that giant snake." Jay retaliated, and Dareth looked amused.

"Am I looking at Lord Garmadon? Because unless I'm stupid, wh-" Dareth started but I cut him off.

"You are ignorant. Not many in Ninjago know that the Ninja had to give up their golden weapons to Garmadon. Without the golden weapons, Garmadon would not have had the ability to save Ninjago. These guys and Garmadon had worked together, if only for the sake of Ninjago. You could not have the event happen unless both were present. So, do not believe Garmadon was the sole reason Ninjago was saved." I corrected Dareth, however still remaining polite. He gave me a look, curious about my statement. However, he disregarded me anyways. Jay looked happy to know I defended them.

"Fine, then I will let you train here, under only one condition. You can defeat me. If you succeed, we will share the dojo. That's right, I Grand Sensei Dareth, master of all animal fighting styles, challenge one of you to battle. I know the tiger, the python, penguin…" Dareth started, and Kai looked excited to lower Dareth's ego even more. He placed on his hood, and did the classic hand-to-palm punch. Darth screamed in fear as he was spun around by Kai's firey spinjitzu,and Kai finished after a few seconds.

"You might know animals, but we know spinjitzu." Kai almost sort of threatened.

"You can train in my dojo anytime!" Dareth spoke, much more scared than before.

"Good, we will need the space. Thank you Dareth. I'm sure this place will be used well." I politely said to Dareth, feeling a bit bad he got spun like that. However, I still quite disliked his attitude. Dareth didn't respond, which was unlike his character. Rather, he got up slowly, and headed to a bathroom.

"What shall we start with?" I asked the Ninja for Lloyd, who was looking a bit happier to be training here.

"Well, I was thinking we could start on the poles, and teach Lloyd how to move around silently." Jay suggested, and I looked to Lloyd for his answer.

"Sure! So, right over there?" He asked, and motioned to the various poles.

"Yep, so just get on them like so.." Jay demonstrated by jumping onto a short one and moved to my left side of the poles. Lloyd did the same, moving to my right. The two began standing one footed on the poles, and fought each other, with Lloyd doing a kick first, but Jay jumped back, avoiding the attack.

"You must be light on your feet." Jay told Lloyd, doing the same attack back, and Lloyd avoided. They continued for another short while, before Cole had set up a place for wood planks, and a wood table beneath. He guided Lloyd to the planks, and gave him some advice.

"When you strike with your fists, concentrate. You may be small, but you're strong." Cole told him, and Lloyd closed his eyes to concentrate. When he posed to strike, I jumped up, and Lloyd struck while I was airborne. The planks split into two, and so did the ground beneath. The rest of the Ninja fell backwards, in wake of the shockwave. I landed when the ground stilled, and I was glad I was not thrown back.

"That was the power of the Staff of Quakes! And you did it without the golden weapons!" Jay exclaimed. Um, Jay, I think you mispronounced 'Scythe' over there.

"That must be why you have the potential to be the greatest Ninja! You can harness all of the elemental powers!" Zane observed aloud.

"Really? Cool!" Lloyd said while looking down at his undamaged hands.

"With this power, you must be careful. You must control it, before it controls you." Sensei warned, and Lloyd looked a bit scared.

"I have to admit, not bad for a kid." Dareth spoke, walking in with two other students who held many boards.

"Yeah, as if causing thousands of Jyn of damage is only, 'not bad!' I'd daresay that was amazing, to hold such power within the strike of a fist! Be reminded I do not like your enormous ego, even Kai manages to hide his better than you." I glared at Dareth, and he once again ignored me.

"How about I strike down fifty boards? Stack 'em boys, and perhaps if I Grand Sensei Dareth break through them all, you'll allow me to join your team and become, the brown ninja!" Dareth tried to convince the Ninja, and still pronounced sensei wrong. I hate it when he mispronounces sensei. The rest of the Ninja started to smile in amusement.

"The brown ninja? You've gotta be joking!" Jay exasperatedly laughed.

"Sorry pal, club's already full." Cole told Dareth 'no' politely.

"Okay, okay, then maybe this demonstration of my super-human strength may persuade you. Jeffey, Phil, are we ready?" Dareth asked his two students, and they bowed.

"Yes Grand Sensei Dareth!" The two called out in unison.

"Observe." Dareth ordered, and he mumbled to himself. He did some weird motions, then prepared to strike the boards. He finally prepared his fist, and struck down on the boards, screaming a battle cry. The bottom of his claw fist turned a shade of red, and he started to scream in pain, jumping around with his fist held tightly. The Ninja laughed, and I joined in too. It was his fault he thought he could do that!

"Well, why not have Lloyd try it? Though this time, I want to see if I can really challenge him." I asked everyone, and they nodded.

"I bet he can do better than Dareth that's for sure." Kai laughed out, and I smiled underneath my hood. However, to help Lloyd, I needed to ask him a few questions first.

"So, I really want to give you a challenge Lloyd, but I need to ask you something first so that I can instruct you properly. When you struck those boards, how did you feel? How did the energy flow? Was it tiny and in one spot, or was it all throughout yourself?" I asked the boy, and he concentrated.

"It felt like that in my fist, something was heavy inside of it, and small too. Though it was powerful, and I felt like I could do anything with it." He responded, and looked down at his hand. He walked over to the boards with me.

"Alright, then I can work with that. So, I want you to concentrate on that, but this time, think that there is a ball of energy in your fist. Then take that energy and take away about three-fourths of it, and put the extra energy in your feet. That one-fourth that's in your fist, use." I instructed him, and he nodded. I watched as he focused, for about a minute he focused and we all remained silent. He then raised his fist. Lloyd's eyes opened in determination, and he struck down on the boards, his feet unmoving.

Lloyd's fist hit, and barely made it through all fifty, making the tiniest crack through the bottom board.

"I didn't crack the floor this time!" Lloyd cheered, jumping up next to me. I held his shoulders, and calmed him down.

"Just remember, you've got a long way to go. Learning takes time, and with that comes experience. We can practice other elements if you like, and we can get the basics down for all of them if you want. However, I think that decision is up to the Ninja a bit more than up to me." I told Lloyd, and he looked at his teachers with hope that he could learn.

"If you just taught him how to control an element in a few minutes, then go ahead, but make sure one of us is around." Cole answered, and his team nodded with him. Almost like an unanimous agreement, but shared between their minds.

"Alright then, I'm sure I can work with that. Though I'm lucky I was able to guess how Lloyd could control the earth element. I need to ask you guys questions about how your energy flows, as that flow can change the whole style of energy movement. Since Lloyd said it was small, compact and dense, I knew that he needed to put his energy to his feet, to keep him solid and steady. Though electricity can move much differently, zipping much faster and in the path of least resistance. Electricity might need a different strategy, while fire and ice are hard to place a single strategy to if one does not know where the energy comes from or flow." I told the Ninja, and they nodded again.

"We can answer questions like that. But what I want to know is how you even thought of that. What did you base your hunch over?" Kai asked, being the suspicious Kai he was.

"Where I am from, there are many diverse beliefs. Some people believed in certain energies and such, a common name being 'Chakra.' Each energy had a certain reason and strength, while being released and recharged in different ways. So, I had imagined the element earth to be slow and unmoving, which gave me the idea to tell Lloyd to move his energy to his feet. His feet when using earth should be solid and stable, while the ground provides the stable foundation he needs." I replied, answering Kai's question with much more information than I usually would. He took the extra information happily, slightly nodding in thanks. That's lot of nodding.

I heard screaming, and from the Ninja's reactions, they did too. Lloyd and I ran outside with the Ninja, and saw the 'Black Bounty' flying down the ship.

"Hey! That's our ship!" Jay exclaimed, pointing towards the flying boat.

"But, pirates?" Lloyd pointed out, seeing Captain Soto and his crew. I decided to step back slightly, preferring to stay in the shadows. Even though this wasn't exactly too important, it was the moment Lloyd learned spinjitzu, and I wanted to make sure everything went as it should. As Lloyd's position helped save and endanger Kai. It was a small faith moment, and I knew that it needed to stay the way it needed. Every moment counted, and I had to watch to keep the series on track.

"Pirates haven't been around for centuries!" Cole noted worriedly.

"I sense Lord Garmadon is somehow behind this." Zane spoke, looking towards the ship.

"How are we going to follow them?" Lloyd said, pointing out their transport problem.

"Perhaps this can be of some use!" Kai exclaimed, pulling out a bus token. Conveniently a bus had arrived at the dojo, and we boarded the bus quickly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but follow that ship!" Kai ordered and the bus immediately sped ahead, following the 'Black Bounty' down the street. I sat down in a chair, knowing that the bus would stop unexpectedly to save an old woman.

"I don't like Lloyd coming along." Kai spoke his mind, after a mere moment.

"Please please please? I'll be super good!" Lloyd tried to convince the small team.

"The powers inside you are still too great, too uncontrollable." Zane told Lloyd, kneeling down to meet him face-to-face for a moment, then raising to his full height.

"One of these days you'll be able to join us, sorry kid." Cole apologized in pity, and I watched as the Ninja climbed out of the top fire escape, the ship barely out of arm's reach. Then the bus honked, and the brakes were activated harshly, flinging me forwards quite a bit.

"Ow." I complained, having my head being thrust into the seat in front of me, which was plastic. Most cheap seats were plastic, so it made sense, but it still quite hurt. Luckily there was a small amount of padding, but very thin. After a few more seconds, I noticed a sword piercing through the roof of the bus in the front. Yep, the Ninja felt the brakes too. I got up, and went to help Lloyd, who was rubbing his head too. I knelt down, and pushed off his hood, and saw no visible injuries. Though I didn't take that as an all clear, here in Ninjago, serious injuries were hidden quite well. I wanted to be quite sure he was alright, and I didn't have much pain other than just the spot where I hit my head. I didn't suspect I had a concussion, nor did I have whiplash. Cartoon logic was easily at work here again.

"Do you have any pain in your neck, headaches at all?" I asked Lloyd and he shook his head no.

"I'm okay, just that running into the chair hurt a bit." Lloyd told me quickly, and I checked him a bit further.

"Any pain other than where you got hit by the chair?" I questioned Lloyd, careful to look at his reaction time.

"No, I'm alright. How about you?" Lloyd looked back, noticing my hand massaging my own hit point.

"I'm fine, I checked myself for anything, and I don't see the signs of anything major. Probably just a bruise." I reassured the little green ninja, and I pulled him up. We sat back down, and we waited another minute before the bus began moving, and the Ninja dropped themselves off unintentionally at a costume shop. I got off the bus with them, and I waved to Lloyd as he rode back to the dojo. I looked at the flying ship in front of us, with Dareth screaming for help.

"Dang it Dareth." Kai growled out, stomping towards the ship in anger.

"We need to get onboard that ship!" Cole exclaimed, looking towards the Black Bounty worriedly. I waited for Jay to notice the costume shop behind us. I waited until the four started talking to each other, plotting how to sneak onboard. This wasn't right, Jay was supposed to look at the costume shop and convince the others to get onboard! I waited about half a minute longer, then in sheer desperation and panic about the Ninja not being able to figure it out, I yelled at them.

"Hey! You know, I'd think that Ninja would be able to hide in more ways than one!" I cried out, pointing to the store behind me.

"You're right Starlord, it's genius! Come on, we don't have long!" Kai smiled, running into the store with the others. I didn't go in, I knew I wouldn't have to change anyways. I walked away, knowing the Ninja would be able to find their own way onboard. I found a local skyscraper, and went up to the roof. I had to wait for the boat to come around, and so I did. It was slow, but I found that it was a good speed, and it was close to par with the height of the building. I smiled, but knew doing this was extremely dangerous. Against my better judgement I walked to the edge, and looked down. Oh god, it was so far! I stepped back, eyes widening in fear.

"No, no no nope, please no." I whispered frantically, until I looked towards the boat, which looked like it was ready to rise higher in the sky. Dareth, or my safety? I chose Dareth quickly, despite him having a big ego.

"Let's go." I quietly urged myself on, and I ran forwards, looking only at the ship in front of me. I felt every step beneath me, only two to go, one, jump! I leaped, looking down to see the cars and concrete beneath, everything in slow motion. I screamed, until the ground turned into wood. Landing sloppily, I stood up shakily. I would really have to get used to things like that if I wanted to keep travelling with the Ninja.

"Another pajama man?" Captain Soto growled.

"Not quite Soto. You see, I've come here to enjoy the show. Keep pillaging, do whatever you wish. In repayment for my intrusion, I will clean your ship's floor." I spoke, attempting to reason with the pirate.

"Why should I let a landlubber like you onboard my ship with me crew?" Soto criticized, walking over to me with his one peg leg.

"As I have offered my services of cleaning your deck for a day, and I intend to do nothing other than watch the wonderful show of thievery you have put on. After all, aren't you the legendary captain in which nothing can stand in your way?" I tried to convince the captain, and by the looks of satisfaction upon his face, I think I got him.

"Fine, but get to it!" Soto warned, shaking his hook hand at me. I bowed slightly, and found someone who was already cleaning the deck. He gladly pushed the mop and bucket of water in my direction. I gave a soft nod, and started to clean, pushing the mop harshly into the floor. I often did not like manual labor, but Vastu was a good man and taught me to enjoy the fact that I could even do such labors. I will need to reply to him soon, and with a good sized letter about my situation right now. I think that he has been worried for a while, since I have not responded yet. I continued to wave the mop back and forth, watching the floor become clean from specks of dirt and grime.

I had continued cleaning the deck, then as time passed, I watched the Ninja board the boat. I took this as a cue to go towards the mini-prison the boat held. I walked inside, still holding the mop and bucket.

"Hello Garmadon, nice to see you again." I said kindly, starting to clean the floor in front of the cage he was stuck in.

"How did you get on board?" Garmadon asked incredulously.

"I proposed a deal, clean the deck for a day to watch the show. Simple as that. How are you doing, other than being in a cell? It seems like you're doing well, since you have a fancy golden staff of sorts in your hands." I shrugged, continuing to clean the floor.

"My weapon is none of your business. Though I will not deny that I have been doing quite well. Do not doubt that I will find a way to bring you and the Ninja down." Garmadon warned me.

"Threat duly noted. Though, I find that I do not intentionally side up with the Ninja. Due to certain complications, I have had to force my hand into their lives. It is most certainly not pleasant for me, and I fear I may have to take action against you for the betterment of time." I sighed, reflecting on the fact that the Ninja were starting to stray from the timeline.

"Well, I'll admit you are a very ambitious adversary. You are impulsive, but you do think ahead." Garmadon told me and I knew he was right.

"That is true, but then again, I am counting on events to happen without my influence. Sometimes, that does not happen, and I must act impulsively while still making the best decision for the future. I apologize for any actions I may have to do against you in order for the future to go as planned." I told Garmadon, while still watching the pirates outside.

"I can't say I'll accept that, but I will at least thank you for the warning." Garmadon said, as I finally heard Dareth screaming about his trophies.

"I must take my leave. Farewell." I responded.

I walked back out on deck, cleaning as I moved. Dareth was pushed over as I walked out. I saw Lloyd on the Ultra Dragon in the distance. Dareth screamed in fear as he fell down to Earth. Lloyd took his sweet time catching Dareth, being much closer to the ground than what should've been. I was worried for that egotistical idiot, he did have a heart somewhere, and could talk to sharks.

"Ninjago!" I heard the Ninja cry out, spinning into their ninja gi's.

"More pajama men?" Soto asked in anger.

"Where? I can't see!" No-eyed Pete asked.

"Ninjas versus pirates, who will win?" Kai asked, and the pirates let out a cheer of 'us' loudly in response. He Ninja showed their weapons, slicing each one menacingly against the air, until Cole sliced the feather atop Soto's head,

A rousing cheer of battle came from the pirates, as the two clashed, Zane causing a white fog to appear upon the deck, blinding me from the rest of the fight momentarily. I watched as each Ninja fought, until I heard Lloyd cry out above me.

"Ninjago!" He screamed out, hitting Zane and Soto.

"Pirate-go!" Soto yelled out in retaliation, recovering quickly. About to swing his sword down upon Lloyd, Kai rushed in and saved the boy.

"Lloyd! You're not supposed to be here!" Contrary to what time says, Kai. Kai tossed Lloyd into a barrel to keep him safe. It didn't quite work, as he hit pirates around him, and unintentionally hitting a lever to drop the anchor. Then Kai accidentally fell on top of Lloyd, not running on it like he should have been. In doing so, Kai pushed the lever before it hit ground, while I watched.

That wasn't supposed to happen. Lloyd was supposed to learn Spinjitzu while Kai was gone! Running into battle, I held Kai off and watched as Lloyd fought Soto inside the barrel.

"What are you doing? We have to protect Lloyd!" Kai yelled, furious I was standing in his way. I didn't reply, waiting until Lloyd performed Spinjitzu, then letting Kai go.

Kai had bigger issues than dealing with me, so he merely punched me roughly in the side, then heading off with his fellow Ninja to fight Soto. Lloyd started forming an energy ball, it was clear, but distorted the light around him, with green and white streaks all throughout the outside of the ball, much like the Auroras.

"Don't! Your powers are too uncontrollable!" Cole warned, but Lloyd did not listen. He held the energy for a mere moment, before hurling it at Soto. Soto slashed it away with his sword, ricocheting and hitting the mast instead. The mast tipped, then falling on it's side, pinning down the Ninja, while I swiftly stepped sideways, since I was close to the mast.

Soto climbed atop the mast quickly, as the Ninja crawled from underneath the mast.

"You lose, pajama people. Now you're walking the plank" He said menacingly, as he pointed his sword to the Ninja. The rest of his crew followed, laughing at the team of martial artists.

Then a thud was felt through the ground. Another followed, with two more ground shaking thuds as Nya arrived in her suit. Quickly, she used the mast as a weapon, picking it up and smacking away the pirates before actually putting the mast back. She was careful not to hit me, and I nodded in thanks.

Nya came out of her suit, showing off her own weapon, before slicing down the sails and landing atop of the slowly recovering Captain.

"Who wins between pirates and ninja? It's Samurai!" Jay joked, and Nya laughed. Jay sighed happily, and then Kai confronted me.

"Now why exactly were _you_ stopping me from protecting Lloyd?" Kai furiously questioned, holding his sword to my face.

"He learned Spinjitzu, did he not?" I asked back, avoiding the question.

"That doesn't answer my question." Kai deadpanned. Darn, I had to watch out now. Kai wasn't as oblivious as I thought he was.

"Why should I tell you?" I looked at Kai, giving him a death glare.

"Because I care about Lloyd, and I was trying to protect him and stop the enemy. Now tell me!" Kai growled out, with his friends right behind him. The sword was dangerously close to my mask, pointing right at my forehead, poised to strike and reveal me.

"I care about Lloyd too, but time is a fickle thing. Should you have fought Soto off, then Lloyd would not have learned Spinjitzu. There, are you happy now?" I yelled back at Kai, pulling out my pen in fear.

"How do you even know all this? I thought you were just a kid!" Kai yelled back, the sword barely touching my mask, with Lloyd trying to stop Kai. Seeing Lloyd trying to stop Kai, I stepped back, giving Kai one last glare.

"Who said I wasn't a kid? Because right now, all I see is a ninja throwing a hissy fit." I taunted and Kai snapped. I was barely able to dodge Kai's sword, Lloyd yelling out in pain as he was flung aside.

"Lloyd!" I yelled out, hoping he wasn't hurt.

"You don't get to say that! You were all about letting the pirates have him just a minute ago!" Kai yelled, continuously swiping at me as I ran backwards. I may have had a pen, but I was no match for a true martial artist, let alone a sword. I finally tripped backwards, landing on the deck with a thud. Kai stood above me, not even panting as his sword was pointed towards my face and a foot on my chest.

"Give me answers or I cut off the hood! I'm tired of you being cryptic and letting Lloyd get hurt!" Kai yelled, as his friends started to tell him to calm down. I shook my head in refusal.

Kai kicked my pen away, my only defense other than my bare hands. It stopped a short distance from me, and was far away from any nearby edges, which I was thankful for. But I had bigger worries. Something just had finally snapped in me. A part of me that was withering away each day, what it was I didn't know.

"You'd go this far, taking the only thing I have left to find answers? I hardly have anything left of my home! Nothing but some clothes, knowledge and and identity that I don't want to share! It must be so hard for you, losing your parents and all, but I lost seven and a half _billion people_! I lost family, friends, my home! A whole universe and I'm still here, attempting to take care of another! I hope that you're happy now Kai! I hope your happy! You've finally pushed me to my limit, and I just can't go any further! Congrats, you've won the game! Have fun knowing that you pushed a lost little girl who just wanted to help to her very limits!" I cried out, a tear falling from one of my eyes, being soaked up by my hood.

"Kai! Stop it right now!" Lloyd yelled, pushing Kai over with a surprising amount of strength.

"You've pushed this _way_ too far. What were you thinking?" Cole reprimanded, as Lloyd came over and hugged me.

"I only ever wanted to make sure that everything went the way it should. I didn't even want you guys to notice me sneaking around. You did anyways, and now look at where I am." I sighed out, unable to actually speak while crying softly.

"It's okay, you're alright. Kai isn't going to do anything." Lloyd tried to calm me down.

It wasn't Kai I was just worried about.

I missed my home.

I missed my _family_ , my _friends_.

All the people who I knew and didn't know, were all gone in an instant.

And so I cried. I cried on that deck openly, weeping for a whole world I had lost.

I cried for Earth, and for all the inhabitants of that universe.

I cried for the ideas, the culture all held on that tiny blue planet.

I cried for my own reality, knowing that I'll never be able to go back.

* * *

 **If you got the feels now, just you wait until next chapter. Things are going to be fun...**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, Myrana's going to need more than a plushie for this... It's also a nice sized chapter again, so enjoy!**

* * *

Kai was given a punishment by Sensei for doing what he did, after we turned in the pirates and Garmadon took the ship. Garmadon was nice and actually gave me a somewhat non-hostile nod before he took off. Lloyd hovered over me for the rest of the night, which was actually comforting to know that someone cared about me, and that the rest of the ninja crew understood that Kai went too far. Kai was grumbly, but didn't appear to have plans to get near me again. I sent Vastu a letter, albeit a short one. It held little information, just a crazy rant about my knowledge and how the ninja have been very careless with talking to me about it.

Currently we were at Dareth's dojo, with Lloyd having gone through half of the light bulbs. Though Jay was trying his best to teach Lloyd, I had to admit he was doing a bit of a poor job. He was not telling Lloyd how to harness the power, just to hold it in then let it go freely.

"I'd actually like to try here. I think you're giving Lloyd a bit of a tough time here. Give me a quick summary of how the lightning flows please. I think there is a better way." I interjected as Lloyd reached for another light bulb.

"Well, it's everywhere. When you use it, it just flows through you everywhere, but that the best I can give you. Lightning is hard to explain…" Jay tried to say, but I took in the information anyways.

"That'll do. Alright Lloyd, let's try something new. Keep holding that light bulb, but this time, remember that energy. I want you to instead, try to let small amounts of it flow through the light bulb, like it is a part of you. Believe that your energy can flow within that little piece of metal, but not a whole lot. Just a tiny amount." I instructed, and the light bulb didn't turn on, much to Lloyd's dismay.

"It's not working, Starlord! It's not doing anything!" He pouted, and I shook my head. Lloyd was close to having a hissy fit.

"Patience, you need to learn how to let the energy flow properly. It will take time, Lightning is a bit more unpredictable, and can hurt people if it's not controlled correctly. Now, think about slowly adding more power to the flow, not just bottling it up. Let the energy move freely, and go from one side of you to another in a circle." I told Lloyd, and it managed to slowly work.

"I-It's working! It's not taking a lot of energy either, take a lo-" The light bulb shattered into tiny glass shards, with a disappointed Lloyd holding the metal base.

"What? But I just had it working, how could it have broken?" Lloyd yelled out in frustration, his victory taken away.

"Remember that I said that Lightning is unpredictable, and can hurt others if not controlled correctly. You must keep some sort of concentration on your energy, and your surroundings, otherwise it will move freely, and hit anything nearby. Keep trying, and figure out a way to focus on your energy. Block out sounds, use your memories as a guide, or something similar. There is no sure way to learn how to focus, but once you get it, everything will become just a bit clearer. I don't have powers myself, so I can't help with the Lightning itself. But I hope that this made a few things clearer. Anyways, I'm heading out to get some food rations real quick. I'll be back soon." I smiled, and the Ninja gave me their farewells.

The door closed behind me as I headed out onto the street, walking by foot to a nearby food store, where I bought some non-perishable items. I had about two thousand and one hundred Jyn left, and since the Dark Island was bound to show up sometime soon, I bought Lloyd a small treat. There would be no use for money on the island, and I could work with Vastu again.

As I walked back, I looked upon the city, finally noticing it's size. Once again it reminded me of New York, but it was still fairly clean, much like Copenhagen, Denmark. I had traveled a lot thanks to my parents, so I often had an open mind. The people were fairly clean too, and often times they greeted or smiled at me, even though they were still in a city. That friendliness, that trust that Ninjago had between its residents was truly a sight to behold. That was something Ninjago could pride itself on. Something my world lacked for many years.

I walked back to the dojo, only to find Lloyd cleaning up light bulb remains, and the Ninja held a letter, with Nya in a nice outfit. They were talking about being invited to a ceremony for Lloyd.

"Oh, hey Starlord. We got an invite to a ceremony for… Lloyd apparently. Says here you're invited too! And that means, cake!" Cole exclaimed, happy at the prospect of cake. Keeping up the charade of not knowing what was going to happen, I laughed, and smiled at Lloyd.

"Yeah, I think he could use a bit of praise. After all, the world has been doing nothing but bearing down on his shoulders, and I think it's time for him to catch a break." I answered, which he never gets, by the way. Walking over to the green ninja, I offered the candy and took the broom away so that I could clean.

"So, when are we leaving for the ceremony?" I asked, sweeping at the shards.

"In a few minutes. You always seem ready to go, so we'll just get ready and then we'll take the Ultra Dragon to the school." Cole replied, and I nodded, giving them the signal to get ready to leave. I cleaned up the shards quickly, with the Ninja being ready soon after.

"Lloyd's taking the reigns this time, he needs to learn how to fly the Ultra Dragon if he's going to save Ninjago anytime soon." Kai teased Lloyd, and Lloyd laughed. Kai didn't like to talk to me after the fight. He wasn't fond of me at all right now, and so I politely stayed away from him, giving him some space.

I sat on the back of the Ultra Dragon, holding onto Zane as we flew. I knew there was going to be a drop soon, and I hated, absolutely despised being dropped. I held onto Zane with a death grip now, closing my eyes and waiting for it. I didn't focus on the Ninja's chatter. I only noticed Lloyd's voice.

"ANY SUDDEN WH-" Lloyd yelled back to one of the ninja, whom I did not care. Right now, I was screaming and holding onto Zane for dear life.

The drop made my insides light, all the blood rushing into my brain, and I was screaming at the highest volume I could. A true feminine high pitched wail of fear. Everything was dark while I held tightly to whatever I was holding onto, I forgot. I didn't care, this drop was lasting forever! Someone screamed something, and the drop stopped. I breathed in and out, adrenaline still rushing through my veins like wildfire. We glided down, smoother than that of our last drop. My eyes still closed, and I felt the lifeline move.

"Are you alright? You are taking a while to recover." Zane asked, and I nodded.

"Adrenaline, don't like drops, give me a sec." I wheezed out, trying to catch my breath and soothe my frazzled nerves. It took me a minute, and Brad's impatient voice to get me off the dragon, and I headed inside with the Ninja.

I knew fully well what was coming, and after _that_ head rush, I was in no mood to have another.

"Uh, shouldn't you all be in class?" Kai asked Brad as we walked down a school hallway, lined with wooden floors and light beige lockers made of plastic.

"Actually, today is a new Darkley's school tradition, Ninja Day. We stay out of sight, to honor the way of the ninja, for showing us the light." Brad said, leading us to a door with a barred circular window.

"Huh, this _is_ a good school. I'm impressed!" Cole said happily as Brad opened the door. I stayed outside, keeping quiet and to myself.

"Principal Noble, the ninja and Lloyd are here for the ceremony!" Brad called out into the next room. It was a bad job of trying to hide malicious intent, but the ninja bought it anyways. Oblivious as always, those poor ninja.

"That, and the cake. By the way, do you know what kind it is?" Cole asked the smiling student. I continued to remain stoic and silent, looking above the Ninja for the sandbags. They were still there.

"I'll be with you in just a moment!" The figure replied, which I knew it was a skeleton dressed up by Gene.

"I should get back to the flowers!" Brad nervously exclaimed, rushing out of the room and closing the door behind him. I watched as he gasped, and saw as I stood with my defense pen in hand. I would not allow myself to go in there.

"Shut up and don't make a sound. I know what you're doing, and I'm going to let it happen. But you say anything about me, and I will give you a threat that would give adults nightmares for the rest of their lives, got it?" I growled out, proving my worth to stay awake. Here, you had to be bad to show that you were worthy of even remaining in the school. Brad wisely stayed silent and did nothing as I heard the Ninja shout out in panic as the sandbags surely collapsed on top of them.

"You're good, I'll give you that. But how did you know to stay away?" Brad asked as he reopened the door.

"Knowledge." I simply replied as Gene gaped at me.

"You! How did you not get hit!" Gene asked with a nasal sound to his voice. He jumped down from his perch, and the lights turned on properly.

"It doesn't matter. I'll go with Lloyd if you don't mind. I will have bigger problems than you to deal with later." I sneered, and Gene smiled.

"Seems like you hold no favoritism for the Ninja. Not bad, you really are like the rumours." Gene spoke with a sinister undertone.

"Oh, rumours? Interesting, I'd like to hear them later. But it seems you have a bigger task to deal with other than me." I nonchalantly suggested for Gene to get to work, while I twirled my defense pen absentmindedly. He laughed, and the students went to work. Lloyd was treated with some form of affection, not being as roughly handled as the Ninja. Following the people carrying Lloyd, I silently followed the boys. They occasionally asked how I managed to be so sinister while being a girl, and I answered by saying there was no difference between genders. They were surprised, but were fairly stoic.

"So, what are these rumours you've heard? It's interesting to know that you've even heard of me." I curiously asked, adding a dark undertone to my voice. Gene let out a nasal snort.

"We heard that you know what evil really is, watching the Ninja and even watching the Serpentine. You've supposedly got the Ninja to be afraid, but if you're able to stay in the same room with them, then that's obviously untrue." Gene snorted. I laughed.

"Oh yes, the blue one, Jay, was quite afraid for some time. He still has small fears about me, and the red one, Kai, is severely angry with me. Alas, he is passionate and refuses to follow my plans." I stated, which wasn't exactly untrue. Kai really was bringing attention to me, much more than I would like.

"Yes, the fire ninja. I've seen a lot about him." Gene answered, the conversation ending.

We reached the room, and I strayed around the corners of the room, careful not to stick around Lloyd. I knew he was alright, so I let him be tied up and unconscious in that chair. I waited, and Lloyd started to wake up, struggling against the rope around him. I frowned underneath my hood, I didn't like seeing him struggle. I didn't like the idea of having him tied up in the first place. However, I was under extreme scrutiny by the boys, so I remained stony as I watched Lloyd.

"Welcome to your ceremony Lloyd, or should I say, an evil intervention!" Brad said as he turned on a single lightbulb. Lloyd looked shocked at my appearance, squinting at me with scrutiny.

"Starlord? What are you doing here? Where are the others?" Lloyd asked me and I gave Lloyd an apologetic look.

"I'm doing what I have to, Lloyd. Besides, the others are in a room somewhere around here. You know how it goes." I shrugged, Lloyd, struggling to comprehend my ability to switch sides so often. Lloyd was taking a jump away from the script in my presence, but it was small. I could let this change slide.

"This better end well, Starlord, we're really getting tired of you doing this." Lloyd sighed, and I scoffed.

"Doesn't matter. So nasal command force, what's your plan?" I sneered out, trying to act what the boys would call evil.

"Snarky, not bad. We're here to show you who your true friends are, and undo the damage you've done to yourself and our school's reputation! Be honest, doesn't a part of you miss being bad?" Brad goaded Lloyd, who was still confused and frightened.

"Uh…" Lloyd tried to think of something to say.

"Pshht, you couldn't even imagine the things I used to do back at home. I once tackled down my friend and held a napkin to her mouth for fun. Though I don't remember why, but it was fun. Along with stealing each other's food, which we valued highly, and stealing valuable objects from each other for a while. Those were the days, I tell you. Let's say, that sometimes we gave each other quite the amounts of pain." I smirked, trying to save Lloyd.

"Stealing was your main thing then?" Gene asked, voice nasally as ever.

"Yep. Food or electronics were amongst the most highly valued. Our school wasn't exactly a 'bad attitude' school. It was more or less a good one, but small." I shrugged, deciding to wander around the room, finding anything to toy with, while Gene and Brad talked to Lloyd. Finding nothing, I decided on fooling around with my pen.

"C'mon, you can untie me! Really, this is just a huge relief. I couldn't stand being good! Thank you for saving me!" Lloyd said in obvious fake appreciation. Could your lying get any worse Lloyd?

"How do we know that you're not lying, just so you can escape and help the Ninja?" Brad asked, and I laughed mentally. Brad actually _bought_ that obvious lie? They could come up with accurate rumours about me, but not see right through a lie? They were certainly not good at detecting lies, were they?

"Well, if I am truly good I wouldn't be able to lie," That's one crappy lie right there son," which I'm not, but even if I was, wouldn't lying make me evil? Thus, giving you reassurance that you can release me!" Lloyd tried to convince the group.

"He's trying to trick us with mind games!" Gene concluded after a moment, not quite believing Lloyd. What do you know? Gene can actually think!

 _Boom_! Something exploded outside, causing me to raise my pen reflexively. I calmed when I knew what it was going to be, so I headed out with Brad and the boys to meet the 'Bizzaro Ninja.'

When I walked out behind the tiny army, I saw each of the Bizzaro Ninja, which was goo-

Oh dear god no.

A splitting image of me, stood behind the Bizzaros calmly, likely smirking underneath that mask. She wasn't trashing anything, which was nice. Yet, there was a wicked gleam in her eyes, her posture was confident, and I was a defensive trembling mess.

Why did I have a clone? I wasn't a Ninja!

"Spitball brigade, step forward!" Brad ordered, and a few boys came forth with spitballs. Had to admit, they had good teamwork, better than what normal teachers could teach. The spitballs flew, my clone hiding behind a corner passively. Bizzaro Kai looked annoyed at my clone being a smart alec.

"Smoke-bomb brigade, step forward!" Brad called out again, surprised the Ninja dodged them all. They were Ninja, what did you think was going to happen, Brad? Smoke-bombs now flew from the children's hands, hitting the Bizzaro Ninja, but not Bizzaro me. The boys laughed, seeing the Bizzaro Ninja being blinded.

"Ninja-go!" The four cried out as they performed spinjitzu to clear the dust.

"Dodgeball brigade, ready, fire!" Brad called out one last time, confident the Bizzaro Ninja would fail. They didn't, rather Bizzaro Zane caught four, and passed them to his teammates.

"Our turn!" Bizzaro Kai exclaimed, his posture threatening by Lego standards.

"Run!" Brad called out, and I was swarmed by a mass of fearful little boys. As a last order, Brad started to say 'retreat,' but was cut off by a ball and Bizzaro Kai picking up the dazed boy.

"Where are the Ninja?" Bizzaro Kai demanded, threatening Brad. Brad trembled in fear, being held up by Bizzaro Kai.

"Perhaps I will have the answer." My clone finally spoke, a mocking undertone to my voice.

"Brad has the answer and we know it. He doesn't need a noogie for it though. I suggest we have him guide us, and we'll see what happens then." I deadpanned, unhappy with there being a clone of me. However, she was sentient, and me so I couldn't just _kill_ her.

"Oh, we both know how the script goes. Why not? Boys, have little 'ole Bad-to-the-bone tell us where to go, hm?" Bizzaro me ordered subtly. She mentioned the script. How _dare_ she mention the script. I trembled in anger. She could release all of my information on a whim of existing! Bizzaro Kai growled, but handed the boy to Bizzaro Cole, and let Brad lead the way.

"Today is going to be the Underworld for you." Bizzaro me chirped, skipping alongside me behind the rest of the Bizzaros.

"If I know myself well, it's that you're going to make me pay mentally, huh?" I muttered, not enjoying her presence. It was unsettling, like knowing that someone could expose your lies in an instant if you didn't obey.

"You don't even know the half of it." She whispered happily in my ear, making me shiver. Was I always this creepy to my friends? Man, I had some darn good friends if they stuck with me when I could do that.

"That's where they were, honest!" Brad cried out, shocking me out of my stupor.

"Time for a noogie!" Bizzaro Cole growled out, while Brad begged in protest for him not to. The Ninja came out on time, which was good, because I didn't want them dead. Bizzaro Cole looked back to see the normal Ninja.

"Finally, a way out!" Cole said in relief, as he and his teammates strolled out of a locker. Bizzaro me and I walked behind the other Bizzaros as they lined up to face the Ninja.

"Uh, guys, why are we staring at ourselves?" Kai asked rhetorically.

"This is kind of too weird for us. We're just going to stay in here!" The real principal said, as he closed the locker door.

"Huh. Those who don't fight, teach." Jay joked as he turned back to the Bizzaros. The Bizzaros took off their sunglasses at the same time, like a synchronized set of watches. It was intimidating to a normal person.

"Drop the boy, uh, me!" Cole shouted out, unsure but stepping forward to protect Brad.

"He's of no use to us anymore!" Bizzaro Cole yelled as he dropped Brad. Brad scrambled to his feet, and ran past us to another hallway.

"Who are you guys?" Kai asked the Bizzaros.

"Your doom." Bizzaro Kai answered, taking a step forward.

"My early assessment tells me this must be Garmadon's doing!" Zane pointed out the obvious.

" _My_ early assessment tells me _you_ will be destroyed." Bizzaro Zane threatened, putting his fists together.

"Ninjago!" All _eight_ of them called out, as they charged against their copies. Cole kicked in the air, Zane headbutted, Kai pushing, and Jay punching. All were balanced and the same, while my copy and I sat on the sidelines, watching the clones fight one another.

"You know I have to die." Bizzaro me said calmly.

"Yes, but it is hard to kill anyone sentient, let alone myself." I answered back, unhappy with where this was going.

"You have two choices. One, I reveal our secret, and I die. Two, you kill me by stabbing me in the head with your pen, secrets are kept and I die. Either way, you get hurt, and I die. You'll get a choice, but it all ends the same. I don't care. After all, you have until the fight ends to decide. Yes, that's right. You have to kill me as the last enemy. Everyone will watch, even little Lloyd we care about so much." Bizzaro me taunted as I gasped.

"What! But that's like an unseen horror being shown to children, and adults who haven't experienced it alike! We both know what that might do to them!" I yelled out, causing the fight to stop for a mere second. After that second, the fighting resumed, but slower. Gene was in the background, rambling to Lloyd.

"Kill me nicely, and I tell. Kill me the way _I_ want, everything will be happy for you. Tick tock, you've got to decide soon." Bizzaro me giggled out, a wicked joy showing throughout her body language.

What the crap was I going to do?

Kill her like a cartoon, and my life goes completely down the drain.

Kill her like a maniac, and my life goes down the drain, with my secret kept.

Well, she was going to die anyways, right? I mean, if that's what she wants, who am I to deny her last wish, along with my secret being kept as a bonus? I knew she would keep it secret, we were too much of secret keepers to let any slip go by without reason.

What was I going to do about Kai, or Lloyd? They'll be scarred! I groaned and put my hands to my face. I felt a locker nearby get tipped over.

"Oh, wow. I thought we were already at terms with life there on the Bounty earlier. It seems like there is still a part of you left to break." Bizarro me whispered in my ear, surely wearing a smirk underneath the hood.

"We are fragile, remember that. We are just the same aspects of me. I choose to observe, and you choose to mentally destroy." I answered, sighing sadly as I knew the time neared.

"Ninjago!" Lloyd called out, an army of children dressed as ninja behind him.

"Looks like the cavalry's arrived. I trust you've made your decision." Bizarro me smirked. I didn't focus on the battle at all, just getting up robotically, and holding my defense pen shakily. Lloyd said something about a 'punch.' Bizarro me and I stood in the center of battle, everything just between us.

Bizzaro Zane, dead. One down, four to go.

Bizzaro Cole, dead. Two down, three to go.

Bizzaro Jay, dead. Three down, two to go.

Bizzaro Kai, dead. Four down, me to go.

"Starlord, land a blow!" Lloyd called out, the tiny army waiting for me. I blinked, then bowed my head to Bizzaro me.

"You win." I spoke aloud, then tackling her to the ground. She laughed as I did so.

"Ah, so you _will_ honor my last wish. Good, show these kids what we're capable of." Bizzaro me laughed.

I raised my pen high.

A tear fell down my face again.

Why?

She laughed with a shrill tone, sounding like a schoolgirl gone mad.

The pen struck dead center, hitting the forehead and causing the clone to disappear instantly.

Her laugh seemed to still permeate the air, mocking me for my selfishness.

Silence.

I took my pen, and held it to my chest tightly. I wasn't going to let anyone take it, or hurt me.

"S-Starlord?" Lloyd stuttered out first, looking horror stricken, with his hood off. The children were silent, but fearful of me, scared to have me even look in their direction.

"She asked me to. I had a choice. Kill her the way she wanted, or have her say something I dare not to say myself. She was going to die either way, and she knew that. But she wanted me to suffer, following through with whatever she was ordered to for sure."

"She didn't just want me to get hurt physically."

"She wanted me to feel pain for the rest of my life."

"Guilt."

"Fear."

"Everything." I finished, looking at the people I just scarred with my previous deed. I got up, and Kai was about to stop me, but I gave him a look, and he backed off. I walked through the halls to the outside, and found a patch of particularly thick flowers.

All fake, but was certainly set up to hide someone. I sat in them, hiding myself away. I wasn't supposed to be here. I was supposed to be at home, watching this on my tablet! I had already cried for my world. I wasn't going to cry again.

But the looks on their faces.

They were so, so scared. They couldn't even believe that I would do such a thing.

Kai was scared too, I could see it in how backed off. He wouldn't have done that unless he cared, or he was frightened.

Jay, oh Jay. He had humor. Did I kill it in that moment? Did I kill Jay's basic self, the piece of him that has always existed no matter what? I heard my name being called by someone.

I didn't know or care. I was too busy stuck in my world of self loathing.

The calling grew louder, more defined. It didn't matter, why should it? I had just k-

A hand parted the flowers. I scrambled back, yelping in fright at the unexpected hand.

"Starlord!" A voice I finally recognized as Zane. I looked up to see him looking worried.

"Oh." I said in reply.

"What happened back there?" He asked, sitting in front of me calmly.

"You still care?" I asked, amazed he wasn't lecturing me, or telling me I needed to leave.

"What you did back there still has everyone frightened. I was the only one who left to find you. Lloyd is scared. He said he doesn't know what to do about you. He cares, but everything you do is either against him or scary. Kai is particularly angry. He thinks of Lloyd as a little brother, and you continue to upset him." Zane told me. I didn't respond.

"You need to say something. Even I am shaken from what you did. Please, tell us something. We are unable to help you or understand if you don't tell us." Zane coaxed me. Well, saying anything was what I was afraid of.

"I had a choice. I honored her last wish. We agreed upon it." I finally said, telling it to Zane simply.

"We?" He asked, looking concerned again.

"We were just different aspects of the same person, me. We are one, she is just the culmination of a part of me that knows how to hurt others. I'm sorry that you had to see that, but it is what we agreed upon." I answered, Zane nodding to my answer.

"I suggest you go back, they will want answers from you." Zane said, slowly standing up and offering a hand.

"A minute more, please? I just went through a nightmare." I responded, thinking a bit more on my actions. Zane complied, and waited until I was ready.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said, taking Zane's now outstretched hand. He walked me back into the school, where I found Kai comforting Lloyd. Lloyd was being held by Kai gently, a scared look on Lloyd's face. Kai looked at me with anger, but made no move towards me.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out before any part of my brain could scream 'no' at me.

"Why, Starlord?" Lloyd asked, his voice wavering between being understandable, whispery quiet and squeaky.

"We agreed upon it. I wasn't supposed to have a clone. She knew she was going to die. So, she followed her orders. Destroy the Ninja, right? Your clones believed the only way to defeat you was to beat you up. Mine was smarter than that. She wanted to destroy me, and you. She knew the best way to do it too. She decided I had a choice. She told me that I could kill her the way she wanted, with a blow to the head, or I could kill her nicely, and she'd reveal a secret of mine that I have no intention to share. She wanted to make sure that my life would be destroyed either way. I guess she was to only one who succeeded in her mission, but she did it well." I sighed, sitting down on the ground to show I was not going to do anything like that again anytime soon.

"What could be so bad you had to do such a thing to keep it secret?" Kai asked, holding Lloyd protectively.

"A target on my back so large, I'd be better off a hermit, or dead. Depending on how much people will do to hunt me down. I told one person. But they are good, and don't know the details I do. Just a brief overview. I'm not joking though. I'd probably be better off gone than staying if people find out. I would cause too much damage." I said quietly, staring at the floor in front of me.

"I don't know what to do, Starlord. You keep doing these things, and we don't understand why. You're always scary, or you're doing something against us. We just don't understand. Why, why everything?" Lloyd asked, burrowing into Kai's side.

"I told you I might just rather die than have that target on my back. Funnily enough, Ninjago might just die if I left now. I've interfered so much, things are starting to change. If I'm not here to make sure everything goes smoothly, then something will happen the way it shouldn't. Ninjago would be conquered, for power or for revenge. Please, I don't want to die. Please don't ever make me say it. I, I just want to help. I _don't want to have to kill myself_." I muttered out, curling up into my own tiny ball. I started to mumble to myself, about being afraid of so much. I felt arms hug me tightly, and words of reassurance in my ear. Others gasped at my confession, the idea of suicide being so foreign to them.

"Why would you ever even _think_ about hurting yourself? I, I can't even believe that you'd think of that." Lloyd choked out, as he cried too.

"It's not a topic new to me Lloyd. This place is just so _perfect_ , and I'm the sour patch of darkness in a garden of beautiful flowers. Everyone cares, there's little crime, no one would even think of what I know. I'm not even sure if you have words for the crimes I know, since you probably have never experienced them. You even speak English for god's sake, and you still don't have the words. What I know might just doom us all if I ever say it to someone other than my old friend. Even he doesn't know much. Oh god Lloyd, please, please I-I don't want you to get hurt any more than you have to, so the world is safe. _I can't have that happen_. _Please, please, please_ , _I don't want to die, please, I'm sorry just I-I please, p-please, please,_ " I sobbed out, mumbling please over and over, while Lloyd hugged me. We cried over each other's shoulders, quietly wailing about our lives.

It was a moment that lasted forever, burning into my memories for eternity. Whatever happened around us didn't matter as we sobbed on that wooden floor, arms holding each other close. Lloyd was a brother to me. I kept failing him, but now I think I made something.

Whether it was good or bad, I didn't know.

* * *

We stopped crying after a good ten minutes. Still, we clung to each other as if the other was our lifeline. There was no celebration, and everyone was sent home. Though Cole was given the cake batter, since he seemed to be so obsessed over it earlier. Currently, we were climbing into the Ultra Sonic Raider. I knew Garmadon was going to call, and I was prepared to give him a verbal sledgehammer to the face. I needed to get rid of my anger against him, otherwise a grudge would take hold, and it would not be pretty later. Cole and Jay took the Ultra Dragon, while the rest of us were in the Raider. Lloyd and I were in the back, and I glared at the tiny screen where Garmadon would call. It was silent in the Raider.

"So, it is true. You _have_ destroyed my evil Ninja." Garmadon spoke, staring at our upset faces. I took this as a time to scream at him.

"How dare you! How dare you create a clone of _me_! Great job genius, now I think I just scarred Lloyd, the Ninja, and every kid watching me! You're even crazier than me to even _think_ about creating a clone of me that has nothing else in mind but destroying the Ninja! Do you have any idea what I just had to do? _Do you_? I just had to stab my clone in the head in front of everyone! You sad excuse of an evil old man, I hope you're proud to know that my _clone_ was more evil than you! _She_ was also the only one to get the job done! But _why_? How? There wasn't anything about me on that blasted ship! _GUESS WHAT OLD MAN. YOU JUST PISSED ME OFF, AND I'M SURE AS HECK I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY. I WON'T EVEN HAVE TO LAY A SINGLE HAND ON YOU TO MAKE YOU SUFFER! YOU CROSSED A LINE, AND EVEN THAT VENOM WILL NOT EXCUSE THIS! CREATING A CLONE OF ME WAS AN IRRATIONAL MISTAKE, YOU KNEW WHAT I COULD BE CAPABLE OF, AND YET YOU WENT AHEAD CLONING THE MOST DANGEROUS THING IN NINJAGO! I WON'T HURT YOU FOR LLOYD AND THE FUTURE'S SAKE, BUT I WILL ADD THIS TO YOUR LONG LIST OF REGRETS! YOU JUST WOKE THE DEVIL FROM THEIR SLEEP, AND THEY'RE READY TO HUNT."_ I screamed at Garmadon's shocked face, he took a step back from the screen. The screen randomly shut off, and switched to a green leaf blowing in the wind.

"I learned how to control lightning." Lloyd mumbled, the others just hummed in a half-hearted congrats. I remained silent, but nodded all the same. I wasn't exactly in the mood at all to talk. I was drained, tired, and I needed time away from people.

We reached the apartment, and everyone got out.

"I'm sleeping in a tent tonight. Don't bother me unless it's an emergency." I growled out, walking away from the apartment to a nearby alley. I didn't care it was still early in the afternoon. I needed mental rest as I fell asleep in a tent, with nothing else on me.

* * *

I woke up the next day, feeling a bit better at the prospect of a fresh slate for the day. I walked out, taking down my tent, and going back to the apartment. Hopefully they were ready for me, because I wasn't sure they would be. My feet almost seemed to drag upon the concrete as I slowly made my way to the apartment. I really did mean what I said, I would rather die than face life being hunted. Besides, what did my life matter in a world that I didn't originate from? I was here to help, then I would be disposable afterwards. I entered the building, heading down to the room. I knocked on the door, and I could feel the tension in the air, despite there being a closed door in the way.

Zane was the one to open the door, letting me in wordlessly. Zane truly was a caring soul, and was able to handle some of the the things I did. Kai and Lloyd sat together in a corner of the room, with Cole staring at the cake batter with a distant look, he looked regretful, or at least disturbed. Jay was in another corner, for once not having a smile on his face. Nya was next to Jay, her face reflecting Jay's. Sensei was standing in the middle of the room, staring at me with his own look of sadness.

She really did know how to hurt the citizens of Ninjago, didn't she?

I opened my mouth to say something, but I stopped. I didn't know what I would say.

It was silent in the room for a few minutes, silent emotions passing through our stares.

"When will it stop?" Jay whimpered, and I turned to face him. He looked almost broken.

"Not for a long time, I'm sorry. I don't know when it will ever be done. I might have to do things I regret. I don't want to do them. I don't want to bear Ninjago and a lost world's past upon my shoulders." I murmured, Jay grimaced at my answer.

Silence returned to the room, no one dared to speak. A silent truce made of sadness took it's place, and so we all just stood and sat where we were.

 _I_ did this.

I brought everyone to their limits.

"I wonder if they're dead. I think they're dead, so I've learned to cope. But I still wonder, did they die, or was I just pushed out? I don't know if my grandma, grandpas, aunts, uncles, cousins, and my friends are dead. Are the strangers I'll never meet dead? Is humanity dead? I don't know and I guess it doesn't matter. I'm here, and they're not." I finished, not knowing why I was rambling at this point. Maybe it was to fill the silence, maybe not.

Silence still reigned supreme over the room.

"Please, how can I help? I-I don't want to leave you like this." I begged the Ninja to tell me how I could help.

"Just leave for a while, we need more time." Cole sighed out, and I left the room swiftly, heading out on my own again.

The mailman came by and gave me a letter. I didn't open it, I was not in the mood for it, no matter how much I cared for Vastu. I walked around the city, an atmosphere of guilt around me. People gave me looks of curiosity, but they all moved on. I walked around, passing by the laundromat and the pool I had once been to. Despite being a city, it was still relatively small compared to other cities from home. It didn't take long to traverse the city, moving out and finding my way towards the outskirts of Ninjago City. I was close enough to receive news freely, but far enough as to give the Ninja some space.

I wasn't evil, was I? I was going to go _this_ far for my knowledge? I was willing to go through such gruesome actions?

" _But it's the last of your home, and it would destroy Ninjago if it were known._ " A voice subtly whispered in my head, trying to justify my action. It was right though, if someone knew the events, then the Ninja would easily die. The Ninja were also losing their 'protagonist powers' of sorts. They had to slightly rely on me to help them win. Not much, but any sort of reliance on me was bad. It would only get worse with time, and so then they would rely on me heavily, and I wouldn't know what to do after Day of the Departed. Sure, I knew the next season had to do with time, but nothing else!

Still, I had to either break off ties, or keep working with them. No, not working, _living_. This was the life-changing decision I had to make.

Stay with the Ninja, and have healthy relations, or leave and become a possible enemy.

My thoughts instantly wandered to Lloyd. I told him I'd be a good sibling, right? I wasn't going to give up family so easily. I just hoped he thought the same, even after what I've done. I'd have to stay anyways just to make sure that I don't become an enemy. I guess I was practically like Ronin, just more violent rather than sneaky.

Yes, I'd stay. I'd live with the Ninja, of course with my own vacations too.

But I still would keep my reliability distance. They will have to learn that I am not reliable. I am there to watch, not join in.

But I'd stay.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **And so she stays...**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eh, I tried to shorten the chapters, but oh well. I'll just stick to an episode an update. As for Myrana, I don't think she'll know, but things are not always set in stone here, so this may change. Besides, the Overlord didn't bring her into Ninjago. That's one thing set in stone for sure. The Overlord has no reason for bringing her into Ninjago, and he wouldn't have enough energy before the power shift in episode twenty-four. In fact, the two meet up, but it's very bland and short. The Overlord has more important things to do than deal with a kid who has no power.**

 **As for telling the Ninja the truth... It'll be very rough. I don't think that she will spill anything until after Day of The Departed. Maybe small things, because of pressure, but she will keep a very tight lip on Ninjago's show. Remember, she is willing to die instead of facing the possible consequences that knowing the future would bring Of course, the others will make up their own theories... Besides, her relations will be stable until the end of Rebooted. But as Ninjago's plot matures, Myrana will suffer more until Day of the Departed. *Cough* KAI *Cough* Kai's a jerk when you get on his bad side...**

* * *

About two weeks had gone by now, and the Ninja looked mostly recovered, if their recent win of Ninjaball Run was any indication. It was a filler sort of episode, and didn't take _too_ much thinking, so I trusted the Ninja to solve it on their own. I felt it was finally time to talk to the group again. I felt like I owed the Ninja something. I knew child's play was next, so… Yes! Yes, that's it!

Doomsday Comix was definitely in my near future, and I was going to practically pre-order the comic. I set off determinedly, I was going to find that comic store, and get Lloyd the comic he will want. I knew that I could, since the Ninja would use the Lightsaber bootlegs anyways. I walked the streets and asked some people where it was, and finally found it after about two hours.

A bell rang as I entered, and I looked at the comics around me. "Daffy Dale" was sitting upon one of the shelves, and I smiled. Jay said he loved that as he grew up, right? Of course he would like something that was obviously related to Looney Toons. Others were standard battle-filled comics, or tragedies. I had never read many comics, so I felt out of place. I read long books and fanfiction, where the fanfiction could be longer than an average novel.

"Mother Doomsday?" I asked politely. Mother Doomsday hummed in response, looking down from his comic.

"Why, hello there. I haven't seen you before, are you new?" He asked, lowering himself from his seat.

"Yeah, I was actually here to ask if I could save a copy of the Limited Print Starfarer comic? It comes out soon, and I have someone I want to save it for." I shyly requested, and he bought my sweet personality.

"Well, I'd love to, but it costs a lot of money, since it's a limited print. You think you've got the money?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Oh I knew I did, I had a little over two thousand Jyn. I could definitely pay fifty bucks for a comic.

"How much sir?" I confidently asked, and he told me. Seventy-five Jyn. This guy must have thought I had only a few. I wasn't poor in either world, I had a lot in Jyn, and I once had nine-hundred dollars saved up for a car, and over a hundred dollars still unused.

"I can pay that. When can I come in and get it?" I happily said, bouncing on my feet slightly. Maybe I could give Lloyd something good before the worst. The calm before the storm, so to speak. I started counting Jyn, getting out seventy-five Jyn.

"Uh, in about three days. Since you're ordering early, I think I can give it to you a day early." He replied, and I must have looked like I was getting a house made of chocolate for Christmas, because he started to laugh. I don't know how, but I am so lucky to get all of these opportunities. It also meant the episode began in four days, since I was getting the comic early.

"Thank you, I'll be back!" I cheered, handing him the money and leaving quickly. The Ninja were at the forefront of my mind now, and I set off for Dareth's dojo. I calmed myself over the long walk, it wouldn't be appropriate for me to walk in so happily. I think so anyways, I still lacked some social skills.

I reached the remains of the dojo, that somehow the Ninja were still training Lloyd in. As soon as I appeared, everyone stopped. Silence fell throughout the air again.

"Hi?" I chuckled nervously, until the air from my lungs was forcibly pushed out by Lloyd hugging me tightly.

"Please don't ever do that again! Check up with us, or send a note! We didn't think you'd be gone over a week, and I thought that you might have hurt yourself out there!" Lloyd bawled out, while the other Ninja were content with watching again.

"Sorry, I just thought you'd need some extra time. I'll leave a note if I do that again. You guys won the Ninjaball Run, I'm glad that you were able to save the dojo, and probably have enough money to fix what happened to it while I was gone. Speaking of which, how'd that happen? I can't imagine that something would go awry inside and cause such damage." I asked as my brows furrowed, looking at the damage. I already knew what it was caused by.

"I was balancing everyone on my arm, and then a wrecking ball came in. Luckily no one got hurt too bad." Lloyd told me, and I hummed in response.

"That's good no one got too hurt. So, um, Kai. I know you're probably not fond of me, so just ask me your most burning question, and then we can try and put our bad pasts behind us, alright? I don't want this to turn into a bad grudge." I proposed, and Kai was quick to answer.

"What did you mean that 'you're not sure that they all might be dead?'" Kai asked, and I shrunk slightly. I think it is finally time to give up a bit of Earth if I am to live with these Ninja.

"Well, much like you have realms, Sensei can tell you later, there are other dimensions beyond you. I originally came from one of those dimensions, that's what I meant. I don't know if the universe collapsed or not, or stayed the same. All I know is that I'm here, they're not, and I can't leave." I confessed. Somehow, I felt like a weight upon my head was taken off, it felt good to share my secret, especially after being under pressure for so long. Kai walked over and put a hand on my shoulder in respect and understanding.

Cole was next, respectfully nodding towards me. Jay followed, dragging Zane with him. I was hugged fiercely by everyone now, everyone but Sensei.

"I- thank you. I finally have people who care. Thank you, friends." I gently whispered. They were friends now, which equated to practically family. We hugged for a moment longer, then we let go.

"We got the Bounty painted last night, and in a while we'll be able to take the Bounty to the skies. So uh, we'd like to take you with us instead of being a stowaway. It was mainly Lloyd's idea." Cole offered, and I looked up happily.

"Yes, I'd love to, thank you! I just need to be at Doomsday Comix in three days. It's here in the city, and I need to pick up something." I bashfully replied, and Lloyd perked up.

"You go to Doomsday Comix? You never told me that!" He pouted and I laughed. A true, genuine laugh.

"No, I just went there to pre-order something coming out in three days. I heard the Starfarer comic was coming out the day after, though." I happily replied, hiding that I was buying him that comic a day early.

"Oh, yeah! Have you read them?" Lloyd was practically fanboying in front of me, and it was actually pretty adorable. It was like having that one friend with a cute sneeze, it was just a fun aspect about him.

"I haven't, actually. Maybe you could tell me about it." I suggested, and he seemed to almost explode right on the spot. Kai laughed, and everyone soon followed.

"We'll have time for that later, right now we should probably head towards the Bounty, it's a little outside the city. We just decided to stay here until you got back." Kai sheepishly admitted, and I gave the most eloquent response in return.

"Oh, okay." I gave a nervous laugh afterwards, and we decided we should just go. We did give Dareth our farewells first though, it was only polite.

As we walked to get back to the apartment, Lloyd attempted to talk about the Starfarer comics.

"His catchphrase is 'Fear? Fear isn't a word where I come from!' and…" He beamed, speaking so fast it was hard to listen to him sometimes.

"Slow down Lloyd, I think you're giving everyone a bit of a headache there! You're talking faster than Eminem…" I laughed out, and Lloyd looked confused.

"Home kind of thing?" Nya asked, and I sheepishly nodded. Oops!

"Yeah, he was a rapper. Oh, there's the Bounty! Wow, it's nice to see her again…" I exclaimed, running towards the ship happily. I jumped on happily, cheering as I managed to climb up to the deck.

"It's good to be back!" Cole sighed happily as he and everyone else boarded.

"Yeah, and now we can travel around Ninjago freely!" Nya pointed out, and we gave a hurrah in good spirit.

"Anyone up for a celebration?" Cole offered, old cake batter in hand. We laughed and set off to have a party in the bridge.

Once everything was set up, we started to party. Wu was doing his own dance moves, while the others were dancing to the song. I watched for a minute, before laughing and doing my own dances, laughing in relief as I attempted to form something that looked remotely graceful. None of it was, but we all had a good time anyways. Nya occasionally tried to talk to me, but I was so wrapped up in dancing, she wouldn't get too much of a chance to say anything.

The party ended after a while, and we all cleaned up the area respectively. I liked to pick up streamers and confetti, it was oddly satisfying to pick up the pieces. I suppose it was because they were shiny and colorful, who wouldn't want to pick it up?

However, the Ninja decided to train Lloyd afterwards, and I decided to go out and watch. I had missed them for so long, I believed it was time to actually hang out with them.

"So, how exactly do you fight? Other than your _unconventional_ methods?" Zane asked while Kai was trying to teach Lloyd how to do different combat moves.

"I have never taken any defense classes. Admittedly, I'm very inexperienced in any sort of combat or strategy, if my chess skills are anything to go by. But I am good at being paranoid, and I do my best to hide my tracks and eliminate any problems that might occur. That's about it. I know you fight with speed and precision, but you don't fight with pressure points. Just maneuvering the body's momentum to incapacitate enemies. However, it would be hard to find pressure points, I suppose. There aren't many places to have pressure points." I hummed, answering Zane. I was curious, did Legos actually have pressure points? They are all smooth, and there are very few joints. Well, I was certain I'd never need to learn them, so I decided to archive that thought for a later date.

"Pressure points? There are only the critical areas, the neck, head, and arms. I am not sure what you mean by 'Pressure Points'." Zane pondered aloud, and it seems my question was answered. I decided to shrug in response, brushing off his question.

"Nevermind. Anyways, just make sure that we're back at Ninjago City in three days, please. I really do need that comic." I politely ordered Zane. He nodded, and so then I was sure I would get to Ninjago City. Poor Lloyd would have to face a big decision soon, and it would be another turning point for time.

"What is so important about it? You are usually not so demanding for something like a comic." Zane asked, and I concentrated on a good answer.

"It's just for childhood laughs, I guess. It's important though, I _need_ it in three days. I can't wait a day, it'll be too late by then." I replied, watching as Zane nodded again and walked off to train Lloyd.

I watched for a while, as Lloyd was taught how to fight and learn from his opponents. I tried to learn some of it, but I failed miserably, and decided to find a room to stay in instead. Deciding to stay here, I unpacked some stuff, I'd be around for a while.

* * *

The three days had passed, and Zane had stuck to his word, piloting the ship over Ninjago City, giving me easy access to Doomsday Comix. I gleefully walked onto the top of a nearby skyscraper, and rode an elevator down. I walked out the building's front door, and headed to my right, where the comic store was in, I found Mother Doomsday sitting at his desk, and he lightened when he saw me.

"Look who's back! Nice to see you again. I assume you're here for the comic you ordered?" He asked, rummaging behind his desk.

"Yes sir! Do you have the comic yet?" I asked excitedly, I was getting something for Lloyd! Today was marked as the day before Lloyd turns into an adult. I bet he'll be so happy! He was my brother now, and to see family smile made me feel special and good inside. Just bringing anyone a smile was nice.

"Yes I do, here ya go. Hope you enjoy, just don't give out spoilers to anyone, alright?" He whispered, and I nodded happily, agreeing to his terms. However, I was giving it to Lloyd, so I wasn't in total control.

"Thank you!" I yelled out, already leaving the store. He was laughing, waving as I headed off to the skyscraper again to get back on the Bounty. I was very lucky that I didn't need a keycard, it would be very complicated if I did. Waiting patiently in the elevator, I stared at the comic I just bought. I paid one hefty price to get it early, comics would not usually be seventy five dollars.

I reached the top floor and used the stairs to get to the roof. Walking outside, the wind was at a steady breeze, as I held the comic tightly and boarded the Bounty. I walked inside immediately, and Nya set the course to wander Ninjago. That's what I think anyways, I don't specifically know what she sets the course for.

"Hey Lloyd! I got something for you!" I sing-songed as I found Lloyd in the gaming room with Jay.

"What is it, I'm in a game!" Lloyd called out, swinging his controller side to side as he fought to beat Jay.

"Oh, nothing. Just the latest edition of Starfarer a day early, and it's a limited print. I guess you can wai-" I was cut off by Lloyd jumping up quickly with a cry of excitement. I laughed and gave him the comic.

"What? How'd you get this? This doesn't come out until tomorrow! Wait, nevermind, I'm going to go read it, see you guys later!" He practically squealed out, and ran out of the room, comic in hand. Jay smiled, and looked at me.

"I think you just made his day, nice timing too, I was running out of ideas to keep him happy. Training's been doing a number on him lately." Jay noted, and I smiled underneath the hood.

"He just needs a bit of time to enjoy being a kid. I knew my day was coming up, it just happened a lot sooner for me than I thought, and I've made my fair share of mistakes. But childhood is just something that makes someone be themselves, good or bad." I stated, half-responding to Jay.

"True. Say, wanna play a round?" Jay offered me. I grinned underneath my hood and snatched away his remote.

"You bet! Come on, let's see what you've got!" I cheered as we played a game similar to Smash Brothers. I was fairly skilled at this game, and I managed to beat Jay most of the time. It was a bit of a home favorite, along with dogfight games. However, doing anything related to team objective games, I failed badly. I had often been independent, more so as of late, and so I found I couldn't work with others well sometimes.

It had been about an hour before Lloyd came bursting into the game room again, still happy as ever.

"Hey, Starlord, can I read the comic to you? I just finished and it's so cool and thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lloyd cheerfully asked.

"Of course you can! Besides, Starfarer was stuck on a ship with the Imperial Sledge, right? Well, you've got to show me what happens!" I accepted, and Lloyd seemed to bounce around the room, ecstatic I said yes.

"Come on, let's go to my room!" Lloyd demanded as he dragged me to his room, and I laughed all the way, spending time with a young Lloyd. Sadly, he wouldn't be so young for much longer. We quickly reached his room and he brought me inside, immediately sitting on the bed and inviting me to sit next to him.

"Here we are, with Starfarer against the Imperial Sledge, trapped against his will in the plasma cage..."

Lloyd read aloud, and I watched as he turned the pages as he excitedly read about the protagonist's escape.

Lloyd finally finished reading to me a few hours later, and we talked about all the little details afterwards. I didn't understand everything, but I tried my best to get the main idea of it. Lloyd seemed happy enough with what I understood.

"It smells like dinner, also smells like Zane cooked. Want to head out?" I asked Lloyd as I noticed Zane's cooking. He nodded, leaving his comic behind, but still certainly holding a happy glow around him.

We reached the dining room, food set out and all, everyone was already there, and we were a few minutes late. Luckily, we were able to come in and eat our food while still having the meal be warm.

"How was the comic you two?" Jay asked Lloyd and I.

"It was really cool, and we managed to see how Starfarer managed to escape the Imperial Sledge. He reversed the polarity of something, right?" I asked Lloyd, and he answered perfectly.

"He reversed the polarity of the ship's gravity transducer!"

"Sounds like you had fun then." Kai said in between mouthfuls.

"Yeah! You should try reading it sometime." I suggested.

"Maybe. Say, Jay, where did you head off to in the middle of training for so long? I had to spar against Cole for you." Kai asked, and Jay froze a bit in shock.

"Uh, something important..." Jay trailed off.

"Were you playing video games?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Yes…" Jay admitted, and everyone laughed, including me.

* * *

It was midday of the old-day, as I've called it, where Lloyd was training and we were heading over Jamanakai. Surprisingly, Lloyd was not paying attention to the kids playing down in Jamanakai. He was actually in an intense training session against the Ninja, while I hoped that nothing would change. Lloyd was supposed to be complaining about not getting the Starfarer comic, which I took care of already. I decided to let this one slide, since it was small and I was the one who changed it.

"Guys, there's been a break in at the Ninjago City Museum of History, and the security camera's picked up You-Know-Who!" Nya exclaimed hurriedly. Well, is it Voldemort? No, of course it's not, and you should never say that again unless it's Voldemort. I rolled my eyes at Nya, I wanted that phrase to mean something more, not just Garmadon.

"Garmadon." And there it is, proudly proclaimed by Cole. Good job, now all you need is some Star Wars and we'll be golden!

"We have to stop him before he uses the Mega Weapon to start another one of his diabolical plots!" Jay pointed out the obvious. Lloyd walked forward, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Uh," He started, and the Ninja turned immediately to look at Lloyd, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I can't go and it's safer if I stay here and train." Lloyd mocked, and the Ninja hummed and nodded in agreement simultaneously. Lloyd looked to me in hopes of me staying.

"I've got to go too, it's a crucial day." I simply answered, and he sighed.

"How come you get to fight?" He whined, and I shook my head.

"I watch, they fight. I'm not exactly strong, you know." I explained, but Lloyd still seemed annoyed. Nya left and piloted the Bounty to the outskirts of Ninjago City. It took a while, but we were able to get there at about sundown.

Ninjago seriously needed some first responders here, the time it took to get from Jamanakai to the museum was so long, Garmadon could have already taken over Ninjago City if he wanted. However, I stopped my nitpicking about this world when we arrived, and I boarded the Ultra Sonic Raider.

"We'll meet up at the Bounty as soon as we're done." Kai informed Nya.

"We'll be waiting for your safe return." Nya responded, and we set off for the history museum. We arrived much faster this time, and I had to follow the Ninja through a museum window. Trespassing was easily one of our crimes now, but who cares! Ninjago doesn't have a legal system at all! While they set off for the lobby, I set off for stairs, and found my own way down. I had a grudge against Garmadon, despite my attempt to get rid of my anger earlier.

I walked into the lobby as soon as Skales slithered in. He didn't notice me while I watched him and the other generals, excluding the missing Pythor, slither into the room.

"Boy, did they get that wrong." Skales hissed as he looked at an old serpentine painting.

"Why would we come to a museum if we weren't going to steal anything from it!" Acidus, the Venomari general questioned. Well, the closest thing to a black market Ninjago has is Ronin's shop, and the thieves in the soon-to-be-built prison known as Kryptarium. Good luck finding a place to sell it, dimwits.

Oh, I was already calling them names now? I must have had a bad night, I usually am much more calm than this. Whatever, I think I like this snark today, let's see where it goes.

"Because Master Garmadon! Has another plan to destroy the Ninja!" Fangtom's heads explained.

"Master Garmadon? He's no _master_ of mine! Since his so called Mega Weapon has failed every time, I don't see why we shouldn't call our own shots!" Skales hissed out, clearly irritated.

"Because this time, I will not fail!" Garmadon retorted, coming out from inside the shadows. I stepped forwards as well, they did not have a problem with me. Skales in shock, dropped his flashlight and it pointed towards Garmadon 'menacingly.'

"Yes Lord Garmadon!" All the snakes except Skales bowed down immediately.

"Yes, Lord Garmadon." Skales slowly finished, bowing down to Garmadon.

"Behold, the Dromaeosaurid Theropod Grundalicus! Otherwise known as, the Grundle." Garmadon growled out, explaining the bone's purpose behind him. I'd give an A grade for being smart though, you did well. However, I'm going to steal your thunder tonight for revenge.

"It's extinct now, but when it was alive, it was feared. _The_ most feared and dangerous thing in Ninjago. Claws strong enough to slice through your strongest of steels, and senses strong enough to feel it's prey from miles away. If you weren't stronger, you were dead. Stealthy or not, there was no escaping this beast in it's prime." I dramatically entered, startling the snake generals. Garmadon was unfazed, but certainly on edge.

"What are you doing here?" Garmadon growled, taking a step towards me bravely.

"Stealing your thunder, Anakin. Say, got plans to use the Mega Weapon? I'd announce them now so that I don't have to deal with waiting. I have one heck of a grudge against you now, since my clone asked me to commit murder. Maybe it was suicide, I can't tell. I forgot what the word was to describe killing someone who asked for you to kill themselves." I spitefully replied, and his expressen fell.

"I asked them to destroy you, not that! Then she disobeyed m-" Garmadon angrily mumbled before I cut him off.

"You never said that she couldn't destroy us mentally. I don't think Ninjago has ever had a need for psychologists, but at the rate you're going, you might just start a whole new branch. Since I'm not exactly as feeling as the Ninja, I wasn't as harshly affected. However, they faced a lot worse than I did. You'd better watch your words here, I'm in a bit of a bad mood. Also, I'd get to your plan. You don't have forever." I insulted Garmadon and he finally backed off, finally realizing that maybe he had been caught and needed to make an escape soon.

"Fine. Tonight I will revive the Grundle, to make it roam once more, and hunt down the Ninja! Rise Grundle, and feel the strength of the Mega Weapon! I wish to create the power to make you young! Turn back the clock, so that you are no longer extinct, but hungry, hungry for the Ninja!" He ordered, and the Mega Weapon bent to his will. Purple mist started to circle around the bones, the weapon glowing brightly with blue electricity cracking and giving off a soft glow.

The Ninja made their dramatic entry, holding their weapons for all to see on the banister behind us.

"The Ninja, stop them!" Garmadon ordered quickly, as the Ninja raced to get on top of the Grundle.

"Rise Grundle, rise!" Garmadon demanded, as if it would make the Grundle come back to life faster.

"We can't let him finish, go!" Cole cried out as he jumped on top of the Grundle bones, his teammates following his actions.

"This is not a solid plan, Cole!" Zane fearfully exclaimed as he was being threatened with spears. Immediately, Cole, Zane and Jay fell backwards off the Grundle, leaving Kai on top.

"Uh, feeling pretty alone up here!" Kai called out in warning. Before he too fell, throwing his sword at Garmadon's Mega Weapon.

It missed.

Oh God, it missed.

I ran over to the Dark Lord, picking up the fallen weapon. I immediately slashed it out of Garmadon's hands with all the strength I could muster, it barely falling out of Garmadon's grasp. As it hit the floor, the glow and electricity faded, along with the purple mist.

"What? You! Not again!" Garmadon cried out, grabbing me by the shirt.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, thrashing and kicking against Garmadon. My mind was blank, but it seemed everything was rushing through it all at once. Where did I go wrong? How did this happen, was it because of me? Could it have gone differently? Garmadon yelled something, I didn't know what he said.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO LET GO RUN GET OUT HOW NO NO," I continued screaming no, thrashing against Garmadon's superior strength. Somebody managed to knock down Garmadon, because I was dropped to the floor. I was practically experiencing tunnel vision, trying to find a place to hide, nothing else mattered. I found one place and I ran over, hiding away immediately.

I rocked back and forth, muttering questions and 'no' again and again. I then started to change my mantra, switching from 'no' to 'shut up.' I don't even know what I'm telling to shut up. Whatever it was, it was noise and I wanted it gone. I eventually ended up laughing and crying all at once, starting out with giggles then full on laughing. It wasn't my normal genuine laugh, it was shrill, short and what people would consider psychotic. I kept holding my head or shaking as I hysterically laughed and sobbed.

"Are you alright now? I hope that I've given you enough time to calm down." Zane asked, his voice slightly higher pitched as I looked to see he was a kid. I didn't reply, I was stuck halfway between being conscious and panicked.

"Why is my voice higher?" Zane asked himself as he looked down.

"Uh, Zane? When did everything get so big?" Jay questioned Zane.

"Since you all became kids." I answered sharply, trying to calm myself down and focus on the current situation.

"Wai-" Kai started before they looked at each other and started screaming. I held my hands to my ears, I wanted everything to be quiet!

"SHUT UP!" I screamed and they all silenced.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked after a moment, and I took a deep breath in.

"No. Just, let's get out of here and find a way to get you back to normal, okay? I don't think I can handle anything else right now." I replied passive aggressively.

"What are we going to do? This is so bad on so many levels!" Jay screeched, panicked.

"This is impossible! Zane, what's going on?" Cole asked Zane to explain.

"I can't be sure, perhaps Garmadon succeeded in turning back the clock, but instead of reviving the Grundle, it only affected us!" Zane hastily tried to explain. I watched, and I noticed Kai looked the youngest now, having freckles on his face.

"Well, Nindroids don't just turn into kids, explain that genius!" Kai lashed out, trying to find something to get rid of his anger and confusion on.

"I've extended my logic parameters, but nothing's coming up! This does not compute!" Zane exclaimed, his right eye twitching in response to the unanswerable question.

"Alright, I get it, we're all in this together. Oh, but I hated being a kid! You can't drive, nobody listens to you, oh no, bedtimes!" Cole exclaimed, separating himself from his team.

"Try getting a job and being homeless. No parents, no money, nothing but the clothes on your back." I glared, not enjoying their complaining.

"What would you know about all this?" Kai demanded, angrily snapping at me.

"I was living a good life. I had friends, family, and I had always been mature for my age. So what if I couldn't drive, or I needed to sleep at a certain time? I was travelling the world, seeing things people only dream of. Here you are, complaining about being a child when there is so much worse. Trust me when I say desperation can push one far. Right now, let's find a way out of this, and quickly. We should call Lloyd." I growled back, trying to recover and not completely rip Kai to shreds.

"Good idea. How though? We can't just ask for someone's phone." Cole replied, calming me down instantly.

"I say we should use a phone booth, since you still have them around. Anybody got any change? Or will I have to go to the Laundromat and get us some?" I asked everyone, and Jay responded with about three Jyn.

"That should do, and I will call Lloyd, rendezvous point?" I continued.

"Buddy's Pizza!" Jay cried out instantly, but then quieting down in bashfulness.

"Really? That place?" Cole asked.

"They have good pizza!" Jay retorted, and Cole just facepalmed.

"Anyways, we've set up everything we need. Let's go." I ordered, but as I tried to walk out I found it was much harder than it should have been.

"Yeah, we've got time. Sit down, you're not okay." Kai said as he tried to get me to sit down, and the world spun slightly.

"I- I need to get to the Bounty, Kai! Once I'm there I will be good. Let's just have Nya or Sensei pick us up." I replied aggressively, trying to keep my balance.

"No, you're obviously in no shape to go anywhere. We'll go outside, and set up your tent." Kai refused, and I growled, but I was in no shape to fight them, even as kids.

"Fine, but I give out supplies. I don't trust anyone with my things unless I can see them." I bargained and Kai agreed.

"Speaking of which, why do you always carry that around? Wouldn't it be easier to have a small bag or something?" Jay asked much quieter than he usually would.

"Absolutely not. I travel a lot, and I don't have a bike or car. It's a travelling home, and it's all that I have worked for. It took some darn hard work to get this thing, and get paid. When all you have is this, you don't easily let it go." I defended my pack, there was no way I'd let someone else touch it.

"Okay, no need to get pushy." Jay pouted.

"I'm not in the most stable of moods, it would be better if you do not push _me_." I warned Jay, and for once he silenced himself. We walked silently back to the window, and I was at least strong enough to crawl down the rope, with a bit of a shaky landing.

"We can set up camp right over there. Starlord, can you get out the tent?" Cole requested, and I took off my pack and retrieved the tent.

"Thanks, come on guys, let's set it up." Cole ordered and the four went off to set up the tent. I watched as they quickly set it up, and Kai dragged me inside.

"I'm tired. See you in the morning." I drawled out as I turned to face the small tent's walls. I closed my eyes, but I kept thinking.

How did this happen? Kai was a ninja, he shouldn't have missed! He wasn't supposed to, and now I had to knock the weapon out of Garmadon's hands himself! This, this was dangerous and risky business. If I'm not more careful, then the timeline will change, and my ability to do things the way they're supposed to will be shredded into tiny little specks. Everything will be destroyed, and I'd be the cause of it. Heck, the Ninja didn't even chase after Skales, because Skales never tried to steal the golden sarcophagus!

What was I supposed to do after Day of the Departed? I knew that the next season was called the 'Hands of Time' but I didn't know what would happen! What was I going to do if the timeline fell apart? There were so many factors, and questions I had! Yet, absolutely no answers.

"I hope I didn't make the world's biggest mistake." I muttered before the world finally faded, and I fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up, and found I was awake before any of the others. They were all peaceful sleeping the way they were, and I sighed. I pulled the drawing out of my pack, the portrait I made of myself. It was nowhere near perfect, but it was a little piece of home.

"I hoped one day that I'd be remembered. I had always been afraid of being forgotten, my legacy being nothing more than a piece of stone that would fade away over time. I hoped I'd be a legend, something that would live on forever through history. Like King Tut or something. I never got my chance, and there's nothing I can do here." I sadly mumbled to myself, still not over last night. I needed to be somewhere private for that. I looked down at the photo, it was smiling. Happy and carefree, unlike the mess I was now.

I continued staring at it, memories of my old life flashing before me. I cried about them already, I didn't need to shed more tears, but I really missed them. I missed my good future, I missed my family. Yet, I didn't even know if all of humanity was dead or not.

I suppose I'll never get closure on that.

However, I believe it's time for us to go back, and get Lloyd to compete in the Starfarer battle royal. I stood up and nudged Zane gently, hoping he wouldn't hit me in reflex. He woke up quickly, and looked to see me.

"Morning. We should call the Bounty. Can you wake the others up? I'm afraid they'll punch me in reflex or something." I requested, and Zane nodded. He woke Jay and Kai up, while I woke up Cole. Cole luckily didn't try to punch me, but did shoot up and yelp.

"It's just me, Cole. Calm down, we need to call the Bounty today." I informed him.

"Oh. Uh, feeling better?" Cole asked, and I nodded. I lied. We walked outside and took down the tent when we heard some security guards talk about how the Grundle bones were 'stolen.'

"Wait, stolen? You don't think…" Jay started.

"It just walked out! You're right Starlord, we've got to call the Bounty! Over there, there's a phone!" Kai whisper-yelled, and we followed him.

"Ugh, how are we going to reach it?" Cole frustratingly complained.

"We could climb on top of one another, and have the person on top call." Zane suggested, while I laughed.

"Here, I've got this. Just give me the number for the Bounty and I'll call. They'll know it's a situation if I'm calling for backup." I told them, and Zane nodded in response. I gently let down my pack, and stood on top of it, now tall enough to reach the phone, if only barely. I followed the payphone instructions, inserting money and pressing the right buttons. I gave the 'okay' gesture for Zane to list the numbers.

"One, two, zero, two…" Zane listed the numbers aloud as I pressed them in. I waited for someone to pick up the phone, and I was relieved to hear Lloyd's voice.

"Destiny's Bounty." He said simply.

"Lloyd! Uh, we're in a bit of a situation. A bad one, and we need you to meet up with us at Buddy's Pizza. Leave a note for Sensei saying that we need Tomorrow's Tea urgently. We'll explain more later, a payphone is actually more expensive than we thought. See you there." I finished, hanging up quickly.

"Why didn't you ask for weapons, or Sensei?" Jay asked while I picked up my pack.

"Lloyd will leave a note. Sensei should get the note, and I don't think your weapons will work. Let's just get a move on to Buddy's Pizza, Jay lead the way. I don't know where that place is." I replied, and we set off to get to Buddy's Pizza.

Surprisingly, it was a silent walk, with Jay only giving directions every so often. I didn't need help walking, unlike yesterday. Walking past other pedestrians and things, we reached Buddy's Pizza, walking inside. Quickly, we sat down at a booth and chatted mindlessly. At least I was mindless, I wasn't so sure about everyone else.

Lloyd walked in eventually, and I watched him as he was about to pass by.

"Hey Lloyd, don't freak out. We need you." I called out to the boy in green.

"Starlord? What are you doing with these guys? I thought you were with the others." Lloyd said as he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"They _are_ the the others. Just, younger. Your dad wanted to bring an old dinosaur to life, and succeeded, but these guys managed to get themselves caught in it too. Got anyone with more info on how to defeat the now-alive Grundle?" I rushed out, not mentally ready to face anything seriously at this point. It was more of a defense mechanism for me right now.

"Hmm, I think I know just the guy." Lloyd said after a moment, looking at someone nearby with a Starfarer comic.

"Let's go then, because I am just _not_ in any mood to deal with anything. I'm very close to either breaking down, or breaking someone." I snapped, just too mentally exhausted still to deal with people.

"Yeah, you're in a bad mood. We're going to Doomsday Comix, follow me." Lloyd instructed, and we followed. It was silent again as we walked to the comic store.

"Well if it isn't Lloyd Hemroid Garmadon. Starfarer is sold out, but I'm guessing that this one right here," Rufus pointed to me, "Gave you the latest one." Mother Doomsday greeted.

"Guys, meet Rufus McCallister. Also known as, Mother Doomsday. So, we've got an issue. There's a Grundle on the loose and we need to know how to stop it. How do we do that?" Lloyd asked.

"Ah, a theoretical question!" Mother Doomsday replied. Lloyd hastily agreed so he wouldn't get suspicious.

"Well, it's said to have tough skin, so it's invulnerable to any kind of weapon you may have, such as swords or throwing stars. The Grundle is also nocturnal, it will only hunt at night. However, like a vampire, if you use enough light, it might just be enough to defeat the Grundle. May I suggest the Illumi Swords," Rufus said as he opened a case full of purple Lightsaber-like swords, "If you use these, you might just survive long enough to get away. And if _swords_ are your thing, maybe I can interest you in an authentic Ninja Gi, signed by the very Ninja themselves." Rufus finished, pointing towards the suits.

"We'll just take the glowing swords." Kai said as he reached for the Lightsaber knock offs.

"No can do, you can only win these in the Starfarer Battle Royal. Do you think you have what it takes?" Rufus asked, and everyone looked to Lloyd. We nodded in confirmation, and Lloyd followed.

"Let's do this." Lloyd replied, being an obvious yes.

"Alright then, we start in an hour. Good luck." Rufus finished, walking away.

"Oh, hey, it's the first edition of Daffy Dale! I used to love that nut growing up!" Jay smiled, picking up a comic book. Funny thing is, I grew up with the Ninja. I remembered shows like Little Einsteins, but just barely. Ninjago was the first cartoon I grew up with, I watched it since the beginning. I was only about seven at the time, and I loved the show. I never grew out of it, unlike those around me.

"Uh, so juvenile." Jay rephrased as his friends looked at him with glares.

"Haha, you've no idea the people who loved comics! Manga, anime, anything was loved. We had anything you could think of. At least, imagination wise. We never quite got to commercial space travel or anything, but we were working on it. It was to be the second space race." I smiled, looking at the comics that were somehow a mix between English and whatever type of alphabet Ninjago wrote in.

"You had a space race?" Zane asked.

"Yep. Admittedly it was out of paranoia, and my country didn't get the first person to space, but we were the first to set foot on the moon. 'One small step for man, one giant leap for mankind' was the famous quote." I smiled, looking at all the comics I could. I never read them often, but they were neat.

"Countries? We only have Ninjago. Of course there is the slang term use for 'country', but not like how you used it. We do understand that you are from a different dimension, but it's interesting to hear you use terms like these more often around us." Zane noted, and I furrowed my brows.

"I'm glad you enjoy learning, maybe I could teach you a bit about modern life. I just don't remember a lot of history. Yet, it's hard to believe you have such unity, my world never had that. Imagine there was another Ninjago, with people of course, and they called their continent Sarah, or something. They had their own government, law and such. Then that would be another country, where there is a government and land. Ninjago would be a country, since it has a government and land. I think you guys have a government, anyways. I've haven't seen anyone political at all lately. However, in my world countries may not agree with each other, and compete. Most of the times, compete means war." I sighed, and Zane frowned.

"That bad?" Jay asked.

"I may not remember history that well, but there are certainly many wars throughout mankind's history. There's good things too, though. First flight, video games, people rising above social challenges, and so much more. A rich bunch of cultures too, so much to see and experience." I pointed out the good in my home, trying to lessen the pain and fear in the other's eyes.

"Oh, okay." Jay simply replied. I still don't think he was the most comfortable around me when I talked about the bad things of my home. But I suppose he had a right to be scared. I meandered around the building until the competition started. I watched until there were only two contestants, then I hid towards the front entrance.

"Lloyd wins!" Rufus declared, and everyone cheered. I looked towards the ceiling, watching as I saw the Grundle stand on top of the glass roof and look down just as the Ninja won their prize. The glass cracked, alerting the people of the red dinosaur above their heads. People screamed, and the Grundle fell down through the now shattered glass. The sign saying 'Doomsday Comix' fell, ensuring that the people and I were trapped. The Ninja went and put on the Ninja Gi's that were in the glass case, and started to fight the Grundle with light, it's weakness. It swung its tail in warning, nearly hitting the group of fans behind him.

"Hey McNasty!" Cole taunted the Grundle as he held his sword out to protect the people. The four Ninja sought out to hit the Grundle with the replica swords, and found that all but Cole's bent and broke.

"Stupid toys!" Cole cried out as he and his friends were smacked to the side of the room in front of Rufus' desk. The four started to scream as the Grundle came close and opened its jaw to eat the four. They trembled as slimey green saliva came from the beast.

"Everyone out!" Nya ordered as she broke in, and all the fans left. I stayed, and I was relieved to see Sensei Wu with a jar of Tomorrow's tea in his hands. He watched for a moment, and then yelled out to his students.

"This is tomorrow's tea, it will make you old again and turn the Grundle back into dust and bones! But be careful, there is no going back!" Sensei warned and tossed the tea, which Cole caught. Lloyd jumped in and used his power against the Grundle, which kept it at bay for five seconds before he too was knocked back, with Cole doing his best to keep the Grundle away from the desk.

"Just do it!" Lloyd cried out, and Cole refused.

"We can't do that!" Cole replied.

"We can't just take away your childhood like that!" Jay supported Cole's decision.

"It's not fair!" Kai called as he looked back at Lloyd. Then the Grundle finally managed to knock the Ninja back, the jar slipping out of Cole's hands. It moved in slow motion as it landed on top of Lloyd.

"Fair? Fair isn't a word where I come from!" Lloyd called out, his last words as a child. If only he knew how truthful he was in that moment. He threw the tea at the Grundle, the bottle smashing into tiny pieces, the purple tea showering over the Ninja, including Lloyd. Sensei said something, but I was focused on the light in front of me, aging the Grundle back to bone. But I knew Lloyd was inside. I wasn't going to age. I was going to have some sort of childhood, no matter how messed up it would be.

"I'm so sorry, brother. I hope you can forgive me someday." I whispered as the light faded. The Ninja stood, back to their old selves. They said something, but I didn't pay attention. Lloyd stood up, and looked at himself.

"I-I'm older." He simply said, and everyone gaped. Sensei said something again, I didn't pay attention. I opened my mouth so say something, but my mind couldn't figure out what.

Lloyd. _Lloyd_ , my little brother just became a man, and I watched it. My thoughts kept starting and stopping, each one zipping across the forefront of my mind before disappearing. Yet, all of them were about the Green Ninja that stood in front of me, the man that grew from my little brother.

"I'm ready." Lloyd said in response to Sensei. Together, we grouped and started to walk out the door, Lloyd and I last. Rufus came up to Lloyd, and wished him good luck, and that he was always welcome in the store.

"Thanks." Lloyd smiled in his new, deeper voice. I just followed behind him silently, my mind still buzzing and unsure of what to do.

"When we get back to the Bounty, can I talk to you?" He whispered to me after a moment of walking out of the store. We hopped onto the Ultra Sonic Raider, making our way back to the Bounty. I sat behind Lloyd.

"Yes, you can always talk to me." I whispered back, falling into the old and almost abandoned habit of comforting my friends by petting their head. He sighed softly, barely enough for me to hear.

We drove off, our vehicle heading straight for the Bounty at a respective speed. I continued to pet Lloyd, doing my best to comfort him somewhat as we continued to move towards the Bounty. It was once again silent as we drove for a few minutes before reaching the flying ship we called home.

Jumping down, we climbed back onto the Bounty, Lloyd stumbling every so often, as he wasn't used to his body yet. He walked with me back to my storage room, and I had to catch him sometimes. As soon as I closed the door behind us, he collapsed, hugging me tightly and sobbing without restraint. I hugged him back immediately, starting to cry myself.

"Why?" Lloyd sobbed on my shoulder, and I didn't answer his question. It wasn't for me, though I already knew the answer.

"I might just have to call you the big brother now, won't I? I-I'll admit that I will always think of you as my little brother." I sniffled out, and Lloyd huffed out in the closest thing to a laugh he could make.

"Maybe, I-I'll ha-ave to cal-l you l-little sis. Bu-t y-you're al-always my big sis-ter." Lloyd practically whimpered. I smiled and hugged him tighter, he would always be my little brother Lloyd, a family member I never had. We continued sobbing on each other's shoulders, trying to let out all of our pains in that moment. A boy forced to be a man, and a girl forced to be on her own.

"It'll get better and worse, but when you're not on the battlefield, I'll be there. That's one thing I can promise. I know I'll look bad, maybe even a traitor, but I really do care. I care with all of my heart for you guys, but Ninjago needs you. I just watch so everything stays the same. I hope you can forgive me in the future, brother." I sighed out, ending our desperate hug.

"I guess we're both in the same boat." Lloyd tried to smile.

"You said it, not me." I laughed weakly, pointing to the walls around us.

"Thank you, I don't think it's easy to find someone who would care about me like this." Lloyd sighed, starting to close himself off.

"I'm sure the others care too, but it's just tough for all of us. Even I wasn't prepared, Lloyd." I reminded Lloyd. But this was a half-truth. I was prepared, just not prepared enough. I knew this was going to happen, and I still feel like I haven't done enough.

"I know, but all of this, it's just so hard to accept all at once. What am I going to do?" Lloyd moaned out sadly, and it hurt to see him so upset.

"Be yourself, Lloyd. You've got the chance to. I know things can be hard, and I know that everything seems like it was just taken away in an instant. Just be you, and it'll go your way, I know it will." I smiled at Lloyd, and he finally brightened, a weight lifted from his eyes.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes." Lloyd thanked me, hugging me once more. Sad thing was, I knew what he would do without me.

He would do what the timeline demanded.

I stayed silent, just squeezing Lloyd a bit harder in acknowledgement. I was too cowardly to answer his question. I let go, and we stared at each other for a moment, silent thanks and relief passing through us.

"You should probably train with the guys to get your balance back. You kept stumbling on the way back, and fighting snakes won't be so easy if you can't figure out left from right." I suggested, and Lloyd wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. Want to watch?" Lloyd asked and I laughed.

"And miss the one chance my brother will stumble around embarrassingly? Not a chance." I laughed out, Lloyd rolled his eyes in response.

"Alright, let's go." Lloyd grumbled half-heartedly. I opened the door, and he managed to stumble through. I had to help him around the ship up to the deck, but he was slowly getting better at walking. The Ninja weren't outside, and I had to let Lloyd sit down as I went over to the Ninja's bedroom and ordered them to train with Lloyd. Apparently, they were waiting for Lloyd in the first place, not wanting to start without him.

As I speedwalked back outside with the Ninja in tow, I saw Lloyd stumbling on his feet, trying to walk straight without falling. I laughed and helped him walk.

"This is so weird, like the ground is so much further than it should be. This is going to take some t- whoah!" Lloyd yelped as he stumbled and almost fell, leaning on me for support, "Yeah, this is going to take time. Think you can help me guys?" Lloyd asked as he stumbled around.

"Yeah, we've got you. Here, I've got you." Cole replied, catching Lloyd and I let go so Lloyd could learn to walk properly. Zane walked over and soon everyone was working together to help Lloyd, except me. There would be too many people if I joined. But I was there to watch and laugh at Lloyd, but it was a friendly joke. He would always roll his eyes, and say something in return. I gave him support every so often though, and he was happy with that least.

He was slowly getting better, and managed to run and flip in about two hours, then we called it a day. Lloyd was tired, and Zane cooked again. Lloyd almost ate as much as Cole! Lloyd blamed it on growing up.

We laughed and had a good time, eating dinner together happily. In the end, I went back to my room and snuggled into my sleeping bag. It was finally time to sleep, and falling asleep was easy. It was only a minute before I slept.

* * *

 **Ah, wonderful bonding! Also, should I add in a warning for the "I'd rather die" part from last chapter? It almost feels like this is mature without a single swear word being written out. Changing the summary also seems like a good idea, so if anyone has any suggestions for that, I'm all ears!**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow... I've been gone quite a while! Oops. I've actually now finished writing season two, and I'm on to Rebooted! Good luck to me and Myrana... Anyways, review responses!**

 **BraveS3: It's always great to see your comments, and I'm glad you are having a good time reading! Sorry I have to make you suffer through long gaps between updates, it's just uploading it all at once doesn't seem like a good idea.**

 **PorblematicPlatypus: Thank you for the advice! I see what you're saying, and I'll keep that in mind. Dialogue is not my particular strong point, and hearing some advice for the first time in a while is great! My story is still in progress and I'm improving as I go on.**

* * *

It had been about a week, and I was standing on the deck of the Bounty. I suspected that the new episode was going to start today, and I would have to join. Otherwise, I was afraid the Ninja would mess with the past me, and that wouldn't be good. Those were the days when I didn't have a hood, and I still wanted to keep my identity secret.

I looked down at the clouds beneath me. I watched, and the boat suddenly turned, and I yelped as I held onto the rail. Nya let out a sorry over the intercom as I glared at her through the window.

I walked back inside the bridge.

"So, why exactly did you nearly fling me off the ship?" I asked Nya, annoyed that I nearly fell. She turned, with a small 'oh' of surprise.

"Sorry, we saw that the Serpentine are training at Ouroborus, likely preparing for the final battle. We had to change course. If you're joining, I suggest you get ready." Nya said, and I nodded. I decided to be a little joker, and got a helmet. I would give to Jay, since in the episode he asked if he could use a helmet next time they travelled through time. It was one of the few quotes I knew well, so I decided to have fun with it.

Now holding a helmet, I stood on the deck, waiting to arrive at the snake city. I watched the clouds gave way to sand, and we reached the city during the night. It had taken a few hours, and I spent a lot of my time making shapes and people with the clouds.

"You ready?" Cole asked everyone as we stood on deck, the Bounty lowering so we could jump off. Since I could not jump like a maniac, unlike the Ninja, I decided to climb down from a building and stroll in casually.

Stepping down on the soft sand, I looked at the architecture. It wasn't very fancy, but it was certainly crafted with some care. There were little designs on the stone, but I didn't pay much attention to them. I had my main focus on reaching Garmadon.

"More firepower!" Garmadon yelled, and I walked in. Sensei chose to jump in too.

"Oh brother." He growled out, holding his Mega Weapon.

"Come on Garmadon, make up a better phrase than that, I know you can do it!" I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes at the 'Dark Lord.' I had finally gotten over some of the anger from before, not all of it though. Just enough for me to address him by his name and set aside my anger for the sake of time.

If only anger management people could see me, they'd be so proud.

"You interfered!" Garmadon said pointing to me, disregarding Wu.

"Yeah, and I broke down afterwards. I did it because I had to, not because I wanted to. I like to mess with people's egos, not their actions." I told Garmadon.

"Whatever. It's time to get rid of you all!" Garmadon growled out, before Lloyd came down and froze the top of Garmadon's weapon.

"Lloyd?" Garmadon asked in disbelief. It was his son after all, and only a week ago he was my age.

"Yeah, I grew a bit from last time you saw me." Lloyd told his father, and Garmadon stepped back.

"Stop them!" He ordered, and snakes went to fight the Ninja. Once again, I was left alone, but I held my pen just in case. I followed Garmadon quickly, careful to not let him know I was there. I waited outside the door of the building he was in, and I heard him smash the Mega Weapon against the wall to get rid of the ice, and his shouting about the Ninja.

"I wish that I could go back in time, and make it so the Ninja never existed in the first place! So then my son will never become the Green Ninja." Garmadon spat out the title like it was acid. A portal formed from his weapon, and he jumped in. I burst in, the Ninja following.

"He used the Mega Weapon again!" Cole pointed out the obvious.

"Oh swell. Everytime he uses that thing something really bad happens! Now what?" Jay cried out in dismay and annoyance.

"Yeah, wear the helmet Jay. You'll see." I tossed Jay the helmet and he caught it. He looked at me dubiously, but put on the helmet anyways.

"What's going on?" Cole asked as the ground rumbled, sand flowing inside the building.

"Is the city sinking?" Jay asked, and Zane shook his head.

"Worse, the city's returning back into the desert, as if it had never been found in the first place!" Zane replied, assessing the situation.

"What does that mean?" Kai cried out in confusion as sand started to reach our knees.

"What's happening?" Nya cried out, stuck.

"I can't, I can't feel my hands." Lloyd said simply, looking at his hands.

"Garmadon's gone back in time to make sure Lloyd never becomes the Green Ninja!" Zane answered Nya.

"We have to go in!" Kai ordered, and Sensei started to say something.

"If he changes anything, he changes everything, protect the future, Ninja!" Sensei warned, and we all jumped in. We landed in some water, mud splattering on our clothes. We groaned as we landed, and I shook my head to get rid of the dizziness I felt from the portal. I had to admit, portal travel was cool, and I'd be the only person from Earth to experience it.

"Thanks for the helmet…" Jay groaned out a bit, but still seemed happy to have the dirty helmet. He took it off, setting it down in the mud somewhere.

"Where are we?" Cole asked.

"You mean, when are we?" Zane corrected Cole. Aha, aha, ha, no. Stop right there, my ears can't take such a bad time travel cliche question!

"Four Weapons. My parents shop, Nya and I used to work there. Wait a minute, this is the day Garmadon ordered the skeletons to take my sister, we have to warn them!" Kai panicked, and Cole refused.

"Whoah, whoah you heard what Sensei said! Change anything, change everything!" Cole warned Kai.

"Yeah, I was confused by that too." Jay said. I decided to talk instead of Zane, I had a better explanation.

"Our future is made of a chain of events. If a chain is broken, then everything falls apart. Don't mess up an event, or we'll all face the consequences." I warned everyone, but I was being a bit of a hypocrite. Alright, I was being a huge hypocrite, but I didn't jump into a portal willingly now did I?

"So what you're saying is we've got to stop Garmadon from changing anything? But of all the times, why did we land here?" Jay asked everyone.

"Because this is where it all started. This is the first day I met Sensei Wu, and I began to start my training to become a ninja. Somehow, Garmadon's going to try to prevent that. But How?" Kai pondered, and I walked out of the swamp.

"Have fun messing with time, I've got someone to protect. They might interfere if I don't." I said, jumping off and walking towards the weapon shop. I strolled casually, Past Kai wouldn't remember, and I had my hood up, like always.

I walked around the shop's entrance, and behind it. Past Kai was confused for a bit, but looked away after Sensei came around. Then a small pop, and I showed up instantly and Past Me almost yelped instead scrambling to her feet and putting her fists up.

"Look, you know where you are. It's the Wrong Place, Wrong Time episode, just run to Jamanakai, it's that way," I said, pointing towards the town, "And put your hood up, we've kept our identity secret to the Ninja, and I want to make sure it stays that way. Don't worry, we both will forget this. Go, the skeletons are here!" I shooed my past self, and she obeyed quickly, putting up her hood and running. I walked out from behind the shop, and managed to sneak past the skeletons and meet up with the Ninja. I was just going to let them know I was going somewhere else, the Fire Temple.

"Hey guys, I'm back. Having fun?" I joked.

"Duh! I missed beating these guys!" Jay laughed as he fought some skeletons.

"Well then, I'm glad. I know where I need to go. You'll see me soon I'm sure. Just checking in so that you know I'm leaving. Don't worry, I'm not changing the past. I have a bit of experience with time." I informed the Ninja, and set off to the Fire Temple.

Everything else in between was going to have to be a faith moment.

I hoped my direction was good, and I started to walk. I had plenty of time to think. I could finally walk on my own again. I was independent once more, and free to do as I pleased. It was good to be alone for once. People were hard to take care of, and socializing took a lot of effort after a while.

However, I still worried badly for the Ninja. I hoped that they wouldn't mess up, but if Kai missing the Mega Weapon was anything to go by, then I had lower chances than I thought. But I knew that if I had stayed, I was not stealthy enough to escape Past Kai's notice. I'm not a Ninja, and I can't be as sneaky as them. Though by going to the Fire Temple first, I wouldn't have to worry about being caught.

Something sped by me, and I saw the Skulkin vehicles. I watched as Garmadon in his unconvincing mask looked at me in surprise. Were the skeletons oblivious or stupid? I wasn't sure which. Probably both, if I were to make a guess.

Oh well, I still had some time to go, so I might as well keep walking. As I continued on, the land changed into more of a forest. I had to push through, and I nibbled on some of my rations. I hadn't eaten them in a while, but they were all non-perishable for a long time. Eventually, the forest turned into the pathway to the entrance of the Fire Temple. I decided against going inside just yet, but I would stick around the front door. Then I wouldn't have to make a campfire for warmth, and I would be free to run if I felt threatened.

I sat outside the door, holding my pack close. I played with my pen, twirling it, throwing it, or trying to make it flip in midair. Nighttime was fast approaching, and I knew that it would probably be another day before I would see Past Kai show up. I set up only my sleeping bag, I didn't think I'd need my tent tonight. It was warm, and there were no bugs. Snuggling under the bag, I fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up to the bright sun, I groaned and sat up. Looking around at the landscape for a moment, I started to pick up my sleeping bag. There wasn't too much to do, so I took my old wrenches and decided to carve on the walls as best as I could. I drew out the symbol of fire, it was as big as an average car tire.

My wrench was now slightly scratched, thanks to the dirt and stone. I was glad they were adjustable, since I could use the pointy ends to carve out the wall. I was happy with the result, and I looked at the sun. Only halfway through the sky. I decided now would be a good time to eat, and so I ate more of my rations. After that, I decided that I could carve again, it was relaxing.

This time, I carved out a dragon. I'll admit, I had never drawn animals well, let alone a dragon, but I tried. I didn't like it as much as the fire symbol, but I was satisfied that it made the time pass by. The sun was setting now, and I needed to prepare for the Kai's to come around. I walked inside the Fire Temple, finding a dark and cooler area to hide in. I could run at any time, but I was hidden well from view.

I couldn't tell the time of day now though, it was always bright here. The lava glowed brightly and lit up the cavern all day, every day. I decided to stay behind my hiding spot and wait again. This time, I held my wrench. I wasn't going to risk dropping my pen in the lava, I grew attached to the pen as a primary defense. The wrench was unbalanced, but it was a good blunt force object. I practiced with it silently, trying to figure out how to use the tool most efficiently.

Eventually I found something that would work, but it was still quite risky and unbalanced. However, I didn't have any more time to practice, since I heard someone walk in and I saw a skeleton handling Nya. Poor Nya was knocked out, but I could tell it was just barely, if her twitchy movements were anything to go by. I hid as the skeleton walked, and I heard chains. Nya was surely being tied up and was about to be held over the lava.

I waited once more, knowing I would have to watch carefully. Nya started to struggle against her chains, but she was not able to get out. Somehow, she was also unable to talk. I didn't question it; cartoon logic was at play once again. If I could walk in here and survive, it was not the time to ask the heavens why I was still alive. Suddenly the door burst open, and another Nya ran in, and I knew it was Garmadon. It was Past Garmadon, while Present Garmadon was still in the shadows.

Past Kai ran in, watching as Past Garmadon shed the appearance of Nya. He turned into a tall shadow, eyes red.

"Garmadon?" Past Kai asked, looking at the shadow that once posed as his sister.

"I'd rather focus on saving your sister…" Past Garmadon provoked Kai, emphasizing that Kai needed the Sword of Fire to save his sister from the lava. Kai thought for a second, hesitating. Nya dropped, and screamed as she got closer.

"Tick tock." Past Garmadon taunted Past Kai, and he wasted no more time to grab the golden weapon. Past Kai turned and did spinjitzu, saving his sister from the volcano's lava.

"Stay behind me." Past Kai ordered a frightened Nya.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere!" She stuttered out, walking carefully behind Past Kai. They walked past my hiding spot, not even noticing me.

"You can't hurt us, you're only a shadow!" Past Kai tried to convince himself, and keep Past Garmadon from attacking.

"But this time, I'm much more!" Present Garmadon announced, smiling as he held his Mega Weapon proudly in all four arms. I tried to find the Present Ninja from my hiding spot. I saw Kai and Zane, but Cole wasn't there.

What? Why wasn't Cole there!

Something went wrong without me again.

I stepped out of my hiding spot, my wrench in hand.

"What the heck happened without me? Where's Cole?" I demanded, and the remaining team members jumped.

"He got held back at the monastery, but Sensei managed to keep him safe! He's with Jay!" Kai yelled back, and I flipped my wrench in the air.

Scripts were starting to mess up, events were changing…

I must have done something wrong!

"Well then, time for some fun." I angrily muttered.

"Hey! Shadow the Hedgehog, I want to smash a shadow warrior in the head! Let me at one! I don't care what it is, as long as I can hit it!" I provoked Past Garmadon, asking for a fight. I was now in a sour mood, and I wanted to crush something. If I was giving out nicknames, then you knew I didn't like you or I was angry.

"What?" Past Garmadon gawked, not knowing who I was.

"Just give her one, she's not exactly pleasant if she wants to hit something." Present Garmadon shrugged as he fought Past Kai.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not hitting any shadows! Come on, give me something here!" I screamed out, my wrench just waiting to hit something. Two shadow warriors appeared, and I laughed. Time to punch something, finally!

Swinging around, I hit the first one in front of my shadow, straight in the head. It fell to the ground and I smacked its head into the light, effectively getting rid of it. The next one looked at its fallen comrade, before facing my shadow. I gave out a cheer as I smacked it in the gut, before turning around and hitting it on the back of the head, landing on the ground face first. It pulled my shadow's feet, dragging me with it. I yelped, but I was having fun, adrenaline from fighting willingly making it feel great. I hit its head repeatedly with my foot, until I kicked it into the light, once more getting rid of a warrior.

"Wow! Haven't had a real fight in a while, that was my first! I've never had a fight at all, or one where I wasn't guaranteed to win at full strength! I probably have something wrong with me, but this is _way_ too much fun. I should join a fight club sometime. Nah, I'm too lazy to, and I'd have to pay. Besides, fighting with my own style is too much fun." I started to ramble to myself, not caring if anyone heard. I wasn't paying attention much this episode, no matter how much I originally enjoyed it. There were only three events that needed to happen, and two had been completed. I also trusted Past Sensei to take care of Cole.

"No!" Present Garmadon yelled as he noticed Present Kai take the discarded Sword of Fire and protect Past Kai.

"Two Kai's?" Past Garmadon asked his present self.

"Yeah!" Present Kai cheered, and proceeded to dodge Present Garmadon's downward slashes. Present Kai punched Garmadon back.

"I guess I have four arms too!" Past Kai taunted, and then Present Kai helped Past Kai run against the wall, pushing Garmadon further back. Zane was there this time instead of Cole, bumping into Garmadon and trying to take his weapon. Unfortunately, this did not work as Garmadon pulled the nindroid back and flipped him into his teammate. The Garmadon's decided to spend their time doing some sort of super handshake, which I rolled my eyes at.

They probably would have done better by doing a double evil laugh or something. But hey, plot convenience am I right? I watched as Present Cole, Jay and Past Sensei Wu walked in. Somehow, they heard Kai from outside a closed door and while only talking at low volume inside this very temple.

"How about the very weapons forged to create it in the first place?" Present Jay suggested, holding his nunchucks, while Cole held his scythe. Sensei Wu held the Shurikens of Ice.

"Jay, Cole! You're a genius!" Present Kai hollered as he held his sword, and Zane caught the shurikens.

"No!" Present Garmadon yelled, watching as Present Kai jumped forward.

"Fire!" A beam of directed fire headed straight for Present Garmadon's weapon.

"Ice!" Another beam, this time made of ice and snow hit the Mega Weapon.

"Earth!" This time, beam made of dust and large ragged pebbles hit the weapon.

"Lightning!" Electricity surged forth, being the last beam to hit the weapon. Present Garmadon struggled to keep hold of the Mega Weapon. He was the only thing keeping the weapon intact.

"Ninjago!" Past Sensei Wu cried out, using his bamboo staff to hit the Mega Weapon out of Present Garmadon's hands.

"No!" Present Garmadon yelled in defeat, watching as the weapon levitated and the beams stopped, the golden weapons floating t surround the Mega Weapon. The golden weapons revolved around the Mega Weapons, spinning faster and faster until they were blurs. Then the weapons disappeared, the Mega Weapon shooting up into the sky, and the Fire Temple began to crumble.

"Nya! What's happening?" Past Kai yelled as Past Nya faded, disappearing before she could hug her brother. I held my wrench high, closing my eyes as light flashed around me.

When I opened my eyes again, I found I was with Lloyd in the hallway. He was shaking a hand in front of my eyes, and I flinched.

"Starlord? You alright?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, yeah! Let's get to training." I started to drag the Green Ninja, and he looked confused.

"Okay…" Lloyd drawled as I raced with him into the training room.

"We're here! All safe, and not completely destroyed by time!" I cheered.

"What?" Lloyd asked me as his friend sighed in relief.

"So when we destroyed Garmadon's Mega Weapon, we came back to the future?" Jay asked, but knowing the answer. Kai threw a watermelon, slicing it into six pieces. I didn't get a piece, but I loved watermelon!

"My dad has a Mega Weapon? What is it? Should I be concerned?" Lloyd said as he held his slice.

"Don't worry, some things are best in the past. But we can always improve for the future." Kai said, and everyone laughed except Lloyd. I laughed too, despite how bad of a joke it was.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Lloyd asked as he sliced his piece of watermelon into two, with a dragon on both. I caught one, smiling as I started to eat it.

"Don't worry, we'll tell you in time." I joked as I ate the watermelon slice. Everyone continued laughing.

"I don't get it." Lloyd deadpanned, still confused.

"We just had a bit of a time travel problem, and the events we remember are a bit different for you now since it technically never happened. Basically, time puns." I shrugged, and Lloyd looked concerned.

"Time travel? What happened? You said something about a Mega Weapon?" Lloyd asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, we won't be seeing that gold for a long time. Right now, you've got a bit of training to do, and tomorrow I'm teaching you how to disguise yourself. After all, it seems like you guys do a poor job on it." I pointed out, and Jay huffed.

"We don't do _that_ bad at disguising ourselves!" Jay defended, and I laughed.

"No, no you do. Since I'm going to disguise Lloyd, why not go out and take him to a shop for a while, and disguise him _and_ you. The rest of you have to see who is who, how about that?" I offered, and Jay accepted before anyone could refuse.

"Alright then. You guys have your fun, I'm going to set a budget for tomorrow, and then we head out at noon. Got it you two?" I demanded, and Jay agreed in challenge, while Lloyd only hesitantly agreed. I walked out of the room, and shut the door behind me. I was going to show them what a disguise actually looked like. Not just putting on themed clothing and a hat.

Walking into my room, I started to count my money, I was willing to spend about one-hundred Jyn on those two, meaning each would get a total of fifty Jyn spent. Of course, I was not going to try and meet the fifty, it was just a limit. Setting the money aside, I once again got ready for the night, and slept.

* * *

 **Finally a more bite-sized chapter! It's pretty tough to read nine-thousand words in one chapter sometimes. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, or doing anything with my story! To me, putting out all of my stories, (including some of my old bad stuff) is helpful for my writing and gives me a chance to interact with people just as knowledgeable about my fandom(s)! With my small community and the target audience for Ninjago, finding others just as interested is difficult. It's even harder to find good writers and fans of Ninjago anywhere near me! Well, finding good writers is hard in general where I am.**

 **Thank you all, and I hope you don't have blistering heat anywhere near you! Because I had 34 Degrees Celsius/ 93 Degrees Fahrenheit and I had gym! At least I recently got AC for my room though. Otherwise it can become too hot to sleep and it smells like dried grass in my room.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I probably should've updated sooner! It's been a while since I've updated, but I've also been lacking with writing ahead. I should be back on track soon! Anyways, yes Myrana will take off her mask. You'll have to wait a while for that, but it's going to be pretty dramatic. It happens in season four, just to give you an idea of how far it is away. Speaking of seasons, my favorite season so far is the possession season. I got super obsessed with Morro, and I loved how it was all put together. Things were starting to mature *cough* _Lloyd calling Morro a blowhard_ *cough* and there was an ACTUAL death. As in, not coming back to life. Of course, Skybound is also pretty close behind, as I enjoyed it too!**

 **Well, onward we go!**

* * *

Oh, today was the day I proved Jay wrong. I was not a true makeup expert, but I could get these two to look different for sure. Walking into the dining room for breakfast, I was grinning underneath my hood. It was a grin of scheming, one where I could actually surprise the Ninja. Admittedly, it wasn't a big thing, but it would be fun for me.

"Hey sis." Lloyd greeted as I walked in. Everyone else was already there, but they were always early. I was never that early, I came around five minutes before food was served.

"Hey Lloyd, you guys ready for a total disguise? I'll even try to make it quick, because disguises should be quick and effective." I sang happily.

"I bet you can't do it, our disguises are better!" Jay snorted out, and I laughed.

"Fine then, we'll see. I'll even compare prep time and look if it makes you happy." I said, adding in more difficulty to the challenge.

"I'm wondering myself who will win, since I do think our disguises work well, but you might win." Kai mused, and food was served.

"There are a lot less features to work with, which makes this easy. Anyways, so what caused you to get caught at the monastery? Did anything happen?" I questioned Cole, trying to find out what went wrong.

"We were about to leave, and I tripped on something and fell. I tried to get back up, but our past selves were already on me. Luckily, Sensei managed to get me away from them and then we helped Jay deliver the golden weapons." Cole finished, starting to dig into his food.

"Oh, alright then. Thanks." I meekly said, starting to eat.

"A few nights ago you had called Garmadon by the name of Anakin. It has been on my mind for a while, but I was unsure of when to ask. You haven't been the most stable as of late." Zane bluntly asked. Way to be subtle there, oh Ninja of Ice.

"I used to give out nicknames as a sign of friendship, but as of late, they mean the exact opposite. I was displeased with Garmadon, and so calling him by a name that is meant to play off his personality or relations with others was meant to mean a lack of respect. I chose the name Anakin to line up with old popular movies. Anakin was a good boy turned bad, then went off to rule the universe, had his son try and stop him… Well I can't spoil anything after that. It really matches up with Lloyd's life." I finished, and Zane seemed satisfied.

"Oh, so that's why. Cool, I would have thought that it meant you were on his side or something." Jay said in between mouthfuls.

"Like I've said before, I'm not supposed to be on either side." I glared at Jay, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Explain helping us a lot recently then." Jay asked.

"You guys don't have that same, indestructibility like you used to. Now you guys actually need _me_ to help you come up with ideas, or save you guys. I had hoped it wouldn't be like this." I sighed, looking down at my plate.

"What do you mean?" Sensei Wu curiously asked.

"I mean that you are all supposed to be an unstoppable team, the Ninja! I'm not. I'm not a Samurai, not a Ninja, and I don't want to be. You are supposed to be great without me, and you would have been if I hadn't interfered. But I made my mistake, and I have to live with it." I finished.

"You always seem to know the future, or you at least reference that you do, why is that?" Zane pondered. Crap, they were actually getting smart.

"I already gave you information about my home, and still I haven't told you everything. Sharing my home is enough already." I mumbled, glaring at the nindroid. He seemed unimpressed.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Because it's a stupid question. It's like asking why you don't have a sprinkler in a rainy climate."

"Sis, Zane, it's alright. We don't need to fight. It's only breakfast, and it's too early to fight." Lloyd told us, and we backed down. However, I noticed Lloyd was calling me 'sis' more than once.

"Well then. I'm going to go play video games for a bit. I'm going to try and beat Jay's high score on the dogfight game. Trust me, you're _so_ going down." I laughed as I put away my plate and a few extra dishes. I set off for the game room, and picked up a controller. I _flew_ through the game, and beat Jay's high score in a matter of minutes. I always won dogfight games, there was never any doubt for my skills.

Eventually, noon was coming around, and it was finally time to make Jay eat his words. I walked out of the room, and went out onto the deck. Jay and Lloyd were waiting on the deck, with Jay looking smug. Lloyd looked resigned, but had a bit of interest in disguising himself.

"Hello boys, ready to have fun?" I teased, and Jay smiled.

"If by fun you mean me winning, then yes I am!" Jay bragged, and Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"I'm interested to learn, but can we tone down the betting a bit, it's kind of annoying." Lloyd deadpanned, and I shrugged.

"Sure, we'll tone it down. I mean, it's not like it's worth that much. As long as he comes along, I'll keep it toned down." I shrugged, and Lloyd seemed to be a bit brighter about it.

"Thanks, it's just getting annoying. So, everyone ready?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" I smiled, jumping off as we landed on a makeup headquarters building.

"Okay, so we're heading for the eyebrow lines and hair chalk when we're down there. From you current costumes, I think it took you about three minutes at best. The time it will take to buy all this will be much more, but it will all come down to the final result. We're starting with Lloyd, and I'll explain more on the way!" I informed the two Ninja, walking down the stairs. It was amazing how building stairs were always unlocked here, did they just suspect the Ninja to walk right in?

"Sounds good to me!" Jay cheered as he followed me down. Lloyd was close behind, and we soon reached a shop level.

"According to the signs, it says facial department is that way, so let's go. We don't need to run, alright? This _is_ a store. However, if people come around me, please try to cover for me. A kid wearing a mask in a makeup shop is unusual, or at least gives signs of insecurity. So, I guess I'll explain the eyebrow pens then. One way to easily identify you is your eyebrows. If Zane wore a mask where you could see his eyebrows, no matter which mask he wore, you would know it's Zane. If we change the eyebrows, we get rid of one main way to identify you." I explained as we walked to the facial department. When we got there, I was given looks but not messed with. I think Lloyd's stare was enough to drive them away.

"Alright, eyebrow pens! Let's see, we can test a few." Jay noted as he saw some were on display for sample.

"Lloyd, I need you over here. From what I can see, I think these two look the best. I want to test them a little, make sure which one is best." I said, and Lloyd hesitantly walked over. I put down my pack and stood on it, unable to reach Lloyd's face without some sort of support.

"Try not to move, I'm just going to thicken them a little, nothing much." I told Lloyd, and he tried to hold still.

"This is humiliating! It's so weird, wearing makeup." Lloyd whined as I applied two eyebrow pens.

"Think of the acting business! They have to wear a lot more, I'm just giving you some shortcuts. It looks like this, uh, Juodas brand works well. The other one rubs off too easily, and doesn't make a clear line." I defended the makeup. I wasn't a fan of makeup myself, but I still knew that there was some form of importance for it. Jay started to snicker.

"Oh? Did you forget that you're going through this too? I'd stop laughing before I make your clothes shopping a lot longer." I warned Jay, and he became quiet. Honestly, I had no love for clothes shopping, or shopping in general. However, everything just grew from Jay's bet and so I was going to try and have some sort of tolerance for shopping. I picked up my pack again, slinging it on my back.

"So, uh, now we got that. What's next?" Jay asked as I started to move to another part of the store.

"Hair chalk. It's not permanent and washes out, but it can help for a quick hair change. If you went from being auburn haired to black haired, no one would know that it's your hair, especially if you comb it differently too. Combs aren't much work, and are easy to find, so there's no need to hunt that specific thing down. At least it's better than a hat. Seriously, people rarely wear hats outside unless you're at a beach or somewhere sunny. Not during some sort of dark times or anything." I shrugged as Lloyd followed behind me, Jay at his side. Lloyd continued to glare at people who came too close, and I was thankful for that at least.

"Ah, here we go! Hair chalk, I'm surprised you guys manage to have just as much makeup as home. It's actually kind of amazing. More samples, nice. This time, I need you Jay." I told the lightning ninja, and he instantly complained.

"Why me? Why not just use Lloyd, he has blonde hair!" Jay dramatically whined, and I rolled my eyes.

"That's the point, dark hair can't use as many colors. The darker hair you have will help find the best chalk. Here, let's try some of the colors." I said, once again using my pack as a support.

"Aww, but my hair…" Jay whined some more.

"It's odd isn't it, but it seems we have to." Lloyd told Jay from the sidelines.

"Easy for you to say, you only had eyebrows done!" Jay retaliated, as I found a good chalk. Milteliai, was the brand, and I took some hair chalk. By some, I meant a lot. They were served in small sizes, so I had to buy a few. Luckily, they were cheap. Jay managed to look at a mirror and saw his now multicolored hair.

"My hair! What did my hair ever do to you?" Jay asked as he looked at his new hair do.

"It's chalk, dummy. You can rinse it out in a bathroom, which I suggest you do. We have some clothes shopping to do boys, and prepare for your color schemes to go right down the drain." I giggled out, seeing Jay's shocked face.

"So, no blue?" He asked worriedly.

"No, no blue. Maybe blue highlights, but main colors should be neutral, blend in." I told Jay as I took my pack again.

"Are you going to pick out the clothes?" Lloyd questioned wisely.

"Yes, and I am going to make sure that your outfit is less than thirty Jyn, I've spent twenty already each for your makeup. Go on and get yourselves ready to try on some clothes, I'm going to pick out stuff for you. " I told them. They went off, and I began to choose clothes. Luckily, there were carts.

For Lloyd I was thinking of a country kid, he'd fit well with that. He could also act the part if I taught him well enough. Jay needed more of a city-like outfit, or at least one with class. He needed to have a serious aura instead of his happy nature.

I picked out shirts that were very ragged for Lloyd, colors faded and I mainly stuck to tans and dark purples. They seemed like they would give off a rural charm, while still managing to look good. Jay needed more orderly suits, so I stuck to grey and light browns. They were a bit harder to find in the price range I had, but still worked.

"Uh, sis, that looks like a lot." Lloyd pointed out as he walked to my cart.

"Yeah, are you sure we need all of this?" Jay asked.

"Not all of this, just one outfit that's all. I can't afford all of this at once. Lloyd's first this time, go try these on and walk out when you change outfits, we'll say yes or no." I told Lloyd handing him the clothes and shoving him into a dressing room.

"You really have changed a lot." Jay offhandedly commented.

"Yes, I have. But first, I'm going to see if Lloyd can actually pull off country boy." I snickered, ad Lloyd came out moments later. He was wearing a dark purple shirt, and had some cut-up jeans.

"Looks punky, I'd use it for party places. Probably not a causal crowd. Jay?" I said, and Jay nodded.

"Agreed, too dark for you. Try something lighter, you don't look good in dark colors." Jay noted, and Lloyd nodded, walking back inside. A few moments later, he walked out with a beige colored shirt, his jeans now being a much lighter shade of blue.

"Looks a lot better, it's a start. Mix and match, find what you think is best." I told Lloyd.

"Alright. I'll see what I can find." Lloyd said, and he walked back inside.

"There's a taste in the air, it's sweet. I think it's the taste of victory…" I poked at Jay and he huffed.

"Well, um, at least we liked our disguises!" Jay tried to retaliate.

"You get used to any disguise. Try to come up with something better next time, alright?" I replied and Jay groaned.

"She got you there, Jay." Lloyd laughed as he walked out in a brown shirt, with ragged light colored jeans.

"Perfect! That's the one, it looks blendable and decent! I wouldn't use it in a city, but for smaller areas like towns or villages, it will work perfectly. I'm actually glad you found it in only two outfits, it usually takes a lot longer. Now it's Jay's turn!" I cheered and Jay groaned again.

"Aww man." Jay whined as I put a bunch of clothes into his hands.

"Try them on, now. I think that you should try on the grey, add in some blue highlights if you feel so obligated to have it." I told Jay, and he walked in the dressing room unhappily. Lloyd walked back out, carrying the clothes he wanted, and setting the ones we weren't going to buy onto a rack.

Jay came out soon, wearing a classy grey long sleeved shirt, with a blue vest. He had dark brown pants on, and seemed to hold no love for the suit.

"It's so weird, why can't I just wear plain blue?" Jay whined.

"So that people can't recognize you. If you wore blue, then what would hide you? Absolutely nothing. If you don't like it, try on something else." I told Jay and he grumbled, going back inside.

He walked out in five different combinations of outfits, before finally setting on a cheap and thin suit-like outfit, and a nice pair of dark brown pants. We bought them two pairs of shoes, the same type just in case. They had to be completely unrecognizable.

"That took forever…" Jay complained some more. He must have not enjoyed shopping then.

"I'm trying to find what looks good on you that isn't your color. Be happy that clothes sizes don't exist here, you're all the same size." I retaliated, and Jay huffed. We went off to buy everything, and I bought everything, with not a single cent to spare. I was lucky I managed to stay on budget, it was a tight one. I guided them to a dressing room, and handed them their outfits.

"You two get dressed, and do it as quickly as possible without spinjitzu. Then I put on the makeup and we count the time and efficiency. Got it? Your time starts… Now!" I called, counting the time on a nearby clock. They ran in, and both ran out at the same time in about thirty seconds.

I first made Lloyd's eyebrows bushy and dark, while I quickly made Jay's eyebrows a bit longer with a thin touch up. I took out chalk, and a free hair comb. I made Lloyd's hair swing to one side, and with a ragged look. I poured on chalk, making his hair a nice shade of Jay's auburn. I made Jay's hair look somewhat slick, giving off a semi-formal look. I put on blonde chalk, and counted the time as two minutes.

"Done! Two minutes flat, and you two look nothing like yourselves. I guess there is always your mouths, but if you can't recognize eyebrows, you won't notice mouths." I shrugged, and the boys went to look in a mirror.

"Whoa, I don't look like me anymore!" Jay pointed out as he looked at his new attire.

"That's the point. You also need a change of voice. Try to lower your voice a bit, and Lloyd? Lower yours a tiny bit and drop a few syllables. Like hey there 'all, the sun's looking mighty fine today'. Something similar to that, alright? Then we test the disguises against those who know you best." I told them, and they managed to get the voices right after a minute or two.

"Good job! Now, let's get back. Hopefully, you understand disguises now." I said as we walked to the stair entrance.

"I have actually, and I've learned to notice disguises too. Thanks, that's actually really helpful." Lloyd said as we walked up the stairs.

"Me too, honestly. I never even noticed the things you pointed out, even though I still didn't like trying on so many outfits." Jay half-complimented.

"I'm glad you learned _something_ today." I panted as we continued climbing the stairs. Jay and Lloyd chatted with each other, while I was panting from climbing all the stairs. When we reached the top, I was about ready to take a good sized break, but I still had a bit to go. Pressing forwards, we boarded the Bounty, with everyone starting to get onto the deck.

"Are you sure you brought back Lloyd and Jay?" Kai asked suspiciously as he looked at the disguised Ninja.

"Yes, I am. Take a guess. How many of you think Classy over here is Jay?" I asked, and only one person raised their hand, Sensei Wu.

"Alright, a Lloyd crowd then. Well then, would it surprise you to know that Classy boy over here is actually Jay?" I revealed. Everyone gaped in surprise.

"I even had to learn how to talk like this, just in case." Jay said in his practiced deeper tone.

"I even had ta learn how ta talk li' ah county boy." Lloyd agreed.

"Yep. Voices took a while, but those are a bit optional. Outfits and makeup only took two minutes to do both. Without spinjitzu too, mind you." I heartily said, taking pride in my efforts.

"There's also a lot we learned, we could probably teach you too." Lloyd offered.

"Go ahead, I guess. I taught Jay over here, so I can't see why you two can spread the knowledge." I shrugged, giving the two the permission to share what they learned.

"Sweet! Now I get to dress up someone like you did to me!" Jay cheered, and the remaining Ninja looked a bit panicked.

"Uh, what?" Cole asked, and I laughed.

"Well, Jay was a bit finicky with his clothes, so he had to try on five different outfits." I informed and Cole gave a small 'oh' in response.

"Ouch." Kai sad in sympathy for his fellow Ninja.

"Well, I guess you guys can get cleaned up or keep enjoying your disguises." I said, heading off to wander the Bounty. Soon, the day started to fly by, and even dinner seemed to go by in a flash.

Eventually, night came around, and it was once again time to sleep. Just like every other night, I got ready and slept.

* * *

"WHO'S TRYING TO KILL ME? Oh, it's Wednesday. Sunrise exercise, right. Argh, that gong wakes me up even from this storage room." I supposed that this was the start of another episode. It was more of a Lloyd episode, I think. I can't exactly recall the episode that well.

I walked out of my room, yawning while going to see Nya at the deck. Breakfast was still a bit of a while to go, since it was 'sunrise exercise' for the Ninja.

"Hey Nya, anything interesting come up lately?" I asked casually as I walked into the bridge, looking at all the diagrams I couldn't read.

"No, oh wait. There's a call from the Ninjago City Museum of History." Nya trailed off answering the call.

"Looks like we're headed on a mission, I guess I'll go group up then." I shrugged, heading off the Bounty and down to where the Ninja were, with the Ultra Dragon nearby.

'Oh, hey Starlord. What got you up so early this morning?" Cole asked as I slid down the anchor chain.

"Did you _not_ hear me screaming when the gong went off? I thought someone was going to try and kill us!" I answered Cole, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? I know it's loud and annoying, but come on…" Cole trailed off.

"Yes seriously, oh Master of Earth. Anyways, Nya was getting a call from the history museum before I came down here. Chances are, we're going for a ride." I informed everyone. Right on cue Nya came down, and explained she got a call.

"You'll have to see it to believe it!" Nya cried out as Kai asked what was wrong. Lloyd passed her a bag and goggles on his way out, and I was glad that I didn't have to do the work.

We ran off to the museum, and the curator looked relieved to see us.

"Thank goodness you're here!" The old curator cheered.

"We heard there was an emergency?" Sensei Wu asked, and the curator refocused on the task at hand.

"Yes, come quickly. This way." He guided us down may corridors, before we reached a corridor with workers trying to get rid of glowing green venom off the floor.

"You see, there's an exhibit opening tomorrow and this catastrophe couldn't have come at a worse time for the exhibit. You see, we appreciate your help in destroying the Great Devourer a while back, but somehow venom has gotten into the sewage system! It also has the most _unusual_ after effects." The curator warned as we passed by the venom, a sour smell permeating the air. I was immune to condensed evil, not snake venom! I rushed by the pool of glowing venom quickly.

The curator opened a pair of doors, and inside were a bunch of tiny stone warriors, all giggling like mad. All of them certainly alive and ready to cause chaos.

"The toxicity of the venom has the strangest effects, it has brought all our merchandise to life! It's unruly, I just didn't know who else to call!" The curator cried out in shock, pointing at all of the stone warriors. One jumped towards Zane's face, and the nindroid caught it easily. It sliced at the ice ninja's face, before Zane huffed in slight pain and crushed the warrior.

"Don't worry, I think we can handle a few toys." Jay confidently said, stepping forwards into the room.

The curator said something about containing the fight, but I was more worried about the stone warriors aggressively attacking me. It was like I was targeted, I was being attacked the most out of the whole group. I tried to get them off of me, with each one slicing at my hood, arms, wherever. I jumped around, punching or hitting them against the wall. I finally got cornered, and they dropped a vase on my head, all of them still laughing. I yelped in pain, and I started to see double.

I started to get a headache, and I groaned. I tried once more to swat at the darned things, my headache growing stronger by the second. I think I may have gotten a concussion. I guess I wasn't invincible, even with cartoon logic.

"Oops." Someone said while I still tried to hit the warriors on me, and they were quickly destroyed, thanks to Lloyd.

"Thank you." I said, trying to stand straight.

"No problem. Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, I'll just see a doctor after this, no worries." I shrugged.

"Alright, but if something happens, I'm taking you to someone myself." Lloyd told me, and I nodded.

"Oh hey, where is Sensei going?" Cole pointed out, and we walked to follow the old man.

"It's been a long time." Misako greeted Wu.

"Ahem, so, uh, are you going to introduce us?" Jay interrupted.

"Ahem, Yes. This is Misako, Lloyd's mother." Sensei Wu introduced, and everyone gasped, except me.

"My, my mother?" Lloyd asked, and Misako stepped forward to greet her son.

"Lloyd? My little boy… You're so much bigger than I remember." Misako pointed out, reaching for her son.

"Yeah, well, it's been awhile." Lloyd grumbled out, avoiding his mother's touch.

"I didn't want us to meet like this. I have a reason why I-" Misako was cut off by Lloyd.

"I don't want to hear it!" Lloyd growled out, walking off.

"Lloyd wait! Please!" His mother cried out, and she was left behind.

"It's not easy, Misako. He needs a bit of time for this. If I found I could go back home when this was all over, it wouldn't be easy. Things this big in his life need a bit of alone time, I know he'll warm up to you sooner or later." I tried to comfort Misako.

"I suppose you're right. But he's still my son, and I haven't seen him for so long…" She sadly said, turning to face me.

"Then we'll give him a few minutes, and then we can find him, alright?" I offered, and she nodded, agreeing. A few minutes passed by quickly, and soon Misako set off to find Lloyd, yelling his name as we followed her. Eventually, we reached the room Lloyd was in, and Lloyd was foolishly sitting at the edge of a bottomless pit. Why would he even think about sitting near a pit anyways? I'd say that's a good chance for injury or death right there.

"I'd watch your step, that sinkhole doesn't have a bottom, son." Misako lightly warned, and I huffed. My science-y side was disagreeing with the old woman. Were there _not_ layers to Ninjago's planet? You know, crust, mantle, outer and inner core? Those things you can't dig through?

"Uh, son? You've been gone my whole life! There's nothing you can say." Lloyd angrily talked back, not moving away from the edge.

"Well, I'm going to talk anyways. Want to know what I've been doing all this time? Long before Sensei Wu knew who would ever be the green ninja, I knew it would be you! And I knew that you would have to eventually face your father. I dropped you off at the boarding school so I could go and learn everything I could about the prophecy, in hope of one day preventing the final battle between good and evil. All this time son, I've been trying to save you and your father! Long before time had a name…" Misako stared, and I took this as the cue to walk in and completely ignore her tale. I already knew it, including the Overlord himself. Stupid purple orb of 'oh I'm so evil, I'm the incarnate of evil' crap.

I went over and stayed by a pillar. I didn't want to fall into that pit, or get caught up in the tale. This was more of their moment, and I was waiting for big tall and _stony_ to come around. I attempted to make a joke, and it still sounded bad in my head.

After a minute later, big red with four arms came around, and I stepped away from my pillar.

"WHOA! Excuse me, but will someone please tell me, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" Jay cried out in alarm, and the warrior growled as it saw me.

"Aw heck nah, I don't want to be a dang target for you! Your tiny little figurines already gave me a concussion earlier!" I complained, and Lloyd looked at me sharply.

"Concussion! Why didn't you tell me, we could've gotten you to a doctor by now!" Lloyd yelled at me.

"Not the time, we've got Clifford looking like he really wants to kill me and I specifically want to stay _alive_ thank you very much!" I cried out in fear, how was I going to deal with a warrior that size, if I couldn't handle a bunch of tiny ones?

"Kai, just take care of him!" Cole ordered, and Kai jumped forward, his sword ready to slice down the warrior. Instead, the warrior sliced Kai's sword into tiny pieces without even trying, and Kai landed on his butt, looking at his broken sword in shock.

"Wow, in my mind's eye I saw that playing out entirely differently." Kai deadpanned, just before he was carried into the air by the warrior by his foot. He yelped in worry, being held upside down.

I was focused on that warrior, tunnel vision taking over. I had to make sure I could run, because a wrench would surely do absolutely nothing. So would a pen. I waited, and he still did not move, even after throwing Kai behind him.

Then a bright beam of green light hit the warrior, green fire igniting beneath beam. Everyone cheered but me. Then the fire dimmed down slightly, and the stone warrior climbed through the fire, unfazed.

It kept looking at me, and it held it's sword at me as a threat of what was soon to be.

The Ninja came forward, trying to defeat the stone warrior individually.

Soon, they all were defeated and kicked out, leaving me. He came closer to me, and I staggered back.

"Oh cra-" I was cut off by him rushing to me, and picking me up.

He inspected me for a second, before throwing me much more harshly than he threw the others at the wall. I screamed, my headache worsening and getting a bit of nausea, and hearing Lloyd call out to me before everything went black.

* * *

 **Yeah, the Stone Army has a dislike for Myrana... I also hope that I write this well. I do try to do minor research about things like concussions and such, but I'm sure I'm not totally accurate. Please, let me know if you can give me any tips on medical situations like this if you are experienced with these medical issues. I want this story to be somewhat realistic, that's why Myrana isn't part of a prophecy or has an element. She represents reality's harsh truth of 'you have to work to be special.' Once season three comes around, let's say things get _really_ tough. **

**Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ah, nice to be back again. Funnily enough, I had to delay this update because my normal computer wouldn't save. And yes, I suppose it is my first cliffhanger! But since I don't update regularly, I think cliffhangers would make a lot of people frustrated and I don't like cliffhangers either... Well, read on!**

* * *

"She's waking up, Jay go get someone." Lloyd whisper-yelled.

"Ugh, what? Why am I an a clinic room or something? I remember being tossed at a wall, and you called my name before everything went black." I mumbled, trying to move my stiff arms and legs. I opened my eyes to see all the Ninja, even Nya, Misako and Sensei. They all looked ragged, and Lloyd looked worst of all. His hair was worse than before, his suit dirty and he seemed close to hunching forwards.

"You were in a coma for a week, we were all worried! We were able to convince the doctors to keep your hood, which was really nice of them." Lloyd informed me, and I sighed. First, thank goodness for my hood. Second, then Ninjago has some crappy doctors.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Sadrian. How are you feeling?" The doctor said as he walked in.

"Stiff, tired, and hoping that I didn't get too much brain damage. With a hit like that, well… I'm not sure. I'm not a doctor like you. Got any more info for me?" I quipped, and the doctor nodded. He started to take out the life support and everything else connected to me.

"Yes. Luckily, you were out for a while, but your muscles did not atrophy yet. However, you sustained some minor brain damage." The doctor exposed, and I nodded.

"Alright. Anything we should look out for?" I asked kindly, and the doctor looked at a nearby clipboard.

"From what we can tell, just look out for some physical issues, like tiredness or vision issues. Yet, I think you might be just fine. Be careful though, I wouldn't go around trying to get another one of those." The doctor warned.

"I'll try my best. With these guys, there's no guarantee." I laughed, and the Ninja smiled.

"Alright, we'll release you in a little bit. You may talk for a while as I get the papers done." Doctor Sadrian calmly suggested as he left.

"Don't ever do that again! I was afraid you were going to be in that coma for months!" Lloyd cried out, fiercely hugging me.

"Yeah! What were we going to do without grouchy old you? I mean who else is going to put makeup on Lloyd?" Jay joked.

"Hey, it was a disguise. Besides, you had to do it too." Lloyd retaliated, and Kai laughed.

"He's got you there. But seriously, we care. That was scary, and we were afraid of losing you." Kai solemnly said, being serious and selfless.

"I'm sorry about that. For some reason, all the stone warriors wanted to target me. It wasn't even like it was for a retrieval. It was more about just trying to bring me down. As long as I stay away from those things, I'll be alright." I sighed out, and everyone came over to hug me.

"Argh, the love is strong with you guys, hmm?" I laughed out as best as I could between the hug.

"Of course sis, we missed you," Lloyd whispered and I hugged everyone back. Then the Earth rattled.

"Oh come on! Are you serious? I wake up from a freaking coma and you decide to start _now_? _Now_?" I cried out, and the world began to shake some more.

"Alrighty then, I've got to get back up to the Bounty! Oh, that's also nice, you kept my pack here, thank you. Now I'm going to get on the Bounty, otherwise I'm in trouble." I rushed out of the bed, nearly falling thanks to the tremors and my unsteadiness.

"What are you doing? You just woke up, you can't just run off!" Cole exclaimed worriedly.

"Hey, Misako? Remember that scroll saying the earth would split and the stone warriors would pop up? Yeah. That's today, and if I want to make sure I don't hurt myself, I am getting on that ship!" I yelled, trying to wobble to the roof. Surely the Bounty was there, it had to be or I was doomed!

"What? What are you talking about?" Nya asked.

"Oh, Nya! Can you help? We have to round up the citizens on the Bounty, and get off the ground!" I hurriedly asked.

"She's right, we must protect the people if what she says is true!" Misako warned as the earth below split to reveal stone warriors.

"Yeah, come on Nya! I-I don't want to get caught out there!" I yelled as Nya came to help me, and the Ninja ran outside.

"Stay safe Starlord!" Lloyd cried out as he ran. Nya quickly helped me up the stairs, and we boarded the Bounty together.

"You go to bed, you're still recovering. I'll take care of the people!" Nya called out, and I went into my storage room, finding my room untouched. At least it looked alright, and so I sat inside, resting. I felt the Bounty move, and I closed my eyes, patiently waiting for the citizens to arrive. I listened to the world outside, and heard alarms. Eventually I heard cheers of joy, and I smiled. Then the citizens were boarding quickly, I heard the massive amount of footsteps.

People started to walk into the hall, and stayed there. I didn't want them coming in, I knew I would need some sort of quiet or peace for a somewhat stable recovery. I was not taking the damage lightly. A concussion _and_ coma was not a good mix, even in the cartoon world. I'd have to rely on the cartoon's logic to make sure I would be okay.

I waited some more, until we dropped the citizens off somewhere safe. At least, we should have since I heard less and less footsteps. I walked back out when I felt that everyone had left, and I greeted the Ninja again.

"Hey guys, exhausted?" I laughed and they turned to face me.

"You don't even know the half of it." Cole sighed, leaning against the mast.

"Then I suppose you're going in for an early night then?" I asked. They nodded and hummed in agreement.

"It's been a rough week with you gone, and having to deal with so many citizens." Kai explained, tiredly heading inside the Bounty.

"You certainly look the part. Get some rest, I know we have a big things coming soon, and it wouldn't hurt to be rested." I half ordered, and everyone went inside. I walked back to the bridge, wondering if there was anyone else I'd have to order to sleep.

"Oh, Starlord. I was just about to go looking for you. I was going to ask you some questions." Misako said, being the only one in the bridge.

"Go on…" I said reluctantly.

"Well, you had known about the stone army before they even appeared, without me telling you. That information isn't even shown on display at the museum, nor have I told anyone about it, how did you know?" Misako asked.

"I like you, I really do, but here are three rules to being around me. Don't ask me about my knowledge, don't try to find my identity, and don't ask me about my home unless I bring it up. I don't like to share my personal information at all. It's just for my own safety. If you feel so obligated to ask, I suggest you talk to Zane. I feel he would give the most unbiased information, and will also respect my privacy. Have a good night, I will be heading off to sleep, somehow I'm tired." I informed the archaeologist. I walked out, and went back to my room.

I paced for a bit, before finally settling and getting ready for sleep. Then I did what I had been doing for a whole week just hours before, sleep.

* * *

Groaning, I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I found a plate of microwave breakfast on the floor beside me. A note was sitting in front of it.

 _We went outside to go and fix the Bounty's thrusters, here's breakfast. We didn't want to wake you up._

 _-Lloyd_

I put the note aside, and grabbed the breakfast. I went into the kitchen and microwaved the food. I waited a little bit before the food was finished, and then I started to eat alone. Funny thing is, I didn't feel alone. I knew that I was the only person in that room, but I felt no need to have people around me. I was used to being alone, but I could handle people. Lately, I had stayed with the Ninja, but I often stayed to myself here.

After finishing my plate, I decided I might as well show the Ninja I'm alive. I headed out to the deck, and looked down to find everyone but Sensei Wu, Misako and Zane working on the thrusters.

"Ducks can fly Cole, weren't you listening?" Jay yelled.

"I wasn't! Hey, so how are you guys doing down there?" I cheerfully greeted, leaning over the rail.

"Sis! You're up! Sadly, all the thrusters can't be fixed, they were damaged more than we thought. How are you doing?" Lloyd greeted.

"Doing fine actually, nothing seems wrong with me today. So, any plans for the boosters since they're broken?" I yelled back down.

"No, actually. To get replacements would take too long, and they would have to be custom made." Nya replied.

"Okay, I'll see if I can try to clean then, I need something to do." I replied, and I walked back inside to grab a duster. Their video games were getting old, and the Bounty could use some cleaning. I decided to start with the bridge, so I could get all the machinery cleaned first.

As I dusted, I noticed everyone walk in. Misako held a scroll, and rolled it out on the table. I stopped what I was doing to pay attention.

"The prophecy states the power to defeat the stone army lies within the Green Ninja." Misako explained.

"But I tried, I gave it everything I had!" Lloyd retaliated.

"Yes, but you are stronger than you think. Look, the true power of the green Ninja can only be unlocked when his four protectors find their own pure elemental powers." Misako informed.

"Are we the protectors?" Cole asked.

"Pfft, silly question, of course we are! Ahaha, right?" Jay humorously exclaimed.

"If we _are_ the protectors, then we're doomed. Our golden elemental weapons no longer exist, we cannot tap into our elemental powers without them." Zane protested.

"But the power _does_ exist, within each and every one of you, and there is a way to unlock the power on your own. We must go to the Temple of Light." Misako insisted.

"The Temple of Light? What's that?" Nya echoed.

"The gold in the golden weapons were from the Golden Peaks, but they were forged in the Temple of Light. A powerful place I thought only existed in legend." Misako said in wonder. You're living in a world where people can bend the elements to their will, the word legend means _nothing_ here!

"It's on the Dark Island?" Sensei Wu half-asked, half-stated.

"I think our only choice is to find out." Misako sighed.

"We get our powers back? Alright!" Cole happily cheered as he jumped up, showing his enthusiasm.

"But there's still one big problem, the Bounty can't fly." Nya said sadly. Since when were boats made to _fly_ , Nya? Explain that please.

"It's a ship right? Can't it sail?" Misako pointed out the obvious.

"Pfft, silly question, of course it can! Haha, right?" Jay repeated.

"If it's not seaworthy, it's not airworthy. If the Bounty was able to stay in the air, then it's definitely seaworthy. After all, it's only the thrusters that were damaged the most." I replied to Jay.

"You aren't wrong. Well then, I suppose we should start working on getting the Bounty to the water, right?" Nya said, and everyone agreed.

"I suggest we make a plan. I highly doubt you have a machine to move the ship right now, or anything you can get in the immediate vicinity. If Lloyd could use both earth and ice to create a slick ramp, then we could get the boat to sea." I advised, and Jay perked up.

"That doesn't sound like a half bad idea! Ice will help the Bounty move down the ramp, and the rocks will be strong enough to hold the Bounty's weight, good thinking!" Jay praised.

"I'm glad. However, we should inform the people that we are leaving, and advise them to stay alert. Besides, that means that I have someone to write." I recalled, thinking about how I had not been able to receive a letter from Vastu lately.

"You are a good thinker when you're on our side." Cole said, impressed. However, I was not.

"It seems you may have forgotten, I am not on your side. I am here to observe. Do not mistake that, it will cause pain in the future if you fail to remember that." I sternly told the Ninja of Earth, and he backed down.

"Right, sorry. You've just been so different since you actually started to stay with us." Cole explained.

"Well, there is no reason to be harsh around you all. However, my sentiment is lost on the battlefield." I replied, starting to dust again.

"If we are to get to the island, then I suggest we move quickly. I suggest we split up, and have a small goodbye meet and greet before we leave, just for morale's sake." Zane interjected, and we all agreed. I walked outside to see the mailman biking around.

"Oh, there you are! I have a letter from Vastu for you, you two are always the nicest customers I've met. Sorry for the lateness, mail has been scattered around Ninjago thanks to all the attacks lately." The old mailman yelled to me as I climbed off the Bounty.

"Thanks, you're just in time. I suggest you stay a while, we will have a small going away meeting sometime today, I believe. Besides, I would like to write a reply too…" I said, but the mailman shushed me.

"No, no! I've got a better idea. Your friend is not too far away, I can tell him you're here, and you guys can meet up before you leave." The mailman offered.

"You would do that for me?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course, you two are so nice, and you guys care much more than a lot of others recently, so I think I can take a little bit of time off for you." The mailman kindly replied.

"Why, thank you! I really can't thank you enough, it would be great to see Vastu again! Thank you!" I cried, hugging the old man.

"A hugger I see!" He wheezed out.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I used to be a big hugger kind of girl." I awkwardly laughed, and the mailman said his goodbyes.

"You talk to the mailman?" Lloyd asked.

"Why shouldn't I? He's very nice, and does a lot of work. He just kindly offered if he could go and tell my old friend I'm leaving. I'd love to see my friend again." I replied.

"Alright, if you say so sis." Lloyd shrugged. We went our separate ways, and I walked to the shore of the simple beach. I walked up to the still water, and dipped my hand in it.

"Even the water isn't the same. No shells, no _history_. This place didn't have mass extinction, just… Creation and quick evolution. It's completely unlike home. I suppose Ninjago wouldn't even be able to comprehend the thought of a million years, or even understand the universe." I sighed, playing with the water. I kept playing with it as time went by, and I only barely noticed the Bounty being put into the water.

"You know, your letter was pretty short last time. I would have thought that you would write more." A familiar voice said behind me, and my breath hitched.

"Vastu!" I cheered, hugging the man.

"Hey there Starlord, it's been a while." Vastu kindly hugged me back.

"Looks like a new one, I'm guessing he's Rahu?" I laughed as I looked at the other man with Vastu.

"Rahu, nice to meet you. I didn't actually believe that Vastu actually knew you at first, but I've been proven wrong." Rahu cheerfully greeted and he held his hand out in greeting.

"Call me Starlord, Rahu. That mailman is seriously a nice guy to help invite you guys. So, how has your shop been?" I asked.

"Our sales have been doing well, and we've added new merchandise. It's wearing down a bit on Rahu, but once this is all over, I plan to re-hire you. How have you been doing?" Vastu questioned.

"Well, it's been an _interesting_ ride to say the least. They've stopped asking me too many questions, but I was recently in a coma for a week. Things have been shifting when they shouldn't be too, and I really don't know what to do about that. There have also been a few incidents with my violence, but we, er... Anyways, it's just amazing to have you here, it's just nice to see someone who I trust, no matter what I do." I admitted.

"It sounds like I've missed a lot. Why not catch me up on the details?" Vastu suggested.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous around Rahu. He's new, and I don't know him well yet…" I trailed off and Rahu nodded.

"It's fine, it's your business. Here, I'll just go…" Rahu awkwardly said as he left.

"So, explain what's happened without me. It certainly seems important to you." Vastu stated.

"Well, from the last letter I sent you, a lot have things have gone on…" I started to explain everything, starting from my Bizzaro's death.

"Oh, Myrana. Oh goodness, I don't even know what to say… You've faced so many troubles and made it through…" Vastu said, holding me close.

"Y-You don't hate me?" I stuttered.

"Of course not, you did what you believed was right, and that's all I can ever ask of you." Vastu comforted.

"You really do sound like my dad…" I laughed out, and Vastu smiled.

"Someone's got to be! You're a crazy little one too." Vastu kindly joked.

"Looks like a crowd has showed up, I think it's time to go. Please, you stay safe. If at all possible, build an underground hidden structure within the next, say, week? Just have food for a week, in there… I know you'd be alright anyways without it, but I just argh. Don't take that advice, I'm just paranoid and when I think of a safe place, it's usually a doomsday shelter underground. Still, just be careful. Don't let anyone know that you know me personally. If someone does, take the letters, any piece of me and _run_. Sometimes, there are bad people who might want to hurt you to get to me. Especially since I might appear as an asset to them because of my… Creativity. Be safe on your journey, and I'll do my best not to get hurt too. The stone army seems to have a certain dislike for me." I informed Vastu.

"Do you know how much longer you will have to be away?" Vastu asked sadly.

"At this rate, maybe a week or two until the main damage is finished. For the rebuild of Ninjago City… That depends if I help. I think I'll help for a few days, then come back to you for a while. Perhaps a year or so. Then I think I will have to remain with the Ninja for a bit too. So, not much longer. Though I know our adventures are far from over. I wish you luck, and I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to Rahu much, but he seems nice. There's just been a lot lately, and it's been quite stressful, for all of us. Still, we have just a bit more to go, and even I'm afraid for my safety." I replied as we started to walk back to the now docked Bounty.

Somehow, everyone's family had made it to the small farewell. I saw the mailman again and thanked him again. A truly kind man that was certainly underappreciated in the show. Rahu and I chatted for a small while, before it was time to leave.

"Bye everyone!" I cheerfully waved as I stepped onto the Bounty. We soon started to sail away, but not before Jay's parents could embarrass him some more.

"Did you make sure to pack some clean underwear?" Edna cried out.

"Yes, mom!" Jay replied in frustration. I knew he didn't but I didn't get anything to help him. Oh well, I know he can get that fixed later. Everyone waved as we left, and I waved back too.

"So that guy was your old friend?" Lloyd asked, looking at Vastu.

"Yeah. He recently got a new assistant, Rahu. He's also looking to re-hire me when this is all over. I plan to stay with him for a year, before coming back to you guys." I replied.

"You work for him?" Lloyd asked again, most likely trying to figure out if he was a good person.

"Yes, mother hen. In fact, he's the first person I actually met around here in Ninjago. Of course I asked for directions once, but he's the first person I really interacted with. I consider him more of a supportive father almost. He's not the same as my real dad, but he's the closest one I have." I explained.

"Oh. Um, is it alright if ask a question?" Lloyd quietly questioned, surely it was a question about home. The others were also listening intently.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Did you have any siblings?" Lloyd pondered out loud.

"No, actually. I was an only child, and I never had any pets either. At home, it was always just me and my parents. That also meant I had a lot of attention. That made it tough to ever learn from mistakes. My parents always made sure I never did anything dangerous, so I don't know how bad it is to do something stupid. Now I know a little bit better, I've learned to stay away from the stone army if the museum was any indicator." I calmly informed the group.

"I must be the only one around here with a sibling then." Kai stated. I smiled underneath my hood. Kai was wrong, since Echo Zane from season six was practically Zane's brother. At least, in the form of being created by the same person.

"So, are we going to play a game or something? We've got a long ways to go, and I don't want to be bored." Jay whined. We laughed, it was such a silly statement.

"I'm sure we have something somewhere. Besides, we also have to make sure the Bounty is at her best the whole time, or something bad might happen." I replied. Of course, I knew the 'might' was a 'will' but I wasn't lying.

"Starlord is right. We should make sure we keep an eye out for anything dangerous, especially because we are vulnerable in the sea." Zane confirmed. Jay 'awed' in complaint.

"We can still play, but I suggest we do it on the deck, and it doesn't have many pieces. We'll lose pieces if we have too many." I tried to cheer the blue ninja up.

"Yes!" He cheered.

"What should we play? Admittedly, we haven't really thought of playing games of any sort since before the Serpentine were around." Cole admitted.

"I'm sure there's a lot of things. However, let's not play jump-rope. Zane would just jump as long as we could swing that rope around." I laughed.

"Well, what do we have other than video games?" Lloyd asked. I hummed in wonder.

"Perhaps we could… Aha! How about never have I ever? It's a game with no pieces, and one where Zane has less of a chance of winning." I suggested.

"Uh, what's that?" Jay asked and I blinked.

"You've never heard of it?" I stated, shocked.

"Is it common or something?" Kai asked.

"Yes… Yes it is." I dumbly stated.

"So, I guess it's out of the question then..." Lloyd trailed off.

"No, I'll just teach you. Besides, it's really easy." I shrugged.

"Sounds good to me!" Cole exclaimed, and we headed out onto the deck.

"Here, so we all get five chances, or lives so to speak. Someone will say 'Never have I ever' and if you've done what they said, then you have to raise your hand. If you raise your hand, then you lose a life. Once you get rid of all five lives, you're out. Last person wins. Simple as that! Of course, chances are I might win, I've got a lot of ideas." I laughed and everyone started schemes of their own.

"I'll start. Never have I ever done spinjitzu." I evilly laughed out.

"That was easy! Do a different one!" Jay whined.

"I know it was easy, I do want to win. However, if I do weird ones, no one will ever raise their hands." I replied.

"Oh." Jay replied oh so eloquently.

"So, I guess it's my turn then. Um, never have I ever eaten a bug." Cole tried. Zane and Kai raised their hands.

"Wow, never knew that." Lloyd said as he looked towards the two.

"Mine was a dare." Kai muttered.

"I had tried going out and camping." Zane replied.

"Neat. Never have I ever skied." Kai added in. Zane, and I raised our hands.

"How do you guys do it?" Kai asked incredulously.

"I was never one for having both of my legs tied down on a board. I always had to be in control, and I enjoyed it." I shrugged.

"I have done both, and I find both to be equally enjoyable." Zane simply explained. We continued to play, with Jay being the winner in the end. He was certainly ecstatic about it, if his constant cheering of 'I won!' was anything to go by.

Eventually, the sun started to set, and we all crowded around the front of the Bounty.

"We still have a long journey ahead of us." Sensei said as we looked towards our destination, the Dark Island.

"Still no word from your falcon, Zane?" Cole half-stated.

"No. Not yet." Replied the sad nindroid.

"I wonder what's on the island." Kai stated, trying to change the mood.

"An entirely new ecosystem?" Zane wondered.

"Never before seen creatures?" Cole continued.

"Oh! Vegetables that taste like dessert?" Jay happily dreamed.

"I wish that were true, Jay. I have always had a certain dislike for vegetables myself. Certainly there will be food at least, life likely exists on the island." I factually stated. I wasn't lying about the island, but I wasn't guessing.

"Well, I hope the stone army is there. They beat us once, but it won't happen again. Not on our watches." Kai spoke.

"Hear-hear!" Jay agreed.

"You said it!" Cole cheered.

"I wonder if this is the end of our battles." Lloyd said, thinking ahead.

"You wish green bean! We've got a long way to go, and a lot of people to meet. This is Ninjago, not heaven." I laughed out. I ruined the mood I think.

"Like who? The Overlord?" Nya curiously asked, taking my statement with a pinch of salt.

"Spoilers, sweetie. I've already said enough. Zane should also get a message from his falcon right about… Now." I stated, and Zane's eyes immediately turned blue.

"You're right, I have received word from the falcon." Zane announced, running to the bridge to show everyone. He put on goggles and plugged them in so we could see.

"There, now you can all see." He happily stated, standing still as we watched the live feed from the falcon.

"They aren't stupid, those stone warriors." I mumbled.

"What?" Lloyd asked, hearing me.

"They aren't dumb. They know what belongs and what doesn't. Besides, having a live feed would be too easy now, wouldn't it?" I half-laughed, most of my expression showing anger. As soon as my statement finished, a stone warrior downed the bird, hitting it with a bladed boomerang. Everyone gasped as Zane was shocked back, the goggles falling off and leaving the poor nindroid wide-eyed and in disbelief on the floor.

"He's- He's gone." Zane stuttered in agony as he sat up, losing the only bit of family he knew. I remained silent. If I were to talk, I know I would be rude. I was very picky on what 'loss' meant. I lost a world. There was no one who could relate with that.

"We don't know that." Sensei wisely comforted Zane.

"Oh Zane, I'm so sorry." Nya softly mourned for the bird, helping Zane up with her brother.

"He was our friend too, so we're not going to let him go in vain. The stone army wants a fight, they've got one!" Kai vowed. Zane shook his head, trying to clear his mind. However, my mind was coming up with rude comments for no reason. I was struggling to make sure that my lack of sympathy for the nindroid wasn't known.

"Well that's going to have to wait, because right now we're sailing straight for a storm, all hands on deck!" Misako ordered. However, I rushed to my storage room and packed everything away, running back to the bridge to keep it safe.

"What are you doing? You should go help the others." Misako almost yelled as she struggled to steer the ship.

"Protecting my stuff. Besides, I know where we're headed anyways. I'm just here for a bit of morale." I shrugged, heading outside into the rain to help. At least when the rain splashed onto my face, it only felt like it ran off of me quickly, not sticking to me like it would at home.

"Starlord, help us with the mast! Jay, help too!" Cole ordered, and only I obeyed.

"But I don't have any spare underwear!" Jay whined.

"The less you help, the more chances that Karma's going to make you get hit with water for not helping!" I yelled, doing my best with my minimal strength to help. Suddenly, the ocean started to laugh.

"You have such _friendly_ marine life don't you!" I sarcastically yelled, angrily pulling at the rope I knew was soon to break anyways.

"Why is the sea laughing at us?" Kai panicked.

"Because of your _friendly_ neighborhood metal-eating ship sinkers! Bug off!" I yelled at the sea, even though I knew those little stars wouldn't understand.

"Hey, what's that?" Cole said as he let go of the rope to look at the Starteeth. We were thrust forward, Cole's super-strength doing a lot of the work. Jay finally decided to run out and help, but it was too late. A wave of water hit him, and he shook it off, mumbling in complaint to himself.

"It looks like some sort of a… fish." Cole pondered as he picked up one of the evil starfish.

"Hey igneous rock! It's an evil starfish! Throw the thing off!" I screamed at him, and he finally paid attention to me. It was mainly because he saw the menacing circle of teeth on the bottom of the starfish of doom.

"We must not let the Starteeth on board! They devour ships, and they won't stop until they sink!" Misako yelled over the loud winds.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL THESE THICK HEADED MAGIC DUMMIES?" I screamed in frustration.

"AH! It bit me!" Cole cried out as the starfish bit on Cole's hand. Soon, it's little accomplices jumped behind it, and launched themselves onto the rope. As soon as the four bit through, I screamed in frustration.

"I HOPE EVOLUTION KILLS YOU OFF YOU PARASITES!" I shouted quite spectacularly at the orange Starteeth. Everyone looked at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET THESE ORANGE LITTLE STARS OF DEATH OFF THIS SHIP!" I ordered at the stupefied Ninja.

More Starteeth jumped on board, all of them laughing and mocking us. I grabbed them by the handful and flung them out into the rough seas. Kai had two of them on himself, one eating at his hair and one on his knee. I heard the guys yelling at each other, but I was focused on throwing the Starteeth away, until I saw the Ninja throwing the orange stars off board with spinjitzu.

"Uh, guys? I think we have a bigger problem!" Lloyd cried out as he motioned to the Starteeth eating a big hole at the front of the ship. Unfortunately, we can't do anything about it, so we had to wait it out, and knock any other remaining Starteeth off board. I got tired about halfway through the night, when the seas turned to a soft rocking, and the rain was softer. I passed out by the mast at about midnight, my eyes closing to invite sleep.

* * *

"Wake up." A familiar voice said.

"Tired and covered in water. Bug off." I angrily shoved the hand away.

"Wake up, you need to help." The voice I finally recognized as Lloyd shook me awake.

"I dislike mornings with an icy passion to freeze the sun." I muttered, rubbing my eyes as I sat up.

"There's a hole in the front of the Bounty, we have to bucket out the water." Lloyd patiently told me.

"Fine. However, I sincerely hope you have a nice sized bucket." I whined, finally waking up properly. Lloyd pulled me up, and I thanked him for it.

We walked into the flooded room, the water up to my knees. I saw they had a very small metal bucket.

"Of course you don't have a good sized container." I sighed.

"Ugh, this is hopeless! Now that we have no rudder, we'll be drifting aimlessly until we hit the Dark Island." Kai complained again. 'This is hopeless' being his favorite phrase as of late.

"We only know what is foretold will happen, not when it will happen." Misako explained. Sorry miss, but I know the signs of a new episode, so I _do_ know when things will happen. I turned away from the two, only to see Zane drop his bucket.

"What is it Zane?" Sensei worried aloud.

"I sense something…" Zane trailed off, and I braced myself on the ground, looking like Iron Man.

"Is it the falcon?" Cole asked. Lloyd noticed my stance, and immediately braced himself too. He trusted me that much?

"Is he alright?" Jay asked, and Lloyd gave me a look that screamed loyalty. Dang it, he's too nice for his own good.

"No, it's something… Something else! Brace yourselves!" Zane called out in warning as the Bounty violently bounced and shook, hitting land. Everyone but Lloyd and I fell, and we were the first to stand once the Bounty stopped.

"Who would build a lighthouse all the way out here?" Lloyd questioned as we all walked out of the Bounty, and towards the steps leading to the prison.

"That's not a lighthouse. It's a prison." Zane solemnly stated. We silently walked up the stairs, a somber and hesitant mood clouding the atmosphere around us. Everybody stopped as we heard something splash violently in the sea. However, I kept going, making my way up the stairs myself.

After a while, I let Zane take the lead once more. We walked until we reached the top, a camera moving to face us.

"Should we smile?" Jay wise-cracked from behind us. Soon, locks moving sounded from behind the door, each clink frantic and sloppy. The old door opened to reveal the old tinkerer and Zane's father, Doctor Julien.

"Zane! Is it really you? You found me!" He cried out, hugging his son.

"Uh, do you know him?" Lloyd asked from behind me.

"Of course I know him! I built him for heaven's sake!" Doctor Julien happily cheered.

"But- But my memory tells me that you have passed!" Zane quietly cried out in shock.

"Ahh, you found your memory switch." Julien noted.

"There has been a lot that has gone on without you, sir." I replied to his statement, hoping the blatant message of 'there's more' went through. A deep bass tone came from the ocean, and Julien panicked.

"You can't let it know that you're here, or there'll be dues to pay!" Julien warned, stepping back. Jay gulped.

"It?" Jay worriedly emphasized.

"I'll explain everything inside, including why you thought I was dead." The tinkerer promised, inviting us inside. I walked through the old doorway, and stayed next to the Ninja group.

"Locking, barricading, and check." Julien noted as he went through sealing the door. He used a joystick to move the camera, making sure that we weren't discovered. He sighed when he felt secure.

"I think we're safe. This way." Julien guided his son up _more_ stairs. We followed, walking up the rickety and old wooden stairs to the top.

"Please, have a seat. You all must be thirsty." Julien offered, pointing to a lamp in the middle of the room.

"Seat? Where?" Zane wondered, still smiling and quite happy to meet his not-dead father. The tinkerer pushed a lever, causing the lamp to disappear, and be replaced by a table and seating cushions. After all, Legos could hardly sit in a chair.

"Why there of course!" Doctor Julien pointed out.

"Whoa, that's pretty smart!" Nya complimented. The Ninja stood in happy shock, dumbly staring at the table.

"Thank you for your hospitality, sir. We were unplanned guests, and you have treated us with continuous kindness." I said as I bowed slightly to the old tinkerer. Once I got to the table, I started to write a letter again. However it was to Echo Zane this time, not Vastu.

 _Dear 'Echo Zane',_

 _By the time you receive this letter, it is likely that your father Doctor Julien has left, and you are currently the only one residing in the tower. I cannot fathom why he would not reveal you as we left, however I can at least say that you will meet us again someday. At least, two or three of us. Anyways, I can only give you my hopes for the future, hopefully this drawing of you will do. Perhaps you can learn to draw? I cannot say, but I wish you well in the future, and if you get bored of chess, try creating stories with them. What are the pawns fighting for? What does each piece mean in the battle? That is all I can give you right now sadly. I must leave. Please, live well and follow your own dreams._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Starlord_

I drew a picture of the rusted nindroid as a human, then adding a Lego version of him on the other side. I folded the piece of paper as soon as I finished, right before the leviathan started to shake the round, and we were instructed to hide. I went behind some random boxes, keeping as quiet as humanly possible.

"Aha, if it isn't my old chum?" Julien tried to keep the leviathan distracted. The leviathan just lowly hummed in response, watching the old tinkerer closely. It focused on the empty bowls in front of the man. In a rush, Julien flipped them all over quickly, before tapping on them with chopsticks.

"Ehe, just marching to the beat of my own drum! Ratat-cha-tata-cha! Doing whatever I can to pass the time…" Julien awkwardly lied, continuing to tap the upside-down bowls. The leviathan bought the lie, receding back into the blue watery depth.

"If we're going to make something, then we'll have to be fast. We have to finish it before _it_ comes back." Kai emphasized, pointing at the sea to prove his point.

"Then I suppose that we should start planning, and quickly. Jay and Zane's father should work together to pitch ideas. We can collect supplies and help build them. I'm not exactly a good builder myself, but I can bring supplies from one place to another." I suggested quickly, stepping away from the group.

"She's right. We don't have much time and you two are good mechanics and have a good understanding of the ship. Nya can build more complicated parts, and we can work on the more labor intensive but less detailed parts of the ship. Starlord can quickly deliver parts and make sure we stay on task." Kai agreed, setting up a plan.

"Sounds good to me, would you like to work together Jay?" The tinkerer asked, and Jay lit up.

"Yes!" He squealed, and soon the two were talking technical terms to each other, going far beyond my knowledge. I started to walk down the rickety stairs, leaving the note between the crack of the secret doorway to Echo Zane's home. Hoping nobody would see it, I stood in front of it patiently, waiting for the tinkerer to open the door. It was his door, not mine. I felt that it would be rude to open such a well locked door without permission.

He opened the door, and I headed out with him. We walked down the impossible amount of steps, and eventually reached the Bounty once more.

"Well, if you can just get these parts from here to here…" Julien stated, guiding me to what parts he needed. After about fifteen minutes, we were a complete team, with Julien and Jay already finishing a plan. I was to carry parts all around, and thanks to past experience and practice, I did my job well. I probably gained a muscle or two as well, moving all the parts around the boat.

At one point Cole started to whistle the show's main theme and I started to hum with him, complaining when he stopped thanks to his friends. It was a little piece of home again, the music that no one else knew about. The very core theme of this show's first two seasons!

Eventually, nighttime came around, and we were mainly completed. Everything was in working order, just a few decorations were being added on here and there. That was until the ocean rumbled, a large bass tone ringing from the very waves of the water.

"Everyone aboard, it's coming!" Julien cried out, running down the steps with Zane in tow. Large purple tentacles of the leviathan slowly protruded from the large body of water, curling and raised menacingly above us all.

"It's here!" Kai called out worriedly, pointing towards the body of the leviathan.

"Get us out of here Nya!" Jay pleaded, and we all ran aboard. I ran into the bridge with Nya, making sure all of my items would be protected.

Priorities here, people! I had to make sure _my_ house lived too!

"Come on!" Nya cried out as she struggled to get the Bounty away from the leviathan quickly. However, her efforts were in vain as the leviathan grabbed onto the now blimp-like structure. It pulled us down slowly, even with _literal_ rocket boosters on the back of the boat. I was pulled over to one side thanks to gravity, sliding against the wooden floor.

Lloyd then used his elemental powers to force the leviathan to let go. It worked for a minute, but the leviathan opened it's eyes and saw the ship trying to leave. It instantly grabbed back on, pulling us back down even faster. I put on the pack, hanging on to a random piece of technology to see what was going on outside. I was able to see everyone, including the pondering Zane on the edge of the boat. He swiftly jumped off, and I hoped he knew what he was doing. I _really_ hoped we didn't all die.

Then, as soon as the Bounty was about to flood again, it let go. I cheered, the leviathan was free.

However, Zane didn't return to the surface for a full minute.

When he resurfaced, he had two Starteeth clinging onto his legs.

I ran outside, only to see Zane toss those little demon stars back into the watery depths. Yet, there were now visible scratches and holes on his skin.

"Son! Are you alright?" The tinkerer hastily asked his son.

"I have received some damage, but it is fixable." Zane replied, now looking at his legs.

"How did you know that freeing the leviathan was the answer?" Lloyd wondered aloud.

"I knew that no one deserves to be held captive, not even a monster." Zane answered.

"Then I suppose we enjoy our freedom today. Tomorrow will bring just as many risks as rewards." I stated. The stone army seemed to have a dislike of my presence, and I wanted to be happy as long as possible before I would have to face them again. Everyone turned to face me. They all looked determined, they all knew what was coming.

"Once again, your intuition is correct. There will be challenges to face, but together, we shall overcome them all." Zane commented, promising success.

"Let's just hope that you'll be able to handle those problems the right way." I muttered, thinking about the future and the pains I knew the team were going to go through.

"Welcome aboard, father." Zane kindly said to his father.

"Speaking of boarding, how about we find you a room. I've got my own little storage closet, but that's because I like having a crazy amount of privacy. For you, I'm sure we can find a room with a bed, we have spare rooms." I suggested politely.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Julian thanked me. I nodded in response, motioning for the man to follow me. We walked inside, and as we started down a hallway, he started to talk to me.

"Aren't you a bit young to work with them? You seem to be a bit out of place." Julien curiously asked, but was careful with his tone.

"Like I warned Misako, I will not answer questions about my identity, my home, or my knowledge. Of course, there can be exceptions with questions about family, but nothing else. Yes, I am the youngest of the group, and I am out of place for a good reason." I shrugged, finally finding a nice sized room for the tinkerer.

"For me?" He wondered in awe at the shabby room.

"It would be impolite to provide you with bad conditions. It's your room now. I hope you enjoy it." I politely replied, walking away.

"Thank you!" The old man said as I strolled down the hall. I walked back to my storage room, and I was pleased to find that it was dry and somewhat clean. Of course it was not perfect by any means, but it was livable.

Stepping inside, I sat down and stared at the wall. I needed a plan for the next while, since the stone army were to be the next main enemy of the Ninja. I would just need to hold out until they found the Temple of Light. Then they would be able to destroy the stone warriors. Then I would have to make sure Nya is captured as well. If she's off by just a small margin, then I might have to guide her to being captured. That would mean _I_ would get captured too. With hundreds of stone warriors around me.

Let's just hope it doesn't come to that.

Also, how would I be affected by Dark Matter if I were hit by it directly? I know I had eaten 'condensed evil' before, but Dark Matter was much more intense. I didn't want to test this either.

After contemplating about what the Dark Island would bring, eventually I found it was about time for going to bed. After all, we had eaten at Julien's prison. I set up a temporary little sleeping area, and got ready to sleep. Then once all was said and done, I curled into my sleeping bag and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Ah, nice to see Vastu again! Along with this, things slipped a little again. Of course, once we reach the next book, I'm planning to go bigger. A lot bigger. Even then, there's still some very interesting things coming up in this book. Let's just say Myrana isn't very stable... OH! Since I write ahead of the series before posting (I'm already starting season three...) I've counted the words that I have put into this entire series. AND IT'S OVER 100K! WOO HOO! I can hardly believe I've gotten this far! Before, I've always seen fanfictions with over 100k words, and I never would have thought I could reach that status too!**

 **EDIT: Thanks BraveS3 for pointing out the mistakes! It's very appreciated! To answer your question, the series will be split into multiple books. I think about two seasons per book is good, and it gives me the chance to load my Google Docs without having to wait a long time to load all of my pages! Besides, it makes it easier to fit in things as time goes along. I already have a title for the next book, and you'll find things start to get much more interesting...**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE AN AMAZING DAY!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long! Answers to your review BraveS3 is on the last chapter, and I once again thank you for finding my mistakes! Google Docs has a tendency to autocorrect names. I am currently on vacation, so I won't be able to update for a while, and I will also be moving soon so I will have limited time when it comes down to Fanfiction. I've got to be quick, so enjoy this short chapter! I'll post again soon!**

* * *

Walking up to the sunlight, I yawned. I groggily got ready for the day, and decided to use my wrench again today. Once again, the pen would probably do little damage to the stone warriors, so the wrench should at least work to slow anything down. I put it in an accessible pocket, and nodded to myself.

I walked out of my room and up to the deck, only to find a wall of sand. Looking down, I saw that Zane was shovelling sand quickly into a pile.

"-We're ninja and we know how to hide." Jay said, putting a large leaf against the boat.

"Why hide when we can fight? I'm getting tired of having our heads buried in the sand. I want to fight these guys!" Cole ranted in frustration.

"It's a fight you can't win. Besides, hiding is just as important as fighting. If you fight, then they'll know everything about you. Then they will find a way to defend themselves. It's like fighting water, you can't win unless you have the right abilities." I spoke, jumping down from the ship.

"To gain such power, we must travel to the Temple of Light." Sensei Wu interjected. Everyone silenced, and followed the experienced man inside. We walked into the bridge, with Misako and Nya waiting. I strayed away from the forming little crowd, and I stood near the door. I drowned out Misako's voice until I jumped slightly when I heard Cole.

"So that means we get to fight! Woo hoo, I've got happy feet!" Cole shouted, and I grumbled slightly, finally deciding to listen to the mother and her scrolls.

"And you, my son. Here it is written: 'Once the Green Ninja finds the instrument of peace, he will strike it, and know the power of the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master.'" Misako read.

"Ultimate Spinjitzu Master?" Lloyd echoed, not quite understanding.

"It means you will be able to invoke the power of the golden dragon. It's an ancient power only practiced by the First Spinjitzu Master." Misako explained, and the others gaped at Lloyd, all of them in awe of what he would learn. Lloyd laughed at them a little.

"Jealous?" He said, rubbing in that he would be the best.

"Wait a minute, this all sounds too good to be true. What's the catch?" Kai asked, the only one who seemed grounded in the fact that this was very fortunate, too fortunate to not have a bad side.

"The catch is, the temple could be anywhere on the island. All we have is this." Sensei Wu said, pulling out a golden medallion.

"A medallion! It's like a compass, when the three holes match up, the medallion will reveal where the temple is hidden!" Julien exclaimed, taking the brass medallion from Sensei.

"How did you know that?" Jay asked, suspicious.

"Oh I did a lot of reading in my spare time, adventure stories were my favorite!" Julien laughed, holding the medallion casually.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Zane said, taking the metal from his father's hands, and everyone left to exit the room and head out to search. However, Lloyd was stopped by his uncle.

"Not you Lloyd." Sensei firmly ordered.

"Aw, seriously? Are we still doing this?" Lloyd angrily stressed, displeased with being unable to fight.

"Wu is right, if you were to come across you father, it may start the final battle prematurely. We must be at full strength before we take any risks." Misako advised, moving Sensei aside slightly. Jay laughed.

"Jealous?" Jay taunted, and Lloyd scoffed.

"Well, I could use some help around the shop. I want to help make vehicles that will give us a fighting chance!" Julien cheered, trying to get Lloyd into helping.

"Remember, Garmadon does not know we are on the island. It is imperative that you stay out of sight." Wu warned.

"Of course, Sensei! Have you ever known us to veer from a plan, huh?" Jay tried to convince the sensei that it would be alright. Sensei, Misako, and Lloyd stared at the group with their faces stating 'seriously?'

"I'm sure he can give you a list later." I put in my two cents, and Jay looked at me with the same face, but with a more 'you ruined my joke' kind of look.

"Oh, and before you do you battle cry, I suggest whispering it. If you yell, you might give away our location." I told the group before they were about to scream 'Ninja-go!'

"Fine. Ninja-go!" They all whispered together, before running out.

"They are going to completely disregard your orders, you know that right?" I stated.

"Then you must watch over them, make sure that they do not get caught!" He ordered. I stiffened.

"I am afraid I cannot do that. I observe. I only interfere when necessary. I do not follow your orders. I follow time." I harshly replied, and something seemed to click in his eyes. However, it appeared small, and I was already running outside to catch up with the four. We ran through the forest, keeping our steps light and soundless. Eventually we reached Garmadon's base, and we hid on top of a large rock.

"This must be Garmadon's camp!" Jay quietly exclaimed. The winner of the Captain Obvious award is… Jay!

"No, you think? I thought it was a takeout restaurant." Kai sarcastically stated.

"It looks like he's building something." Cole noticed.

"Most likely a weapon. It appears big, so most likely a large range weapon, or a heavily defensive moving machine." I replied, already knowing what it was.

"There's no time to think about that. We need to find what the medallion matches up to!" Cole whispered.

"Here's a clue: Temple of _Light_. It isn't going to be some random tree." I advised the group. Zane took the medallion, and looked through it.

"Nothing's matching up… Wait!" Zane exclaimed, finding his falcon amongst the warriors.

"You found the temple?" Jay gasped.

"No, look!" Zane cried out, pointing towards his 'mechanical feathered friend.'

"The falcon? I thought we lost it for good when it was shot down." Kai stated.

"Not if I can retrieve it and bring the pieces back to my father!" Zane exclaimed, standing up.

"Wait, but we're not here for that. We're supposed to be finding the Temple of Light, and staying out of sight!" Cole stressed, trying to stop Zane.

"If I were any of you, I would do the same. I must save my friend." Zane vowed as he jumped down to get his falcon back.

"Jenga, and the tower is falling down…" I sing songed, glad everything was on track.

"You have one sick mind, you know that?" Kai deadpanned.

"Eh, I used to be called crazy before, nothing new." I shrugged, watching the scene unfold.

"Well, we can't go down there. The more of us, the more chance we'll get caught. We'll just have to sit here and wait." Kai ordered. Jay sat back with the medallion, trying to find the temple. He looked around, pointing at trees.

"It certainly seems you've forgotten my hint. Oh well, you obviously seem to think the temple is above you in close range, so keep looking. I'm _sure_ you'll find it." I sarcastically said, watching him try to find it.

"How about you try it?" Jay huffed, forcing the medallion into my hands. I rolled my eyes, and found the exact line-up for the temple in seconds. I already knew where it was, so it didn't matter to me.

"I found Waldo. Surely you can find the temple too! Just keep looking to the trees, and I'm so sure that magical three floating branches will randomly appear." I mocked Jay, and he was surprised to know I found it.

"Where is it then? Show us!" Kai demanded and I rolled my eyes.

"I already knew where it was from the beginning, dummies. Of course, I only was able to see until the special, but I know a lot about Ninjago's history." I mumbled, giving the medallion back to Kai.

"I take it back. You're more cruel than sick." Kai angrily whispered.

"Another thing I was called but only when I stole my friend's food or stuff. Sometimes tease them too. Though you should watch Zane." I recommended, and the three turned to Zane.

"Will he just hurry up?" Kai frustratingly mumbled. Then Jay took the medallion and followed my advice.

"No trees, no trees… Look!" Jay exclaimed, finally finding the temple.

"Finally. You should never become an investigator, you'll only point out the specks of dust that mean absolutely nothing." I grumbled, and Jay gave a 'hey!' of denial.

"It matches up! That must be the temple of light!" Kai happily whispered. Then shouts and growls of 'ninja' were heard below us, and we saw Zane was discovered, holding the falcon.

"That's it! I'm fighting!" Cole started, but Kai stopped him.

"No, we can't! They're indestructible. If we go, they'll know we're here." Kai stated.

"Who do you think is going to stop Zane from telling if he is captured? I highly doubt he can actually stick to a lie." I told the remaining three undiscovered Ninja.

"She's right. Besides, if we don't go out there, we'll regret it for the rest of our lives! Come on guys, it's Zane!" Cole convinced the two. They jumped away and went to get a large vehicle to run over the warrior. I stayed on the rock, watching from above.

Cole ran over the soldiers with the giant vehicle, and yelled at Zane to start moving. Then more soldiers appeared and started to close in behind the Ninja. They tried to get out by creating a human ladder, but spears were thrown at the top, and they dispersed back onto the ground.

They were surrounded, and spears were hurled at their heads. The four ducked, barely avoiding the spears. The Ninja noticed the gate that was slowly closing, and they made a break for it. They ran quickly, eventually running onto a small rickety wooden rope bridge. They looked back to see the stone warriors laughing, then looked forwards to find more warriors.

The bridge creaked and crackled before finally breaking, and the Ninja used their spinjitzu and a plank to 'snowboard' away from the situation. I stood up, ready to leave, and I was lucky enough to walk away.

I ran to catch up with the speedy Ninja, getting a stitch in my side halfway there, but I still pushed on. I was barely able to keep up, before I reached the Bounty with the Ninja, my lungs feeling like a volcano decided to blow up inside of them.

"Found! Run! Everyone… Knows!" I yelled out, still catching my breath. My side hurt, and so did my legs. A lot. Everyone crowded and started to talk, while I shuffled quickly over to the giant drill Julien made.

I crawled inside, still breathing heavily. I waited for a minute before the Ninja started to hop in, just barely enough room for all of us, even me.

"Whatever you do, do not stop until you get to the Temple of Light. Our survival depends on it." Sensei ordered.

"This time, we'll stick to the plan." Kai affirmed, before pressing a button to close the vehicle's top. The drill started to move, and we quickly accelerated. However, as soon as we left, a whole fleet of stone warrior vehicles chased after us, tailing closely behind.

"Uh, you do know how to steer this thing, don't you?" Jay yelled over the noise. Cole responded by turning to the right, having the fleet chase after him. Then he turned around, and launched the vehicle into the air with a ramp made of rocks, and we headed straight for the ground just in front of a stone vehicle. Cole pulled a lever, and suddenly we were drilling underneath the vehicle, and I was screaming, just like everyone else. I calmed down after a few moments, before Cole drove the drill back up to land, just in front of the mountain that held the Temple of Light.

"Well, that's about as far as this baby will go. We'll have to do the rest on our own." Cole stated, hearing a beep come from the vehicle's system.

"But we'll never make it up the mountain before they arrive!" Lloyd exclaimed worriedly. Kai pressed the button to open the glass roof again.

"Then let's see what my sister packed." He said, jumping towards the back of the drill. Kai pressed a golden button on the back of the vehicle, and it popped out. It hopped then landed, expanding to reveal a new mech suit. It was gold and red, her signature samurai colors.

"Oh, I love my sis!" Ka happily cheered, and I stared at it, with my own wide eyes.

"I think I might just love her too if she can do this in an hour." I gaped before Kai got on the mech, sitting where the controls were. Yet, the fleet of stone warriors were back, and were showing no mercy.

"Leave this to me." Kai confidently said, jumping to meet the stone vehicles upfront. He landed right in front of the leading vehicle, before grabbing it and throwing it far away. The warrior screamed as he was tossed through the air, and landed in the trees. The next vehicles were destroyed by a shockwave from Kai when he smashed the ground. One of them was even set on fire, somehow, but I didn't question it.

Kai started to walk back, satisfied with the destruction. Yet, through the smoke, one more vehicle arrived. It put out the fire, Two more followed, and looked to Kozu, the general.

"These guys just don't stop!" Jay yelled, noticing the vehicles.

"If you can't beat them with _literal_ elements, what makes you think that a little shockwave was going to hold them back?" I said, annoyed for no reason.

"Well what do _you_ know? All you've ever done is say 'observe, no, I can't!' What can you do?" Jay angrily yelled, looking towards me. Everyone followed Jay's action, and looked towards me.

"Exactly what you just said. I don't exactly have the power to choose whether Ninjago should be conquered or not. That was up to someone else, and I have to make sure it stays that way." I sneered, and Jay backed away slightly.

Kai was close now, and we jumped onto the mech. I sat above Kai, holding onto a golden sword of sorts on the back for dear life. If I let go, I was not coming back, that's for sure. Kai turned back to see the stone warriors getting closer, and he turned away quickly. Swiftly, he controlled the mech up the mountain, climbing the rock face.

Defying the laws of physics, the stone warriors followed on their vehicles. Continuing on, Kai kept climbing. They tried to fire at us, but Kai was able to slow them down, and use a grappling hook to get to the top. Quickly we landed and stood before the Temple of Light.

"The Temple of Light." Lloyd exclaimed.

"We don't have forever, let's go." I swiftly urged the team to move. Everyone listened, and ran inside.

"Whoa, it's all our battles." Jay noticed.

"Our fights against the Serpentine…" Cole pointed out.

"Finding the Bounty…" Kai's voice echoed.

"Look, even now!" Jay said, but Zane pointed at it.

"It is incorrect. Cole should be pointing at the tile, and we are in the wrong order. However, Starlord is missing from each of these tiles. Why is that?" Zane asked.

"Destiny never planned for me. I was never supposed to meet you all. Remember when you said you didn't know what you would do without me? This is what you would have done." I confessed.

"It's _destiny_. You can't just… Not be a part of it." Lloyd mumbled in confusion.

"Destiny doesn't include me. Why do you think that I always say that I observe?" I sighed.

"You know the future, don't you?" Kai figured it out. I fidgeted, I didn't want them to know.

"I thought we were trying to figure out how to give Lloyd his power." I hurriedly tried to change the subject.

"You _do_ know, don't you!" Kai accused, but he was correct.

"Lloyd, power, _limited time_. Figure it out." I growled, staying far away from Kai.

"She's right, we can talk about this later. The stone army won't stay behind us for too long." Cole defended, and Kai backed off. He still felt the need to give me a stare, until he looked around.

"I think I know what we need to do." Lloyd said as he brushed away dust from the green ninja symbol on the floor. The others followed suit, brushing away the dust from their respective symbols. Together, they all were standing on their elemental symbols, but nothing was happening.

"Uh, now what?" Lloyd asked, unsure of what to do next. Battle cries from the stone warriors outside were heard loud and clear.

"Liberty." I simply replied, thinking about the American Liberty Bell. Why not, right?

"Can't you just make this easier?" Cole whined.

"He'll figure it out." I simply replied, stepping towards the back of the temple, away from the door and symbols. Lloyd concentrated for a moment, looking down at his green symbol, before shaking his head and looking up to see the giant bell above his head.

"The bell! It's an instrument!" Lloyd cried out as he pointed to the bell.

"Ding ding ding ding! You got it, and you prize is… Golden power. Now hurry up before they get here, I don't want to get hurt again." I snarked, but I still rushed the Ninja. Lloyd nodded, and ran towards a pillar before running up it and jumping backwards, twisting his figure to move into a kicking motion.

My ears rang as his foot hit the metal of the bell, a loud deep clang coming from the bell. Lloyd landed underneath the bell, right on his symbol. Inside the bell, a bright light formed and a beam shot down on top of Lloyd, illuminating him.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Lloyd yelled out in panic.

"It's okay! It's a power transfer, don't worry!" I yelled back in comfort.

"No one move!" Zane ordered. Lloyd nodded, trusting us, before embracing the light, lifting his head. A thin concentrated beam of white light shot down, reflecting off of the metal on his hood. It shot forward before hitting a crystal, then another, and another, and another until it reached Kai's pillar. It lit up, and a gold light shimmered down Kai's body, before giving him a golden base for a sword. He gained a new suit, shinier and brighter than ever before. Another beam of light shot out from Kai's pillar, before landing on Jay's pillar. It lit up too, and more beams of light shot out, hitting every crystal in the cave.

Cole was next in getting a new suit and a golden sword base. The light shimmered down his body, revealing a new black ninja outfit. Jay got his own golden makeover, and Zane followed last. Then Lloyd began to float up into the air slowly, his eyes closed against the blinding light. He continued to welcome the light into his arms, now twirling around an invisible center, never moving from his spot.

Everyone paused in a moment of sheer awe, even I gaped at the scene before me.

Something about just _being_ here, and the emotional connections I've made, makes this so much more amazing.

Suddenly, a clear red-tinted blade erupts from Kai's golden base, fire blooming from the blade. It's rugged and scrambled edges giving a natural crystal-like look to the blade. Cole's base follows, a dark magenta to green blade appearing from the hilt. A small dirt cloud bursts from his sword. Jay gains a light green to dark blue blade, lightning crackling and springing from the tips of his new sword. Zane is once again last, but receives a white tinted blade, ice shards softly forming around the crystal-like material.

"Guys, send him your powers!" Kai ordered, and each ninja held their blade up high, before thrusting it downwards to point at Lloyd's floating form. Beams of their elements converged onto Lloyd's body, creating a powerful display of energy from the scene. A green shield appeared around Lloyd for a mere moment, before it disappeared and a golden dragon roared as Lloyd fell to the ground, the energy finally transferred.

"Lloyd!" Kai cried out in worry, afraid for the Green Ninja. I was more worried about the stone warriors. If anything was going to hurt me right now, it would be them. If one already gave me a coma, I'm not enthusiastic to face them again.

"Let 'em have it!" Lloyd yelled as a battle cry, recovering from the transfer. He now sported his own new suit, matching the styles of the others.

"Now we get to fight!" Cole declared, ready to destroy the stone warriors. The little army of warriors walked in, the lead holding a sword. He slashed it down towards Kai, but Kai retaliated with his own new sword. Fire danced on the crystal blade, illuminating the two. The stone warrior reeled backwards, eyes wide, but as soon as it came it was gone.

"Cool!" Kai spoke, impressed with his new blade. He struck it into the ground, fire burning in the swords wake. Kai ran around the warriors, creating a circle of fire around them, discouraging any sort of movement. Kai cheered as he jumped through his ring of fire, kicking and punching the warriors out of the circle.

Jay electrocuted the next set, all of them lined up in a row. The one in the back was shot backwards by the energy, falling to the blades electric wrath. I breathed a sigh of relief, I was protected. I started to focus on Zane, and I watched as he did his nex-

"MMPH!" I screamed as a stone warrior had stuffed my mouth with my hood, effectively silencing me. He quickly picked me up and dragged me outside the temple, just before anyone could notice. I struggled fruitlessly against the stone warrior, and he would just tighten his grip to a painful point if I started to kick. He traversed down the mountain with calculated and precise steps, each one light and swift. I stopped struggling, I didn't want to get tossed down the mountain face.

Bright light shone behind me, and I tried to peer backwards, and I succeeded. I saw the golden dragon in all of it's glory, standing tall upon the mountain. I watched until it faded, and I reached the bottom of the mountain with the warrior. He said something in his language, and I guessed it was most likely along the lines of 'scream and I will hurt you.'

"I will not scream. You have captured me fair and square. I will follow you." I surrendered. The stone warrior glared, before starting to walk, only lightly holding my arm now. At least it was not a death grip, I was already wary of the stone army. Together we walked in silence, never talking to each other. It was a walk of dread for me.

I had yet to see what the Dark Matter would do to me.

Eventually, we arrived at Garmadon's camp, and I was greeted by none other than Garmadon and the Overlord.

"Starlord. What a _pleasant_ surprise. I suppose you were caught by only one warrior, hmm?" Garmadon provoked.

"You would assume correctly. If you are wondering who I am Overlord, I am the Starlord. I am not included in Destiny's plans, if you are looking for an answer to my appearance. I suspect that I will be your first test subject for the Dark Matter you have acquired?" I put on a calm facade, while I was internally panicking.

"You hold an energy, an energy that is similar to mine. Explain your presence." The Overlord rasped out, floating around me.

"Dimension traveller of sorts. Energy? Well, I don't know anything about that. Is that why the stone army has a particular dislike for my existence?" I asked, a little curious.

"I'd be more worried about the Dark Matter if I were you. With someone like you on our side, who knows what kind of knowledge you could teach us!" Garmadon growled out.

"You can pry that information from my cold dead chest. I will never tell you willingly. No one deserves the burden of my world here." I vowed, and Garmadon laughed with the Overlord. A warrior brought a plate of Dark Matter.

"Since you seem to be so intent on being a wise-alec, why not give this to you directly? Any last words?" Garmadon laughed as he held the dark matter in front of me, stone warriors now holding me still.

"Give me Liberty, or give me death." I sneered, before the Dark Matter was stuffed into my face, and I felt dizzy. Whatever that purple stuff was, it felt great! It was tasty even. Hey, what's that moving orb again?

"Sh-s n- ev-l." The tall black thing said.

"What?" I slurred out, unsure if I could even talk correctly.

"Ag-n!" A raspy voice yelled, grating on my ears. My face was stuffed into the sweet purple gel, and I hummed happily into it. Then everything else became a blur.

* * *

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ah, nice to be back from my vacation! On another note, we're reaching the end of this book! The next chapter should be the last chapter, including the epilogue of sorts. I really want to thank BraveS3 for always being there and reviewing on every chapter! Your reviews always made me insanely happy! I never thought that somebody else in the world would go through all of this book! I also need to thank everyone else who has reviewed, because even if you reviewed once I appreciated them all! I felt important for once, and I feel like I've actually accomplished something! I'm often afraid of bias for my work, and to get praise and criticism from you guys is awesome because it means you like my work while I'm anonymous! Thank you all, you've really made me feel special!**

 **Of course, I always have to respond to my reviews as well! For MMM... Well you'll get to find out as soon as you read, so go ahead and move onwards! Of course I remember I randomly described this in an earlier chapter (not sure which one, too lazy to check), but eh. Suspense is much more fun! BraveS3, how did you know? At the time I was a bit obsessed with some of Skillet's songs, "The Resistance" being one of them. So yes, that was a bit of a quote! Kudos to you for finding it! As for Vixenlovesninjago, Myrana is not completely immune to Dark Matter, you'll notice what it does to her below. Along with that, she's more afraid of being hit by the Dark Matter than dealing with Nya. It wouldn't matter which order this event happened in, because the end result would be the same. Both of them would get a dose of Dark Matter, and Myrana's frightened of giving away what she knows about the future. Good catch though, looks like you remember your Ninjago episodes quite clearly! Anyways, enough of this long Author's Note, go ahead and read!**

* * *

"Brat." I heard Garmadon growl.

"What happened? I remember something tasty, then going on some sort of high or whatever." I mumbled out, trying to sit up.

"You went off rambling about some sort of series before talking about things that weren't even related to what you were saying! One second you would talk about music, the next about how ducks were ruling the galaxy! You continued to call me Anakin, the Overlord Napoleon, and any stone warrior a Stormtrooper! You rambled about some sort of tournament and ghosts! Pirates even! You are lucky even to still have that mask of yours!" Garmadon ranted, yelling into my face. I covered my ears, it hurt.

"Ouch, not so loud please. So I _was_ practically drunk or high. Huh, first time for everything here. Sounds like I said a bit too much. You should keep that away. I'd hate to hurt someone, let alone speak my mind." I quietly spoke, not quite a whisper. My head hurt like an axe was being chopped into it repeatedly every moment. I groaned in pain, and the world spun for a moment.

"I might as well hand you back over to the Ninja. You're nothing more than a burden." Garmadon growled.

"Ain't that the truth." I sighed, I already knew I was a burden. I changed time, I messed up a lot. Garmadon remained silent for a moment.

"You will be confined here until we leave. You know too much about this camp to leave." Garmadon eventually said, turning away from me.

"And so in his final moments, Anakin saved his son. But _he_ did not return alive." I whispered, watching as he left. He closed a door, and I heard a lock. At least there was a window to watch the warriors outside. It would be awhile before I could leave this place. I sighed, and thought of Vastu.

He told me to stay safe, and I get caught and sent to Garmadon's camp. I really didn't want to get caught, and my blurry memory of the event didn't help. The axes in my head wouldn't stop either, and I guessed this was the equivalent of a hangover. I leaned back on my bed, staring at the plain ceiling.

In an attempt to not focus on the pain, I started to sing. I was not perfect at it, but I tried to sing well. Sometimes I would hum mindless tunes and notes, and other times I would sing actual songs. I was left alone and isolated in the room, no one walked in.

Eventually I was given a meal, but it was meager. At least I knew I was not going to starve. I ate my meal, and left the plates on the floor near my bed. After the food, my headache subsided, and I succumbed to the sweet darkness of sleep.

* * *

I woke up late during the day, and I saw a cold meal of breakfast nearby. I ate it slowly, watching the warriors working outside. Then I saw Misako and Kozu. My eyes widened in surprise, but I soon realized that this might be my chance to escape. I watched the warriors outside intently, hoping one of the Ninja would help me. After a while, a stone warrior was kicked off a ramp near the weapon Garmadon ordered to be built. Shortly after, the Ninja revealed themselves on the ramp.

The stone army clamoured to get rid of the Ninja, but they failed as the Ninja used their spinjitzu. I stood in the window, unsure if I wanted to be rescued right now. The Ninja regrouped somewhere, and then I could not see what they were doing. All I could see was a sea of black and red.

As time passed, I realized that I wouldn't get saved right now. I stumbled back to my bed, and waited some more. I played around with my bedsheet, and switched to the dirt on the floor when I had enough of trying to make something with my bed. I was about to step on my dirt tower, when I heard a loud horn blare through the atmosphere. It was deep, and sounded much like a warning siren.

That meant the clock hit zero, ensuring the final battle would happen soon. A bright beam of golden light shot across the sky, hitting where the ultimate weapon was being made. The bamboo planks hiding the machine were blown away, a loud crack noise filling the air. I winced at the noise and covered my ears, it hurt. At least I didn't consume any Dark Matter before this explosion.

When the dust cloud made by the bamboo faded, a sphere of light was surrounding the weapon, the beam still locked on to the cannon. Garmadon and the Overlord were standing nearby, starting to laugh in accomplishment. It soon rolled forwards, the light fading. Garmadon ran to the weapon, and the half-tank extended some of its weaponry, preparing for battle. The cannon barrel extended and the machine finished it's extension. Two stone warriors holding a struggling Nya came up, and they spoke to Garmadon.

Garmadon walked towards Nya, and put an apple in her mouth. She struggled against the warriors and the apple. Then another stone warrior came up with Dark Matter, and I growled subconsciously. If that stuff was practically a _stimulant_ , then I planned to hate it with all of my heart. The Dark Matter was held in front of the struggling samurai, before it touched the apple and her face became grey, along with her eyes turning purple. Nya stopped struggling, and was released as soon as the grey finished moving down her body.

"Snow White ate an apple, and was poisoned to sleep unless she could awaken with a true love's kiss. Soon the kiss of light upon Ninjago that will spread shall awaken her from sleep." I spoke sadly, watching as she bowed to Garmadon and ran off. Nya returned with the stone army, and they headed out, running over their walls to get to the coast. Garmadon forgot me. He didn't release me, he would rather leave me behind and stuck in this room!

I glared as they marched out, everything in their path being knocked down. I stayed at the window, waiting for the Ninja. I waited for about ten minutes before I saw the Ninja in their bright colors. None of them noticed me, so I knocked on the window. Still, I was not noticed.

"SURE SEEMS LIKE YOU MISSED ME!" I screamed and knocked on the window to get their attention. Lloyd noticed and ran over to me, pulling his hood back happily. He tried and failed to open the door, so he knocked it down with a hearty kick.

"Sis! Oh my goodness, I thought I lost you again! You're okay! I thought I told you not to do stuff like this again!" Lloyd cried out, hugging me fiercely once more. He pulled back quickly inspecting me for any injuries.

"I know, I know. I didn't get captured willingly Lloyd. At worst I got a headache after being under the Dark Matter's influence. Apparently I was practically drunk." I nervously laughed out, and Lloyd's eyebrow arched.

"You're telling me more about this later, Sis. Right now, we need to find the stone army and my father." Lloyd ordered as we walked back outside, and I was greeted by the Ninja's questions.

"What happened to Nya?" Jay demanded.

"Where did the army go?" Cole asked hurriedly.

"Are you alright?" Zane rushed out.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Kai questioned.

"Shush. Quick answers: Nya got a dose of Dark Matter, the falcon knows where the weapon is, I'm fine, and I'm not answering the last one Hot Tamale." I answered. The falcon screeched in agreement.

"Then we'll follow the falcon! Let's go!" Kai ordered, and we started to run where the weapon had created a trail of destruction. However, Julien was not able to keep up. Zane said a few words with his father before we continued running, and I was able to keep up this time.

"Um, is anyone else thinking about how this might be our final fight together?" Jay asked everyone.

"Ninjago, not heaven." I simply replied from the back.

"I have." Cole admitted.

"Same here." Kai spoke.

"It's all I think about." Zane sighed.

"Me too." Jay solemnly answered.

"Well, we've come a long way since Sensei found us." Kai stated, remembering their pasts.

"Hey, remember when Kai thought he was the Green Ninja?" Jay tried to laugh out. Everyone laughed.

"That was quite the memory!" Zane agreed.

"He was _so_ not!" Cole laughed, recalling the event.

"Or what about when the Hypnobrai hypnotized Cole and we had to fight him?" Zane cheerfully remembered. We all continued to laugh.

"We should have just kicked his butt!" Kai responded happily.

"You _had_ to destroy my treehouse!" Lloyd quipped cheerfully.

"Or what about when Sensei came out of the guts of the Devourer's belly? Drinking tea!" Zane humorously laughed out.

"Oh ho ho, that was _so_ gross!" Cole replied.

"Yeah, I thought he was a goner!" Jay said aloud.

"Mister empty head!" Sensei lightly laughed as he hit Jay on the head with his staff.

"The-" Cole was cut off by a rustling noise, and we stopped in our tracks.

"I sense an evil presence." Zane informed as we stopped.

"Take your time, I'm sure we'll all love your dramatic entrance." I said sarcastically, already knowing who was there.

"Above us!" Wu warned and everyone but me looked up.

"Hurry up Snow White, we don't get to sleep like you do." I grumbled, not liking her as an evil version of herself.

"OH ow, my jaw! That hurt!" Cole yelped as he was hit by Nya's red spinjitzu. Lloyd got hit too, being knocked down easily by the samurai.

"Nobody does that to the Green Ninja!" Kai yelled in Lloyd's defense. The red tornado slowly shifted backwards, before it disappeared revealing a purple-eyed grey colored Nya.

"Nya!" Jay cried out, moving forwards to reach her. Sensei Wu stopped him quickly, making sure Jay didn't do anything rash.

"That is no longer Nya." Sensei Wu spoke firmly.

"What did they do to my sister?" Kai growled.

"They used Dark Matter, capable of turning anything from Ninjago into 'evil.' Note the 'Ninjago' part of that, because when I had some… Apparently I got drunk or high. I personally don't know the difference. Let's just say I don't remember most of what I did yesterday…" I trailed off and Cole looked at me weirdly.

"Seriously? You're a messed up kid." Cole replied, shuffling slightly away. Nya growled and roared at us, her voice ragged and overused.

"Garmadon must have sent her to slow us down. We have to stop them from firing that weapon!" Sensei Wu ordered, and Cole stepped forward. Nya roared again, taking out a spiked ball on a chain and twirling it fiercely above her head.

"What are we supposed to do? Use our elemental powers on her?" Cole rhetorically asked.

"No! I don't want to hurt her!" Jay refused.

"Jay's right, we just have to find a way to keep her from-" Kai was cut off by the spiky ball hitting him straight in the face, knocking him down easily, "Hurting us…" He painfully finished.

"Nice aim! Should've done that a while ago!" I cheered. Come on, I was isolated in a room for a day, I needed some sort of fun! Nya scratched her head in confusion.

"Whatever the case, we must find a way to stop Garmadon from firing that weapon!" Zane pointed out, and I rolled my eyes.

"No derp Sherlock! Let's just send the power three over there, and we can take on Nya. By 'we', I mean you guys. I'm just going to do what I do best. Because there is no way I'm going to face the stone army with little protection." I suggested, and everyone agreed.

"Then you guys make sure you catch up, because you told me that you'd always be behind me." Lloyd yelled as he ran, Cole following behind to ensure their escape. Jay distracted Nya, end ended up getting hit with the spiky ball of doom.

"Ow, that hurt." Jay wheezed as he held onto the chain the spike ball was connected to, and Nya was pulling back hard, not willing to let go. Jay soon let the chain fly out of his hands as he fell backwards in pain. Nya now quickly aimed for Lloyd, but Cole caught the ball before it could hit him.

"Not so fast sweetheart, this dance ain't over!" Cole yelled, and used the chain to toss her behind him. Nya yelped in shock at first, before recovering quickly and growling. Cole retaliated by screaming out his next move, the Triple Tiger Sashay. A stupid move to yell out your plan, but he went with it and paid dearly. Nya held no mercy and twisted his wrist backwards, causing the ninja of earth to scream in pain. He was held backwards before he flipped himself forwards again.

However, Nya took this as an opportunity and flipped him forwards before kicking him, causing the poor ninja to roll forwards and hit his teammates like a bowling ball, and everyone else was knocked down. Nya looked to me and I shrugged.

"Do I look like I care?" I spoke, crossing my arms. The Ninja decided to rush her as one, battle crying as they did so. Nya responded by kicking them all away, and holding them back with swift punches to the stomach and head. Occasionally she would look at me, but I never moved, so she never bothered with me.

After about two minutes, she managed to wrap Cole with the chain and then toss him against a tree before binding him to it, while pulling on the metal links. Everyone else was down, Nya had already defeated them all. I was the only other one standing, Nya didn't care enough to bother me.

"Guys, this isn't good! I think it's four against one and she's winning!" Cole exclaimed painfully while he was held upside down.

"Perhaps we can use our elemental powers, but without hurting her." Zane suggested, freeing Cole from his bindings. Gasp! What a thought! A smart idea that I could think of in less than a minute unlike them!

"I like it, let's do it!" Cole agreed, and everyone regrouped. The stood before her as a team, each one of them holding their crystal bladed swords. Nya growled and threw two pointy sticks at a blistering speed, but Jay jumped forwards and made a shield. It easily stopped the two projectiles, and they fell harmlessly to the ground. It became hard to hear them now that they were so far away from me. I started to walk forwards to hear them, but that was a big mistake.

"-Sure thing!" Cole yelled, and I was blinded by a whole dust cloud making my way towards my eyes.

"Hey! You hit me too, and I have decent vision!" I complained as I wiped my eyes, because Lego logic. Nya was having a tough time too, if her screaming about not seeing was anything to go by. The Ninja were talking to each other, likely trapping Nya. I blinked and found my vision was blurry for a bit, before I re-wiped my eyes and it cleared.

Nya was trapped under a dome made of ice, and she was smacking against the clear surface. The Ninja said something to her, and then started to run towards the coast again. I followed behind them, and we soon reached Lloyd.

"Did we miss anything?" Jay asked.

"Everything." I deadpanned, looking at the laughing orb known as the Overlord. Then, all heck broke loose as a bright beam of light shot down onto Garmadon, the clouds swirling above him to supply the light. Garmadon was grunting and yelling out in pain, struggling against the Overlord.

"Something is very wrong here!" Garmadon groaned out, his body gaining claws and a very alligator-like snout. His eyes turned a shade of purple, and he looked nothing like what he used to.

"The metamorphosis has begun!" The Overlord yelled to the heavens.

"Metamorphosis?" Jay exclaimed in worry.

"A process where a living being changes from one thing into something else!" Zane hurriedly informed.

"Yep, and we're about to see what happens when you mix Garmadon and the Overlord." I stated, confirming Zane's analysis.

"Who will win?" Kai asked hurriedly.

"Seriously Kai? Not. Now." I growled.

"Father!" Lloyd started, but Sensei stopped him once again.

"That is no longer your father." Sensei simply answered.

"But what about the prophecy? It said I had to face the Dark Lord!" Lloyd retaliated.

"Dark Lord? _Overlord_? Evil incarnate? Did it not click?" I spoke, pointing my claw at my head and making the motion for 'crazy.'

"Whatever the case, you still have to face him. However, the Overlord will show no mercy, unlike your father." Misako warned.

"You can do this Lloyd!" Kai cheered on the Green Ninja.

"We're here and behind you all the way!" Jay gave his support.

"I'm just going to be a step ahead, so I can catch you if you fall." I shrugged, and Lloyd smiled.

"He's tough, but you're tougher." Cole said.

"But we have to act fast, before his evil gets even stronger." Zane urged, and Lloyd flipped up his hood.

"Let's do this!" He cried out, and everyone but me headed to the 'ultimate weapon' to stop the Overlord.

"You build an intercontinental ballistic missile, and it doesn't kill people. You are not evil at all, Napoleon." I rolled my eyes, and I walked over to near Lloyd would land later. I told him I'd be there to catch him, but I couldn't. Not if he needed to get up the stairs with help.

I watched as General Kozu got shot towards Ninjago City from the cannon, and I laughed as I heard him yell all the way. Too bad for him, then. I saw Kai take over a gun mount and shoot other warriors down, while protecting Jay. However, when Lloyd faced off the Overlord, I payed as much attention as possible. Lloyd blasted the Overlord, and he bounced right back up. The Overlord produced his own beams of dark power, and Lloyd jumped back.

The Overlord was smarter, and punched Lloyd as he jumped, blasting the poor Green Ninja backwards. I couldn't see him through the weapon, so I walked to the side to see him. The two were locked together in a fight of power, Lloyd's green beam fighting against the Overlord's purple beam. Then they both backed off their beams, Lloyd running to get a better angle for shooting down the Overlord. Quickly, Lloyd shot the Overlord with his green and gold beam of power once more, blasting him away. However, the Overlord flew up, unharmed.

Lloyd wasn't going to win today, that I knew. Napoleon dived down towards Lloyd, and punched him backwards again. Lloyd got back up a moment after he hit the ground again, and they talked to each other. I couldn't hear from my distance. I didn't exactly have super-hearing. What I _was_ able to see, was the Overlord's reptile-like form flicker between Garmadon, before Lloyd shot Napoleon back again. Soon, they engaged in hand to hand combat, before they fought with beams again.

Napoleon switched between Garmadon and his reptile form again, flickering for a few seconds. Then, Lloyd was overpowered again, and I winced as he was held in the air.

"I'm sorry I lied." I whispered, keeping my hands at my side as he landed behind me, a sickening crack heard from when he landed on his neck and survived. Somehow. I ran to him, arriving just before Sensei and Misako.

"I'm too good of a liar for my own good, aren't I?" I whispered softly. I pet his head, before looking at the ultimate weapon. It aimed towards us, and I stood in front of Lloyd protectively.

"What are you doing?" Sensei asked.

"In the possible event Zane's dad is too late, I will be here to try and soften the blow, if I can. If you move him away, then I can hopefully stop the weapon from exploding. Otherwise, I'll absorb the Dark Matter, and you can get a second chance at winning." I rushed out, holding my arms up in defiance. Napoleon looked extremely unhappy at my appearance. I watched as the missile fired, and I closed my eyes, only to hear a large crash. I looked up to see the Bounty, and I cheered with delight.

"Enough! We don't need to deal with their pestering. We can go to Ninjago City to finish this once, and for all!" The Overlord ordered, and a giant vortex opened, a quick pathway to Ninjago City.

"Why, oh why can't Hawking Radiation exist here?" I whined as they marched through the portal. Kai ran behind them, jumping to try and make it, but it closed just before he could touch it. Kai fell to the ground, screaming 'no' in agony. I focused on Lloyd again, holding his hand as Misako brushed her claw against his head.

"He really has kept his promise." I sighed, watching his eyebrows twitch as he slept painfully. The rest of the Ninja crowded around us, watching and waiting for Lloyd to wake up. Eventually, he did, groaning as he sat up.

"Did I- Did I win?" Lloyd asked, and Wu shook his head.

"No, but you're alive." Sensei spoke, while Jay and Misako helped Lloyd up. I stuck to his side, not letting go of him. I kept him standing as he took his two first steps forward. He winced as he put down his left foot, and I caught him before he fell.

"Your leg is hurt. No walking without support yet, got it?" I told Lloyd, and he nodded.

"Did we lose the final battle?" Lloyd asked.

"It isn't a final battle until you've got a big drama filled ending, you know. That's one way to tell you've won. When your enemy is vanquished in a dramatic tale and everything is alright. You're lucky like that. Some kids die before they even get a chance to live." I sighed from under Lloyd's arm.

"We didn't lose you, and that is what is important." Sensei gave his reply. Lloyd waked over to a remain of the Bounty, and reached down to pick up the board.

"The symbol for destiny. Destiny showed us who was stronger today. But destiny also wanted us around to fight another day. We didn't lose the battle, we just lost the fight." Lloyd spoke as he held the board.

"And so tomorrow we will fight again, we know what he's capable of." I added in. Everything was silent for a while, before we finally turned away from the scene.

"Come on, I'll get your leg fixed up." Julien said as he took Lloyd from my hands.

"If you need anything, ask me. I have some bandages and I guess that a wrench could work as a splint if you need it." I told the tinkerer. He nodded, and Lloyd looked to me.

"Can I talk to you later?" He asked, and I nodded. Lloyd sighed in relief before leaving with Julien. I hung my head down, and turned around, only to meet Kai's red suit.

"I'm not stupid. You know something about this all. What is it?" Kai demanded.

"What makes you think that?" I glared at the Ninja of fire.

"No matter every time you try to make some sort of amends, you manage to not be there for Lloyd when you can!" Kai growled out.

"That's not true!" I responded angrily.

"Explain how you know everything then! Explain why you've left Lloyd behind, and even given him up to the enemy! Explain how you knew Lloyd was going to land over there!" Kai stepped forward dangerously.

"No." I refused instantly.

"Then you don't care for him." Kai turned his back towards me.

"I _do_ care! I just care about everyone else too!" I cried out.

"Then why let the protector of Ninjago get hurt?" Kai questioned over his shoulder.

"How else do you learn not to touch a hot stove?" I replied.

"Why don't you warn him then?" Kai angrily yelled.

"I can't! It's not like I can just bend everything to my will!" I angrily dodged.

"Why stay then? All you ever do is nothing!" Kai spat out.

"I had a choice, and because I took Lloyd in as family, I stayed! I stayed because I cared! I could have cut off ties that day, I could have broken my promise! You know what I did? I stayed so I wouldn't break them! I can never help on the battlefield, but I know that I mean something off the field. I thought we got over this!" I answered.

"Not until I realized you know the future! If you know the future, you could have helped us!" Kai argued back.

"You know what? Go jump into a hole and die. I've tried _so_ hard to give things up for you, and you just can't be happy with it at all! I'm done with you until you can stop treating me like a criminal." I finished, glaring at Kai with all of the anger I could muster. Kai flinched back, not used to hearing such an insult. Dying in a hole was probably pretty severe. I turned my back, walking away from the fire ninja. I walked down to the beach, and looked at the still water once more.

"What's so interesting about the water?" Zane asked as he sat next to me.

"What's interesting is the _lack_ of what's supposed to be there. It's still. It doesn't move, it doesn't have shells or life. It's not what I'm used to, and I used to love the water. I loved the oceans, and I enjoyed swimming. Now, I look at the water and it's blank." I sighed, and Zane tilted his head.

"Can you explain what should be there?" Zane wondered. I nodded, and I felt my previous rage and sadness fade away as I explained what crystal-clear ocean water would look like. Zane would look at the water in wonder at what they might have been able to do, but never did.

Eventually, everyone else had set up a campfire with some food. The food seemed low quality, and there was no shelter for anyone. I decided to share my rations instead, and set up the tent for Lloyd and everyone else who was older. I kept my sleeping bag, I wanted my own form of comfort.

"Before we all go to sleep, can I talk to you?" Lloyd asked while everyone else set up for sleep as best as they could.

"Sure." I agreed, and I helped Lloyd down to the ocean water I was sitting with Zane at not too long ago.

"Remember when you taught Jay and I how to disguise?" Lloyd pondered aloud.

"Yeah. Jay lost pretty badly." I recalled, laughing a bit at the memory.

"You taught us that eyebrows mean a lot." Lloyd stated, looking out towards the dark horizon.

"I did. Is there something special about that?" I asked Lloyd.

"There is. Are you that girl from Jamanakai who gave me candy when I was younger?" Lloyd questioned as he put a hand on my shoulder. I tensed, eyes open wide. I wasn't sure how to answer, but Lloyd easily noticed my hesitation.

"You are, aren't you?" Lloyd finalized, looking towards me in surprise.

"Yeah. You're right. Ding ding ding, we have a winner. Lloyd Garmadon." I sighed putting my hands to my hood.

"Does that mean I can tell people?" Lloyd asked carefully.

"No, you green dummy! I've worked _so_ hard to keep this secret! You can't tell anyone! I didn't even want to be known in the first place. Talking to you without a disguise was a rookie mistake. I don't want all of my hard work to have some sort of control in my life to be thrown away, Lloyd." I hastily refused.

"Okay, sis. I understand. You've got just as much on my shoulders on yours. Speaking of which, what happens if I fail? What happens if I can't do it or-" Lloyd started, but I cut him off.

"You _can_ do it. Not just because it's prophecy," Another half lie today, "But because you have power, and a good heart. That's something that doesn't happen often. Your power will help you in the final fight, and your heart will lead you to victory. Don't doubt yourself, because I know you can make it." I supported Lloyd.

"Thanks. Even though Sensei said it, it's nice to know it's not just from him." Lloyd smiled, hugging me in appreciation.

"I'm glad. However, you must never reveal who I am. If you do, even if you are family, I will make your life miserable. In creative ways too, I'm sure you'd hate having a song constantly following you, and little accidents humiliating you." I warned Lloyd passive-aggressively.

"Understood. Uh, can you help me to the tent?" Lloyd bashfully asked.

"Of course, brother. You need rest for tomorrow." I replied, pulling Lloyd up and supported him all the way to the tent. He hopped inside, and he found a comfortable spot to sleep, and I closed up the tent. I walked over to stoke and add wood to the fire, before crawling into my own sleeping bag and succumbing to sleep.

* * *

 **Alright! Getting along a bit further into the story... And Kai will now forever be placed as the Ninja who hates Myrana. Just sayin... Those two are going to be rivals of sorts for a heck of a long time! Anywho, I would like to say that I'm working on the next book! I'm thirty-two pages in (thirteen-thousand or so words), and there's a lot to go. So when I finish this, I'm going to take a break before posting the next book. Just to get ahead and such. If there's any questions you have for me or Myrana, go ahead and review! If there's enough questions, I might do some scenes if people suggest any.**

 **Also, just going to say that the next chapter is going to bring on the feels! Kai's a smart cookie, he just doesn't realize the way he's approaching the situation is bad. And don't forget the drama! I'm laying it on thick, and it's going to be one heck of a ride! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and prepare yourselves for the finishing chapter!  
**  
 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here you go everyone, the final chapter of this book! A heck of a long chapter too! And yes, Myrana and Kai will have troubles for well... Pretty much until Day of the Departed. Maybe they'll get their acts together, but I doubt it. Thank you Rina Hawski for saying that my fanfiction fits yo're criteria, that's what I was hoping for when I made this! Anyways, without further ado... The last chapter of When You're Afraid of Breaking Time!**

* * *

The light of the morning woke me up, along with the others. I packed my sleeping bag up, and went into the woods. I stayed around the border of the forest, not daring to lose myself inside. Eventually, I sat down and watched the Ninja from afar. I didn't feel like talking, not now.

Admittedly, I was worried what the Ninja were thinking of me right now. I know Lloyd is likely on his own last straw, despite him getting encouragement from me. Kai despises my secrecy, and demands control. Jay is accustomed to my presence, but he doesn't talk to me. I think he's still afraid deep down, he just isn't able to handle it as well. Cole never talks to me often, I think he doesn't see me as someone on the team. He respects that I am not a Ninja, or part of the team, and so he doesn't order me around. Zane likely sees me as a learning tool, something to learn about exotic worlds. However, he is able to handle my crimes easier.

Now Sensei is someone who doesn't talk to me too often either. However, he last asked me to take care of the Ninja. If that's anything to go by, I guess he must imagine me as some sort of guardian angel for his team. Sensei Wu is sorely mistaken, if that's the case. Misako doesn't talk to me either, perhaps I am an oddity in her eyes. After all, I gave her strict rules about asking me questions. Zane's father doesn't know me well enough, perhaps he is like Misako. Though I think he is able to brush over it easier than Lloyd's mother.

I stopped pondering on the others when I noticed Kai and Lloyd arguing. Lloyd looked really upset, and Kai pointed towards me. I stood up, and I had a rough guess about what they were fighting about. Surely it was about me! I didn't want them to have to fight over me. They shouldn't have to in the first place.

Walking out of the brush, I noticed the argument grew larger, and clear sides were taken between the sides. Lloyd and Zane were on one side of the fight, both looking exasperated. Kai, Jay, and Cole were on the other side, giving the sense of a clear line between the team. Kai looked frustrated, likely unable to get his point across. Cole seemed in a determined supportive pose, obviously agreeing with Kai. Jay shivered hesitantly, looking unsure and hesitant about arguing. I got closer, and started to hear the argument.

"-She's dangerous! She also has been keeping secrets, and I think she knows the future!" Kai aggressively yelled.

"I may suspect the same thing, but she is still young, and everyone has their secrets. You cannot blame her for such things." Zane retaliated.

"Besides, she's my sister! If she really didn't care, she wouldn't be there when I needed her! I understand that she can't help me when I'm fighting, no matter how much I want her to help! It's you who can't get over it, Kai!" Lloyd yelled back.

"You know, you all got good points. Though I think that I might need to explain this again. I'm here to observe, so I can only really be here for morale at the very _best_. Anyone can be dangerous, it just takes a little bit of knowledge and a motive. Have you _not_ looked at yourselves? I can only swing around a metal stick, while you guys are legitimate trained _assassins._ Think about that, a kid against someone who can create a _tornado_ with only their _body_. Using dangerous as a description is a double edged sword for you guys. Like Zane said, we all have our secrets. It's natural, guys. I understand you're likely on edge, and you probably don't like what I do. I get that, but I'm not here to hinder you. I'm here to make sure everything stays the way it should, I can't turn everything in your favor forever. One day I'll be completely useless, and there will be nothing to stop that.

"However, I am here now, and right now we need to focus on different things. If you haven't noticed, there's a giant cloud above Ninjago, and it doesn't look like a puffy friendly cloud. If you want to dethrone Napoleon, then I suggest you start thinking of some sort of way to get back to Ninjago." I finished, trying to keep the argument from going on any further.

"Well, she isn't wrong." Cole shrugged.

"But you've avoided my key point, do you know the future?" Kai growled. I didn't know how to answer, so I remained silent.

"Kai, I think that's enough…" Jay meekly warned.

"No it's not! She's constantly given the chance to help Lloyd, and she never does! She knows things that she _shouldn't_ know! Like 'oh, we have to keep time on track, they mean this or that.' I'm tired of being kept in the dark!" Kai yelled, and Sensei came over to intervene.

"That is enough Kai. We have more important matters." Sensei Wu said, guiding Kai away from me.

"I'm just going to go back to the forest, maybe try to find something to do. You all have your opinions, and you are entitled to thinking whatever you want. See you, I guess." I awkwardly shrugged, and Lloyd hopped behind me. I turned, and decided to help him towards the forest's edge.

"You know, you haven't exactly talked too much about being at my father's camp." Lloyd noted as I helped him sit beside me.

"Well, I can't exactly remember too much about being there. They tried to use the Dark Matter on me, but apparently I got a bit drunk or something, and I rambled about things I shouldn't have been. Your dad didn't seem to understand it, which was good, but he'll fit the pieces together too. After that, I was left in that room and isolated until you guys came around and opened the door. I was fed, which was nice at least. Since I didn't interact with anyone, I suppose that there isn't much to share." I explained, and Lloyd nodded.

"Did you get hurt at all?" Lloyd said as he made tried to make sure that I didn't hide any injuries.

"No, I'm fine. Sadly, it seems you can't say the same." I sighed, looking towards Lloyd's broken, or at least fractured, leg.

"As long as you're alright, sis. I'm sorry about Kai, he doesn't trust you very much. He doesn't like what you've done in the past, and we all know how stubborn he can be about things like that." Lloyd explained, and I shook my head.

"There's no reason to be sorry for what isn't your fault. Kai's completely justified, I understand. His fear is completely rational, and that logic applies to most people. Even though I can understand, I don't exactly enjoy it. It just gets a bit stressful after a long time. Besides, there is still a long way to go for all of us. Maybe one day we'll fix everything, but for now I am just going to leave him alone. He needs to give up something for me, because I have given up a lot myself." I defended Kai slightly. After all, would any person who was _normal_ stay relaxed with someone who has had past incidents of violence?

"You still forgive him?" Lloyd questioned, a bit surprised.

"Forgive? No. Understand? Yes. I still have my own opinions, and so does he. I get where he is coming from, but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it. Kai is a bit too much of a hothead for his own good, and there isn't anyone to stop him sometimes. I'm practically a frustrating, unsolvable puzzle, and he wants control. I don't think he likes not being in control, I suspect something in his past caused that. Besides, I'm scrambling for the same thing. Control, because my life used to be bright and the future looked good for me. Then something _out_ of my control happened, and I've been trying to catch up." I replied, remembering the day I had simply popped into existence.

"What is there to control? Us, or something else?" Lloyd wondered, looking towards me with concern.

"I want to control my future, have a good education, and live a good life. I can't get that now, everything here is different. Your history is completely messed up, and I can hardly make sense of Ninjago's age. Physics here are completely different, and your very culture is separate from mine. I want to make sure you guys have a bright future too, and that you climb to greatness together. But I can't help forever, and I dread the day I become nothing more than a stupid girl with outlandish dreams." I lamented, worried for my own future, and what I'd become.

"No, no! That's not true, you aren't stupid! You're special, just like the rest of us. You matter, got that? Because we care for you, even if we argue about you. I think even Kai would save you if you were in danger." Lloyd reassured me. I remained silent.

"Look, I know you've had it rough, especially compared to us. But that doesn't mean you're stupid." Lloyd tried to support me.

"My understanding of the world is very different than yours. My understanding doesn't fit your world, and cold hard facts of science are swept away here. Evolution, the Big Bang, physics, quantum mechanics, and so much more just don't exist here. There isn't spinjitzu, there's no Ninja to just swoop in and save the day. There's no magical enemies, or people with powers. If my worldview and understanding of the world is different than everybody else's then I'm wrong to you. Then you want to fix that, and having that different view would make me look stupid." I sadly sighed.

"You have your own special circumstances for that. Since you're from another dimension, then of course there are different rules! You've just gotta realize that you're smart, in a different way." Lloyd retaliated. I went silent again. I didn't know how to reply, I felt what he was saying was untrue. However, I just didn't know how to retaliate.

"You're too loving for your own good." I responded simply.

"You are my sister, of course I care! You've just been having a rough time." Lloyd deduced, and gave me a hug. I hugged him back, I must have been dreaming! No one would ever lay out their heart so readily, especially for me!

"Thanks for keeping your promise." I whispered in happiness, and Lloyd just pat my back.

"I understand what you were talking about now, I trust you." Lloyd quietly mumbled.

"Then forgive me in the future, please. I'm afraid I'll blame myself too much for it, or I won't bother with it until I snap." I admitted.

"It?" Lloyd asked worriedly.

"I don't want to talk about it…" I trailed off, and we let go of our hug.

"Alright, but just be careful. You've really been stressing me out for the past while." Lloyd said.

"I'll do the best I can, brother." I promised. We sat in silence for a while, looking at the dark cloud covering Ninjago. After a while, Cole motioned us to come back to the camp. I helped Lloyd hop back down to camp, still feeling partially guilty for the leg.

"What's up? Did you guys find something?" Lloyd asked as we approached the camp.

"Not quite. We were hoping that we could get you two on good terms. It's affecting us all more than we thought it would." Cole explained, looking exhausted.

"I can try my best. Extending the olive branch is never easy, but I have to try. If not for me, then for you guys. You shouldn't even have to deal with these arguments anyways." I sighed, and Cole blinked confusingly. I didn't want to get on good terms with him, not at all! He's been a complete jerk, and he just doesn't stop! But I had to, if it was affecting everyone else so badly. It would be catastrophic if a wrong battle was lost because Kai and I fought.

"Not sure what a branch has to do with all of this, but if you think it'll help… Go ahead. Kai's been very… Uh, whiny and aggressive since yesterday." Cole admitted, and I nodded. I walked around to find Kai, and I found the others looking tired out too. Jay fidgeted when he saw me, but stayed on the ground tiredly. Soon enough I found Kai throwing pebbles into the sea.

"What is it going to take for us to stop fighting and being stubborn around here? I know we might never get along, but we need to tolerate each other for your team's sake. Cole looks exhausted, and so does everyone else. We have to think about them a little, we can't just keep fighting if this is the outcome." I called out to him, and he turned sharply, irritation on his face.

"Why is it always _you_? You keep causing problems, and every time you can help," A pebble was thrown angrily, "You just ignore the chance!" Kai yelled.

"You tell me, Kai. I didn't _willingly_ come here. I once thought that escaping my reality would be amazing, but it's not. I didn't think about any of the consequences. Any! I can't do everything for you guys either! I'm not your mother, and I'm helpless too! I can't donate money to help feed you, I can't get people to rain supply packs from the sky! I have to act, speak, and live within specific rules every day, _and_ get used to the physics, the social rules, culture, and so much more! I-I can't help because I'm already having trouble helping myself. I didn't want it to be me. I understand your fear and skepticism, I get it. I had to live with the idea that being in a coffee shop was dangerous if it were touristy, because someone might intentionally kill everyone in the shop. But we need to stop fighting and tolerate each other, because no one is benefitting from it. We can't force everyone else to deal with us. Truce?" I rambled, hoping that Kai would understand.

"Truce? You seriously can't be trying this with me!" Kai growled out, still quite angry.

"What else am I supposed to do? It's affecting everyone else, you should've seen how exhausted they were! We have to tolerate each other, for them!" I shouted back desperate.

"Why should I believe you?" Kai raged, stepping forwards to stare down at me.

"What do you _want_? I can't keep arguing forever! Please Kai, I need something! Anything! This can't just go on for eternity. We'll both go crazy." I desperately cried out, but Kai did not hold back.

"You tell me if you know the future, then I'll leave you alone forever." He demanded. I looked down, pondering.

Was it worth it? Was it worth telling him, the one secret that I would rather die for? Could I trust Kai to never tell anyone?

No.

I can't trust him, and I was willing to die for my secret. No one will know until the day _after_ Day of the Departed. If he wants to pummel me into the ground, and I die, so be it. It's too dangerous.

"Good day Kai." I stared into his eyes for a moment, and his anger flared. He growled, but turned his back. I turned away too, heading back to the camp.

"Did you guys solve your problems?" Lloyd asked as I came back.

"No. Kai's still angry with me, and I'm still angry with him. There's just been too much lately, and you have Napoleon to take down. Maybe someday, but not today." I explained, and Lloyd sighed in disappointment.

"I still don't understand why you can't get over it. It shouldn't be too hard right?" Lloyd asked in complaint.

"Not this time Lloyd, not this time." I sadly spoke, looking out into the distance.

Then the falcon swooped and circled above us, giving out a piercing cry to get our attention. I stood up, helping Lloyd get up too.

"Hey. it's the falcon!" Lloyd pointed out the obvious.

"I think the falcon wants to show us something!" Julien explained, and the falcon screeched in agreement.

"Then what are we waiting for? It's got to be important!" I shouted in approval.

"We can take the mech, it'll be faster." Kai suggested, and we got on the mech. Kai wasn't pleased wit me being on his mech, but we were on bad terms. We had to be civil, just for the sake of the team.

"So what are you guys even fighting about? It's getting tiring hearing you two go on and on against each other." Jay complained as Kai followed the falcon.

"I want to know if she knows the future." Kai coldly replied, giving me a harsh stare.

"I want to be left alone. I've got too much on my mind already. Besides, what Kai is asking is kind of silly." I shrugged off Kai's harsh response.

But deep down, I knew that he had figured everything out. He knew, he just needed confirmation. Confirmation that I will defend and die for. I refuse to be tortured into telling, I want a quick death, then nothing in life will matter to me.

"I beg to differ, Starlord. You've given multiple clues about your knowledge. I must agree with Kai if he believes you know the future, as you have given a lot of evidence to prove you do." Zane practically asked.

"Okay then. Then think for a split second. If I _truly_ know the future… Why should I tell you? We had the incident of time travel when Garmadon decided to try and stop Lloyd from becoming the Green Ninja. Did you tell your past selves what was to come? Chances are you didn't, because that might ruin too much of the future. Come on, you're trying to talk time travel with a Doctor Who enthusiast over here!" I counter argued

"What's a 'Doctor Who?'" Cole asked, confused. I gasped in mock-horror.

"What? You haven't heard about a television show from another dimension about how a timelord travels in his TARDIS through space and time? How shocking." I sarcastically stated, knowing that it wasn't his fault he didn't know the greatness of Doctor Who.

"Geez, I get it. No need to get so riled up about it." Cole grumbled.

"Sorry, just on edge lately. I just haven't had the time to cool down as much as I would like." I apologized.

"And you still haven't answered my question." Kai mumbled.

"Yeah, you can get the answer if you wait patiently, or I can tell you and jump off a cliff to certain death. Even then, I'd still probably jump off the cliff without telling you." I angrily replied.

"Then you _do_ know!" Kai accused. I growled. I am done with this camp, I am done with these people, I am just _done_. I jumped and reached for Kai, an obvious punch raised to hit him square in the face. Kai let go of the controls to block me, and the mech tipped dangerously mid step.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STRESSED I AM EVERY SECOND OF MY EXISTENCE? STOP ASKING ME _STUPID_ QUESTIONS! HERE, JUST FREAKING LEAVE ME ON THE BEACH UNTIL YOU DO YOUR LITTLE 'DEUX EX MACHINA!' I CAN'T STAND YOU!" I screamed as I relentlessly attempted to punch Kai, and he easily blocked them all.

"Sis, stop!" Lloyd cried out. I gave him a short, curt, and colorful response that made even Kai gasp in surprise.

"Where did you even learn that word?" Cole yelled at me. I tried to strangle Kai for one last time, before deciding to jump down and run to the beach before they could catch me.

"We will see each other again on the beach, we have more pressing matters." Sensei Wu guided his students, but there was a twinge of disappointment in his voice. I sprinted for a short while, before I found a perch overlooking the beach. It was towards the edge of a cliff, a rocky little stick of land above everything else.

Kai just _couldn't_ stop, could he? I tried everything, and I'm sick and tired of him trying to poke his nose where it doesn't belong! Even he should know that I didn't want to talk about my knowledge like that! Being so aggressive, it was so unlike him! He usually would back off at this point, I guess he did once. Just… Maybe not with me and my special circumstances.

"This is more complicated than I thought it would be…" I trailed off, staring at the ocean down below. I pulled out my pen from my pack. I was glad that Garmadon didn't confiscate it, but I had to admit that I never carried any knives. From what I already have done, it would be really risky to give me anything sharp.

"Why do I do exactly what I don't want to do? I hate it!" I shrieked at the sea, holding my pen up in protest.

"Why me? I don't want this! I don't want to tarnish a happy world! I don't want to ruin their lives!" I screamed as I waved my pen around angrily, pointing at the seas. I accuse this cursed land for bringing me here! I screamed in frustration before I took deep breaths. I stared at the ocean for a moment longer, then moving down the hill down to the beach.

Walking upon the sand, I dragged my feet to make a big 'X.' At least they would be able to see me. I sat in the center, and I started to wonder again. Why was I here? Why me? I'm not special, I don't have some sort of 'great' power, I'm not important…

A roar pierced the air and I jumped at the suddenness of the noise. I suppose they found the mech, and Lloyd's probably enjoying it.

Oh man, I swore at him! Ninjago has little swearing, if any at all! Well, it seems like they knew the word, but just never used it. God, I must seem like a horrible person to them… And I swore at my own brother! What kind of person was I to swear at my own brother? On Earth, very few people cared, but this wasn't Earth. This was Ninjago, a whole different world filled with new cultures and lifestyles. And I _swore_ at my own brother. Lloyd was older, that I knew, but he's still a bit kid-like on the inside. He needs support too!

"I want the world to stop, but the world will never stop. No matter if I die or live, everything will go on into eternity." I lamented to myself. They should just leave me here on this island, I mess up too many things for us to live together.

"Starlord?" Zane called out to me from the forest behind me. I stood up abruptly, and looked back in surprise. Where were the others?

"Zane? Where's everyone else? I also heard the dragon too." I called out to the nindroid. Zane paused for a moment, looking unsure.

"They… Are having a hard time processing what you did. We won't leave without you, but you definitely made an impact." Zane replied, walking up carefully. Was he afraid too?

"I'm having a hard time too. I didn't mean that… I just want people to leave me alone. Actually, I just want Kai to leave me alone. There's been too much going on for me! How did I even fool myself into doing this?' I sniffled, the pressure starting to take it's toll. Zane didn't say anything, he just walked up to me slowly, before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" I whispered, looking up at Zane sadly. He didn't say anything or move. I dropped to my knees before finally curling up into a ball, sobbing into the sand.

"I-I messed up e-everything! I e-even swore a-at L-Lloyd! I-I…" I cried into the sand, stuttering as I thought about what I did. Zane kneeled down beside me, unsure of how to help.

"S-Starlord?" I heard Lloyd call out to me. I curled up even tighter, ashamed of what I did.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Lloyd rushed as he came over, inspecting for injuries.

"I'm sorry Lloyd! I didn't mean to, I was angry and I-I…" I weeped out, hugging him quickly. He jumped back in surprise, but didn't hug back.

"I'm sorry that I said that to you! I shouldn't have fought with Kai, or yelled at you! You just wanted to help out, and I-I did something unacceptable! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry… I'm so-orry…" I weeped into Lloyd's shoulder.

"I can't keep doing this…" Lloyd sighed, not hugging me back.

"What do you mean?" I sniffled out.

"You're so… I don't know, contradicting. You always say that you care, and you always say sweet little things and then you just go ahead and knock down everything you said… It's getting too hard to deal with it." Lloyd whispered out, his body starting to shake slightly. I stiffened, unsure what he was going to say next. I had a guess though.

Was he going to leave me behind?

"We're just going to take you back to Ninjago, and then once all this is over, you have to go home." Lloyd told me, spitting up our hug.

I swore I heard my heart shatter.

"Are you still my brother?" I weeped out, tears flowing from my eyes. Lloyd didn't answer.

I put my heart into him, I gave him my life!

"I loved you like a brother! I put everything into you, I gave you more than I did to anyone else! You even figured out one of my biggest secrets and _now you push me away_?" I sobbed hysterically, moving away from Lloyd.

"I-I..." Lloyd stuttered, and I ran away, not listening to another word of what he was going to say.

"Leave me on this island for all I care! It's better than having to live in a world where I see an empty memory of a family in a new world!" I screamed as I ran away, attempting to get away from the two.

"Starlord!" They both called out to me, running behind me. I didn't dare look back, I couldn't. I breathed heavily and erratically as I ran, desperately pushing my limits to get away. A hand grabbed my arm as I was running and I screamed.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, tears blurring my vision to see a green blob. A white blob came up and grabbed my other arm.

"Calm do-" Zane started to say, but I kicked at him mid-sentence.

"NO! _LEAVE ME ALONE_!" I cried out, thrashing against the two ninja.

"P-Please, you've got to come back. Once this is all over then you can go ho-" Lloyd started but yelled at him mid-sentence.

" _HOME_? YOU USED TO HELP ME MAKE A HOME HERE! NOW IT'S ONLY HIM WHO WILL EVER MAKE THIS PLACE FEEL LIKE HOME!" I raged at Lloyd, and he flinched back.

"S-sta-" Lloyd tried to defend himself, but I was hurt too much inside to care.

My fragile heart was broken.

Between Kai and Lloyd, I just couldn't handle it anymore.

"YOU _BROKE MY HEART_! YOU'VE SHATTERED IT! GO ON AND BE WHAT DESTINY WANTS YOU TO BE WITHOUT ME! I-I D-oOn't ca-a-re a-any-ymore…" I weeped out, my resistance fading.

"Starlord, will you walk back with us?" Zane asked carefully.

"You'll have to drag my body." I angrily whispered, childishly slumping against the sand. Lloyd picked me up, Zane letting go. I was being held bridal style by Lloyd as he started to walk back to the forest. Zane followed behind, but I made it very hard for Lloyd to carry me by not holding on to him.

He can feel my pain of that moment, where he did not embrace me back.

 _He broke my heart into a million shards_.

Lloyd was the only one who I put some sort of heart into on this team. He was my brother, was the only one who truly believed in me, was the only one I trusted with my heart.

And now he just threw that all away.

He knew what I looked like, he saw me at my weakest. He saw me when I broke down. He held my heart in his hand, and he crushed it.

Nothing but dust now.

We arrived at a clearing where the Ultra Dragon was standing, along with the Ninja on its back. The Golden Mech stood nearby, inactive.

"What's wrong with Starlord?" Misako asked with concern. I didn't respond, just remaining limp in Lloyd's arms.

"Later." Lloyd snapped back, his tone serious. He took me into his Golden Mech, somehow fitting both of us inside. I took my pen and one piece of paper from my pack. It was my last piece of paper.

 _The people with the hardest outsides, have the most fragile of hearts._

I wrote it in complete English, and I handed it back to Lloyd. He took the paper hesitantly, unsure about what would be written on it. As soon as he looked at it, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"When you can read it, then I will talk to you again." I said, staring out the mech.

"But, I can't. It's written in some weird language." Lloyd muttered.

"Exactly." I curtly replied, watching the others fly the dragon up, before we lifted off too. It was a silent ride to Ninjago, the ocean bland and boring. The dark clouds ahead were foreboding, and we flew above them.

Lloyd dove down into the clouds, and I scrambled to grab something, screaming with my mouth shut. I didn't like the drop!

Things started to blur a little, and the glowing mech I was in seemed a lot brighter than it was before.

"Why does the mech look brighter?" I slurred, starting to pet and drag my hands over the mech's golden surface.

"Are you alright?" Lloyd asked, looking at me with concern.

"Dind't I tell you I got heh or drenk last time I had bean around derkness?" I tried to speak.

"Oh no. Just sta- st-ll alr-t?" Lloyd spoke, but everything seemed so _blurry_.

"I rember dat you was gon get eld, you wissed dat you wise. She ded fer a ew sec. Germy ded too. Ne one specul." I started to mess with Lloyd. I heard the others say something, but I was focusing on Lloyd's shiny shoulder-thingies.

"You were bro. You held hert. Brok et. Famely. Gerne nu. Only un left. Nu mer tust." mumbled, toying with the shiny gold.

"Wh-t?" Green blob spoke.

"I herv creppln dpressn." I happily replied. Then we hit ground, and I got taken out of the big golden thing. I was given to white blob, and gold blob left wit green blob.

I heard blue blob cry out, and I looked to see a big black extra-blurry blob. It hit me, and I fell down.

Everything was so blurry and bright and the smooth ground felt like nails! Everything felt oversensitive, and I screamed and sobbed as I felt it all over my body. I heard the blobs talk, before they walked away, and I was left behind. I wailed and screamed, and more blobs surrounded me, but grey with purple dots. They tried to touch me, but I screamed louder if they did, and everything became a blank blur.

* * *

"We did it." Lloyd said as he leaned over me, the sun burning brightly in the sky.

"What happened? It looks like you won… But what happened to me? I got drunk or whatever again, along with everything becoming oversensitive. That was really painful, it still hurts a bit, and now I have a headache." I groaned out, not sitting up.

"You were screaming earlier, and the guys had to leave so that their cover wouldn't be blown. After a while, you passed out and it took us an hour to find you because we thought you moved." Lloyd replied, moving to block the sun. Garmadon walked up to Lloyd, peering down at me.

"Nice to see you're yellow again. Say, can you tell Zane to go and have fun with his dad? Play catch or something, I don't know. He isn't going to last forever, and I'll admit neither are you." I whisper-yelled, trying not to make the headache worse.

"Uh, alright..?" Garmadon hesitantly agreed.

"Thanks. I'm going to pass out again here, I'm really tired." I whispered as the world went dark again.

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee_ -

I woke up slowly, pressing a random button on the alarm clock next to me to silence it. Yawning, I looked at the room I was now in. My pack was on the floor nearby, and a letter was on the nightstand next to me. I had a TV, and a small chair with a desk. Looking at the letter, I grabbed it and opened it. Parts of it were scratched out.

 _Starlord,_

 _I feel bad for what I said on the Dark Island, but it had to be done. I still see you as my big sister, but I hesitated. That broke your heart and I'm sorry for that. But you have to go home, and I think you know why. This hotel room will not last into tonight, so you have to move today._

 _You have to go. I -. I want to say I'm sorry for hesitating. I shouldn't have broke your heart like that. It - -. Argh, I don't know how else to say it! I'm so sorry for breaking your heart. -_

 _Go back to your home. See your old friend or something, just don't come back. It's too dangerous to have you around. -. -_

 _See you when I figure out what you wrote._

 _Lloyd_

I took off my hood, and a tear stained the side of Lloyd's name. He still saw me as a big sister… But he was pushing me away? I don't even know where he is! I took my hood, and yelled into it, just like I did before Lloyd comforted me as a child. I screamed about my stupid heart, my stupid life, and how stupid they were to let me go. I _was_ going to come back whether they liked it or not, but it still hurt.

Everything hurt.

I sobbed into the hotel pillow and my hood, clutching the letter tightly. I kept thinking on and on about how stupid I was to say yes that day. It hurt too much, and I just couldn't live with them. I soon put the hood back on, afraid to stain the letter.

Was this what a true broken heart felt like?

If it was, I didn't ever want to live with it again. Heck, why live?

A nagging voice inside me yelled, "Vastu!" But he could live without me. He had Rahu, and he could find someone else. I wasn't that important. Nobody else wanted me around, and I didn't even belong anyways. My knowledge has already been suspected, so why not just jump out the window?

I slowly walked to the window, looking down. It was a good six stories. I opened the window with hesitance. Did I really want to do this?

What else did I have?

Nothing. Nothing but a pen and hands covered in the blood of others.

I sat inside the window frame, staring at the ground beneath me. People moved around, trying to clean up the streets. None of them looked up at me, nobody noticed. I stared down at them, still contemplating whether I should slip forward and drop. It wouldn't take much effort at all, the smallest of movements and I would fall to an irreversible death.

Little things kept making me hesitate, and s-

Lloyd?

" _AHHHHHHHHHH_!" I screamed as I fell down, Lloyd's appearance scaring me out of the window.

"Starlord?" Lloyd yelped in surprise, but he soon gained a determined look and he spinjitzu-ed up to catch me. I landed on top of him as we hit the ground, my fall greatly slowed down by Lloyd. Before I could even think about what just happened, Lloyd was hugging me.

"Oh my goodness, you're alright! You're safe, you're not dying…" Lloyd whispered in relief. The citizens noticed us, but turned away quickly when they realized that this was more serious than what they could see. However, as soon as I opened my mouth to say something, Lloyd broke the hug and held my shoulders tightly, staring me in the eyes.

"What did you think you were doing up there? Are you crazy? You could have died! Why were you even sitting in the window like that?" Lloyd demanded, and I flinched back slightly.

"I was wondering if I should suicide." I whispered, and Lloyd immediately softened.

'Why in the _world_ would you even think about that?" He softly asked, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Wh-hy shouldn't I? P-People don't n-need me-e and I wi-l-ll nev-ver belong…" I cried, looking down. Lloyd lifted my chin, gently making me look at him.

"You are worth so much more than that! I need you, you're my sister! I could hardly stand the thought of having to push you away, but I had to do it because the team struggles to have you around. Maybe you don't belong with them, but you do belong with me. I love you big sis, and I don't want you to ever try anything like that again! I'm going to stick to you like glue, because it looks like I can't trust you to be on your own." Lloyd insisted, and I just stared at him.

"And the t-thing is… I can t-tell you're telling the truth b-because you s-suck at lying.." I laughed out, and Lloyd pouted a little. But he soon smiled, and hugged me again. I slowly hugged him back, sighing into his shoulder.

"Please, gosh, please don't ever do that again… I care about you too much to have you…" Lloyd trailed off, too afraid to finish his sentence.

"I know, I know now. I'm not going to go and try to die anymore." I reassured Lloyd.

"You know I can't trust that. I'm not letting you near danger for a _long_ time now. Sis, I just can't imagine a world without you!" Lloyd said. Yet, I still could. It still hurt to know that I wasn't _really_ needed. But maybe, just maybe… I did belong.

"Thank you. You still manage to be here when I really need you…" I sighed, relieved I hadn't lost my brother, my lifeline. If something happened to him and I didn't know about it, well that future can wait.

"That's what siblings are for, right?" Lloyd chirped.

"Yeah…" I happily sighed as we hugged for a little while longer.

God, what was I going to do when Zane dies? If this already nearly pushed Lloyd to the edge, would he really leave me if I knew that Zane was going to explode? He's my lifeline! If he leaves, then I'm not going to survive! I can't have an emotional bond like that broken, especially not here. I could go back to Vastu, but I'd have to face an empty memory every time the Ninja went on a mission if Lloyd left. I stressed for a bit more, before deciding that it was finally time to stop hugging on the street.

"I think I should probably check out..." I awkwardly laughed, and Lloyd let go of me.

"It's fine, I already got that covered. Do you just want to head back home?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah." I simply answered, getting up and stretching.

"Here I can giv-" Lloyd started but I cut him off.

"No dragon! We're going the old fashioned way. Besides, I could use a little stamina and it wouldn't hurt to look around Ninjago while we walk." I refused, rather wanting to walk.

"You want to _walk_?" Lloyd asked incredulously.

"Yes. Bringing a dragon will freak people out, and do you really want to trust me on a moving object with little safety measures when you couldn't trust me with a six-story high hotel room?" I questioned. Lloyd 'oh'ed in response, and quickly agreed.

"Good. Pack up something, and I have food. I didn't eat too much on the Dark Island, so I have enough rations for the two of us for a week. I've got about one-thousand nine-hundred Jyn, so if you need clothes I can get you something for cheap. I'm surprised I haven't spent that much. I think it's because I could shower and do laundry for free on the Bounty." I shrugged, and Lloyd hesitantly accepted my offer. He didn't have any money. We bought a little bit of clothes and started walking to Jamanakai.

"Come on, it's a disguise…" Lloyd whined as we walked out of the city.

"So what? Money makes the world go 'round! Capitalism! You've got to have money if you want to do anything!" I poked fun at him.

"You and your weird words…" Lloyd laughed. However, the mood darkened quickly.

"I wasn't always this serious, you know." I said as I looked up at the bright blue sky.

"Really? It's kind of hard to imagine you any other way…" Lloyd responded.

"I was once a lot more cheery. I used to have a more outgoing social life. I felt like I was going to take over the world! I had a bright future ahead, I was perfectly set, and I was even still decent at PE. It's just… This set everything off, and now I'm not going to be the hero I wanted to be. I wanted to cure the deadliest of diseases, or travel across the stars… But I guess I traveled to a different world, alone." I admitted, reflecting on my past.

"You aren't alone now. I'm here for you..." Lloyd comforted.

"And how long will that last when things happen that I can't change?" I whispered.

"I love you as a sister Starlord… Nothing will ever stop that!" Lloyd reassured. I remained silent in response.

"Look, I know you're having all of these doubts, and that's exactly what I had… But in the end, everything will be worth it." Lloyd tried to cheer me up.

"I can only hope…" I sighed, and Lloyd put his hand on my shoulder. Eventually the mood lightened up, and we began to reminisce on all the humorous times of the past.

"Yeah, and remember Kai wanting to be the Green Ninja so bad?" Lloyd laughed. Well, he wasn't the only one who wanted to be the Green Ninja. That wouldn't be important until Possession of course, but the little things matter.

"And I remember you were quite the prankster when you were younger! Also, be a better liar. You suck at lying." I joked.

"Hey, I can't help it!" Lloyd poked back.

"Whatever you say…" I teased, and we continued walking until we reached a small side town. We were able to get a map, and see we were about a third of the way to Jamanakai. After we managed to set up the tent, we ate our rations.

"Not bad for being something that never rots." Lloyd complimented as we ate.

"I wholeheartedly agree. I've tasted a lot worse… Such as fries that don't mold because there are so many preservatives. Those are horrible." I spoke, eating happily.

"Yikes… Did you ever have any _good_ food?" Lloyd asked in between bites.

"Oh yes! I was lucky my parents made me travel all around the world, so I've tasted a lot of food! I think the best I had was somewhere in the Czech Republic, it was chicken with potatoes… But it tasted amazing! There was no food like that place's food. How about you? Favorite food other than candy?" I wondered.

"I'm a fan of sushi and noodles, not really a beef and chicken supporter. I'll eat most everything, I just refuse a few vegetables here and there." Lloyd shrugged.

"Ah, I've always had a distaste for seafood. Came from my dad, he and I are sweet toothed people." I spoke, finishing my food.

"Really? Seafood is great, you can't just not like it!" Lloyd responded, shocked.

"You once hated vegetables. Everyone's got a specific taste. I'm just a fan of beef and chicken more." I retaliated.

"Well, you aren't wrong…" Lloyd pouted.

"I've faced down food conversations like this before, of course I'm right. After all, be happy if someone doesn't like all of the same food you do. It just means more for you!" I snubbed a little, it was nice to be a bit childish every once in awhile.

"Arrogant much?" Lloyd retaliated with an eyebrow raised.

"Come on, let me have a little childishness in my life! I'm still too young to be considered an adult, let alone someone who can be stoic all the time. If I were stoic all the time, then… It would be a lot easier than someone who smiles too much. There's too many people like that." I sighed. Being optimistic was not my strong point.

"What would smiling too much have to do with anything?" Lloyd asked, concern lacing his tone.

"Lloyd, there are so many things Ninjago has never faced. Your world is young, and the people are happy and content with everything! My world had so many places, opinions, and that caused a lot of issues. Words hurt more than you know, and so do actions. Sometimes, people do what I did successfully, and it's never nice to see." I sadly revealed, slowly giving away pieces of Earth's culture and issues. Lloyd remained silent.

"I shouldn't be telling you all of this should I? It must be such a shock to have to listen to what I say... " I trailed off, looking at the dark night sky.

"No, no! It's fine! You're right that it's a lot to take in, but it means you trust me, and that means a whole lot more to me." Lloyd comforted, and I looked at him.

It's really going to hurt if he leaves me again in the future. Why couldn't I have just stayed away? But whatever the consequences may be, he's family now, and he's my little brother.

"Thanks." I whispered quietly, and we soon headed in for the night, preparing for another day of walking.

* * *

"Wuss!" I laughed as we took a break halfway up the mountain where Jamanakai resided.

"How… Do… You… Do… This?" Lloyd panted out.

"Walking with a weight on your back and practice. After all, you're the ninja here, not me. I can't do all of your fancy flips and tricks. I just rely on bluffs and some elbow grease. Come on then, we're almost there!" I urged Lloyd on, and he slowly started to jog upwards. I jogged with him, I suppose that it had been a rough few days for him.

Towards the end, I dragged Lloyd up the hill, he was panting and looked extremely tired. I was still ready to move, as I had gotten used to walking long distance. Besides, I was surprised Lloyd was not used to high altitudes. After all, he did live on a flying boat.

"We're here! Let's go see if Vastu will be able to house us for tonight, and if not we still have my tent." I told Lloyd as the villagers stared at us. It seemed unlike the rest of Ninjago, Jamanakai citizens knew that I was with Lloyd, and they knew who I was. We walked up to Vastu's door, and Vastu answered.

"Oh! You're back! Please come in, it's been a while! I see you've also brought another guest. You are welcome to stay!" Vastu greeted kindly, inviting us both in. Together we stepped inside, and Lloyd collapsed on Vastu's couch.

"Sorry about that! He's not used to long distance walking, somehow. Say," I flicked Lloyd for being rude, "How have you been? I'd like to hear how the shop has been doing first, then I'll tell you about or most recent… Incidents." I nervously tried to goad Vastu into talking. I wasn't going to lie to him anytime soon, nor hide things well. He deserved to know everything, and I felt that covering things up badly would be… I don't know, somewhat trusting. It gave away how bad it would be, and whether he should pay attention or not.

"You're being obvious about something, tell me. You are only obvious to me when you did something big. Did you have another violence incident?" Vastu demanded answers, but he was certainly concerned.

"Well, uh, I'll start from when we arrived on the Dark Island. Long story short, I get captured by Garmadon, Lloyd breaks me out, the team gets into a fight about me, Kai gets angry and demands I tell him if I know the future, more fighting, and then Lloyd hesitates when I asked him if he was my brother because I swore at him," A gasp and disappointing glare from Vastu I tried to ignore, "Then Lloyd said I had to go home after everything, then I get all weird during the Final Battle, after that Lloyd leaves me a letter about how I have to go home, then I breakdown and go suicidal…" I meekly finished before Vastu shot up like a rocket.

"What! Did I hear that correctly? What were you thinking?" Vastu demanded, inspecting for injury.

"I-" I started, but was cut off by Vastu.

"No refusals! This is behavior even I did not expect! You could have died! You matter too much to do such a thing! You are now under house arrest, and you may only leave if I am with you!" Vastu ordered.

"Bu-" I tried again.

"No! You are the daughter I never had, and I cannot have you trying to kill yourself! Lloyd will also be your chaperone when I am not there, you hear? Becoming suicidal is not a joke, and I care about you too much to give you the opportunity to do it again!" Vastu explained loudly, and Lloyd nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, sis! You're worth too much to just die on us! We love you as family, there is no way we're going to let you go that easily!" Lloyd agreed, and I sighed.

"Gosh darn it." I complained, not enjoying the house arrest.

"You can still work, I understand it is a necessity for you. But you shall not leave this house without someone to watch you. You can tell me the details after dinner, both of you!" Vastu ordered.

"Alright." I hesitantly agreed.

"Of course..." Lloyd yawned.

"We should get him to bed." Vastu noted as he saw Lloyd drifting out of focus.

"It's been rough for him… Walking so far seems to have taken a toll." I simply replied, getting a tired and dizzy Lloyd off the couch. Vastu guided us to a room, and Lloyd passed out as soon as he hit the mattress face first. I had to admit, it was a bit funny, seeing Lloyd just fall asleep like that.

We shut the door behind him, and I walked with Vastu back to the living room.

"Oh, Myrana. What was going through your head? Suicide is not the answer for whatever you may be facing." Vastu pleaded, a concerned tone spreading throughout his voice.

"Well, Lloyd had told me on the Dark Island that I had to go home… I was heartbroken that my brother wanted to push me away, especially when I can't run the risk of everything falling apart. I had asked him if he were my brother, and he hesitated and didn't say anything! Gosh darn it he didn't say anything!" I weeped out, taking off my hood and trusting Vastu with all of my worries.

"I know it is tough for you, especially because you were raised differently. You have lived an entirely different way, and how you percieved our reality makes it even tougher for you. It's amazing that you are already able to do so much. It's just hard to imagine that you would go so far…" Vastu sighed as he hugged me fatherly.

"Well, I did get minor brain damage, so… I don't know. Mood swings will probably happen? I'm not sure. Besides, I'm still a kid so I can't exactly say I have the most stable and well thought out actions. It's just… I'm not exactly good at fitting in, or even just existing around here. I've messed up so much… And if I stay things will get bad, if I leave then it might be even worse. Heh. 'If I stay there will be trouble, if I go it will be double…'" I cried softly, desperately holding onto Vastu. He remained silent as we both sat hugging each other. Eventually we let go and headed into the kitchen for dinner.

"Hi guys. I don't think I properly introduced me earlier, I'm Lloyd. Your name is Vastu right?" Lloyd asked, still a bit unsure with Vastu's name.

"Yes it is. Nice to meet you Lloyd. Someone who is there for Starlord as often as I am is always welcome here. Dinner will be ready soon." Vastu replied, welcoming in Lloyd.

"Is there anything I can do to help prepare?" Lloyd offered, and I nodded.

"Erm, please take care of grabbing things from the cabinets please. I'm still too short, which is annoying." I huffed, and Lloyd laughed.

"We were all there once." He smiled, grabbing out plates and other table necessities.

"Of course tall people, of course... " I replied in good humor.

"I think it's ready!" Vastu pointed out, turning off his stove.

"Sweet!" I cheered, finalizing the table and other items in the kitchen. Soon enough, we were all laughing and chatting, eating with an air of a happy reunion and Lloyd as the new addition.

* * *

"LLOYD. STOP PUTTING STICKERS ON MY BLANKET! WHERE DO YOU EVEN GET THESE FROM?" I yelled at my brother, he kept messing around with my room, and put stickers on my blanket.

Vastu was a kind man and gave Lloyd his own room, and soon enough his room looked like a stereotypical green room filled with random trophies and posters. He didn't like the trophies though, he felt that there were too many. Lloyd would leave for a week about once every two months to get a bunch of trophies, but he ultimately decided to stay with me. It was because of my incident, and I know that none of them have forgotten about that. We still live happily, and there's even a poster of us as a family. Rahu works with us as well, but he has his own life. He's more of a family friend, rather than a family member.

It had been about two years since that incident. During that time, I forced Lloyd to mail the Ninja with me, so we stayed in contact. Kai never really talked to me, but I would write to him all the same. I didn't have time to hate or refuse to acknowledge him. Admittedly, once he found I had an email, he blocked me. The nice thing about snail mail is… You have to touch the letter! Nya apparently makes Kai read the letters, otherwise she reads it in front of everyone to him.

Zane was doing well, but he complained that his students were very rebellious in his class. Actually, everyone was complaining about them! I did try to give them advice, and some stuff worked, but not everything.

Vastu was still careful with me, but he lifted the house arrest not too long ago. He felt confident that I wouldn't go trying to jump off a cliff. We celebrated each other's birthdays, and I was given two blank journals by Vastu and some colorful pens from Lloyd on my last birthday. I'll admit I used the journals more often than the pens. I used one journal to write down as much as I could about humanity in English. Lloyd would ask me about it, but he needed me to read it to him if he wanted to know what was inside.

The second journal was about what I thought about Ninjago and Earth. It held all of my personal opinions, which I tried to keep out of the history journal. Of course, the two would sometimes stumble upon my writings, but they could never read it.

Walking to the computer we had, I checked my email.

 _Hey Starlord!_

 _We got acceptance to have a field trip to Borg Industries! The students will like it for sure. We'd like to invite you to come with us if you want, and we'll let Borg know. It will be nice to see New Ninjago City, especially since the last time we saw it, it was in ruins. Sorry I have to cut this short, I have a busy class coming up soon._

 _-Nya_

"LLOYD GET YOUR STUFF, WE'RE HEADED TO YOUR DAD'S PLACE!" I yelled, grabbing my pack and my stashes of money. I had raised a lot more money, I now had a solid six thousand Jyn. I left two thousand with Vastu, for security purposes. I took four thousand with me, and it was tucked away in my pack.

"Why?" Lloyd yelled back.

"IT'S TIME GREEN BEAN! LET'S GET MOVING!" I hastily replied, running over to his room to bother him.

It was time for another round of suffering and heroes.

This time… I don't expect I'll get such a happy ending. Nor for anything else until Day of the Departed.

Ninjago's destiny was going to throw it's worst at me.

And I'm not sure if I really am ready.

* * *

 **I hope I wrote that ending well enough, I wanted to make it good. Still, there's a lot more to go! I'm glad so many of you have enjoyed this, and I want to give a final THANK YOU for this book! I don't know what I would've done without you guys! Now, I'm off to continue writing the next book! See you all later!**

 **Review, favorite, follow, share, whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


End file.
